Zootopia: Noches lluviosas
by Apheront
Summary: Nunca los dejes ver que te hirieron. Yo lo hice, lo lastimé, y ni siquiera me importó, él me rogó, me suplicó pero no lo escuché. Ahora se fue, no hice nada para detenerlo, solo lo herí después de prometer que no lo haría jamás, pero él no lo mostró, se mantuvo firme a pesar de mí. Sé que está sufriendo, no merece ese dolor, no fue mi intención, Nick, te suplico el perdón
1. El adiós I: Traición y mentiras

_**Heya. Qué tal, me recuerdan? Yo se que no, pero, bueno, para las personas que lean mis fics y que en verdad necesiten ver el Nicudy, bueno, les traigo este pequeño One-shot, de dos partes, seré claro, la primera es drama puro, o al menos eso es lo que espero, el segundo y último capítulo de este pequeño escrito les prometo que será enteramente dedicado a la relación amorosa de Nick y Judy, para quienes ya quieran ver algo así escrito por mí, se los dejo, ojalá les guste.**_

 _ **Esta historia participa en el reto "Eligiendo a los comandantes" del foro "Cuartel General del ZPD"**_

* * *

-Pónganle el bozal- Dijo de manera fría y sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo a los ojos. El zorro estaba perplejo, estaba asustado, estaba confundido; su uniforme lleno de manchas de sangre con uno que otro desgarre ocasionados por una pelea. Dos policías, un tigre y un lobo acataron la orden de Judy, sujetaron a Nick por los brazos, éste trató de resistirse, trató de luchar, no era culpa suya, él sabía que no lo era, pero Judy no lo escuchaba, desde hacía varios días que no lo escuchaba, desde que llegó él.

-¡No! ¡No todo menos eso! ¡El bozal no! ¡Judy no me hagas esto! ¡Por favor!- Gritaba tratando de liberarse de los animales que lo sostenían, se retorcía pero era en vano, su tamaño y fuerza no eran suficientes para hacerle frente a los dos grandes depredadores -¡Judy yo no lo hice! ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Ese conejo te está manipulando! Hmp…- No pudo decir nada más, de su boca solo escapaban gemidos, tenía el bozal puesto y muy bien ajustado; lo esposaron y lo metieron en la patrulla, aún ahí Nick trataba de luchar se movía una y otra vez en el asiento trasero, hasta que de reojo logró verla. Judy lo miraba desde el otro lado de la ventana del auto, con las orejas bajas y una mirada de desilusión, de decepción, pero también tristeza.

-Jamás debí confiar en ti- Dijo para luego darle la espala. La expresión en el rostro de Nick pasó de preocupación a desesperación, comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la ventana, quería romper el cristal, quería escapar pero bien sabía que no podría hacerlo. El gran búfalo ocupó el lugar de Judy, mirando a Nick con desprecio, el zorro le regresaba la mirada, pero no con la misma expresión, no, era todo lo contrario, su mirada suplicaba piedad, imploraba que le permitieran explicarse pero parecía ser que todos a los que alguna vez llamó amigos se habían boletado en su contra ¿Por qué? Todo por ese estúpido conejo, el mismo que ahora lo miraba desde lejos, vistiendo un traje, con algunas rayas negras adornando su pelaje, le sonreía desde la distancia, sus nudillos manchados de sangre, de sangre que no era suya sino de Nick, el zorro estaba furioso, toda la impotencia solo lo carcomía por dentro, no podía hacer nada, se terminó, no solo el ZPD, su mejor amiga ahora lo tomaba por un criminal, esa no era Judy, no era la Judy que él conocía, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para explicarse, ni siquiera le importo que el conejo estuviese a punto de asesinarlo, o al menos eso parecía.

-Sáquenlo de mi vista- La gruesa voz de Bogo dio la orden y la patrulla que llevaba a Nick empezó a avanzar, el zorro finalmente se dio por vencido, dejó de forcejear, dejó de golpear el cristal, de igual manera ya estaba suficientemente herido, no solo físicamente. Nick recargó su cabeza en el asiento, inclinándola levemente para ver a través de la ventana, ver la lluvia mientras avanzaba por las calles del distrito forestal, mientras los animales que lograban verlo desde la banqueta sacaban fotos, tal vez la prensa o tal vez solo algún entrometido sin algo mejor qué hacer, pero eso no le importaba, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Judy y en cómo ese tal Jack logró alejarla de él.

La lluvia era para todos, no solo para Nick, Judy estaba destrozada, aunque no lo iba a mostrar ante Nick, no podía hacerlo, sabía que si por algo mostraba algún tipo de piedad, no podría lastimarlo de ninguna manera, peor ahora se daba cuenta de lo cruel que fue dar esa orden, un bozal, el objeto al que Nick más temía en el mundo y ella ordenó que lo silenciaran con uno ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Trataba de justificarse, pero no podía hacerlo, ahora se cuestionaba a sí misma ¿Por qué no lo escuchó? Bien podía verlo en los ojos de Nick, estaba asustado, estaba desesperado, Judy tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos cómo los animales que en algún momento fueron sus mejores amigos tomar a Nick y apresarlo como a cualquier criminal de poca monta, todo por su culpa. El agua mojaba su pelaje y su uniforme, pero a este punto le daba lo mismo, no se sentía ella misma en ese día.

-Oficial Hopps- Escuchó detrás de ella.

-Agente Savage- Respondió fríamente.

-Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar esta situación- Dijo el conejo acomodando la corbata de su traje, al hacerlo Judy tuvo una vista perfecta de la sangre que cubría los nudillos del conejo, pero él no parecía estar herido en ningún aspecto, era la sangre Nick la cual manchaba sus manos y las mangas de su ropa.

-Ibas a matarlo- Dijo Judy sin mirarlo.

-Se negaba a cooperar, debía encontrar la manera de hacerlo hablar-

-¿Y rompiéndole las costillas ibas a lograr eso?- Aunque reclamando, Judy no se exaltaba al hablar, no había gritos.

-Era una amenaza-

-Agente Savage yo veo que usted está en perfecto estado-

-¿Por qué sigues tratando de defenderlo Judy?- Preguntó el conejo acerándose a ella.

-No espero que lo entiendas- Respondió empezando a alejarse.

-Judy espera-

Bogo veía cómo los dos conejos se retiraban del lugar, no tenía intención de detenerlos, de igual manera el trabajo ya estaba hecho ahí, habían arrestado a Nick y no había más cabos sueltos por resolver. El gran búfalo miro hacia el cielo, él tampoco lograba entender lo que acababa de suceder, hacía tan solo minutos uno de sus mejores policías había sido arrestado por él mismo, y no mostró clemencia alguna, no importaron los numerosos casos que Nick resolvió junto a Judy, no importó el caso de los aulladores, no importó la amistad que se había hecho en todo ese tiempo trabajando, no importó nada, de pronto, solo era un zorro más, un desperdicio de espacio y aire en el mundo. Bogo sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero todo apuntaba a que Wilde era el culpable, tal vez era mero remordimiento pero no lograba lidiar con la sensación de traición hacia Nick.

-Oficial Hopps, Judy- Exclamó Jack, finalmente tomándola de un hombro; ambos se habían alejado mucho del lugar de los hechos. Judy se detuvo en seco, se dio media vuelta y miró a los ojos a Savage, éste se quedó callado, aun con la lluvia, fácilmente podía ver las lágrimas brotando de los ojos de Judy.

-¿Judy?-

-Él era mi mejor amigo- Respondió bajando la mirada –Duramos años trabajando juntos y de pronto él no es el animal que yo creí que era- Su voz temblaba, empezaba a quebrarse, sujetó uno de sus brazos, se sentía desprotegida, se sentía traicionada -¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué hice eso yo? Le cerré la boca sin darle tiempo a explicarse-

-Hiciste lo que debías hacer Judy, él era un criminal, no merecía esa placa en su pecho, no merecía ser escuchado y no te merecía a ti- Dijo Jack deslizando una mano por la mejilla de Judy, ésta alzó la mirada, el conejo frente a ella le sonreía, una sonrisa comprensiva, una mirada serena contraria a lo que había visto tiempo atrás, esos ojos llenos de ira y odio, esa mirada a punto de matar a Nick asfixiándolo. Las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza, no sabía que estaba bien y qué estaba mal, lo que hizo Nick estaba mal merecía eso ¿O no? Merecía ser tratado como cualquier criminal. Ella no pudo más, no pudo conservar la serenidad profesional, lloró a viva voz, acababa de romper todo lazo con Nick.

Jack la miró, borró al sonrisa en su rostro y la reemplazó por una mueca de preocupación, lentamente acercó a Judy a él mismo, la abrazó fuertemente y ésta no dudo en responder, lo tomó fuertemente con sus brazos y lloró aun con más fuerza, desahogando todo lo que había pasado.

-Ya, estoy aquí contigo Judy- Dijo el conejo acariciando suavemente su cabeza. Judy no respondió, pero trataba de calmarse, pero no podía controlarse a sí misma, parte de ella resentía la traición de Nick, sentía odio y repudio hacia aquél despreciable zorro, pero la otra parte de ella no podía evitar sentir miedo, miedo de lo que podría pasarle, la idea de Nick en prisión no era algo que soportara, esa parte de ella quería salir corriendo tras la patrulla que se lo había llevado, saltar sobre ella y de alguna manera sacarlo de ahí, pero era imposible, ahora solo le quedaba Jack y todos esos momentos junto a Nick se iban desvaneciendo en el olvido, cuando se conocieron, cuando se volvieron compañeros en el ZPD, las noches de películas en casa de Judy, las bromas del zorro en el trabajo, los paseos en sus días libres, todo lo que alguna vez significó su amistad había desaparecido por completo.

-Ven, no puedes estar sola ahora- Dijo el conejo alzando la mirada de Judy con su mano, tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla para poder verla a los ojos, a esos llorosos y dolidos ojos color violeta; ella no se negó, pero tampoco habló, solo asintió y comenzó a caminar.

Nick miraba melancólico la lluvia chocar contra la ventana del auto, aún sentía la sangre en su cuerpo, aún sentía ese punzante e insoportable dolor en el cuerpo, las costillas rotas dolían tanto como ser herido por una bala real, pero parecía estar ignorando todo eso, solo miraba la lluvia caer fuera del auto mientras se dirigía a lo que seguramente sería su fin, no habría escapes, no habría tretas que lograran salvarlo esta vez, no había absolutamente nada, pero no le importaba, no era eso en lo que pensaba, lo único en lo que trabajaba su mente era en todos y cada uno de los detalles del rostro de Judy, su nariz rosada, sus enormes orejas, sus hermosos ojos, esa pequeña sonrisa con esos grandes dientes que tanto le gustaba, ese pelaje gris claro cubriendo todo su rostro, trataba de memorizarlo todo a la perfección, pues sabía que jamás volvería a verla, jamás volvería a hablar con ella, Judy lo dejó muy claro, ella fue quien dio la orden de ponerle el bozal, ella no quería escucharlo.

Judy y Jack caminaron por un tiempo, ambos bajo la lluvia en completo silencio, Judy no miraba el camino frente a ella, solo miraba sus patas al caminar mientras en su mente miraba hacia atrás, hacia todo lo que alguna vez fue Nick para ella. Savage la veía fijamente, sentía lástima por ella, no era amistad, no, él la amaba, desde que la vio lo sintió y verla así ahora era, era como morir, era como no poder respirar. Jack se detuvo frente a un hotel, uno muy lujoso, la luz del mismo iluminaba toda la avenida, Judy lo miró, éste extendió su mano hacia ella, embozando una pequeña sonrisa la cual Judy no correspondió, solo caminó hacia la entrada, ignorando el gesto de Jack, ella simplemente entró.

Nick divisó las luces del centro de la ciudad frente a él, su destino estaba próximo, el fin de toda su vida estaba a tan solo algunos kilómetros más. A medida que se acercaba al ZPD podía ver cómo la cantidad de animales en las calles aumentaba, todos dirigiéndose al mismo lugar, la prensa estaría allí, eso era seguro, pero seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, imaginando a Judy quedándose con ese desgraciado que arruinó su vida, que terminó con su vida, hasta que el auto se detuvo, entonces alzó la mirada, Bogo estaba ahí, cómo hizo para llegar antes no le importaba, pero él fue quien abrió la puerta, tomándolo de la camisa sacándolo violentamente del auto, solo para arrancar la placa de su pecho. Los flashes de las cámaras, las voces de los reporteros, y los insultos de los animales lo bombardearon uno tras otro, pero mantenía la mirada baja, con dificultad podía caminar, uno de sus ojos estaba morado a causa de la paliza que recién había recibido, la sangre aun goteaba de su hocico y su vista se nublaba, los gritos de los animales alrededor eran incomprensibles para él, y estaba a escasos metros de la puerta, de aquellas puertas de cristal por las que había cruzado tantas veces acompañado de Judy, los dos listos para servir y proteger, jamás se imaginó entrando como un criminal.

La habitación de hotel de Savage estaba ubicada en lo más alto del hotel, en cuanto abrió la puerta Judy entró en la penumbra, hasta que Jack encendió la luz, un lugar bien arreglado y espacioso, la cama era grande y solo había una.

-El baño está por allá si quieres…- No terminó la oración, solo vio a Judy caminando rumbo hacia la única puerta extra en la habitación, la cerró detrás de ella; miró la bañera, desabrochó su chaleco y retiró su uniforme de su cuerpo a la par que dejaba el agua llenar la bañera, su mirada seguía baja, al igual que sus orejas, toda la alegría y optimismo que a diario mostraba se habían ido con Nick en esa patrulla. Trataba de hacer que el agua caliente se llevara sus problemas pero era una tontería pensar en algo así, no podría olvidar años de amistad así como así, simplemente no podría hacerlo, tal vez nunca los olvidaría, la atormentarían por siempre, porque ella no hizo nada por evitarlo, si alguna vez hubo oportunidad de ayudar a Nick, ella no la aprovechó, solo lo dejó pasar, lo dejo ir así como sí.

Nick fue liberado de las esposas, más no del bozal, Bogo lo arrojó a una de las celdas del ZPD, una vacía, aún tenía su uniforme puesto, por el momento se quedaría ahí hasta que lo llevasen a una prisión de verdad. A como pudo se levantó del suelo, miró a su alrededor, había una banca, se tambaleó hasta ella y se sentó, llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y retiró los seguros del bozal, lo arrojó lejos de él, aunque lo miró por algunos segundos, recordando las palabras de Judy "Pónganle el bozal" Parecía otro animal, no era la Judy que él conocía, la Judy de la que él se había enamorado, no era ella. Puso un brazo sobre sus costillas rotas, no lo mataría, pero era doloroso, más aun ya que ni siquiera se molestaron en darle atención médica, era un claro mensaje de "Púdrete tras las rejas" Una vez más, regresó a no ser nada más que un zorro despreciado por toda la ciudad.

Judy salió del baño, el vapor la acompañó al abrir la puerta, no llevaba un cambio de ropa, y no podía ponerse su uniforme empapado, de eso nada importaba, lo que jamás imagino fue ver a Jack esperando por ella en la cama, él estaba vestido para dormir, ella solo estaba envuelta en una toalla, pero no había pena, solo lo miraba, y éste le regresaba la mirada, le sonreía, trataba de reconfortarla de alguna manera. Judy suspiró y se dirigió a la cama, se sentó en el borde y sintió las manos de Jack sobre sus hombros, en cuanto ella se giró para mirarlo, éste lo besó. Aunque Judy se impresionó, no hizo nada para detenerlo, en vez de ello correspondió, tal vez por la tragedia que recién había vivido necesitaba sentir amor, cualquier tipo de amor era bueno en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta la toalla cayó hasta el suelo y ella se vio envuelta en las caricias de Jack.

-Te amo Judy…-

Esta sería una noche muy larga para Nick, tan larga como para recordar cómo fue que todo su mundo, todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado se vino abajo por culpa de ese conejo.

 _ **Nick**_

 _Un día ese infeliz simplemente llegó, Judy y yo estábamos trabajando en un caso el cual ya nos había tomado varias semanas sin resolver, ni siquiera logramos conseguir una pista, animales desaparecidos nuevamente y parecía ser que la tierra simplemente se los tragó, no había rastros, no había cadáveres, al menos no en ese momento, y de la nada Bogo nos asigna a alguien más para trabajar en el caso. Jack Savage era su nombre, debí verlo venir, desde que me vio pude sentir total desprecio en su mirada y siempre estaba sobre Judy, sobre eso último nunca tuve derecho a protestar, ella y yo no éramos más que amigos, pero éramos los mejores, así lo creí yo, pero a medida que ese conejo trabajó con nosotros, Judy fue distanciándose más y más, siempre era Jack esto y Jack, de pronto cosas que solíamos hacer juntos dejaron de ser, ya no comíamos juntos, las noches de película se terminaron y Savage estaba llenando la mente de Judy de estupideces, hablaba sobre mí, sea como fuere, un día encontramos una pista, pero para ese entonces Judy a penas y sabía pronunciar mi nombre, no le importaba para nada lo que yo hiciera, así que decidí ir solo, así tal vez lograría llamar su atención. La pista llevaba hasta el distrito forestal, esperaba encontrar a alguno de los animales perdidos en ese lugar, los encontré a todos, a todos los cadáveres, ahí fue donde todo se vino abajo…_

-Pero qué demonios pasó aquí- Se preguntaba Nick mirando la masacre frente a él, sentía nauseas, pánico a cierto punto, y las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer sobre su rostro solo empeoraban las cosas.

-Me pregunto si debería llamar a Judy, no, debería llamar a toda la estación-

 _A penas me alejé para llamar a alguien, ahí estaban los dos, Judy y Jack me habían seguido hasta ese lugar._

-¿Judy?-

-¿Cómo pudiste Nick?- Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué?-

-Tenemos pruebas de que estuviste involucrado en los secuestros- Respondió Jack caminando hacia Nick.

-Espera, ¿En verdad creen que yo hice esto?-

-Tú ayudaste a atraparlos, por lo tanto eres cómplice y vas a decirnos para quién trabajas-

-Judy dime que no le crees a este patán-

-Creo que no debería confiar en ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Ahora, ex oficial Wilde, le aconsejo que venga con nosotros de forma pacífica-

 _Obviamente no iba a dejarme mangonear por ese pequeño infeliz, traté de pelear, pero maldición, él sí que era rápido, y sus patas eran mucho más fuertes que las de Judy, bastaron un par de patadas para romperme las costillas, de ahí todo se ponía borroso, no podía ver de dónde llegaban los golpes, solo los sentía, y de pronto ahí estaba, en el suelo con ese conejo ahorcándome con mi propia corbata, iba a morir, pero Judy lo detuvo, la recuerdo implorándole que se detuviera, no debió hacerlo, ahora preferiría estar muerto… Ya no tengo amigos, ya no tengo nada, solo 3 costillas rotas, un ojo morado y todo lo que alguna vez fui hecho trizas._

 _Al menos mis orejas están intactas, logro escuchar a bogo hablando, mañana por la tarde me llevaran a una prisión de verdad, seguramente con Bellwether y entonces todo va a terminar, solo me queda esta noche, esta noche lluviosa._

La tormenta se extendió mientras hubo oscuridad en la ciudad, Nick en la prisión, Judy durmiendo con Jack, la ciudad estaba de cabeza, tanto Judy como bogo, como todos los policías que alguna vez trabajaron con Nick lo sabían, pero las pruebas que había presentado Savage eran demasiado exactas, todo indicaba a que Nick era culpable.

-Nick, por favor quédate en el suelo- Decía Judy sin acercársele, solo lo miraba tambaleándose, escupiendo sangre y tratando de levantarse.

-¿No has tenido suficiente Wilde?- Dijo Jack en un tono altanero.

Nick simplemente se enfureció, logró levantarse, mostraba por completo sus colmillos, quería mutilar al conejo frente a él, pero eso sería imposible, a penas Nick se levantó, Jack se abalanzó sobre él una vez más, lo llevó al suelo, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la madera bajo ellos, lo tomó de la corbata y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, una, y otra, y otra y otra vez, Judy no quería ver, pero tampoco podía intervenir, algo no la dejaba moverse, entonces Jack enroscó la corbata de Nick alrededor de su cuello, estaba asfixiándolo.

-Confiesa ahora zorro, ¡Confiesa!-

-¡Basta!- Gritó Judy corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Basta!- Repitió al despertar, miró a su alrededor, trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando, no le tomó mucho, logró recordar con facilidad lo que había pasado, Nick, Jack y lo que había pasado después de que salió del baño, en verdad lo había hecho. Más remordimiento llenó su pequeño corazón, se sentó en el borde de la cama, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar en silencio ¿Qué clase de animal era? ¿En qué clase de animal se había convertido? ¿Y si Nick tenía razón? Tal vez Jack había estado manipulándola todo este tiempo, ahora que no había nada a su alrededor que pudiese distraerla comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello, desde que ese conejo llegó al ZPD, los días y momentos con Nick fueron reduciéndose hasta volverse inexistentes, dejó de hablar con él, dejó de convivir con él, tal vez fue culpa suya que el zorro se desviase tanto del camino, tal vez debó prestarle más atención, sea como fuere, ahora era demasiado tarde. Lloró por un tiempo más, hasta que notó que nadie se había percatado de ello, estaba sola, Jack no estaba en la cama, no estaba en la habitación, y no había ningún sonido proveniente del baño.

-Seguramente fue al ZPD- murmuró levantándose, debía ir a buscar su uniforme, pues ella debía ir ahí también, el caso aún no estaba cerrado, no lo estaría hasta que Nick estuviese encerrado en una prisión de verdad.

El sol iluminaba la ciudad, eso sería lo ideal después de una noche como la que se vivió el día anterior, pero no era así, tal vez no estaba lloviendo pero no había ningún sol en el cielo, ni tampoco color azul, solo el gris de las nubes cubriendo todo hasta donde abarcaba la vista. La ciudad tenía una vibra extraña, o tal vez solo era Judy quien se sentía así, pues a su alrededor todo parecía normal, aun a pesar del mal clima, no parecía estar afectándole a nadie más que a ella. Se preguntaba cómo entraría a la estación, ¿solo caminaría como si nada pasara? ¿Tendría oportunidad de ver a Nick una última vez? Más importante ¿Querría verlo? ¿Para esto se convirtió en policía? Solo para arrestar y destruir la vida de sus amigos, vaya, eso sí que era algo realmente heroico.

No se dio cuenta cuando, pero ya estaba frente al ZPD, las dos puertas de cristal estaban frente a ella, las mismas que cruzaba casi a diario a lado de Nick.

* _Suspiro*_

Su mano temblaba, tenía miedo, en cuanto sintió el frío cristal chocar contra su mano fue como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese congelado, no sabía si debía entrar, pero lo hizo, empujó las puertas y ahí estaban, los policías ya en sus labores diarias; ninguno de ellos la miró, no porque tuviesen algo en contra de ella, no sabían qué hacer, todos y cada uno de los animales en el ZPD sabían la relación que Judy y Nick solían tener, amistades como esa hacían de la estación algo mucho más llevadero, ahora todo parecía gris, todos se sentían mal por la coneja, temían por ella en cierto aspecto. No hubo bienvenida por parte de Garraza, no es como si a Judy le importase en ese momento, lo siguió caminando hasta los cubículos, ahí estaba Oficial Judy Hopps, y a su lado Oficial Nicholas P. Wilde antes de que un rinoceronte retirase la placa con el nombre.

-Hopps- Escuchó detrás de ella, la gruesa voz de Bogo era inconfundible.

-¿Jefe? Lamento llegar tarde-

-A decir verdad no esperaba que te presentaras hoy-

-Sí, yo tampoco-

-Escucha, ya asigné a alguien para limpiar el cubículo de Wilde- Las orejas de la coneja se levantaron al escuchar eso -Tal vez quieras esperar…-

-No- Interrumpió exaltada –Yo… Yo lo limpiaré-

-¿Estás segura Hopps?-

-Sí-

-Bien, pero asegúrate de terminar antes de mediodía- Dijo Bogo dándose media vuelta.

-Jefe- El búfalo se detuvo y regresó su atención a la coneja.

-¿Qué pasará con Nick?- Preguntó temerosa.

-(Suspiro) Savage llegó esta mañana para interrogarlo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió exaltada, aun no olvidaba cómo casi lo asesina ayer.

-Yo estuve con ellos durante toda la interrogación, le dimos a Wilde muchas oportunidades de reducir su condena, pero por alguna razón no quiere hablar, sigue diciendo que no tiene nada que ver en eso. Tal vez deberías hablar con él, tal vez tú puedas hacerlo entrar en razón-

-No… No quiero verlo- Respondió fríamente, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, aun se sentía traicionada.

-Bien-

Ahora se encontraba sola. Entró lentamente en el cubículo de Nick, miró todas las cosas que había ahí, lleno de fotos de los dos, alguna que otra pertenencia personal, eran muchos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos de lo que había sido una amistad simplemente hermosa, y entonces la vio, una foto enmarcada a lado de su computadora, ella tenía la misma, el día que Nick se graduó de la academia, la sostuvo con sus manos, la miró por algunos segundos, en cuanto sintió la humedad formándose en sus ojos, la arrojó a la basura, no quería seguir sufriendo por él, no iba a seguir sufriendo por él. Tomó una caja y sin delicadeza o cuidado alguno empezó a meter todas las pertenencias de Nick, sin importar si fueran frágiles o no, escuchaba el sonido de algunas cosas rompiéndose, pero las ignoraba por completo, nada importaba, solo quería deshacerse de todo, sentía que de esa manera podría olvidarse de Nick para siempre, si lograba sacar hasta el último recuerdo de su vida, eso le llevaría mucho tiempo, más aun ya que su propio cubículo también estaba lleno de recuerdos, éste iba a ser un día muy largo.

-El transporte de la prisión vendrá en unas horas- Decía Bogo parado frente a la celda de Nick. El zorro no respondió, su mirada estaba clavada en la pared frente a él.

-Escucha Wilde, no he olvidado todo lo que has hecho por esta ciudad, solo danos un nombre y te juro que haré todo en mi poder para reducir tu castigo- Dijo el búfalo con seriedad, él tampoco quería perder a Nick de esa forma.

-No sé nada, ya se los dije-

-(Suspiro) Fuiste un gran oficial Wilde, no me explico qué fue lo que te pasó-

Bogo se fue, a Nick le daba igual, aun le dolía el torso, al igual que su ojo, sus costillas no iban sanar de la noche a la maña. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, quería dormir, dormir y despertar en su horrible casa, ese edificio viejo a punto de caerse, quería despertar ahí, ver su reloj, descubrir que iba tarde al trabajo y entonces salir corriendo, toparse con Judy en la entrada del ZPD, saludar a Ben, a Lobato, entrar a la sala de juntas, hacer enojar a Bogo, como un día normal. Abrió los ojos, nada de lo que pensó estaba frente a él, solo esa pared grisácea, y los barrotes a su lado, pero ahora no era el único en el lugar, y no era Bogo quien estaba ahí.

-Hola Nick- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en su pequeña boca. Normalmente el zorro no dudaría en responder o tratar de golpearlo, pero ahora ¿De qué serviría?, lo miró, solo por un momento, luego regresó su atención al muro.

-Entonces, aquí acaba todo, tu carrera como policía, tu vida en Zootopia y tu relación con Judy- De todo lo que había escuchado desde que lo arrestaron nada había causado algún tipo de impacto en él, hasta que lo escuchó decir eso.

-Si vienes a intentar hacerme hablar pierdes tu tiempo-

-Vaya, así que aun puedes hablar, pero descuida, no vengo a eso- Respondió Savage desplazándose frente a la puerta de la celda –Sé que no lo hiciste- Nick abrió por completo los ojos al escucharlo.

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor Wilde, no tienes el tipo de genio como para planear tantos secuestros de una manera tan impecable, yo por otro lado sí-

Judy iba camino a la recepción con una gran caja en sus patas, era difícil explicar cómo era que podía cargar todo eso ella sola.

-Hola Ben- Dijo a la par que dejaba la caja sobre el escritorio.

-Hola Judy ¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó desanimado.

-Es solo basura…-

-Pero son las cosas de Nick-

-Lo sé-

-Judy, sé que no debo entrometerme, pero ¿No vas a hablar con él?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Respondió exaltada, casi indignada.

-Han sido amigos por años, y después de hoy no lo volverás a ver jamás-

-No tengo nada de qué hablar con él-

-Al menos podrías despedirte-

No sonaba mal, pero Judy no respondió, solo comenzó a caminar, pero no rumbo a la salida, no rumbo a los cubículos, iba camino a la zona de detención, pensando qué diría, cómo lo miraría a los ojos, ¿Solo entraría y diría hasta nunca? Seguramente Nick ni siquiera querría verla. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, pero no para pensar, escuchó algo, un gran alboroto al otro lado, había gritos, era la voz de Jack y de fondo los quejidos de Nick.

-¡Pelea!- Gritaba el conejo con el traje remangado, una vez más la sangre de Nick adornaba sus puños. El zorro se arrastraba por el suelo sin molestarse en responder, se apoyó en sus brazos tratando de levantarse, Jack respondió a esto pateándolo fuertemente en el estómago, justo en las costillas rotas. Nick escupió sangre y se desplomó nuevamente.

-Vaya policía, tal vez debí haberte asesinado en el distrito forestal, aunque si lo hubiese hecho no habría tenido esa gran noche con Judy-

-¿Qué? Tú… Tú no…- Trató de decir Nick antes de ser golpeado nuevamente en el rostro.

-Y déjame decirte que esa conejita es muy buena en la cama-

Nick apretó los dientes, maldición hervía en celos.

-Descuida, después de que vayas a prisión ella tendrá toda mi atención-

-Ella jamás aceptaría a alguien como tú- Respondió Nick recargándose contra una de las paredes.

-Hahaha, dime por qué-

-Porque yo soy el único animal en el mundo que puede engañarla-

-En serio das lástima- Una patada más, directa al estómago; el zorro se sofocó y se dobló tratando de respirar, pero Jack lo sujetó del pelaje de la cabeza, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

-Créeme, nadie te extrañara, como nadie extrañara a todos los animales que maté-

-Estás loco, tú y tu jefe lo están-

-¿Jefe? No tengo jefe, son blancos asignados por mí mismo, animales que se pusieron en mi camino, y tú eres parte del montón, y la coneja que tanto aprecias solo te recordará como un embustero, traicionero y mentiroso zorro-

-Son blancos asignados por mí mismo, animales que se pusieron en mi camino-

-¿Qué?-

Fue contundente escuchar su propia voz detrás de él, se giró y vio a Judy sosteniendo una zanahoria en sus manos.

-Se llama treta tesoro- Alcanzó a decir Nick embozando su sonrisa, la cual fue borrada rápidamente al recibir otro golpe.

-Vas a darme eso Judy-

-¿O qué?- Respondió la coneja apuntando con su arma tranquilizadora.

-O te mataré- Respondió desenfundando un arma, una de verdad. Judy se congeló, un dardo frente a una bala, a ver cuál llegaría más rápido –Vamos Judy, no quiero matarte, eres una gran compañera de cama, además, seamos realistas, ¿Un zorro policía? Quien pudo haber sido tan estúpido como para creer en este sujeto-

-Yo lo fui, y estoy orgullosa de ello-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jack se disipó.

-Bien entonces, adiós conejita-

Paralizada por el miedo, Judy no pudo disparar, pero Jack no tenía ese problema, irónicamente algo lo hizo caer, la bala salió del arma, pero no acertó, en vez de ello terminó incrustándose en el muro detrás de Judy. Nick había pateado la parte trasera de la rodilla de Jack, lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

-Infeliz- Dijo al levantarse, no hubo clemencia, disparo a la pierna de Nick, dos balas se incrustaron en ella.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó a todo pulmón, pero no pasó a mayores, la vista del conejo se tornó borrosa y sintió un leve piquete en el cuello, llevó su mano a él, y se topó con un dardo clavado en su piel, miró a Judy, trató de alzar su arma pero su brazo se tambaleaba con el resto de su cuerpo hasta que se desplomó hacia el suelo, dejando ver a Nick, a decir verdad Judy no lo había visto hasta ahora, no había visto todo el daño, todo el dolor que recién había sufrido, la sangre en su uniforme, en su hocico, su ojo rojizo por los golpes, ella lo permitió, ella no lo evitó, no lo defendió, ¡Lo había dejado para morir en una celda!

-¡Nick!- Gritó corriendo hacia él, lloraba, imploraba perdón, imploraba misericordia, pero el zorro no respondía, ella lo abrazaba, manchando de sangre su propio uniforme pero Nick estaba estático, no, no estaba inconsciente, tampoco es como si no pudiese moverse –Nick, perdóname, por favor perdóname, no tenía ni idea de lo que te había hecho, no quise ver lo que te había hecho-

No había respuesta.

-¿Nick?-

Un mirada fría, no había sonrisa, no había palabras, pero la miraba, lograba decir todo con eso "Me abandonaste, me mentiste, me reemplazaste, no creíste en mí" La misma mirada que le dirigió cuando Judy ocasionó la miseria de los depredadores por culpa de Bellwether.

-¿Nick?-

-¡Hopps!-

 _ **Judy**_

 _Bogó llegó, venía acompañado por un par de policías; me vio dentro de la celda de Nick, abrazándolo, vio a Savage inconsciente en el suelo, solo con ver su rostro era obvio que no entendía lo que estaba pasando; le expliqué todo, todo lo que escuché, seguramente creyó que inventé todo solo para salvar a Nick, así solía ser, solía dar todo por Nick, era algo que no había hecho hacía ya mucho tiempo. No iba a permitir que Jack siguiera lastimando a Nick de ninguna manera, le mostré a Bogo la grabación, se enfureció, no conmigo, no Nick, ni siquiera con Jack, sino consigo mismo, estaba furioso de haber puesto a un desconocido antes que a sus oficiales, estaba molesto por haberle fallado así a su ciudad, tuvo frente a él al secuestrador todo el tiempo, estaba molesto de no haber escuchado a Nick. Hubo gritos todo ese día, para cuando el transporte de la prisión llegó, todo el ZPD era un caos, no se llevaron a Nick, se llevaron a Jack, vi que al llevarlo hasta el vehículo le pusieron una especie de collar, Jack trató de escapar pero esa cosa en su cuello lo detuvo, una descarga eléctrica lo suficiente fuerte como para dejarlo en el suelo ¿Ese era el destino que iba a darle a Nick? ¿Qué clase de amiga había sido estos meses? Ya no puedo llamarme su amiga, ya no soy nada para él, podía verlo en sus ojos, ¿Cómo pedirle perdón después de lo que hice? ¿Cómo siquiera mirarlo a los ojos?_

 _Llevamos a Nick al hospital, todos los policías, no solo yo, todos nos sentíamos como un montón de idiotas, la estación no podía quedarse vacía, solo fuimos Bogo, yo, Lobato y Colmillar, íbamos a mantener a Nick a salvo hasta que saliera, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirle nada, solo decir "Oye Nick sentimos tomarte por un asesino y dejar que te pudrieras con Bellwether"… No hay palabras que basten para disculparse, pero algo debo intentar, él no merecía nada de eso, mientras él iba rumbo al ZPD, esposado, golpeado y humillado, yo estaba acostándome con Jack._

 _Ha pasado una semana, es de noche y una vez más está lloviendo, empiezo a pensar que cada vez que lluevo algo malo va a pasar, espero que no sea la ocasión, Nick está en el hospital, nosotros lo cuidamos, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Bogo, Lobato y yo estamos en la recepción del hospital, Lobato duerme mientras Bogo lee, Colmillar está frente a la habitación de Nick y yo, no puedo distraerme, no puedo dejar de pensar en él detrás de esa puerta, envuelto en vendas y lleno de aparatos para seguir con vida, todo porque no quisimos escucharlo…_

 _No puedo seguir evitándolo por siempre y no lo voy a hacer._

-Hola Colmillar- Dijo Judy acercándose al gran felino que custodiaba la puerta de la habitación de Nick.

-¿Judy? Aún no termina mi turno-

-No, no vengo por eso… Quiero ver a Nick-

El gran tigre se quedó congelado, nadie había tenido el valor de hacer eso desde que pasó el incidente con Savage, nadie se atrevía si quiera a verlo a los ojos ¿Cómo hacerlo después de lo que pasó?

-Adelante, y Judy, dile que lo sentimos- Dijo Colmillar abriendo la puerta, Judy asintió y entró, lo vio, lleno de vendas, varias agujas atravesando su piel, administrando distintos medicamentos, uno de sus ojos cubierto por más vendajes, su pata envuelta en yeso, habían sacado las balas, pero estas habían alcanzado el hueso, podría caminar bien en un tiempo, eso aseguraron los doctores, solo necesitaría usar un bastón algunos días. Eso no importaba ahora, temerosa Judy se acercó, escuchaba el constante Bip, Bip, que marcaba el palpitar del zorro, Nick estaba despierto, había una televisión en la habitación y tenía el control remoto al alcance, pero no hacía uso de ella, solo miraba hacia la ventana, la noche lluviosa del exterior, las gotas de agua chocando contra el cristal, igual que en la patrulla que lo había llevado hasta el ZPD hace una semana, aun no lo olvidaba, tal vez nunca lo haría.

-¿Nick?-

No hubo respuesta.

-Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, ni con nadie de la estación, todos te fallamos, no te escuchamos y permitimos que un patán cualquiera nos diera falsas ideas sobre ti, pese a que sabíamos que algo estaba mal, no hicimos nada por detenerlo, y no hicimos nada por ayudarte, solo te cerramos la boca y te encerramos, y sé que fui una pésima amiga- Hacía un par de palabras que las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos, pero el nudo en la garganta lo tenía desde mucho antes –Te dije que sin importar qué, o estaría a tu lado, siempre te apoyaría en todo, pero esto, esto no es lo que prometí, perdóname Nick, perdónanos a todos, aunque sé que tal vez no lo harás, no hay palabras suficientes para expresarte cuanto me arrepiento de lo que te hice, por favor di algo, te lo suplico- Dijo tomando la mano de Nick, éste lentamente giró la cabeza hacia ella, pero su mirada seguía carente de emoción, Judy bajó la cabeza y escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Pasa algo señor Wilde?- Nick había presionado el botón a lado de su cama, servía para llamar a una enfermera si el paciente tenía algún problema, en este caso Judy lo era.

-Quiero que la saquen de aquí- Respondió fríamente, alejando su mano de Judy, ésta lo miró con asombro.

-¿Nick?-

-Y no quiero que nadie entre- Agregó desviando la mirada de regreso a la ventana.

-Lo siento oficial pero debe salir de la habitación- Dijo la leona que Nick había llamado.

-Pero… No… Nick…-

 _ **Judy**_

 _Juro que nunca lo había visto mirarme de esa manera, con tal indiferencia, con tal odio, nunca olvidaré esa noche, ese momento en el que dejó más que en claro que lo nuestro se había terminado por completo. Aun así no lo abandoné, no lo volvería a hacer, pasó un mes, y me quedé haciendo guardia, iba a casa solo por un cambio de uniforme o a tomar una ducha, nada más que eso. Todos tratamos de acercarnos a Nick, Bogo, Lobato, yo… Pero no se lo permitía a nadie, terminó prohibiéndonos el paso a todos, era más que obvio que no regresaría al ZPD. En cuanto finalmente lo dieron de alta, tuvo que regresar a casa vistiendo el uniforme destrozado con el que había llegado, tratamos de ofrecerle nuestra ayuda, nos rechazó, lo vi caminar por la salida, caminando con un bastón; sus heridas habían sanado, la mayoría de sus huesos se habían recuperado, pero él, él no era el mismo, y todo por nuestra culpa._

 _Una semana pasé sin verlo, a decir verdad y por más irónico que suene, fue la semana más tranquila jamás vista en el ZPD, a penas y tuvimos que movernos por la ciudad, además yo no tenía ánimo alguno de hacer eso, me la pase en mi cubículo, haciendo trabajo de escritorio, entonces un día mientras iba al almacén, lo vi salir de la oficina de Bogo, llevaba puesta una playera negra, no su alegre y horrible camisa hawaiana, su pantalón era azul oscuro también, no se veía como él mismo vestido, llevaba consigo una mochila vacía y también el bastón. Parecía estar hablando con Bogo, cuando terminaron el jefe extendió su mano hacia él, pero Nick no respondió, solo se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el almacén, ahí lo entendí, la mochila era para cargar sus cosas, lo que yo llamé basura, lo que estuve a punto de desechar como si no importase._

-Atención todos los oficiales, repórtense en la recepción-

 _La voz de Bogo resonó por los altavoces ¿Para qué nos quería ahí? Simple, era una despedida para Nick, todos nos formamos en dos filas, dejando un pasillo entre nosotros, cuando Nick finalmente apareció, su mochila estaba llena y su mirada era igual._

 _-_ ¡Atención!-

 _Exclamó Bogo, todos saludamos a Nick, las manos en alto en nuestras frentes, una señal de respeto hacia él, no importaba que se fuera, no importaba que ya no estuviera con nosotros, era un policía, y siempre sería bienvenido en esta estación sin importar qué._

 _Nick nos miró, logró mostrar algo de impresión, pero desapareció rápidamente, caminó entre nosotros sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, su bastón resbaló, terminó en el suelo, tal vez por el peso de la mochila. Algunos tratamos de ayudarlo, pero nos apartó, no nos quería cerca; tomó su mochila y cruzó esa puerta._

-Pueden regresar a sus labores-

 _Fueron las últimas palabras de Bogo, todos se fueron, yo no, alcancé a ver cómo Nick se alejaba, no pude contener las lágrimas, no podía, solo con verlo lo sabía, jamás iba a regresar, jamás iba a volver a verlo, y ni siquiera pude despedirme, ojalá nunca me hubieras conocido Nick, solo te hice más daño del que ya te habían hecho._

-Perdoname-

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, cómo siempre, ya lo saben y lo seguiré repitiendo, es un placer escribir para ustedes, sobre todo cosas tan rompe corazones, les dolió leer? Hehe, oigan, dejen un comentario, por favor, quiero saber qué les pareció, si comentan sabré si les gusto, les encantó... Y si quieren que haga la segunda parte. Bueno, me despido por ahora y nos veremos en la actualización de mi fic, hasta otra.**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	2. El adiós II: Una amarga despedida

_**Heya. Estoy Vivooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Breve historia, lamento la gran demora, pero estuve pasando por un momento muy difícil en mi vida... Dicho momento se conoce comúnmente como: Una cantidad desmesurada de cansancio, verán, adoro escribir para ustedes, pero bueno, como escritor también debo darme un tiempo para descansar, aclarar ideas, y revisar bien el rumbo de mis historias, nosotros los escritores también tenemos vidas, amigos, familias y algunos trabajamos como espías de la unión soviética... No escucharon eso de mí.**_

 _ **Como se habrán dado cuenta me tomé una semana de descanso, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y les traigo el culminante final de "Noches lluviosas"**_

 _ **Para su deleite, disfruten.**_

* * *

"Si amas algo debes dejarlo ir" Un dicho muy popular en estos días, algo que se repite y se repite una y otra vez, tal vez haya verdad en él, tal vez solo sea un juego de palabras sin ningún significado, eso corresponde a quien decida interpretarlo ¿Cómo saber qué es lo correcto respecto a tal dicho? Simple, o tal vez no tanto, mi punto de vista es este; no puedes retener absolutamente nada, nada dura para siempre y debes aprender a dejar ir las cosas, incluso las que más amas, sin importar lo doloroso que pueda llegar a ser, lo verdaderamente importante descansa en la manera en la que las dejes ir.

 _ **Judy**_

 _Ha pasado un mes, un largo mes desde que aquél pelaje anaranjado salió por las puertas del ZPD para nunca volver, quisiera decir que he pasado los últimos 30 días recordando sus ojos color esmeralda, ese atardecer pintado sobre todo su cuerpo, esas curiosas orejas de puntas negras, las garras que por alguna extraña razón siempre limaba, parecía ser que temía convertirse en nada más que un animal, aunque al final de todo, fuimos nosotros quienes lo vimos como uno. No hay día que no lamente aquella maldita noche, todo, absolutamente todo lo que hice, más allá de esa noche, lamento los días anteriores, todos aquellos en los que desconocí a Nick; cada noche pareciera ser un resumen de uno de esos días, sueño todo tal cual pasó, solo que ahora logro ver a Nick, pintado en blanco y negro detrás de Jack, él siempre estuvo ahí, pero yo no lo vi, todo lo que hacíamos juntos, hasta la última cosa se fue perdiendo poco a poco; primero las conversaciones en el trabajo, los chistes, los pequeños buenos momentos en nuestros tiempos libres, lo más pequeño desapareció primero, fue avanzando hasta que a apenas y lograba recordar su nombre. Me tomó tiempo, demoré demasiado a decir verdad, pero al fin lo entendí, al fin entendí por qué Nick se fue, por qué nunca me perdonará, después de haber repasado todos los días antes de aquella noche, todos esos días ignorándolo fue una manera de mandarlo al diablo, y de la nada imploro su perdón, qué estúpida, pero era lo único que pude pensar en ese día, lo único que pude pensar en cuanto abrí los ojos a lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando con Nick, todo el dolor que lo hice pasar, más allá de su cuerpo, su mirada mostraba que lo había roto por dentro, ya no era el mismo, lo destrocé parte por parte, y aun así, esperaba su perdón._

 _Lo que pasó con Nick fue un completo secreto, por lo tanto, toda la ciudad se enteró, como dije, me gustaría decir que pasé esos 30 días solo pensando en él, pero no; todo fue un caos en la estación, lo que hizo Jack, más allá de haber usado a Nick había dejado una marca muy profunda, todos los animales desaparecidos, nosotros debíamos entregar cuenta a las familias. Todo lo que el ZPD significaba en se entonces se vio comprometido como nunca, no solo fuimos el hazmerreír, eso hubiera sido agradable, fuimos el objeto del odio público, todos y cada uno de los animales de Zootopia no reparaba en mostrar su desdén hacia nosotros, nuestra "Incompetencia" como los medios lo manifestaron innumerables veces, había ocasionado la muerte de más de 20 animales mientras que nosotros tratábamos al responsable como uno de los nuestros. Hubo entrevistas, en más de una ocasión se le preguntó a Bogo si dejaría su placa, y en más de una ocasión nos hizo saber que lo estaba considerando; todos teníamos miedo, era algo sin precedente alguno, pero aun así, aun con el odio de todos, debíamos mantenernos firmes, aunque ya no confiaran en nosotros, debíamos mantener la ciudad a salvo de animales como Jack._

 _Por debajo de las oleadas del desdén público, habíamos ocasionado algo aun peor, algo que no podíamos resolver de ninguna manera conocida por un policía; Nick era el primer zorro en la fuerza, más allá de eso, se había convertido en un héroe para todos los zorros de la ciudad, les daba esperanza, algo que ni él no yo, ni nadie de toda la estación sabía, Nick era un ejemplo a seguir para ellos, se presentaba como algo a lo que podían aspirar, no debían ser lo que los demás animales decían sobre ellos. Nunca creí que en Zootopia vivieran tantos zorros, tal vez nadie del ZPD lo sabía, hasta que aquél desfile de anaranjado, blanco, y gris se hizo presente en nuestras puertas. El asunto de Nick también se había hecho público, ocasionó una gran conmoción, para el resto de los animales solo había sido un hecho repudiable, permitir un trato así a un oficial, sí, era malo, pero para todos los zorros frente a nuestras puertas, es difícil expresar cómo se sentían, soy una coneja, no un zorro, pero en sus ojos, más allá de odio e ira, había dolor, estaban heridos, todos y cada uno de ellos lo estaban, cargaban con el sufrimiento de Nick en sus hombros, era como si todos y cada uno de ellos hubiesen vivido lo que él, era un caos total, querían la cabeza de todos los oficiales del ZPD, y nosotros no podíamos bajo ninguna circunstancia usar ningún tipo de fuerza, solo nos quedó aguantar, nada más que eso._

 _Los días pasaban, las protestas, los insultos, los desprecios, todo empezó a mermar, los zorros frente a nuestras puertas poco a poco empezaron claudicar, al igual que varios de nuestros oficiales, Francine fue uno de ellos, Delgato también, incluso sentí que Bogo estaba a punto de rendirse, a decir verdad, la idea de regresar a la granja familiar empezó a sonar tentadora. De alguna manera, logramos permanecer, pero no era lo mismo, perdimos mucho, todo lo que el ZPD había sido, se terminó, pero los animales de Zootopia aún nos necesitaban, tal vez con desgano, tal vez inconformes tal vez porque no tenían ninguna otra opción, pero las llamadas empezaron a llegar nuevamente, supongo que eso ayudo a levantar la moral de la estación, en parte fue algo positivo, pero fue también fue perjudicial; ya no había oficiales suficientes para cubrir todas las alarmas, fue el mes más difícil de toda mi vida como policía, muchos de nosotros no regresamos a casa en días, Bogo era uno de ellos, al menos volvió a gritarnos como solía hacerlo, al parecer, todo el trabajo le ayudaba a mantener la mente alejada de lo que pasó, en cuanto a mí, los pocos días que podía ver mi cama eran lo único bueno en mi vida, aunque no por ello hacían la carga más amena, cada noche, en cuanto cerraba los ojos, veía a Nick, siendo golpeado una y otra vez por ese desgraciado, algunas veces sueño con su muerte, lo que hubiese pasado si yo no lo hubiera detenido, en cuanto despierto no puedo parar de llorar, es una tortura incluso mayor a tener que ir a la estación, la moral está baja, el trabajo es demasiado, y para variar ya no tengo compañero. Bogo me ofreció varias veces a alguien más, incluso Lobato y Colmillar se ofrecieron a ayudarme, pero ninguno de ellos era Nick, y ninguno de ellos lograría tomar su lugar nunca_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ahora son 4 meses desde que se fue Nick, las cosas en la estación al fin se normalizaron, la academia logró apoyarnos con nuevos reclutas, los crímenes en la ciudad se normalizaron, y al parecer salimos de la mala vista de los animales, a este punto parecía ser que todo finalmente fue olvidado._

 _Los odio._

 _¿Cómo pueden olvidar tal atrocidad? ¿Cómo pueden seguir sus vidas con lo que pasó? ¿Cómo pueden siguiera perdonarme? En la estación a penas y se menciona el nombre de Nick, ni siquiera susurros, tal vez simplemente quieren olvidarlo, tal vez se sienten igual que yo, pero no es justo, ¿Por qué ellos pueden hacerlo? ¿Por qué ellos pueden olvidarlo tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué me sigue doliendo su ausencia? No había tenido noticias de él desde que se fue, no lo encontraba por la calle, no lo veía en el metro, me asusta pensar que volvió a su vieja vida, que yo lo orillé a eso. Necesito verlo, saber que está bien, saber que no arruiné su vida por completo, ¿Es demasiado pedir? Sí, claro que lo es._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Entonces, usted es la famoso oficial Judy Hopps-

-Sí soy yo, y él es mi compañero Nick- Respondía llena de dicha y alegría.

-Qué tal- Soltó el zorro, haciendo un leve ademan con su mano.

-Según sabemos, trabajará con nosotros a partir de ahora señor…-

-Savage, Jack Savage-

Tenues rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana, las sombras en el interior del departamento se disipaban, dando claridad a la madera del piso, reflejándose en la pantalla del celular sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, golpeando levemente el rostro del único animal habitante de aquél lugar; el pelaje grisáceo cubriendo todo su cuerpo, las enormes orejas, resguardadas tras su espalda, siendo cubiertas por las frazadas, su pequeña nariz rosada empezando a calentarse a causa de los rayos del sol.

Lentamente, sus parpados empezaron a romper su unión, los superiores se elevaron, los inferiores descendieron, dejando así ver los singulares ojos color violeta, resaltando sobre todo el sombrío color gris. Aquellos vividos ojos solían reflejar dicha, alegría, brillaban a la par con el cálido sol en lo alto del cielo, brillaban cual pequeños candiles, un violeta tan brillante que podía ser confundidos fácilmente por un par de joyas. Aquél brillo se marchito, el color se había vuelto opaco, no había alegría, no había optimismo, solo melancolía, solo esa amarga sensación de culpa, golpeándola día tras día al despertar, solo ella, ya ni siquiera tenía necesidad de usar un despertador, los horridos sueños que tenía eran suficiente para despertarla justo a tiempo, ahora regresar a casa a descansar era algo más habitual, podría dormir, pero no lograba descansar.

Judy se levantó con desgano, sus orejas, las cuales, usualmente estaban siempre a lo alto al despertar, no se despegaban de su espalda, ni siquiera los molestos sonidos de sus vecinos lograban hacerlas reaccionar. Un prolongado bostezo le dio energía para salir de la cama, una vez de pie, estiró su espalda hasta estar satisfecha, y entonces miró a su alrededor, la luz del sol fuera de la ventana era una clara señal de que era tarde, ella no se alteró, no salió corriendo de su departamento hasta la estación, no había motivo para ello, no, no la habían despedido, aunque parte de ella seguía pensando que lo merecía, ahora no se sentía digna de la placa en su pecho, la miró sobre la mesa, reluciente, brillando con la luz del sol, representando todo lo que ella debió ser hace cuatro meses, lo que debió ser cuando su mejor amigo más la necesito, ya no se sentía como un policía.

Judy abandonó el departamento en silencio, ignorando todo a su alrededor, la madera rechinando bajo sus pies, los escalones crujiendo al sentir su peso, los animales que conversaban por los pasillos del edificio, hacía caso omiso de ello, simplemente siguió adelante; el clima no era favorable, había sol en lo más alto, resplandeciente, iluminando toda la ciudad, pero no había calor, el ambiente era frío, el aliento de Judy se manifestaba en forma de vapor al escapar de su boca, alzó la mirada, observando a todos los animales andar por las aceras, los autos transitando las calles, un día común y corriente en la maravillosa ciudad de Zootopia, una mañana tranquila.

Nostalgia, al ver tanta calma, le recordaba los buenos tiempos, aquellos junto a Nick, simples días de trabajo que él se encargaba de volver extraordinarios, incluso el más insulso de los días podía volverse algo para nunca olvidar, no todos eran buenos momentos, habían peleas, discusiones, pero todo tenía solución, a veces Judy tenía la razón, de vez en cuando era Nick quien estaba en lo correcto, una visita sorpresa por la noche y una pizza se encargaban de solucionar el problema sin mayor esfuerzo, era una amistad pura, de lo más hermosa que podía haber, y ella la arruinó, y se encargaba de recordárselo a sí misma día tras día.

Un prolongado suspiro la impulsó a caminar, tarde o temprano tendría que dejar la "Seguridad" de su hogar, ese solía ser su refugio, un lugar tranquilo para relajarse, pensar, para pasar buenos momentos con alguien especial, ahora era únicamente una caja de recuerdos de una vida perdida, las fotos, los regalos, todo lo que llevaba consigo a Nick de alguna manera, todo eso seguía en su hogar, se negaba a deshacerse de él, Judy sentía que de hacerlo, olvidaría por completo al zorro que fue su mejor amigo, cortaría todo vínculo, quedando únicamente en el olvido ¿Qué había sido de Nick en esos cuatro meses? Era completamente ajeno a la coneja, no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo, ella esperaba encontrarlo vendiendo popsipatitas un día por la tarde, tal vez estafando animales en la vía pública por la mañana, incluso sorprenderlo robando algo al anochecer, pero no había nada, desde que salió por las puertas del ZPD, parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, en parte era reconfortante, saber que no había regresado a su antigua vida, pero no saber nada de él en tanto tiempo, era una de las muchas cosas que no la dejaba descansar por las noches.

Al caminar por las calles, se percataba de algunos animales, dirigiéndole miradas despectivas, el odio hacia los oficiales del ZPD se había mitigado hace mucho, pero Judy se había convertido en una decepción; ella solía ser el rostro de las presas, la prueba de que hasta los pequeños son capaces de lograr grandes cosas, después del fiasco de Savage, la imagen pública de Judy cayó hasta los suelos, ella lo sabía, por eso ya no se sentía cómoda en la estación, los veteranos, Bogo, Lobato, Garraza, entre muchos otros, conocían a Judy desde los aulladores, sabían el tipo de animal que era, pero los nuevos reclutas de la academia, ellos no querían tener nada que ver con ella, en más de una ocasión se había visto envuelta en pequeñas riñas, riñas en las que irónicamente, ella ni siquiera participaba, insultos, comentarios desagradables, durante un tiempo hubo incluso acosos, no es que ella no pudiese protegerse sola, le era más que sencillo poner contra el suelo a cualquiera de los novatos, pero con qué punto, su reputación no haría nada más que empeorar, por fortuna todo eso había cesado gracias a la intervención de sus colegas, quienes la conocían bien, Colmillar, el enorme tigre a menudo cuidaba la espalda de la pequeña coneja, Bogo se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible a quienes se metían con Judy, Lobato era el líder de la manada, tenía controlados a los nuevos lobos que habían llegado. Ella agradecía el gesto, pero remarcaba que no era necesario, aun así, la reconfortaba saber que podía contar con otros, tenía más amigos después de todo, pero ninguno de ellos era Nick.

El pequeño viaje terminó, ahí estaban, las dos grandes puertas de cristal, al otro lado, la estación de policía de Zootopia, ya desde fuera la coneja era capaz de ver que los labores diarios habían comenzado, seguramente las tareas habían sido dadas a todos los oficiales. Lentos eran sus pasos, se veía temerosa de atravesar esas puertas, no había hecho nada malo, y estaba más que segura de que su retraso no molestaría a Bogo, entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente entrar? Judy sintió su corazón latir de manera más lenta, todo a su alrededor se unió a aquella ilusión, todo parecía en cámara lenta, y de pronto, lo vio, empujando las puertas con una mano, apoyándose en su bastón con la otra; un fantasma de su pasado, un mero recuerdo manifestándose como una breve ilusión, ahí estaba, Nick bajaba por las escaleras lentamente, tratando de no tropezar, su brazo temblaba al apoyar todo su peso sobre el bastón, aquella vieja mochila a sus espaldas, llena con todas sus pertenencias, aquellos ojos verdes, ausentes de todo brillo, ahora lo recordaba, eso fue lo último que vio de él, su partida, dejó de ver al zorro, regresó su mirada hacia las puertas, y se vio a sí misma, con la misma melancólica mirada de todas las mañanas, recordando la impotencia de ese momento, no pudo ir tras él, algo en su mente le dejaba muy en claro que no podía recuperarlo, y después de eso nada había sido igual desde aquél día, nada volvería a serlo jamás. Por una última vez miró hacia atrás, pero ya no estaba, Nick había desaparecido, Judy había vuelto a la realidad, todo a su alrededor recobró su curso.

La coneja estrujó fuertemente su pecho, no lograba explicarse cómo o por qué, pero lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos, lloraba en silencio, resguardaba su rostro de cualquier animal que pudiese descubrirla, eso jamás le había pasado, pero no podía seguir lamentándose por lo ocurrido hace 4 meses, de igual manera ya era muy tarde para remediar lo que fuera, solo le quedaba seguir adelante. Normalizó su respiración, secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, miró su reflejo en las puertas, se veía como cualquier otro día, deprimente, derrotada y agobiada, nadie notaría la diferencia.

-¿Hopps?- La gruesa voz de Bogo fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar.

-Lamento la demora jefe- Respondió cabizbaja, ocultando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-No deberías estar aquí- Agregó el búfalo, cruzándose de brazos. No era un regaño, eso claro, de ser así, sus gritos habrían ensordecido a Judy desde que comenzó a hablar, el búfalo se veía, confundido.

-Lo sé, es solo que…-

-Judy- Interrumpió Bogo –Tú, junto con todos mis oficiales de mayor antigüedad, se ganaron éstas dos semanas libres, después de los meses anteriores, lo merecen más que nadie- Explicó con tranquilidad.

-Sé lo que dijo jefe, pero seguramente necesita la ayuda de alguno de nosotros, tenemos más experiencia que los nuevos reclutas- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, temía tener que regresar a casa, temía regresar a ese deprimente agujero en el que se escondía del resto del mundo, temía estar sola de nuevo.

-Escucha, ambos sabemos por qué te has negado a todos los descansos que te he ofrecido, también me siento mal por lo que pasó con Wilde, pero no podemos quedarnos atrapados en eso toda la vida, somos policías Hopps, y la ciudad nos necesita-

-¡Por eso debo estar aquí!- Declaró casi desesperada.

-¡Por eso debes descansar! ¡Te prohíbo la entrada a la estación hasta que las dos semanas de descanso hayan pasado!- Gritó con ímpetu, el eco de la estación se encargó de hacer énfasis en ello.

Judy bajó la cabeza, era una pelea perdida, Bogo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. La coneja dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se resignó a irse, no sin antes ser detenida por Bogo una última vez.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?- Preguntó el búfalo sin darle la cara.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hace cuánto que se fue?- No hubo necesidad de una explicación después de eso, Judy abrió los ojos sorprendida, del último animal que esperaría ver algún tipo de interés en alguien más era de Bogo. Sus labios temblaban, en cierta manera le costaba trabajo hablar, era extraño, hacía un momento no estaba así, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hablar de Nick le resultaba tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente superarlo y ya?

-Cuatro… Cuatro meses- Respondió con la voz cortada, sintiendo una vez más un nudo en su garganta, sintiendo que su mundo se venía abajo.

-Tal vez sea hora de hacerle una visita- Fueron las últimas palabras del jefe, fueron lo suficientemente contundentes como para sacar a Judy de su bucle de pena y dolor. ¿Ir a visitar a Nick? No había tenido noticias de él desde Jack, pero si algo era seguro es que él no tendría ningún ánimo de verla, mucho menos de hablar con ella, pero nada perdía con intentar, además, sonaba mejor que ir a encerrarse en casa otra vez. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, y sin más, simplemente salió.

.

.

.

.

El reloj sobre la mesa al lado de la cama marcaba 10:00 AM. De entre las frazadas sobresalía una larga cola de color anaranjado, mezclado con un tono marrón justo en la punta de la misma, había completo silencio, la única ventana del lugar estaba cubierta por persianas, las paredes estaban agrietadas, la pintura se había caído y partes de los muros caían a pedazos, dejando ver los ladrillos detrás del cemento, el frío del exterior se colaba sin mayor dificultad al interior. La habitación era oscura, iluminada brevemente por la poca luz que lograba colarse a través de las persianas, simples líneas de gran fulgor pintadas en el suelo.

Un gruñido se manifestó desde el centro del montón de sábanas y cobijas sobre la cama, aquél bulto lentamente comenzó a moverse, dejando que los cobertores resbalaran a medida que el animal refugiado dentro de ellos se incorporaba sobre la cama; el último gran trozo de tela cayó al suelo. Las orejas inclinadas hacia atrás, los ojos entrecerrados, observando únicamente el muro frente a él, una mirada carente de toda emoción, su pecho contrayéndose por la respiración, y sus manos, estrujando con fuerza el pantalón que llevaba puesto, la presunta tranquilidad con la que se había levantado había desaparecido, apretó los dientes, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño hasta sentir que su rostro se rompería a causa del esfuerzo, estaba molesto, estaba furioso, la amarga sensación de traición no lo dejaba en paz, aquellos recuerdos lo golpeaban noche y día, era una pelea sin cuartel, odiaba a Jack, el bastardo que lo condenó a tal sufrimiento, odiaba a toda la estación de policía, aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos, aquellos a quienes no les importo el arduo trabajo y esfuerzo que siempre brindó en nombre de la justicia, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, por haber confiado en todos esos animales, pero más que nada, lo que mantenía la herida abierta, lo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, lo que lo carcomía desde entro hacia fuera, no podía odiar a Judy. No podía despreciar a quien más daño le había hecho; los huesos que Jack rompió sanaban con el tiempo, las heridas en su piel se convertían en cicatrices, el sentimiento de abandono se mitigaba con el pasar de los días, pero lo que Judy hizo, no podía olvidarlo, nada le costaba cortar todo lazo con sus colegas del trabajo, era muy fácil para un animal como él, pero ella, la coneja que cambió su vida, no podía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Musitó con la voz cortada, lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo sobre la cama, se sentía más desprotegido que nunca, estaba devastado, desde el día en el que dejó la estación, no hubo cosa más difícil para él que abandonarla, atravesar esas puertas sin siquiera decir adiós, las memorias parecían ser del día anterior, recordaba a la perfección cómo se había sentido ese día, sabía que de haberla mirado, de haber dicho algo, se habría quebrado; ese día no lo mostró, pero estaba acabado, aquella fría expresión que adornó su rostro ese día era una simple máscara de porcelana, que fácilmente pudo haber sido destrozada con algo tan simple como un adiós, incluso en el momento en el que su bastón resbaló cerca de la entrada, en cuanto vio a Judy acercándose para socorrerlo, tuvo que sacar fuerza de lo más profundo de su persona para levantarse y seguir adelante. En ese entonces no estuvo seguro de ello, no se dio el tiempo de comprobarlo, pero creía haber sentido la mano de Judy tomando su hombro, era pequeña, suave, era algo familiar, era una de las cosas que no quería olvidar.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 meses atrás**_

Un escalón a la vez, siempre cuidando tener un punto de poyo fijo para no caer nuevamente, un zorro de pelaje anaranjado descendía por las escaleras de la entrada del ZPD, su brazo temblaba al hacer presión sobre la vara de madera, cuando por error hacía más presión de la debida sobre su pierna izquierda un dolor punzante recorría toda la extremidad, como respuesta, arrugaba la nariz, tratando de ignorar el dolor, constantemente se cansaba, era agotador caminar solo con una de sus patas; en el camino a casa debía hacer paradas continuas para descansar y recobrar el aliento, parecía un recorrido por la nostalgia, no se explicaba cómo ni por qué, pero estaba recorriendo el mismo camino que él y Judy solían transitar a diario, todos esos buenos días, a veces con la coneja sobre su espalda, motivo de alguna apuesta perdida, los innumerables cafés que el debió pagar "No traje mi billetera" Era la excusa que siempre usaba. Una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la tienda de café, los mismos muffins que él siempre compraba los fines de semana, la cebra que siempre confundía a Judy con una niña. Nick sintió su barbilla temblar, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal y parecía estar quedándose sin aliento, apartó su mente de todos esos recuerdos, clavó la vista únicamente al frente y siguió su camino lo más rápido que pudo, quería llegar a casa, quería sentirse a salvo, quería olvidarse de todo aunque fuera solo por un momento, quería paz.

Finalmente llegó, en movimientos borrosos sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, azotándola detrás de él una vez se encontró dentro, sin ninguna delicadeza dejó caer la mochila en el suelo, justamente frente a él, estaba alterado, necesitaba calmarse, debía hacer algo para mitigar todas esas emociones que él no quería, miró a su alrededor, sin saber lo que buscaba, ¿Comida? ¿Bebida? ¿Alguno de los medicamentos que el hospital le había dado? No lo sabía, no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera se había separado de la puerta, y entonces lo escuchó, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pues hasta ese momento, la mochila chocó contra el suelo, eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino el sonido de vidrio fracturándose. Dudoso, introdujo su mano dentro de la mochila, buscando en el fondo, y ahí la encontró, él y Judy, el día en el que se graduó de la academia, el cristal que protegía la imagen estaba fracturado, no pudo contenerse más, empezó a temblar, se recargó en la puerta tras él y empezó a descender por la misma, su espalda se arrastró por la puerta hasta que se encontró sentado en el suelo, miraba fijamente la foto, hasta que pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron distorsionar la imagen, eran lágrimas, eran sus lágrimas. Nick presionó fuertemente el marco contra su pecho, y finalmente, en mucho tiempo, lloró a viva voz, se suponía que debía ser liberador, es lo que siempre pasaba en las películas, el personaje principal llora de manera desgarradora, dejando salir así todo el dolor que había acumulado durante toda la película, pero era solo un invento de Hollywood, para nada estaba aliviando el dolor de Nick, solo estaba haciéndolo más grande, más amargo, sentía como si algo estrujara su corazón, buscando aplastarlo, tal vez así lograría encontrar la paz que con tanta desesperación anhelaba obtener, no, eso no era lo que quería, eso no era lo que buscaba, lo que tanto buscaba, era Judy.

.

.

.

.

Aquél amargo recuerdo lo seguía acosando, habían pasado 4 meses, ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Él no quería hacerlo, el marco con el cristal roto y la foto dentro de él eran la prueba, aún conservaba ese recuerdo, se encontraba en la mesa a lado de la cama, la misma en la que se encontraba el reloj.

-(Suspiro) Voy a llegar tarde- Murmuró levantándose de la cama, su vista periférica captó un trozo de madera alargada recargada en la pared a lado de la cama, el único compañero que había tenido desde que abandonó la estación, claro sin olvidar a Finnick; detrás de aquella pequeña bola de odio, se encontraba el mejor amigo de Nick, el mismo que siempre cuidaba su espalda sin importar la situación, de hecho, gracias a él, Nick había conseguido lo que él esperaba, sería la solución a todos y cada uno de sus problemas.

Ya no necesitaba el bastón, su pierna había sanado por completo, tuvo suerte, no perdió movilidad y no hubo secuelas de ningún tipo, al parecer las balas no rompieron nada importante.

El zorro se arregló para salir, un día normal, sin embargo, más allá de simplemente vestirse, retiró todas las sábanas y cobijas de la cama, tomó la poca ropa que tenía en el armario y alojó todo en un par de maletas, por último, tomó su abrigo y revisó el bolsillo interior, en él, había un boleto de tren, destino: Lejos de Zootopia.

Después de un interminable camino pensando en las palabras que diría, imaginando la reacción del zorro al verla, decidiendo de qué manera suplicaría, Judy finalmente llegó a casa de Nick, al igual que ella, un viejo departamento, parecían estar de moda, se detuvo frente a la puerta, aun vestía su uniforme de policía, no sería una buena manera de comenzar, que Nick admirara dos de las cosas que arruinaron su vida, el ZPD y Judy, tal vez debía regresar a casa a cambiarse y luego ir a ver a Nick.

" _No"_

Judy sabía que no podía seguir huyendo de eso más tiempo, inhalo profundamente y al exhalar, había juntado valor suficiente para llamar a la puerta.

-Aquí voy- Dijo para sí misma. Lenta y dudosamente, extendió su brazo hacia la puerta, estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, pero la coneja buscaba prolongarlo lo más que pudiera, hasta que sus nudillos tocaron la madera; sintió su corazón latiendo rápidamente, su respiración empezando a agitarse, parecía ser que estaba huyendo de algo, pero siguió adelante, no retrocedió, pero no hubo necesidad de golpear la puerta, apenas hizo algo de presión, ésta cedió, se abrió levemente dejando ver una muy reducida parte del interior del lugar.

-¿Nick?- Ahora estaba confundida, sin estar segura de porqué lo hacía, Judy empujó la puerta, logrando así entrar, esperaba ver al zorro, sorprendido de verla, e inmediatamente decirle que se fuera, pero no hubo nada de eso, solo el silencio sepulcral, digno de un edificio abandonado, a diferencia de su departamento, Nick no tenía molestos y ruidosos vecinos, de hecho, no había muchos animales alojándose en ese lugar, y los pocos que habían se alojaban en los pisos de abajo, en ese nivel, solo se encontraba Nick, o así solía ser.

-¿Nick estás aquí?- Soltó a la espera de una respuesta que no quería escuchar, pero solo había silencio, ya ni siquiera estaban las pertenencias del zorro, Judy tardó un poco en percatarse de ello, pero al hacerlo, un profundo temor despertó en su persona, empezó a revolver lo poco que quedaba, tales cosas como el armario, sin ninguna prenda dentro, el colchón de la cama, totalmente desnudo, no había nada, hasta que vio algo justamente a lado de la puerta, algo que la coneja había ignorado al entrar, un trozo de papel arrugado, Judy se acercó y lo tomó, lentamente lo hizo recobrar su forma original, entre las arrugas lograba distinguir las palabras escritas.

 _ **Finnick**_

 _ **Quería agradecerte por ayudarme a conseguir el boleto, solo dejé esto en la ventana de tu camioneta, ya sabes que soy pésimo para las despedidas y… Esto es ridículo, me iré hoy de la ciudad, no te volveré a ver y soy pésimo para escribir cartas de igual manera así que….**_

No había continuación después de eso, seguramente Nick se frustró y trató de deshacerse de ese intento fallido de carta, sea como fuere, Judy no necesitaba nada más, muy poco fue visible, solo un destello grisáceo moviéndose rápidamente por la puerta, salió corriendo directo a la estación de trenes.

-No lo hagas Nick-

 _ **Nick**_

 _Ésta ciudad me vio crecer, he vivido aquí toda mi vida, me cuesta trabajo creer que en verdad voy a dejarla, después de todo lo que pasé, la mudanza, los exploradores, Finnick, todos esos años de estafas y tretas, Judy…_

 _Son innumerables las veces que la vi ir a trabajar en estos cuatro meses, casi a diario me levantaba temprano y buscaba esconderme cerca de la calle en la que solíamos encontrarnos, ella jamás me vio, me aseguré de ello, hubo días en los que no la vi, estoy casi seguro de que ni siquiera regresaba a casa, cómo podría hacerlo, en las noticias no paraba de hablar sobre la vergüenza del ZPD, incluso recuerdo haber escuchado una que otra mención mía. ¿Cómo habrá sido estar ahí en esos días? Si hay un animal capaz de soportar algo así, esa debía ser Judy. Sí, ella siempre era la que debía mantener la cabeza en alto, se supone que era la más confiable, se suponía que era mi compañera, no de Jack. Desde el primer día que vi a ese conejo sentí que algo saldría mal, en ese entonces debí ponerle más atención a mis instintos, se supone que están para protegerme, no fui un zorro torpe, fui un zorro estúpido, Judy, Judy fue…_

 _¿Por qué no puedo odiarla? ¿Por qué debo sentirme así por ella siendo que seguramente ya ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre? ¿Por qué debo quererla tanto? Ella había sido el único animal que creyó en mí, esperaba que fuera así siempre, esperaba que sin importar nada ella estaría a mi lado, eso fue lo que me prometió, supongo que al final solo eran palabras vacías, ese bastardo sacó lo peor de Judy, o tal vez, simplemente se encargó de mostrarme cómo era ella en realidad._

 _Había tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella, en cuanto Bogo autorizara nuestras vacaciones, le mostraría los lugares más geniales de la ciudad, esa coneja rara vez salía del centro de la ciudad, quería llevarla al mejor restaurante de Tundratown, el pequeño sauna en Sahara Square, y claro, un fin de semana entero solo en la playa, ansiaba ver a esa pelusa metida en un traje de baño. ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella de esa forma? ¿Por qué sigo recordándola como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡¿Por qué?! Ella me mintió, me usó, me traicionó y me manipuló de la peor manera posible, quiero odiarla, quiero despreciarla, quiero despertar cada mañana sin haber soñado con ella la noche anterior, quiero olvidarla._

.

.

.

La estación de tren, tan concurrida como de costumbre, animales entrando y saliendo de a sus respectivos horarios, los silbatos eran la música de fondo, maquinaria pesada y grandes vigas de metal eran la escenografía en aquella obra. Nick se detuvo en medio de toda la multitud, admirando la edificación en la que se encontraba, solía usar el metro muy seguido, pero viajar en un tren, era algo poco común para él, se sentía abrumado por tan grandes vehículos, aun a pesar de la apacible e incluso adorable apariencia que algunos llegaban a tener, tenía la sensación de que el destino podría jugarle una mala broma, un accidente de tren no estaba en sus planes, mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado. Había llegado algunos minutos antes de que su tren partiera, no tenía animo de comer, ni de beber, solo se limitó a sentarse en una banca, esperando, ¿A qué con exactitud? Esperaba el tren, o de alguna manera esperaba que Judy apareciera en medio de todos los animales, que saltara sobre él rogando perdón, quería verla llorar, verla humillarse por él una vez más, quería saber que ella aun no lo olvidaba. Constantemente miraba a sus alrededores, se justificaba diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía para asegurarse de no perder su tren, pero en su subconsciente, sabía que estaba buscando a Judy; veía a varios conejos, pero ninguno encajaba en la descripción del que estaba buscando, esa nariz rosada, las enormes orejas, el tono de gris en su pelaje y sus ojos, aquellos ojos en los que había buscado fuerza tantas veces, los mismos que lo vieron con desprecio y decepción, los mismos que según él, quería olvidar.

" _Maldición Nick"_

Judy corría desesperada, evadía a todo animal, señal o cualquier otro obstáculo que se pusiera en su camino. Su respiración era agitada, su pulso acelerado, en su mirar había miedo, desesperación, confusión, no podía, no debía terminar así, 4 meses sin saber nada de él, 4 meses sin siquiera verlo, todo para que el zorro que tanto amaba terminara yéndose de la ciudad sin darle la oportunidad de pedir perdón, sin darle la oportunidad de persuadirlo, de convencerlo de quedarse, de darle otra oportunidad, de poder verlo a los ojos, de recordar su apariencia, su pelaje anaranjado, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos color esmeralda, ambos brillantes como siempre los había visto, esa sonrisa en su rostro que había desaparecido, ansiaba verla otra vez, anhelaba escucharlo riéndose de ella, "Torpe coneja" Necesitaba escucharlo, y así, saber que todo estaría bien.

Pero no fue así.

El tren estaba por partir, Nick se levantó de su asiento, decepcionado, miró hacia atrás una última vez, pero ella no estaba ahí, el zorro suspiró, y regresó su atención al frente, sería el único lugar al que miraría desde ahora, jamás vería hacia atrás de nuevo, eso fue justamente lo que debió haber hecho, en cuanto se alejó de aquella banca, Judy apareció, buscándolo, examinando a todos los mamíferos que su vista alcanzaba a cubrir, pero no lograba dar con quien estaba buscando.

-¡Nick! ¡Nick!- Repetidas veces gritó su nombre, pero entre las múltiples voces de la multitud, los silbatos de los trenes y el metal chocando entre sí, era imposible que lograse escucharla.

-No puedes hacerme esto, no así, no, no es justo- Decía para sí misma, empezaba a caer en la desesperación, en el pánico, perdía toda esperanza, hasta que un destello anaranjado, muy pequeño, muy lejano, pero de alguna manera logró verlo; a la distancia, haciendo fila para subir al tren.

Judy sintió alegría, dicha que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, inconscientemente esbozó una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, empezó a sollozar, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba, y se veía bien, sin golpes, sin heridas, sin marcas del horrible suceso de hace 4 meses.

-Nick- Musitó empezando a correr nuevamente, estaba segura de que lo alcanzaría, pero entonces, todo comenzó a actuar en su contra; largas hordas de animales recién llegados a la estación interrumpieron su campo visual, perdió a Nick de vista, la alegría de segundos atrás empezó a menguar, mientras el miedo afloraba nuevamente, trataba de abrirse paso entre rinocerontes, lobos, jirafas, hipopótamos, jaguares, uno que otro roedor, había demasiadas especies para nombrarlas a todas. En los pequeños vistazos que tenía de Nick, revisaba el progreso para entrar en el tren, se estaba cercando, estaba a punto de abordar, Judy no lo iba a dejar ir, empezó a saltar a quienes podía y a rodar debajo de los animales más grandes, Nick estaba a escasos segundos de abordar y Judy estaba a escasos metros de alcanzarlo, se cegó a sí misma, cerró los ojos, negándose aceptar la idea de Nick saliendo de su vida para siempre.

-No te voy a dejar ir, no te voy a dejar ir, no te voy a dejar ir, ¡Nick!- Gritó a todo pulmón, atravesando los silbatos, las charlas entre animales, atravesando todos los sonidos y entonces lo atrapó –Te extrañé-

-Am, señorita, creo que me confunde- Abrió los ojos por completo, un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo y lentamente miró hacia arriba, estaba abrazando a un lobo, muy confundido al parecer.

-Lo, lo siento mucho- Dijo separándose del cánido, éste no le dio mayor importancia y siguió con su camino.

No lo podía creer, Nick ya no estaba, lo buscó con la mirada pero no lograba dar con el color anaranjado de su pelaje, hasta que su mirada la paralizó, dentro del tren, observándola con la misma fría indiferencia, con el mismo odio. El tren empezó a avanzar, pero Judy no se movió, solo miró a Nick hasta que por la distancia lo perdió de vista.

" _Se acabó"_

Había sido todo, todo el esfuerzo, esa falsa esperanza de que lograría llegar a él no fue más que una ilusión. Se arrodilló, ignoró a todos a su alrededor y se abrazó a sí misma, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, no había lágrimas, solo silencio, aun a pesar de sus sensibles oídos, no escuchaba nada.

-Adiós Nick-

Estrujaba con fuerza sus orejas, estaba inclinado hacia adelante, gruñía, apretaba los dientes y trataba de contener las lágrimas, ahí estaba, había ido a buscarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, no, claro que no lo era, pudo haber salido, haber corrido hacia ella, pero no pudo, fue débil, y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Entre gemidos, sollozos y llantos, Nick logró articular un par de palabras, las más amargas, crudas y dolorosas que alguna vez llegó a pensar, algo que esperaba jamás tener que decir.

-Adiós Judy-

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Volví, hahaha, díganme la verdad, cuántos esperaban un final así? Bueno, lamento decepcionarlos, pero no es el final, la historia era demasiado larga, tuve que partirlo en 3 partes, la tercera será la última. Les gustó? Los asusté? Sean sinceros y bueno, si hay los comentarios suficientes consideraré hacer la tercera parte... Mentira, la haré de igual manera, pero en verdad espero que puedan comentar, quiero saber si les gusto, conocer su opinión y a ustedes... (Sigue sonando raro) hehe, ya fuera de juegos, espero puedan comentar, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si ya no me quieren ver :'c Bueno, eso fue todo, pórtense bien, si estafan a un policía aseguranse de que no los persiga, coman frutas y verduras, y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**_

 _ **Paz**_


	3. El adiós III: Espejismos del pasado

_**Muchos lo pidieron, algunos lo exigieron, otros me amenazaron de muerte, y otros llegaron a mi casa buscando mi cabeza, pero ha llegado, el fina, el gran, graaaan final, lo digo así, porque, bueno, es un capítulo muy largo, considérenlo como un final alternativo, mi idea era dejar el capítulo dos como final pero a ver si les gusta esto.**_

 _ **Paz**_

* * *

Oscuridad. Tan pura, tan profunda, tan perfecta, acompañada de gruesas nubes de tormenta, bloqueando al completo la luz del firmamento nocturno, así mismo el argénteo fulgor de la luna se veía opacada por las grumosas masas de agua condensada en el cielo, solo una leve cantidad de tal fulgor lograba colarse entre los cúmulos, iluminando las capas más delgadas de las nubes, de igual manera, reflejándose en las incesantes gotas de agua que arremetían contra la tierra, al ser alumbradas por la escasa aunque impetuosa luz de la luna, simulaban ser pequeñas perlas plateadas que caían a la tierras, pocas eran las gotas de agua que recibían tal oportunidad, solo aquellas que lograban cruzarse en el trayecto de la luz que lograba escapar de su prisión nubosa, algo majestuoso de ver, pero carecía de importancia para cierto individuo que se movía entre la oscuridad; aquél negro mar de oscuridad se veía únicamente alterado por una luminosa línea de luz artificial, creada por el animal. Al igual que un barco surcando el mar, cortando las aguas a su paso, las luces de un tren se abrían camino entre la penumbra, iluminando por breves segundos las áreas aledañas, antes de que éstas regresaran a la negra espesura. Simples y momentáneos, iluminación efímera que se desvanecía como suspiros en el viento, suspiros provenientes de una pequeña y solitaria coneja.

Viajando en el tren, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, daba la ilusión de estar buscando algo entre las sombras, la verdad era que simplemente trataba de pensar, trataba de meditar sobre lo que pasaría en cuanto su viaje llegase a su fin. Hacía poco menos de media hora que había despertado, no estaba segura de cuanto había dormido, pero bien recordaba que antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, había un sol brillante en lo alto del cielo, iluminando extensas praderas cubiertas de verdes pastizales hasta donde el ojo dejaba ver, recordaba uno que otro riachuelo en el camino, seguían el rumbo de las vías del tren hasta desviarse en una pequeña curva, desapareciendo en el horizonte, recordaba la brisa y el aire fresco, los árboles y el olor de la húmeda madera golpeando suavemente su nariz, había sentido paz durante ese tramo del viaje, tranquilidad que no había experimentado en meses. Una vez más, había regresado a la realidad, al presente y los problemas que éste tenía, viejas cargas que había estado cargando, cayeron cual concreto solido sobre sus hombros. Al ver la oscuridad y la lluvia, cual película, todas las escenas regresaron a su mente, Jack, Nick, aquella noche en el distrito forestal, aquella noche en que todo se echó a perder.

Un pequeño suspiró escapó de sus labios, materializándose en forma de vapor frente a su nariz, el clima se había tornado frío, ¿Era el mundo haciéndole una mala broma? Todo era tal cual que el día en el que abandonó a Nick, solo faltaba un conejo hipócrita con vestido con traje y franjas negras en su pelaje.

Los animales que viajaban con ella eran escasos, solo 2 o 3, era lo que su estatura le permitía ver, cuando subió al tren en la estación, todos los asientos estaban llenos, poco a poco se fueron vaciando hasta que su transporte se convirtió en lo más cercano a un ferrocarril fantasma, había silencio en el interior, si bien el sonido de las ruedas era ominoso, por alguna razón, no era suficiente para opacar el pesado silencio que se había manifestado, había sido un viaje muy largo, un día entero, desde que el sol hizo su aparición en el horizonte, hasta que desapareció en el anaranjado atardecer.

Después de varios minutos de amargos recuerdos, Judy finalmente decidió prestar atención a su alrededor, había oscuridad fuera, sí, ¿Pero cuánto tiempo había estado en ese tren? Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que dio con su celular, éste marcaba 1:00 AM en el reloj, no podía creer haber pasado casi 24 horas viajando, pero la sorpresa no fue para tanto. Dejó de prestar atención al reloj, con uno de sus dedos desbloqueó el aparto, dejando así ver el fondo de pantalla, una forma masoquista de recordarse a sí misma lo que tenía, y que había sido ella quien arruinó todo; la última fotografía que se tomó con su mejor amigo, ambos en aquél café que pasaban todos los días camino al trabajo, Nick sostenía un vaso de café y Judy se encargaba de la cámara, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo, seguido de una pequeña lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Hace cuánto que vio a Nick por la ventana de aquél tren? En ese entonces habían pasado 4 meses, ahora, después de haberlo visto por última vez mientras se alejaba por las vías, había pasado poco más de un año.

 _ **Judy**_

 _¿Cómo estará? Quisiera haber sabido lo que fue de su vida durante todo este tiempo, a veces me pregunto si seguirá con vida, es un zorro después de todo, en Zootopia era un policía, era respetado y podía vivir con seguridad, pero ahora, lejos de todo y todos los que lo conocían, ¿Qué podría quedarle? Solo una miserable vida de ser menospreciado por todos los mamíferos del mundo. Tal vez es mera exageración, tal vez soy yo quien quiere encontrarlo en una situación así, para poder llegar y ser la heroína de su historia una vez más, ser la coneja que vio más en él que un simple estafador, volver a ser su mejor amiga y ayudarlo a salir adelante, quisiera ser su única opción, quisiera que me extrañase al menos un poco, para sí, en el momento en el que me vuelva a ver yo pueda correr y que él me reciba con los brazos abiertos, ver en sus ojos amor y amistad, no aquél frío odio, ese dolor que le ocasioné, en verdad, quisiera que fuese la primera vez que nos viéramos, y así empezar desde cero, ésta vez sin cometer los mismos errores, ésta vez sin alejarlo de mí por una estupidez. Que vuelva a engañarme con sus trucos, pasar otra pequeña aventura para acercarnos mutuamente, que él me contase sobre su pasado, que se burlara de mí por ser una coneja policía, es lo que quiero encontrar al bajar de este tren, las cosas solo han ido de mal en peor desde que se fue._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Recorrió todos los pasillos del edificio de su departamento, corrió subiendo escalones, evadiendo o chocando a los animales que se metieran en su camino, constantemente limpiaba sus ojos con su antebrazo, las mangas de su uniforme habían tomado un color azul oscuro debido a la humedad que se había impregnado en la tela, todas esas amargas lágrimas que se esmeraba en ocultar, daba la impresión de que a cada vez que limpiaba sus ojos, aún más brotaban de los mismos. Algunos de sus vecinos lo notaron enseguida, no había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar sin haber hecho al menos un amigo, pero nada de eso importaba, de igual manera, nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, nadie quería indagar en la vida de la coneja, y ella lo prefería así, era más fácil lidiar con las penas cuando no tienes que contárselas a nadie, ahora, ella solo quería llegar a su hogar, a aquél vació y oscuro agujero al que llamaba hogar, era depresivo, era silencioso, era gris, carente de toda chispa de vida, reflejaba a la perfección cómo se sentía Judy en ese momento.

El viaje pareció ser eterno, peri finalmente terminó; en cuanto diviso la puerta de su departamento, sacó la llave de su bolsillo mucho antes de siquiera haber llegado a la entrada, se apresuró, abrió rápidamente, y con la misma fuerza e impulso, cerró la puerta. De un salto, se arrojó a la cama, tomó una almohada, pero en vez de irrumpir en el llanto, gritó, fuerte y desgarradoramente, como si alguien estuviese cortando partes de su cuerpo una y otra vez.

-¡NICK!-  
Repetidas veces vociferaba su nombre a través del relleno blando de la almohada, seguido de múltiples maldiciones, no para el pobre zorro, sino para ella, menospreciando cada aspecto de su vida, deseándose la muerte una y otra vez, añoraba el momento en el que la paz llegase a su vida, suplicaba por él, sin importar la manera en la que ésta se presentase. No podía olvidar a su compañero, jamás lo haría, eso lo sabía bien, estaba al tanto de que aquél error, la perseguiría por toda su vida, la culpa, la angustia, y la cruel soledad. Después de casi haber acabado con sus cuerdas vocales, finalmente se dio el lujo de desahogar toda la tristeza; él estaba ahí, estaba frente a ella, a escasos metros de donde se encontraba, pudo verlo, pudo ver a Nick preparándose para abordar un tren hacia un destino ajeno a ella, estaba segura de que lograría alcanzarlo, ¿Entonces por qué no lo logró? Sus piernas eran rápidas, tal vez era la oficial más veloz de toda la estación, pero aun con toda esa celeridad, parecía ser que sin importar qué, siempre llegaba tarde. No tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse, de decir adiós, de pedir perdón, todo se le negó en cuanto Nick atravesó la entrada de abordaje, y lo remarco con aquella cruel mirada, esa era la última imagen que tuvo de él, siempre creyó que sería diferente, estaba al tanto de que algún día tendrían qué separarse, alguno tendría que decir adiós primero, Judy siempre creyó que sería algo más alegre, y no sería adiós, sino un "Hasta luego" Esperaba que esa amistad durase para aun después de la muerte, pero no, fue tan efímera como un cubo de hielo derritiéndose en el agua, tan fugaz como la llama de una vela, apagándose con un soplo. Tal vez habría durado más, si tan solo se hubiese esmerado en mantener esa llama con vida.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, la almohada que con tanta fuerza abrazada, estaba llena con sus lágrimas, necesitaba sentirse segura, protegida, por eso no aflojaba el agarre, debía aferrarse a algo en ese momento, o de lo contrario, caería hasta el fondo, sin esperanza alguna de volver a salir.

-Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa- Musitaba entre sollozos, sin siquiera apartar su rostro del cojín –Debí estar contigo, debí apoyarte a ti y a nadie más. Lo siento Nick, lo siento tanto-

Palabras carentes de todo sentido, no había motivo alguno de enunciarlas, ¿Quién podría escuchar tan patética disculpa? Había quién quería hacerlo, que añoraba escuchar una sincera y profunda disculpa por parte de la coneja, alguien que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, que se esmeraba en encontrar un motivo valido y suficientemente fuerte para odiarla, pero no tenía éxito, sin importar cuánto esfuerzo pusiera en ello, a los ojos de Nick, Judy seguía siendo todo su mundo, el mismo al que acababa de abandonar.

-Quiero saber por qué estabas ahí, por qué viniste a la estación, quiero saber si en verdad lo hiciste por mí- Decía para sí mismo, mirando la pantalla de su celular, en éste, se mostraba un contacto, la foto del mismo era la de una risueña coneja de ojos color violeta, y el pulgar de Nick estaba a escasos centímetros del botón para llamar -¿En verdad volviste por mí? Viniste para enmendar lo que pasó ¿O simplemente para aliviar tu propio remordimiento?- El zorro empezaba a cuestionarse si había tomado la decisión correcta, abandonarlo todo solo porque no podía olvidar a Judy, cualquiera lo vería como algo estúpido y sin sentido, pero para él, el daño que le hacía verla al pasar por la calle era desmesurado, lo hacía sentir desesperado, lo hacía sentir abandonado; ella siempre cuidó su espalda, siempre estuvo de su lado, pero el día en el que más la necesitó, fue el mismo en el que lo abandonó, de no ser por la boca floja de Jack, él seguramente se encontraría en prisión en ese momento, pero aun a sabiendas de eso, se negaba a creer que Judy había sido tan cruel, trataba de justificarla, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que había realizado lo tonto que era. No podía quedarse atrapado en el pasado, no podía dejar que toda su vida girase entorno a la coneja, y si para ello tuvo que abandonar la ciudad, Nick aceptaba las consecuencias, tal vez no de buena gana, pero estaba dispuesto a vivir con ellas.

-Lo siento Judy- Musitó al mismo tiempo que desplazaba su pulgar, alejándolo del botón color verde, directo a la pestaña "Eliminar" esperaba que así, se cortase finalmente todo lazo con ella, pero, solo era un contacto telefónico, retirarlo de su celular no sería suficiente para terminar con una amistad como la que tenían, pero, era un inicio, luego se preocuparía por el resto, por ahora, solo le quedaba mirar hacia adelante.

.

.

.

.

Un ominoso chillido se hizo presente, rompiendo con la perfecta coordinación de los pistones del tren, haciendo que las ruedas tallaran el hierro sobre el que se movían; la velocidad empezaba a decrecer, mientras el vapor dejaba verse y poco a poco el tren dejaba de moverse. Los pocos animales que se encontraban dentro, por mero reflejo dirigieron su atención hacia el exterior, verificando si, en efecto, habían alcanzado su último destino. Judy no fue la excepción, al mirar por la ventana, ya no era solo aquella pesada oscuridad lo que se divisaba, ahora había luz, artificial y escasa, pero lo suficientemente brillante como para alumbrar las pequeñas calles de un pueblo que alcanzaba a vislumbrarse a lo lejos.

Judy recargó sus manos contra el cristal, sentía el frío del mismo y se hacía una idea de cómo sería el exterior, ya llevaba encima un abrigo, pero ahora le quedaba en claro que no sería suficiente; reviso en su equipaje, tomó una chamarra, algo grande para ella, pero al menos de esa manera se resguardaría del frío. La coneja abandonó su asiento, camino por el pasillo del vagón, siguiendo la fila de 3 animales frente a ella, depredadores todos ellos, un tigre, un jaguar, y un oso, eran las únicas almas que había además de ella, en cuanto abandonasen el tren, éste quedaría únicamente con el maquinista, pasaría a ser un tren fantasma, eso pensó Judy, eso sería lo que su amigo diría en una situación así, idear una broma simplemente para alegrar el momento. Tal alegría se desvaneció al instante, bajó la mirada, tratando de recordar la voz de Nick, por poco y había olvidado su nombre en todo el tiempo que había pasado sin él, se trataba de una simple silaba, que había llegado a significar todo para ella.

Uno por uno, todos abandonaron el vagón, la vista al salir no era como la de Zootopia, no había un caudal de animales en la estación, de hecho, ésta ni siquiera era tan grande, se trataba únicamente de unas tarimas de madera, todo al exterior, sin protección ante el clima, sin nadie alrededor, más que los animales que habían arribado, mismos que poco a poco se alejaban, dando nuevamente lugar al silencio.

Judy miró a su alrededor antes de bajar del último escalón, no había ningún sonido, ahora ni siquiera el tren rompía con la calma, lo único que lograba escuchar era su propia respiración, y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo; abrió una pequeña sombrilla color naranja, y avanzó, tendría que caminar un poco para llegar al pueblo que había visto a la distancia, para su suerte no tendría que andar entre toda la oscuridad, había un sendero iluminado por faroles, luces algo tenues, no alumbraban más allá del camino, parecía un pequeño puente sobre un gran y oscuro mar. Judy sentía el lodo bajo sus patas, la tierra llevaba así un largo rato, constantemente examinaba las proximidades, no advirtiendo ningún sonido extraño, eso lo hacía más tétrico todavía, tanta calma, tanta tranquilidad, no era normal, y no había nadie para hacerle compañía.

Sus pasos eran inseguros, temiendo que el siguiente pudiese ser el último, no estaba segura de lo que podría esperar en tal espesura, podría ser cualquier cosa, cualquier animal, incluso un simple y pequeño insecto podría terminar con su viaje si no se cuidaba adecuadamente. Judy tragó un bulto, anhelando llegar a las luces del poblado que se encontraba al frente, hasta que algo entró en su campo visual, logrando calmarla, dándole una pequeña sensación de seguridad y alivio; un letrero, viejo y de madera, lo miró por algunos segundos, leyendo una y otra vez la única palabra escrita en él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las dos semanas de descanso que Bogo les había otorgado a sus oficiales más confiables habían sido los días más amargos y crueles en toda la vida de Judy, más allá de las burlas por ser una conejo policía, más allá de los abusos e insultos de Gideon Grey, los fatídicos días en la academia, teniendo que luchar por sobresalir, no eran nada frente a lo que estaba viviendo durante ese medio mes; no había día que no despertase llorando, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas, siempre pesadillas todas la noches, todos los posibles finales que la historia de Jack hubiese tenido si ella no hubiera despertado a tiempo, a veces era Nick siendo asesinado, en otras ocasiones era llevado a prisión, Judy soñaba con la clase de cosas que ella imaginaba que pasaría en ese lugar, era un policía después de todo, no sería bienvenido ahí; lo soñaba siendo golpeado, mutilado, cada noche era una película de terror con un final diferente, pero siempre la misma historia. No había nada en su vida que pudiese alejar su mente de Nick, su trabajo no estaba para distraerla, la idea de suplicar a Bogo que terminase con esas "Vacaciones" era tentadora, demasiado a decir verdad, en más de una ocasión se encontró frente a las puertas del ZPD, preparada para hacer frente al gran búfalo, pero el temor de desmoronarse en la estación le impedía cruzar el cristal de la entrada, no iba a mostrar tal debilidad frente a nadie, además, ella era la única que sabía qué había pasado con Nick, bueno, ella y tal vez Finnick; de vez en cuando se lo topaba por la calle, trataba de saludarlo, pero era más que claro que esa pequeña bola de odio no quería nada que ver con ella, ¿Quién querría hacerlo después de las monumentales estupideces que había cometido? Ni siquiera se atrevía a llamar a sus padres, sentía que no podría verlos a los ojos, aun a pesar de que ellos no sabían mucho sobre lo que pasó; la noticia de la conmoción en Zootopia había llegado hasta Bunnyburrow, sí, pero no por completo, varios detalles habían sido omitidos, habían tratado de llamar a Judy, pero ésta jamás contesto, al menos no de manera directa, simplemente cancelaba la llamada y enviaba un mensaje "Ahora no puedo hablar" era su excusa, sus padres, en cierta manera entendían que todo había sido difícil para ella, habían decidido darle su espacio, pero la preocupación por su hija seguiría vigente siempre.

 _ **Judy**_

 _Dos semanas parecieron ser dos años para mí, contaba cada maldito minuto para volver a trabajar, así al menos lograría mantenerme ocupada en otra cosa, no estaba siendo fácil sobrellevar la pérdida de Nick, es casi como si hubiese muerto, no vi remordimiento ni tristeza alguna en su mirada cuando se fue, no me extrañaría eso era obvio, y sé que rogarle no resolvería nada, pero, al menos quería que supiera lo mucho que en verdad me importaba, si iba a irse, me hubiera gustado decirle adiós, pedir perdón mil veces más, demostrarle el gran amigo que era para mí, y entonces y solo entonces, no, jamás podría dejarlo ir, de haber sido posible, habría subido al tren con él, habría dejado todo por seguir con Nick, ¿Qué es lo que sentía por él realmente? No lo sé, creo que jamás lo he sabido, desde que lo conocí todo fue y ha sido tan confuso, a veces parecía mi amigo y en otras ocasiones parecía mucho más que eso, me daba la seguridad que nadie me había dado, me hacía sentir gigante, a pesar de ser únicamente una pequeña coneja, ¿Debí decirlo? ¿Debí decirte "Te amo? ¿Habría cambiado algo? De haber sido así, lo hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos, sin temor a que los demás animales me escuchasen, que toda la ciudad lo supiera, el mundo si con es te quedabas a mi lado, te amo Nicholas Piberius Wilde, amo a un zorro a pesar de que yo soy una coneja, y aun así, aun sabiendo cómo era que me sentía por ti, te cambié por el primero conejo que se puso frente a mí, me acosté con él e incluso llegué a concebir la idea de dejarlo ser parte de mi vida._

 _Finalmente regresé al ZPD, Bogo nos recibió a todos con los brazos abiertos, y a los pocos minutos comenzó a gritarnos, fue lo más grato que viví en esos días, era algo que conocía, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, todo empezó bien en cierta manera, pero, inmediatamente empezó a empeorar. El jefe decidió que yo ya no podía seguir sin un compañero, Colmillar terminó siendo el reemplazo de Nick, al menos era naranja, eso no ayudaba en nada, pero eso no fue lo que me hundió, yo ya no era la misma, las persecuciones en las que me veía en vuelta, casi siempre terminaban con Colmillar atrapando al delincuente; ya no me sentía ágil, ya no me sentía veloz, no me sentía un conejo, un perezoso podría vencerme con toda facilidad. No me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que regresé a trabajar, cuando Nick se fue, se llevó una parte de mí que jamás lograría recuperar. No tardé mucho en percatarme, a nadie le tomó tiempo darse cuenta, soy un conejo, se supone que debo ser veloz, era la tal vez la única cosa que me hacía ser un buen oficial de policía, poder alcanzar a cualquier animal a pie, esa era mi mayor virtud, en cuanto la perdí, mis días en las calles vieron su fin muy rápido, terminé haciendo trabajo de escritorio, era muy meticulosa al momento de archivar y buscar información, de mejor oficial del ZPD a una simple archivista que se hundía a cada día que pasaba, entre tantos documentos sobre casos, logré encontrar algo de seguridad, pero lo bueno que pasaba en mi vida, simultáneamente acarreaba algo malo, leía los informes de los demás oficiales, no podía evitar imaginar cómo Nick y yo hubiésemos resuelto el caso, seguramente en menor tiempo y de una manera mucho más fácil, o más complicada, dependiendo de mi compañero, "Los buenos viejos tiempos" pensar en los casos que Nick y yo hubiésemos tenido se convirtió en mi juego diario, en mi martirio, parecía ser que todo terminaría así, conmigo sentada detrás de un escritorio por el resto de mi carrera policial, pasaron 12 meses y no había ningún cambio ni en mí, ni en la ciudad, ni en nada, me enfadaba saber que la partida de Nick ya no era importante, como retirar una zanahoria del campo, el resto seguirían bajo tierra, aun con la ausencia de la que fue desenterrada, todo seguía su curso, y otra zanahoria ocuparía el lugar vacío, yo no quería eso, no quería que nadie llegase a sustituir a Nick, lo quería de regreso, quería volver a verlo._

 _Podía sentir fácilmente que mis días como policía estaban por llegar a su fin, una coneja archivista no tiene ningún tipo de atractivo, y no sirvo de nada encerrada en mi cubículo, realmente no tenía más motivos para seguir en la estación._

 _Temía ser despedida, ya no me quedaba nada más que ese sueño, el mismo que me había acompañado desde que era una niña en la granja de zanahorias de mi familia; ser oficial de policía. El día en el que Bogo me llamó a su oficina, sentí que sería el último de mi vida. Todos me miraban mientras caminaba por los pasillos, los nuevos habían estado suficiente tiempo en la estación como para saber que si Bogo te llamaba, estabas acabado, en cuanto a los oficiales de mi generación, bueno, ellos estaban al tanto de mi actual situación, me miraban de manera condescendiente, sentían lástima por mí, solo remarcando lo pequeña que en realidad soy. En cuanto entré con el jefe, no hubo gritos, no hubo miradas llenas de ira, a decir verdad, no hubo sonido alguno, solo me miraba, estático, sin moverse, solo estaba ahí, sentado detrás de su escritorio._

 _-_ Toma asiento Hopps- _Lo miré por escasos segundos, y acaté su orden; de un salto trepé a la silla, y como siempre, apenas lograba ver a Bogo desde el nivel en el que me encontraba -_ ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- _Me preguntó sin alterar la calma que profesaba, aunque no por ello hacía la pregunta más ligera, solo la hacía más difícil de responder._

 _-_ Estoy despedida ¿No es cierto?-

-(Suspiro) Escucha Hopps, nos has dado grandes momentos de tu vida, una oficial de policía eficiente, audaz y valiente, has atrapado a muchos delincuentes, y salvado a miles de inocentes, pero te has convertido en un elemento poco práctico para la estación- _Demonios, era agraviante escuchar eso, pero era cierto, fui la mejor, y ahora ya no era nadie, y el jefe se encargaba de dejármelo en claro_ –Ya tenemos animales archivistas, y aunque el trabajo que realizas es muy bueno, es el que dejaste de hacer lo que afecta a la estación- _Solo bajé la mirada, no sé ni por qué se molestaba en darme todo ese sermón, solo bastaba con las dos palabras mágicas "Estás despedida"_

 _Aun lo escuchaba hablar, pero no prestaba atención a sus palabras, en mi mente, solo me preguntaba lo que podría hacer ahora, ¿A qué me dedicaría? Al parecer Nick había tenido razón, iba a terminar regresando con mis padres con la cola entre las patas sin haber logrado absolutamente nada en la vida, cultivaría zanahorias por el resto de mi existencia y nunca nadie recordaría quienes fueron Nicholas Wilde y Judy Hopps, quería terminar con este mal cuento de una vez por todas._

 _-_ Jefe- _Hablé finalmente, claro que lo interrumpí, pero él no me detuvo –_ Con todo respeto, si ya no le soy útil ni a usted, ni a la estación, no es necesario que me diga todo esto, solo dígame qué papeles debo llenar y ya no lo molestaré- _Esperaba que con eso el nudo que se empezaba a formar en mi garganta lograra desaparecer, pero solo se hizo más grande. No quería dejar de ser policía, no quería abandonar mi sueño otra vez, pero parecía ser que no tenía control sobre mis propias palabras, mi dolor hablaba por mí. En cuanto terminé de hablar, desprendí mi placa del chaleco, me puse de pie sobre la silla, y dejé el trozo de metal sobre el escritorio, todo había terminado, ésta vez no habría una gran hazaña que me regresara a ser la gran policía que fui, esta vez no tendría a mi compañero para ayudarme a salir adelante, esta vez estaba sola. Vi cómo Bogo extendió su brazo para tomar mi placa, era la afirmación que estaba esperando, me di media vuelta y me preparé para bajar al suelo._

 _-_ Fangtown-

-¿Qué?-

-Debido a que has llevado acabo tu trabajo de archivista de manera eficiente, y a que tu manera de trabajo no es nociva para la estación, estoy impedido por la ley a despedirte a menos que tú presentes tu renuncia, si te echara de aquí solo porque sí, me vería envuelto en un gran lío legal, y eso es algo que la estación no necesita después de lo que pasó hace un año- _No lograba entender nada de lo que me decía._

 _-_ Jefe, ¿De qué está hablando?-

-No puedo y no voy a despedirte Hopps, pero debido a que tu actitud es un tanto deprimente, y afecta un poco a mis demás oficiales, tendré que suspenderte durante un mes-

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-Durante ese tiempo, aconsejo que te des algo de tiempo libre para tratar de resolver los conflictos emocionales y, o personales que evitan que tu desempeño sea más óptimo, ya que en la estación, de nada nos sirve si vienes deprimida o molesta con algo ajeno a tu trabajo- _Estaba empezando a volverse molesto, ¿A caso también él olvidó lo de Savage? ¿Cree que no quiero olvidarlo también? ¡¿Por qué se está burlando de esa manera?!_

 _-_ ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡He trabajado aquí por todo un año y ahora va a suspenderme por supuestos conflictos personales!-

-Cuide su tono oficial, durante el mes que tendrá para resolver lo que sea que la esté afligiendo, le aconsejo que tome un tiempo lejos de la ciudad- _Eso fue lo que dijo mientras extendía un trozo de papel hacia mí, yo estaba furiosa, pero por alguna razón decidí tomar lo que me dio._

 _-_ Ya veo, no solo me quiere lejos de la estación, también me quiere lejos de la ciudad, ¡Tal vez despidiéndome se ahorraría todas las indirectas! y…- _Todo el enojo que había sentido momentos atrás se disipó al instante, fue contundente, por no decir que fue muy extraño; lo que Bogo me había dado era una postal de un pueblo "Fangtown" -_ ¿Qué es?...-

-Un poblado, lejos, muy lejos de Zootopia, es un viaje de un día entero, los trenes que van de aquí hasta allá son muy pocos, pero es un ambiente al aire libre, sin la contaminación auditiva, con un índice de crímenes bajo debido a la poca población, la cual en su mayoría son depredadores-

" _¿Depredadores?"_

 _-_ Ver una presa en ese lugar es muy poco común, pero según se dice, cuando una se presenta, se le da el mismo trato que al resto de los habitantes, eso según mis fuentes-

-No, no entiendo ¿Por qué quiere que vaya a este lugar?-

-(Suspiro) Es un buen lugar para descansar Hopps, aunque deberías cuidarte, mis informantes aseguran haber sido engañados por un zorro en múltiples ocasiones, y ya que no podrás ejercer la autoridad de Zootopia ahí, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado-

-¿Un zorro? De qué diablos…- _Ahora sí me sentí como una idiota, seguramente aunque el jefe hubiese gritado el nombre de Nick en mi rostro, no me habría dado cuenta al instante -_ ¿Lo encontraron?-

-No sé de qué estás hablando, ya recibiste tus órdenes, confiscaré tu placa hasta entonces, y recuerda, solo es un mes, nada más- _Bogo finalmente se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, yo lo seguí con la mirada, aun incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar._

-Gracias- Musité en cuanto escuché la puerta abriéndose detrás de mí, Bogo estaba por salir, pero al parecer logré detenerlo, ni siquiera me di vuelta, aun no lograba recuperarme del todo.

-Si lo encuentras, dile que nos hace falta aquí-

 _Finalmente me encontré sola, y oficialmente estaba suspendida de mi empleo por un mes, es curioso, junto con la postal del pueblo, venía un boleto, destino: Fangtown_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fangtown. Judy miró el letrero por algunos segundos más, luego alzó la mirada, ésta vez, pudiendo ver el fulgor de las luces en las pequeñas calles del pueblo, no era nada en comparación a Zootopia, eso era más que claro, aunque después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad cualquier luz podía resultar cegadora, aunque se tratase de una pequeña vela en medio de la noche.

Judy suspiró, admiró la lluvia que caía a su alrededor por un momento, y siguió avanzando. En poco tiempo el camino que recorría llegó a su fin; la suela de sus patas había tomado un color marrón debido al lodo que había pisado desde que abandonó el tren, sentía el pelaje de sus patas incómodamente húmedo y algo pegajoso. La vista frente a ella, no era la más agradable, no había ni un alma en las proximidades, todas las edificaciones eran viviendas, las más grandes eran de 3 pisos, no más, y eran contadas, las calles no eran de pavimento, parecían calzadas antiguas, sin banqueta alguna, de igual manera, no había marcas de ruedas en el suelo. Judy examinaba lo que veía, aun a pesar del acabado antiguo de las calles, las casas guardaban un aspecto "Moderno" en cierta manera, podía verse fácilmente que contaban con electricidad, había alumbrado público y antenas sobre los techos, si Nick iba a alejarse de todo, no iba a abandonar las comodidades de las que disfrutaba en la ciudad, eso es lo que Judy quería creer, quería pensar que de verdad se encontraba ahí. Después de un rato de contemplar todo bajo la lluvia, el clima empezó a incomodarla aún más, caminó por las silenciosas calles, con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, no había pensado en ese problema en cuanto subió al tren, pero algo dentro de ella quería pensar que al igual que en cualquier lugar normal, habría al menos un motel para los viajeros, dicha esperanza no flaqueo, no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, un pequeño letrero de neón, desentonaba con el ambiente que el pueblo profesaba, pero facilitó la búsqueda de Judy, de igual manera dicho letrero no era tan grande, y algunas de las letras titilaban, se notaba que era viejo, muy viejo.

Judy tragó un bulto, no sabía si debía tocar o si la puerta estaría abierta al igual que en Zootopia, haciendo caso de su sentido común y por guardar el mayor respeto posible, tocó la puerta un par de veces, aguardó, pero no hubo respuesta, la idea de tener que pasar la noche a la intemperie no era agradable, estaba por golpear la puerta nuevamente, pero entonces se percató de un botón al lado de la misma, a una altura un poco superior a ella, tal vez por eso no se había dado cuenta antes; dando un pequeño salto presionó lo que presumía ser el timbre del establecimiento, las grandes orejas de Judy escucharon una campana sonando del otro lado de la puerta, acompañado por un gruñido. La coneja retrocedió levemente, las palabras de Bogo resonaron en su mente "Habitado en su mayoría por depredadores" La idea de una presa entre tantos colmillos la hizo estremecer, su respiración se agitó, y entonces la puerta se abrió.

No es que Judy no estuviese acostumbrada a ver animales del cuádruple de su tamaño, pero en esta ocasión, la paranoia de ser una presa en ese lugar se encargó de generar la imagen de un fiero y aterrador depredador sediento de sangre, abriendo la puerta para devorarla; era un gran tigre de color blanco, Judy no tenía recuerdos de haber visto alguno así en la ciudad.

-Hmm, es muy tarde para que los niños estén haciendo bromas como esta- Dijo para sí misma, el tono de su voz daba a entender que era una hembra. Judy reaccionó, aclaró la garganta. Las orejas del gran felino reaccionaron al sonido, miró a los lados pero de nueva cuenta no encontró nada.

-Aquí abajo- Habló Judy, encogiéndose de hombros al verla bajando la mirada, la tigresa parecía sorprendida, era lógico en cierta manera, no era muy probable que hubiese gran cantidad de conejos por esos lares –Hola, mi nombre es Judy, Judy Hopps- Dijo la coneja al notar el prolongado silencio que se había generado –Vi, vi el letrero, así que esperaba poder pasar la noche aquí, ¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó tímidamente, aun aguardando por la respuesta de la dueña del lugar, ésta agitó levemente la cabeza, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-No hay ningún problema querida, adelante- Soltó haciéndose a un lado, dejando camino libre a Judy para entrar en la vivienda, detrás de ella la puerta se cerró de nueva cuenta, al menos ahora no tendría que preocuparse por el clima.

-Lamento mi comportamiento ahí fuera, no es muy común ver a los de tu clase por aquí- Explicó el felino con suma cordialidad.

-¿Conejos?- Cuestionó Judy.

-Presas, el lugar se llama Fangtown por alguna razón- Rio el tigre.

-Oh, ya veo-

Judy estudió un poco el interior, no era lo que presumía por fuera; los pisos de madera estaban bien cuidados, al igual que las maderas, había un sofá cercano a una ventana, daba la impresión der ser la sala de estar, y al fondo contrario, se encontraba un pequeño escritorio, en donde se encontraba ahora la anfitriona de la casa.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarla señorita Hopps?-

-Pues, esperaba poder alquilar una habitación por la noche, ¿Cuál es el costo?- Preguntó con tranquilidad, acercándose al escritorio.

-Descuide pequeña coneja, las habitaciones son gratuitas, siempre y cuando no rompa nada en ellas- Explicó entregándole una llave.

-¿Qué? Pero, esto es…-

-No hay muchos forasteros que visiten este pueblo, esta es mi casa, tengo unas cuantas habitaciones de más, así que lo convertí en un "Motel" como los llaman en la ciudad, solo es una ayuda para quienes terminan aquí, como usted, un techo y una cama cálida, aquí las noches son muy frías-

-No creo que esté bien, de algo tiene que vivir ¿O no?-

-Hehe, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante local, este lugar solo lo abro de noche. La habitación de esa llave está subiendo las escaleras, es el número 3, y el baño está al fondo del pasillo-

Judy sonrió, se dirigió a las escaleras, no sin antes agradecer una vez más, hasta ahora había tenido un buen comienzo. Busco la puerta con el número que indicaba su llave, no fue difícil dar con él; al entrar, no había mucha diferencia entre su departamento en Zootopia y la habitación que había conseguido, pero no había quejas por parte de la coneja, la hacía sentir como si estuviese en casa. Dejó su equipaje en el suelo, descansó sus pies un momento, para luego dirigirse al tocador, no tenía intención de ducharse en ese momento, solo buscaba remover el lodo y la tierra de sus patas, necesitaba descansar.

Luz apagada, ventana cerrada, pero la tormenta seguía y seguía en el exterior, la única iluminación de la que gozaba era la que se colaba por la ventana, sumada a la pantalla de su celular. Las frazadas cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, sus brazos estaban por fuera, con sus manos sosteniendo el aparato frente a su rostro, el brillo se reflejaba en sus ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa permanecía en sus labios, estaba en la galería de fotos, deslizaba su dedo una y otra vez, ¿Cuántas veces había visto ya todo eso? Judy tenía memorizadas todas y cada una de las fotografías que había ahí, en todas ellas estaba Nick, ya fuese solo él o una imagen de los dos juntos. Judy recordaba los días en los que obtuvo esos recuerdos, pero también se preguntaba si lograría recuperar algo así. Había salido de la ciudad con un único objetivo, y no era tomar vacaciones, estaba ahí por Nick.

-En verdad espero que estés aquí- Musitó para sí misma, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su celular, dejando la pantalla contra su pecho –Vine por ti Nicholas Wilde, y no voy a irme hasta recuperarte-

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nick**_

 _¿Qué haría si pudiera cambiar una sola cosa de mi vida? Si pudiese reemplazar algo en mí mismo, o arreglar algún error que hubiese cometido en el pasado, ¿Qué haría? Me hago esta pregunta, no sé por qué, tal vez por la falta de sueño, he estado trabajando en este traje todo el día, uno de mis clientes más importantes dejó muy claro que lo necesitaba para mañana temprano, solo faltan un par de costuras y todo estará listo, empiezo a preguntarme por qué no hice esto en Zootopia en vez de estar estafando animales en la vía pública, oh es cierto, porque era un zorro, y nadie le confiaría nunca nada a alguien como yo. Estoy divagando demasiado, solo terminaré esto, e iré a dormir. Ahora puedo retomar mi pregunta, si pudiese cambiar algo en mi vida ¿Qué sería? Los crímenes que cometí, naa, haber conocido a Judy, de ninguna manera, ¿Haberme vuelto policía? Tentador, pero no, lo que cambiaría, lo único que odio de mí mismo, vaya, desearía haber nacido como cualquier otro animal, en vez de ser un zorro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El sol se asomó por el horizonte, elevándose entre los árboles circundantes al pueblo, la brillante y cálida luz del sol iluminaba los techos de las casas, aun empapados por la noche anterior, las pequeñas perlas de agua goteaban por las cornisas, el suelo estaba repleto de charcos, los cuales se hondeaban con los suaves suspiros del viento. Poco a poco aquél pueblo fantasma de la noche anterior empezaba a cobrar vida, tal como se esperaba, todos los animales a la vista que abandonaban sus hogares por la mañana eran depredadores, era un desfile de largas garras y colmillos afilados. Ningún auto se escuchaba a la distancia, al parecer no había ninguno, era un lugar razonablemente grande, pero todos se desplazaban únicamente a pie. Contrario a lo que Judy esperaba, no era un ambiente hostil, de hecho había ciertos aspectos en los que era mejor a la ciudad, todos parecían conocerse, todos parecían llevarse bien unos con los otros, aun a pesar de ser únicamente depredadores. La coneja no tardó en percatarse de ello, después de todo, era la única que desentonaba ahí, era como ver un lobo entre ovejas. Muchas miradas caían sobre Judy, no despectivas, no indiferentes, simplemente, curiosas, tal vez muchos de los lugareños no habían visto un conejo en persona, alguna que otra sonrisa se presentaba frente a Judy, la idea de hacerle gracia a los demás no le agradaba, pero trataba de ponerse en su lugar, además, ella debía admitir, que sí era algo adorable.

Dejando de lado lo extraña que se sentía al caminar por las calles, aún tenía en mente lo que había ido a hacer, se paseaba frente a los negocios, frente a las casas, esperando obtener aquél destello anaranjado que estaba buscando, pero parecía ser que estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado. Llevaban consigo una foto, pero no estaba mostrándola a nadie, la usaba para saber a quién buscar, sonaba tonto, había esperado un años para volver a verlo y ya ni siquiera tenía clara su apariencia, aún a pesar de haber estudiado todas las fotografías de su galería la noche anterior.

El tiempo pasaba, pero Judy no encontraba lo que buscaba, al final, el no haber desayunado tampoco estaba siendo de ayuda, fue ahí cuando recordó las palabras de la tigresa que la recibió, un restaurante local. Judy no tardó en dar con él, era significativamente más grande que el resto de las construcciones que había visto. Al abrir la puerta, una campana anunció su presencia, rápidamente las miradas se clavaron en ella, hubo silencio, solo podría escucharse el aceite quemándose sobre las sartenes. Judy tragó un bulto, la idea de salir sonó en su cabeza como un martillo golpeando vidrio.

-Bienvenida- Dijo una voz conocida.

-Hola, eres tú, am…-

-Evelyn, no me presenté ayer- Interrumpió el felino, era la misma que había hospedado a Judy, era algo lógico pensar que se toparía con ella en ese lugar.

De pronto todos dejaron de prestar atención a la coneja, regresando a sus asuntos, algunos simplemente comiendo, otros leyendo o haciendo otra cosa en sus mesas.

-Ya te lo dije, no es muy común ver un animal sin garras o colmillos por aquí- Explicaba Evelyn mientras guiaba a Judy hasta una mesa desocupada.

-Sí, me lo imaginé-

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí pequeña coneja? Si me permites preguntar-

-De hecho, estoy buscando a alguien-

-¿Otro conejo?- Inquirió deteniéndose frente a una silla.

-No, no, estoy buscando a un zorro-

-Hmm, es un poco extraño que… Bueno, creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir-

-Sí, supongo- Judy tomó asiento, a decir verdad había perdido el apetito, el único olor en el aire era de carne, si bien en su mayoría era pescado, no era algo que ella disfrutase.

-Debo disculparme, no creo que haya mucho en el menú para ti-

-Está bien, supongo que sabía a lo que me atenía al venir aquí-

-Bueno, veré si tenemos algún vegetal, por cierto, dijiste que buscabas a un zorro ¿Cierto?- Dijo Evelyn, poco antes de irse.

-Sí, debe haber varios aquí ¿O no?-

-Hay varios, pero creo que te será fácil encontrar a quien buscas-

-Eso espero, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, de casualidad ¿Lo has visto?- Preguntó la coneja, extendiendo la fotografía hacia el felino, ésta tomó el trozo de papel, parecía sorprendida –No puede ser, ¿Eres amiga de Nick Wilde?-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Todos aquí conocemos a Wilde- Se escuchó una voz a lado de ella –El hizo este abrigo- Señaló el lobo que se había metido en la conversación.

-Es el sastre del pueblo- Agregó una lince –Es muy bueno con sus clientes, pero no se relaciona con nadie-

-Ese zorro tiene una historia triste, odiaría ser él en este momento-

-¿Dónde está?-

.

.

.

.

El interior mantenía un ambiente cálido, las ventanas permanecían cerradas, aunque las cortinas que las acompañaban se encontraban replegadas a los lados, permitían el paso de la luz. Varios rollos de tela, uno que otro maniquí, máquinas de costura, agujas, hilos, la habitación en la que todo eso se encontraba podría ser tomada fácilmente por un estudio. De una puerta apareció un zorro, pelaje anaranjado, ojos color verde, la descripción de siempre, no había cambiado mucho, la única diferencia significativa podría ser la ropa que llevaba puesta, en vez de su camisa hawaiana y sus pantalones llevaba encima ropa "Elegante" un chaleco color gris y una camisa color blanco cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo, un pantalón de vestir color negro sobre sus piernas.

Nick se movía entre todas las telas y las máquinas, llevando consigo un atuendo de gran tamaño, resguardado por una cubierta impermeable. Atravesó una puerta más, ésta daba a la "Recepción" En donde un gran oso pardo aguardaba pacientemente.

-Muy bien Berny, aquí está- Habló el zorro, dejando el atuendo sobre el escritorio.

-Se ve bien Wilde-

-Esa es la idea-

-Ya acordamos el pago, estará en tu buzón ésta tarde-

-Lo estaré esperando- La actitud que hacía sobresalir a Nick por el resto de los animales había desaparecido, sin algún vestigio de lo que solía hacer, lo más significativo era su mirada, completamente vacía, siempre melancólica; era serio, era callado, se veía más centrado, una manera cruel de madurar, haber tenido que pasar por Jack, Judy y el rechazo de toda la ciudad, la verdad es que un año no era tiempo suficiente para olvidarlo, aun soñaba con eso, y el dolor fantasma de las heridas seguía vigente, los doctores que visitó le dieron todos el mismo diagnóstico, no había ningún daño realmente, el hueso y el musculo estaban en perfecta condición, pero de vez en cuando se veía en la necesidad de usar el bastón para caminar nuevamente, debía mantenerse trabajando para desviar sus pensamientos de todo lo que le causaba dolor.

La campana de la puerta sonó, anunciando la salida del oso; Nick suspiró, recargó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y bajó la mirada, tratando de pensar en su siguiente trabajo, el cual no tenía, había terminado con los encargos, por ahora estaba libre, y eso no le gustaba.

Había abierto ese negocio de sastrería hacía ya 9 meses, las enseñanzas de su padre habían servido para bien después de todo, a veces pensaba en él, en cómo habría sido la vida de ambos si tan solo la sociedad los hubiese tratado diferente, su padre habría cumplido su sueño de abrir su propia sastrería, y seguramente Nick la habría heredado, seguramente no habría cometido aquellos delitos menores, no habría conocido a Judy, no habría sido policía, y no habría conocido a Jack.

-Tsk…- Se quejó al sentir un punzante dolor en la pierna, la misma en la que las balas de Jack habían impactado. Nick estaba al tanto de que no tenía nada, pero se sentía tan real que era difícil de ignorar, cuando el dolor llegaba normalmente no desaparecía hasta que empezaba a trabajar, en más de una ocasión se vio en la necesidad de confeccionar su propia ropa, solo para aletargar su aflicción, no había mucho problema cuando pasaba en casa, ya estaba acostumbrado, el problema era cuando los "Ataques" como el los llamaba, ocurrían en la calle, tenía que cojear de regreso hasta su hogar para buscar el bastón y ponerse a trabajar. En los 4 meses que pasó en Zootopia antes de irse jamás había sucedido algo así, había estado bien hasta el momento en el que subió al tren, hasta la última vez que vio a Judy, la idea de que ella fuese el motivo de sus problemas había rondado su cabeza en innumerables ocasiones, puesto que ese dolor fantasma se manifestó por primera vez cuando recién llegó al pueblo, tuvo que hacerse de una rama de árbol para mantener el paso hasta lograr conseguir algo mejor. En esos días la idea de que el daño hecho por Savage fuese permanente lo había preocupado, hasta que los doctores del lugar le dieron el diagnóstico de que probablemente estuviese loco, no fue eso lo que le dijeron, pero así sonaba para sus oídos. Se preguntaba si algún día desaparecería, o si un día el dolor fuese tan intenso y jamás desapareciera, por eso odiaba pensar demasiado en el tema, pero ahora no tenía nada con qué distraerse, y su mayor error, fue pensar en Judy.

La campana sonó nuevamente, Nick alzó la mirada, respiro hondo y trató de ignorar el dolor.

-¿Olvidaste algo Berny?...

 _ **Nick**_

 _Fue, como morir, como si todo a mí alrededor dejase de existir, toda la luz se convirtiese en oscuridad, todas las cosas junto a mí desaparecían una a una, dejándome envuelto en la penumbra, la única luz estaba frente a mí, pero no por ello era regocijante, me quemaba, sentía que iba a terminar con lo poco que me quedaba de cordura, todo lo que traté de olvidar, todo de lo que me oculté por un año estaba ahí, parada con las manos en la espalda como si nada hubiese pasado, me miraba incrédula, con una ridícula sonrisa en el rostro mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban poco a poco, ¿Iba a llorar, esa era su estrategia? Tanto tiempo pasó y lo único en lo que había pensado era venir a suplicar de esa manera, jamás la escucharía, maldición ni siquiera quería verla, si me aleje tanto de ella fue por una razón, una simple razón, buscaba sacarla de mi vida para siempre, pero ahí estaba ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Cómo dio conmigo? Quiero tratar de buscar explicación, pero el maldito dolor no me deja pensar bien, solo puedo decir…_

 _-_ ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-Nick…- Murmuró la coneja, aun creyendo que lo que veía no era más que una cruel ilusión.

-Lo siento pero ya estoy cerrando- Respondió el zorro, una vez más, tratando de ocultar su actual situación.

-No tienes que hacer esto, escucha yo…-

-Señorita, le pido que por favor abandone el establecimiento-

-¿Señorita? ¿En verdad esperas que crea que no recuerdas quién soy?-

-Las prendas que confecciono aquí son únicamente para depredadores, me temo que usted no pinta nada aquí- Nick trataba de moverse, pero siempre se mantenía pegado al escritorio, sosteniéndose con sus brazos, tratando de mantener una postura firme, no estaba seguro de cómo proseguir, de repente, se sentía como un completo inútil.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado, te he estado buscando por todas partes y yo-

-¡Te dije que te fueras!- Exclamó dando un paso en falso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en el suelo, no pudiendo ocultar más el punzante dolor que había ido en aumento desde que vio a Judy nuevamente. Ese fue el acabose, la coneja corrió rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Nick! Estás…-

-¡¿Por qué viniste Judy?!- Cuestionó casi a gritos, una clara señal de que no quería a la coneja cerca de él.

-Sí te acuerdas de mí entonces- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder –Creí, creí que tu pierna estaría bien-

-¡Pues no lo está!- Exclamó tratando de reincorporarse –Y tú solo lo empeoras-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Inquirió logrando ponerse en pie, aunque sin poder alejarse del escritorio.

-Vine por ti-

-Ha, no me hagas reír ¿Por mí? ¿Para qué? ¿Poder burlarte de cómo me dejo tu novio?- Judy bajó la mirada, el comentario había sido cruel, no por ser una burla, sino por hacer mención a Jack.

-No es necesario que digas eso…- Musitó Judy.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ha pasado un año y cuatro meses, no nos hablamos, no nos vimos, estuve solo, creyendo que finalmente me había librado de ti, para que de un día para otro decidas aparecerte ¿Para qué? ¿En serio creías que una simple disculpa bastaría? ¿Crees que alguna de tus palabras bastaría?-

-No-

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Esperabas que al verte corriera hacia ti?- Nick se desplazó por el borde del mueble hasta alcanzar el bastón que se encontraba colgado en la pared detrás del mismo -¿Esperabas que me arrodillara diciéndote lo mucho que te extrañé? ¿Es eso?-

-Eso no es lo que yo esperaba-

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí en primer lugar?-

-El jefe me suspendió un mes, y él me dio el boleto de tren-

-No era barato, Finnick tuvo que hacer mucho para conseguir el mío, así que te felicito, no solo eres un mal chiste como oficial, también eres un desperdicio de dinero-

No hubo más respuestas después de eso, Judy bajó la mirada, no buscando palabras, sino tratando de soportar la crueldad que muy merecidamente estaba recibiendo.

-¿Qué pasa, el zorro te comió la lengua?- Bufó Nick.

-Si, si de esa manera puedo lograr que me escuches entonces…-

-No, no, no, ¿Crees que mi intención todo este tiempo ha sido solamente desquitarme contigo? ¿Gritarte y decirte lo mucho que te odié? No Judy, si estuve tan lejos todos estos meses, fue porque no quería verte, porque esperaba no tener que escuchar tu voz otra vez, dejaste muy en claro que tú no querías escuchar la mía-

Las orejas de la coneja se levantaron al escuchar eso –El, el bozal no fue…-

-¿Idea tuya? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Jack te dijo que me lo pusieras antes de poder hablar? ¡Fuiste tú quien dio la orden, me abandonaste en una celda, y de no ser por la boca floja de Jack, yo estaría ahora en prisión! O tal vez muerto, así que te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿Qué esperabas obtener al venir aquí?-

-Yo, no lo sé…-

-(Suspiro) El tren que te llevara de regreso a la ciudad saldrá mañana por la noche, hasta entonces, aléjate de este lugar- Punto final a la conversación, Nick se adentró en su estudio nuevamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Judy completamente sola.

 _ **Judy**_

 _Nick tiene razón, ¿Qué estaba esperando al venir aquí? Quería obtener su perdón, era todo lo que me importaba, pero jamás me di el tiempo de pensar cómo lo haría, solo me arrodillaría y suplicaría, tuve un año entero para pensar en lo que haría si algún día lo veía otra vez, y ahora, acababa de arruinarlo todo, de nuevo, ¿Qué sigue Judy? ¿Qué brillante idea se te ocurre ahora? Solo me queda volver a casa, no hablo de Zootopia, no hablo de ese horrible departamento en el que he vivido todo este tiempo. Sé cuáles fueron las intenciones de Bogo al enviarme aquí, pero había fracasado, más allá de eso, todo lo que dijo fue verdad, ya no soy útil para el ZPD, sin Nick yo, no sirvo como policía, solo estaré estorbando a los demás y llenando espacio sin aportar nada. Normalmente seguiría intentando, no me rendiría hasta poder llegar a Nick otra vez, pero, todo era diferente ahora, y la idea de seguir detrás de él no me parecía correcta, fue muy claro, no quería verme, por eso se fue, solo le hago daño con estar cerca de él, ya pasó por mucho como para que yo siga molestándolo. Mañana por la noche me iré, me pregunto cómo me recibirán en la granja, o si me recibirán siquiera, no he hablado con mis padres en mucho tiempo, va a ser la segunda vez que regrese derrotada a la granja, pero esta vez el nombre de una flor no me va a salvar, de eso estoy segura. Quiero que él sea feliz, y sé que no lo es en este lugar, pero sí no puedo ayudarlo, tampoco voy a empeorarlo._

 _-_ Perdóname Nick-

 _ **Nick**_

 _Juro que jamás había visto un día pasar tan rápido, en cuanto Judy se fue, en cuanto escuché el sonido de la campana de la puerta, salí tan rápido como mi estúpida pierna me lo permitió, coloqué el letrero de cerrado y aseguré bien la puerta, después de eso solo me encerré en mi habitación, me sentía desprotegido, me sentía como el día en el que todo se puso en mi contra. No recuerdo mucho después de eso, solo estaba sentado al borde de mi cama, con una botella del licor más barato que pude encontrar, el resto es borroso desde ahí, pero recuerdo despertar al día siguiente, mejor dicho a la tarde siguiente, me sentía horrible, mi cabeza palpitaba y daba vueltas, ni siquiera me había quitado la ropa del día anterior, escuchaba a alguien tocar a mi puerta, en ese tipo de momentos es cuando odio tener el sentido del oído que tengo, parecía que alguien golpeaba mi cabeza con un martillo. Un año entero de tranquilidad, de vivir en paz, y de la nada esa coneja aparece y me arruina en una noche… Más vale que no sea ella quien está llamando a la puerta._

.

Con una mano en la cabeza, la otra en su bastón y los ojos entrecerrados, Nick se abrió camino entre las habitaciones hasta poder llegar a la entrada; en su camino chocó múltiples veces con los maniquís y las maquinas, cada pequeño sonido se multiplicaba por mil y el animal que estaba fuera era persistente, la idea de recibirlo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza empezaba a sonar tentadora.

-¡Ya escuché! Dejen de golpear- Replicó al estar frente a la puerta.

-Señor Wilde ¿Está bien?- Escuchó del otro lado, esa no era Judy, era una voz masculina sin duda, poco antes de abrir se topó con un sobre, seguramente el pago del día anterior, el mismo que llegaría por la tarde; lo hizo a un lado con la pata, abrió la puerta.

-¿John?- Dijo al ver a un lobo parado en la entrada.

-Hola, algunos de tus vecinos dijeron que no habías abierto hoy-

-Sí, desperté algo tarde-

-Escuche, ha vivido aquí un año, nos agradas a muchos-

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Que nos preocupamos por usted, su trabajo es maravilloso, pero también no gustaría poder conocerlo mejor, además, fue preocupante para todos no ver la sastrería abierta en la mañana- Explicó el lobo, ocultando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Una vez dejé que alguien se preocupara por mí, y me costó muy caro, no tengo problema en hacer ropa para ustedes, pero agradecería que apartaran mi vida de sus intereses- Demasiado crudo, incluso para el estado en el que se encontraba, John bajó sus orejas al igual que la mirada, empezando a retroceder.

-Lamento haberlo molestado señor Wilde, de igual manera solo vine a ver si se encontraba bien- Empezó a alejarse, de pronto el mal ánimo de Nick empezó a desaparecer, dándose así, cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en el mismo patán que casi terminó con su vida.

-Espera- Soltó el zorro.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Sí, lo lamento es solo que, no tuve un buen día ayer-

-Ya veo, me disculpo, supuse que por la visita de su amiga ayer, usted estaría mejor- Señaló el lobo.

-¿Amiga?-

-Sí, bueno eso creímos casi todos, una coneja llegó a la cafetería, preguntando por usted, dijo ser su amiga así que, creímos que finalmente decidiría hacer amistad con alguien del pueblo-

-(Suspiro) Esa coneja, sí, fuimos amigos, hace mucho tiempo ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?-

-Pues, se está quedando con Evelyn, pero me parece que se irá esta misma noche, de regreso a Zootopia, podría alcanzarla para despedirse ¿No?-

-Sí tal vez lo haga- Respondió Nick, falseando una pequeña sonrisa, no iba a hacer partícipe de sus problemas a los demás

Unos momentos más de conversación y Nick se encontró solo nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión, con un mejor sabor de boca, al menos casi por completo, sus problemas habían desaparecido.

-Entonces se irá después de todo, creí que en verdad algo habría cambiado en ella después de todo este tiempo, tenía esa esperanza- Se lo negaba a sí mismo, pero haber visto a Judy otra vez había sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde que dejó la ciudad, pero de igual manera, aun había muchos sentimientos encontrados, mucha inseguridad, miedo, miedo a ser lastimado otra vez, ya había tenido suficiente de eso, pero aun así, parte de él si quería correr a ella en cuanto la vio, abrazarla fuertemente y entonces contarle todo lo que le había pasado, sentir sus pequeñas manos abrazándolo, encontrar confort y seguridad en ellas.

" _Maldición Nick"_

.

.

.

Por ese día, Nick no abrió su negocio, la voz de que no se encontraba bien corrió como agua en arrollo, todos respetarían su espacio, y al día siguiente, verían qué hacer para tratar de ayudarlo, era una comunidad muy unida, entre depredadores se ayudaba, y el zorro tenía en mente eso, no podría hacer nada para evitar lo de mañana, pero por el momento, ya era de noche, y una vez más, la lluvia y las nubes adornaban el cielo, ya eran dos días seguidos en los que no había tenido oportunidad de ver las estrellas o la luna, podría decirse que las extrañaba. Nick se arregló, pero no para dormir; desde la distancia podía escuchar el tren acercándose, se debatía a sí mismo si debía ir a ver a Judy, a darle el último adiós, ésta vez la probabilidad de volver a verla sería nula, si algo significó para él, si en algún sentido apreció esa amistad, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Le tomó tiempo decidirse, pero al final sucumbió ante sus sentimientos; tomó una gabardina para la lluvia, y salió, el dolor en su pierna no había desaparecido, pero a ese punto, había empezado a acostumbrarse. Sus pasos eran lentos y algo torpes, la tierra mojada bajo sus pies dificultaba más su avance, pero no iba a prisa. Para cuando llegó al camino que daba a la estación del tren, éste ya se encontraba ahí, podía ver unos cuantos animales bajando y muy pocos subiendo. En eso, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no se explicó cómo, pero sintió miedo, miedo de no volver a verla, de perderla para siempre, no se explicaba cómo ni por qué, de la nada Judy era la única cosa en el mundo que le importaba. Apretó el paso, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, el cual ya no tenía ningún lugar ahí, no había nada, todo estaba en su mente y nada más, entre más se acercaba, más sentía que la perdía, empezaba a desesperarse, en cuanto escuchó el sonido del silbato empezó a correr, tal era su determinación, que ni siquiera se percató de haber dejado caer el bastón, simplemente corrió, su respiración se agitó, y su corazón latía a una velocidad peligrosa, pero no por el esfuerzo físico, no por estar corriendo bajo la lluvia, sino por la idea de perderla, esta vez para siempre. Tal vez él no lo sabía, pero así fue como Judy se sintió el día en el que él abandonó Zootopia, la misma desesperación, el mismo temor y de igual manera, la misma esperanza de llegar a tiempo, pero cuando finalmente alcanzó aquella casucha de madera que era la estación, el tren partió. No hubo gritos, no hubo llanto desconsolado, solo suspiro, miro hacia el cielo, dejó que la lluvia empapara su rostro, cerró los ojos, y dejó que el frío aire del campo llenase sus pulmones.

-Supongo que se acabó- Murmuró para sí mismo ¿Qué haría de su vida ahora? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

-¿Nick?-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, lentamente miró a su derecha, ahí estaba, parecía una aparición, pero se percató de una sonrisa creciendo en el rostro de la coneja.

-Viniste, estás, estás aquí- Dijo incrédula, él aun sentía algo por ella, aun quería verla, pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la esperada; Nick se giró y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Espera!- Ella no dudó en ir tras él, dejando su equipaje en la plataforma de madera, de igual manera nadie lo tomaría, lo peor que pasaría sería la lluvia estropeando todo.

-Apártate de mí coneja- Soltó Nick sin detenerse.

-¿Qué? Fuiste tú quien vino aquí-

-Solo quería asegurarme de que te fueras, ahora veo que debí lanzarte al tren en vez de solo venir a ver-

Si bien Judy sabía que no estaba en posición de reclamar, la actitud de Nick se empezaba a volver molesta.

-¡Alto!- Exclamó plantándose frente a él, deteniendo su avance de una vez por todas – ¡No voy a creer que solo estás aquí para asegurarte de nunca volver a verme! Quiero saber la verdad, si realmente me odias, si realmente esperas que salga de tu vida para siempre, pero quiero que me mires a los ojos aquí y ahora y lo digas- Su corazón latía rápidamente, temerosa de obtener la respuesta que estaba exigiendo, había tomado un gran riesgo, pero pondría final a toda esa tortura, a toda esa crueldad, fuera para bien o fuera para mal, todo acabaría esa noche bajo la lluvia.

-Yo…- Nick trataba de hablar, trataba de mantener su vista fija sobre ella, pero no podía hacerlo, temblaba al hablar, no podía articular bien sus palabras –Yo te, quiero que tú… ¡Maldición Judy!- Gritó furioso, ésta vez dando media vuelta, no podía seguir viéndola, se sentía débil frente a ella. Judy por otro lado, sintió un gran alivio al ver que no fue capaz de responder, Nick aun sentía algo por ella, aun pensaba en ella.

-Quiero odiarte, quiero repudiarte- Mascullaba entre dientes.

-¿Por qué? Sé que lo que hice fue horrible, pero no quiero que me odies, solo quiero recuperarte, por favor-

-Quiero odiarte, ¡Porque tú hiciste que me odiara a mí mismo!- Soltó con lágrimas en los ojos, nuevamente mirándola de frente.

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando era niño, desde lo que pasó con los exploradores, me odié durante cada día de mi vida, me culpaba a mí mismo de haber sido un zorro, deseaba con tanta fuerza un día despertar siendo cualquier otro animal, siendo algo que los demás aceptaran, odiaba mi vida, no quería ser un zorro, y luego te conocí, y me hiciste creer que en verdad podía ser algo más, me hiciste creer que había encontrado a alguien que realmente me quería sin importar mi especie-

-Nick…-

-Todo ese tiempo trabajando contigo, fue el mejor de mi vida, éramos inseparables, éramos los mejores, pero entonces llegó Jack, al ver la facilidad con la que ese conejo te apartó de mí, siempre creí que nuestro vínculo era más fuerte, pero gracias a él, me di cuenta de que en realidad yo no valía nada para ti-

-No, no digas eso- Habló Judy, no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas.

-Me cerraste la boca, aun sabiendo lo mucho que odio los bozales, no me escuchaste, y me ibas a dejar en una celda para morir. Después de eso, solo podía pensar en lo que me hiciste, que en realidad jamás fuimos amigos, que simplemente sentías algún tipo de pena por mí-

Judy bajó la mirada, las orejas igual, ahora veía el daño que había ocasionado.

-Pero yo jamás dejé de quererte-

-¿Qué?-

-Todos estos meses busqué un motivo para odiarte, pero no podía, te amé demasiado para poder hacerlo, aun lo hago, por eso me lastima tanto pensar que yo nunca fui nada para ti. A tus ojos solo era un zorro, un depredador, un animal salvaje- La tristeza y la amarga sensación de abandono que Nick había tenido habían sido reemplazadas por ira -¡Solo eso fui para ti! ¡Un animal que debía estar encerrado! ¡Lejos de los demás para así no causar ningún daño!-

-No, jamás fuiste eso para mí- Habló Judy, empezando a retroceder, asustada por la conducta del zorro.

-¡Vamos! ¡Corre! ¡Grita! ¡Llama a más animales para que esta vez puedan encerrarme para siempre! ¡Termina el trabajo! ¡Aquí estoy!- Gritó mostrando los colmillos y sacando las garras. Judy tropezó, aterrorizada por lo que veía. -¡Solo soy un zorro! ¡A quién va importarle si muero hoy! No soy más que una plaga, así que corre a buscar ayuda antes de que yo te…-

Y de la nada hubo silencio, completo y absoluto silencio, aun a pesar de la lluvia, todo se había detenido para Nick, no, no había sido golpeado, no había sido atacado ni detenido por nada así, bajó lentamente la mirada, Judy estaba aferrada a su pecho, los abrazaba con fuerza, las lágrimas caían a cantaros de sus mejillas, pero aun así no se apartaba de él.

-No me importa lo que seas- Dijo entre lágrimas –No me importa si eres un depredador, o un zorro, ya no quiero dejarte, por eso no subí al tren, iba a volver, sin importar cuanto me tomara, te quería de vuelta.

Nick bajó sus brazos, retrajo sus garras y en su mirar había confusión.

-No te temía a ti, temía por ti, miedo a un día encontrarte solo por las calles, retomando la vida que habías dejado por mi culpa, me asustó pensar que todas tus heridas fueran peor de lo que parecían. Puedes tener garras, puedes tener colmillos, pero nada de eso me va a alejar de ti otra vez, incluso si debo quedarme en este lugar, un mes, un año o toda mi vida, solo quiero estar contigo otra vez. Pero por favor, por favor, te lo suplico ¡Di algo! – Exclamó alzando la mirada, esperando ver en el rostro del zorro solo más rechazo, ver esa fría mirada otra vez, pero no, lo que vio fue algo sin precedente para ella, lágrimas en el rostro de Nick, dolor como nunca antes lo había visto.

-¿Nick?- La abrazó fuertemente, se arrodilló sobre el barro y el lodo para lograr estar a su nivel. Las lágrimas de la coneja volvieron a fluir, ésta vez con más fuerza, aunque confundiéndose fácilmente con la lluvia que caía sobre sus rostros –Somos, ¿Somos amigos otra vez?-

-No, no Judy tú no lo entiendes- Respondió el zorro, apartándola levemente para verla a los ojos –Te amo, es por eso que sufrí tanto al perderte, porque no quiero ser tu amigo Judy, me tomó mucho tiempo juntar valor para decírtelo, pero luego llegó Jack, en cuanto otro conejo entró en tu vida, supe que yo pasaría a segundo plano, pero jamás creí que me harías eso-

-No fue mi intención, estaba, no sé cómo, pero Jack logró controlarme. Fui una idiota al creerle, caí en su juego desde que llegó a la estación-

-Te extrañé Judy, más que a nada en el mundo-

-Y yo a ti, no debes odiarte Nick, mucho menos por ser un zorro, quien debería odiarse a sí misma soy yo, no tú, por ser un zorro fue que nos conocimos, si no me hubieras engañado en la heladería, jamás habríamos sido amigos, y jamás habríamos llegado a esto-

-No quiero perderte, no otra vez-

-No lo harás, te juro que no lo harás-

Ambos bajo la lluvia, juntos otra vez, una oscura noche de lluvia los separó, y ahora los estaba uniendo, pero no por completo, ese había sido el primer paso, pero la vida de Nick no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, habría mucho que hacer, cosas por enmendar, solo que ésta vez, ya no estaría solo.

.

.

.

.

El cálido interior de la habitación de Nick resguardaba a ambos del frío y el agua, el equipaje de Judy se había empapado, pero entre las pertenencias del zorro, había encontrado algo para ella, holgado claro está. Ambos estaban sentados al borde de la cama, charlando, poniéndose al día, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo empezar, menos aún después de tanto tiempo lejos.

-Entonces tu pierna…-

-No hay nada en ella, solo, dolor que ya no está ahí, comenzó cuando me fui de la ciudad-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Has dicho eso cerca de cien veces solo esta noche-

-Y tal vez nunca sea suficiente- Judy sostenía una de sus orejas, habiendo pasado la emoción inicial, realizaba lo difícil que podría ser recuperar la vida que Nick había perdido.

-No, no me perdonaste del todo ¿Cierto?- Soltó la coneja.

-No-

-¿Pero me darás una oportunidad?-

-Sí, ya te lo dije, jamás dejé de quererte y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero siento que no te conozco Judy-

-(Suspiro) Entonces, lo de "Zanahorias" ¿Se terminó?-

-Por ahora, no me mal entiendas, en verdad, me alegra como no tienes idea estar contigo, pero, es complicado-

-Lo sé, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para empezar?-

-Puedes dormir conmigo- Respondió Nick, extendiendo su brazo hacia Judy, ésta sonrió y lo tomó; acomodaron la cama, se resguardaron del frío debajo de las frazadas. Nick se perdió en los ojos de Judy, éstos habían recuperado su brillo, su alegría, era la imagen que el recordaba. Judy aún no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvieron a estar juntos, y haría todo lo posible para mantenerlo así.

-Judy, sobre la ciudad…-

-No, no voy a presionarte, si quiero que te recuperes, no puedo acelerar las cosas, esperaremos y cuando estés listo, hablaremos sobre visitar Zootopia otra vez-

-¿Y cuánto esperaremos?-

-Un mes, un año, tal vez dos, lo que sea necesario-

-¿Vas a dejar tu vida solo por mí?-

-Yo hice que perdieras la tuya, es lo más justo ¿No crees?-

La coneja recargó su cabeza en el pecho del zorro, dejando sus manos explorar el pelaje, familiarizándose con él otra vez, recordando cada detalle de cómo solía ser todo, hasta la última de las cosas que había olvidado, todo estaba regresando. Escuchaba el latir de su corazón, calmado, constante y suave, ella sonrió alzó la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero Nick-

-Y yo a ti Judy-

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, como siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes, y lo que pueden hacer es dejar un comentario contándome qué les pareció, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó…. Y si les gustaría más fics de mi parte, este es oficialmente el primero que termino en el fandom de Zootopia, espero haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en otra actualización**_

 _ **Paz.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Extra**

1 año después.

La gran urbe de Zootopia, tan ruidosa y ominosa como de costumbre, autos en las calles, animales en las aceras, todos viviendo sus vidas diarias, la paz había regresado, el ZPD había limpiado su nombre una vez más, todo se había archivado y guardado como una simple mala experiencia del pasado, algo de lo cual aprender para no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro.

Parados frente a las puertas cristalinas del ZPD, un zorro y una coneja, ambos con el uniforme puesto, pero carente de la placa que reflejaba su autoridad, sonrisas en ambos rostros y una determinación que llevaba tiempo extinta, había regresado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Nick?- Inquirió Judy.

-Claro que lo estoy, la pregunta va para ti, ¿Crees que te devuelvan tu trabajo después de tanto tiempo?- Bufó el zorro, dibujando su sonrisa respectiva en su rostro.

-Eso espero, si no, siempre puedes abrir una sastrería aquí en la ciudad-

-Di lo que quieras Zanahorias, pero esa sastrería nos alimentó durante un año, he, creo que ahora la extraño un poco-

-Bueno, aquí vamos- El primer paso dado por Judy no fue el mejor, terminó tropezando y cayendo al suelo, Nick la pasó de largo, burlándose de su torpeza –Es un mal comienzo, jamás lo olvides, zorro astuto-

-Y torpe coneja-


	4. Fangtown I: Recuperando una vida perdida

_**Heya. He regresado de entre los muertos para entregar algo que mucha, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucha gente me había pedio y por supuesto yo no anuncié este extra porque bueno, quería que fuese una sorpresa para ustedes.**_

 _ **Algunos querían saber lo que pasó en el año que Nick y Judy estuvieron fuera de la ciudad y otros quieren saber lo que pasó en cuanto regresaron a Zootopia, bueno aquí se aclararan esas dos interrogantes, en estos extras.**_

 _ **PD: Por si se lo preguntan: Sí, también se suponía que sería un solo capítulo extra pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Este fic iba a ser un One-Shot XD**_

 _ **Espero les guste.**_

* * *

El frío viento matinal, combinado con el cálido interior de la casa, se encargaban de empañar las ventanas, limitando al completo la visibilidad hacia dentro y viceversa; los cristales, fríos como tocar la superficie de agua congelada, mas no dejando escapar el calor que se juntaba dentro, que si bien era suficiente para mantener un ambiente agradable para los dos mamíferos que dormían dentro, la gélida caricia del viento nocturno los obligaba a dormir con varias frazadas cubriendo sus cuerpos.

Nick y Judy habían pasado toda la noche durmiendo en la misma cama, compartiendo lecho y calor; cuando ambos se recostaron se encontraban juntos, uno frente al otro, con el transcurso de la noche, las posiciones habían cambiado drásticamente. Nick, hacía mucho tiempo no había tenido una noche de descanso, dormía claro que sí, a veces incluso más de la cuenta, pero los recuerdos que recobraban vida al dormir, que se manifestaban en sus sueños, le impedían reposar; despertaba incluso más cansado que el día anterior, recordando a Jack, el caso, y la noche en que todo se fue al diablo, no eran las imágenes más agradables que recordaba al despertar. En esta ocasión había sido diferente, la compañía de Judy, apaciguo levemente todo eso, no por completo, no era tan simple, pero al menos en esta ocasión, logró reponerse casi al completo del día anterior, que había sido emocionalmente pesado.

Aun a pesar del empañamiento en las ventanas, la luz lograba colarse a través de ellas, aunque la iluminación que presentaba no era la misma de la mañana anterior, era tenue, muy tenue, el motivo era obvio, el mal clima del día anterior se había extendido hasta la mañana, pequeñas e inconstantes gotas de agua resbalando por el cristal daban prueba de ello. El aliento del zorro se volvía visible en forma de vapor blancuzco, escapando de su boca y nariz, y entonces, como un mero impulso, despertó.

-¿Eh?-

Lentamente se incorporó sobre la cama, sentándose en el borde. Encorvó la espalda, y se sobó la cabeza con ambas manos, esperando sentir algún dolor de cabeza, alguna molestia o incluso buscando humedad en sus ojos, no sería la primera vez, pero no fue así, estaba bien, estaba en paz.

-Vaya noche- Murmuró mientras estiraba su espalda, a sí mismo los brazos hasta estar satisfecho, y entonces miró a su alrededor, estaba solo, en su habitación no había otra alma más que él. Curiosamente, pareció no molestarle, simplemente lo llenó la sensación de algo que le faltaba, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, aunque no lo pareciera, Nick no había sido capaz de asimilar todo lo que pasó el día anterior, fue muy rápido, repentino, y hasta cierto punto traumático.

Bostezó, se levantó de la cama y echó un último vistazo a su entorno. Tomó una camisa color blanco, uno de sus chalecos formales, y por último un abrigo para salir de casa. La sensación de algo o alguien ausente seguía invadiéndolo, pero la idea de que tal vez se tratase de uno de sus maniquís o incluso uno de sus trajes, le impidió ahondar más en el tema, además del simple hecho de que había despertado con un ánimo dichoso, algo que no había experimentado hacía mucho tiempo, se sentía bien, sentía regocijo, sentía, felicidad, lo más irónico de todo, Nick no estaba seguro del por qué. Al estar frente a la puerta se topó con algo peculiar; había un pequeño llavero al lado de la misma, en dicho trasto, debían estar colgadas dos llaves, ambas de la casa, una era la original y la otra el repuesto, en esa mañana, solo había una en su lugar.

-Debí perderla entre las telas- Musitó abriendo la puerta y tomando la llave antes de salir.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que la casa quedó en completo silencio, no había nadie dentro y la mañana era suficientemente fría como para mantener al resto de los animales en casa por algunas horas más, por ende, no había sonidos fuera, solo el viento entre los árboles, hasta que dicha calma, dicha paz, se vio comprometida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose desde fuera.

-¡Nick!- Sonó una voz –Ya volví- Agregó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, así mismo dejando la llave que había tomado en su lugar. Judy había regresado, sosteniendo una bolsa un poco grande para su tamaño, y vistiendo un abrigo, un largo abrigo, claramente no era propiedad suya, fácilmente podría tomarse como un vestido.

–Supongo que debes tener hambre- Habló al estar cerca de la puerta de la habitación –En la cafetería me dijeron que esto es tu favorito y tome un abrigo tuyo y una de tus llaves, espero no te moleste y…- Cortó al abrir la puerta, la recamara estaba vacía.

-¿Nick?- Judy entró, miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrarlo tal vez vistiéndose o mirando por la ventana -¿Dónde estás?- Se preguntó al dar por sentada su ausencia.

Judy dejó la bolsa con comida sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo examinándola brevemente, era claro que Nick había despertado hace poco, pero a dónde había ido.

-(Suspiro) Supongo que tendré que esperar- Soltó mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, examinando sus alrededores, al mismo tiempo pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Casi parecía haber sido un sueño, todo tan repentino, tan triste y a la vez tan alegre, cosas así eran un evento único que no todos los animales tenían la suerte de vivir.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Nick no mostraba señal alguna, Judy se aburrió de permanecer sentada, optando así de rebuscar un poco entre las cosas del zorro; con algo de miedo, empezó a husmear en sus cajones, una voz detrás de su cabeza le susurraba que no era correcto, aún no recuperaba al completo su confianza, pero Judy ignoraba eso, quería saber lo que había sido de Nick en todo ese año, saber si había conservado algún recuerdo; él había afirmado que nunca dejó de pensar en ella, pero Judy esperaba encontrar algo más que solo palabras, algo egoísta tal vez, pero también había sufrido mucho en ese tiempo.

-En verdad ¿No conservó nada?- Dijo en cuanto terminó de registrar su guardarropa, de manera increíble, dejando todo tal cual lo encontró. Judy bajó la mirada, en cierta manera algo decepcionada, pero no lo suficiente como para eclipsar la dicha que la había llenado al encontrar y ser perdonada por su mejor amigo, y entonces divisó un pequeño baúl, escondido detrás de unas cuantas prendas colgadas en un perchero. Judy se aseguró de que nadie pudiese sorprenderla, no había ningún sonido, aún se encontraba sola. Sacó el baúl, no tenía llave, simplemente levantó la tapa y la imagen que la recibió fue la fotografía que ambos compartían, el marco estaba algo rayado, el cristal estaba roto, pero la imagen estaba intacta, ella y Nick, sonriendo como los grandes amigos que antaño solían ser, y con algo de esperanza, lograrían volver. El espectáculo no se detuvo ahí, la caja estaba llena, ahí estaban las gafas que llevaba al trabajo, las tarjetas que Judy le enviaba en días festivos: navidad, Halloween, día de gracias. Era todo un paseo por la nostalgia.

-Gracias Nick-

.

.

.

Andando por la calle, con la mirada al frente y una visible aunque pequeña sonrisa en la boca. Nick inhalaba tranquilamente el aire fresco, nada parecido a estar en la ciudad. Los árboles alrededor del poblado brindaban una brisa inigualable, un ambiente apacible, idóneo para todo animal que buscara alejarse del estrés, de las penurias, y por supuesto, de los malos recuerdos.

Uno que otro de los habitantes del lugar ya se encontraban fuera de casa, el clima hacía un poco lenta la mañana para el resto de los depredadores que vivían ahí, sin embargo, los pocos que habían tenido la suerte de ver a Nick fuera de su sastrería, no podían creer lo que habían presenciado; el zorro había vivido ahí por un año, y en todo ese tiempo, siempre había sido distante, en muchas maneras hostil con sus vecinos, pero ahora, no parecía el mismo, bastaba solo con verlo para darse cuenta de ello, lo más significante era que, bueno, estaba sonriendo.

La campana que había sobre la puerta de la cafetería se agitó levemente, anunciando así un cliente más para atender; unas cuantas orejas se alzaron al escuchar dicho sonido, seguido por miradas confusas, sorprendidas.

-¿Señor Wilde?- Habló Evelyn al estar cerca de la entrada, fue quien lo recibió.

-Hola…- Soltó el zorro, sintiéndose, ¿Apenado? –Am… Solo, vengo por lo de siempre- Agregó, sonriendo de forma humilde.

-Oh, claro solo…-

-Bien, sé que es raro verme así, pero, creo que, ayer fue un buen día- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, no es eso- Respondió la tigresa –Es solo que su amiga vino hace un rato, preguntó por su comida y se llevó un par de nuestros vegetales- Nick se desconcertó al escucharlo, y poco a poco, los recuerdos del día anterior empezaron a volver.

-¿Amiga?-

-Sí, la coneja, creo que se llamaba, Judy, o algo así-

-Uh oh-

No dijo más, el zorro salió corriendo de regreso a casa.

-Soy solo yo, o estaba sonriendo- Habló uno de los animales en las mesas.

-Tal vez sea el café- Agregó una pantera -¿Le pusiste algo raro Evelyn?-

-Qué gracioso Tomas- Respondió sentándose junto a ambos –Pero, sí fue algo extraño, ¿Creen que haya sido la coneja?-

-¿Evy no tienes trabajo qué hacer?- Dijo el cocinero, asomándose por una pequeña ventanilla, era un leopardo.

-Claro porque hay tantos clientes, pero ya que se fue el señor Wilde, nos quedan estos dos de aquí- Señaló sarcástica, mientras que la pantera y el puma que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Relájate un poco Dani, es temprano y aún no ha venido casi nadie-

-Sea como sea- Dijo el leopardo, saliendo por la puerta de metal que separaba la cocina del resto de las mesas –Creo que ninguno de nosotros había visto a ese zorro así-

-¿Hablan de Wilde?- Preguntó un mapache al entrar.

-Así es- Dijo Evelyn –Creo que no rechazará lo que hicimos para él-

-Eso espero- Habló el cocinero –Este fue el último salmón que me quedaba, más vale que lo disfrute-

-Oh, vamos, ¿En verdad terminaste con el salmón?- Replicó el Puma.

-No sean llorones, el tren viene en 2 días, me pregunto si las cosas cambiaran con ese zorro-

Mientras tanto, Judy seguía indagando en ese pequeño baúl de los recuerdos, la alegría que se había manifestado en su rostro no había desaparecido ni por un minuto, casi podría afirmar haber olvidado lo que pasó hace un año, tal vez era lo mejor, así un nuevo comienzo sería más sencillo, y entonces se topó con una carta.

-¿Mamá?- Era la leyenda del sobre.

-¿Sabes? Siendo policía, deberías estar al tanto que revisar correspondencia ajena es ilegal-

Rápidamente, Judy cerró el baúl y se quedó petrificada, aun de espaldas a la entrada de la habitación; giró lentamente su cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y ahí estaba, recargado en el marco de la puerta con una mirada tranquila, cruzado de brazos e intimidándola con su perspicaz sonrisa.

-Ho, hola Nick- Tartamudeó la coneja.

-¿Te diviertes husmeando en mis cosas?- Inquirió acercándose a ella.

-Lo siento- Respondió devolviendo el baúl al zorro.

-Descuida, supongo que es mi culpa al no estar aquí-

-¿A dónde fuiste?- Preguntó Judy, girando sobre sí misma para estar de frente a Nick.

-Bueno, al igual que todas las mañanas salí a la cafetería, lo raro es que me sentía bien, muy bien… Además, me olvidé por completo que estabas aquí- Explicó bajando la mirada.

-Oh, bueno no debí salir sin avisarte- Se disculpó la coneja.

-Sí, Evelyn me dijo que habías estado ahí, así que, bueno, aquí estoy-

Aunque no lo pareciera, esa pequeña conversación era más dura de lo que alguno pudiera llegar a imaginar; había pasado tanto, habían sufrido tanto, se habían hecho daño mutuamente, las cosas simplemente no eran iguales, desde algo tan simple como los apodos que Nick solía darle hasta el hecho de no poder sostener una plática como animales normales, la presencia mutua no era del todo agradable, había cosas, recuerdos, y muchos cabos sueltos.

El silencio se había apoderado de la habitación, de toda la casa a decir verdad, un silencio pesado, abrumador, algo que ninguno de los dos podía soportar.

-Entonces Nick, sobre ayer, podríamos hablar de…-

-No- Cortó serio –No, no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿Está bien?-

-Pero Nick, nosotros…-

-Judy escucha, hoy por primera vez en todo un año, me levanté de la cama sin sentirme el animal más miserable del mundo, y honestamente, aunque sea solo por un día, no quiero echarlo a perder, por favor entiéndelo-

-Claro que te entiendo, pero tampoco podemos dejar las cosas así- Explicó Judy.

-Lo sé, y te prometo que hablaremos sobre eso, pero no hoy, y tal vez no mañana, seguramente no será pronto, pero lo haremos-

-(Suspiro) Solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes- Dijo La coneja, bajando la mirada, aun a pesar de lo que pasó el día anterior, recuperar a Nick, iba a tomar mucho más que eso.

-¿Y qué pasa con esa carta?- Preguntó Judy.

-Es… Mi madre la envió- Respondió mientras reabría el baúl –Hace como una semana, esto apareció en mi buzón-

-¿No te llama?-

-No le di mi número, cuando me fui de Zootopia, solo pasé a despedirme pero no le dije a donde iría, en cuanto conseguí la casa, le envié mi código postal y luego cambié mi celular-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Inquirió la coneja, en cierta manera sorprendida por la falta de sensibilidad del zorro.

-Judy, quería escapar de todo, absolutamente todo- Explicó cabizbajo –Tuve que dejar atrás a mis amigos, mi hogar, incluso a mi familia, mi madre estaba devastada, pero le prometí que me volvería a ver, incluso puso su número de teléfono en el sobre-

Ella lo miró, lentamente Judy movió su mano hasta el brazo de Nick, recordando cuando se conocieron, la historia del teleférico, aquél momento de "Debilidad" en el zorro. A pocos centímetros de finalmente alcanzar su mano, Nick reaccionó, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y acomodó su vestimenta, disimulando lo que acababa de suceder. Judy no habló más sobre el tema, nada bueno podría salir de presionarlo de esa manera.

-Bien, es hora de abrir el negocio- Soltó Nick mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó la coneja.

-Claramente, no creíste que vivirías aquí a expensas mías ¿O sí?- Habló con una sonrisa.

-Era más una esperanza Hehe, pero ¿Qué pasa con la comida? Ya se enfrió-

-La cocina está saliendo de esta habitación a la izquierda, usa el microondas, te veo en el mostrador-

Nick se retiró, de igual manera Judy procedería a la cocina, no sin antes sacar algo que había escondido en debajo de una almohada.

-Aquí estás- Musitó sosteniendo un marco de fotografía en sus manos, sonriéndole al mismo; con delicadeza, lo dejó en la cómoda que había al lado de la cama y entonces se fue, ese marco rayado y roto con el recuerdo más feliz que ambos lograban compartir, sería la manera perfecta para empezar.

 _ **Más tarde ese día**_

-Vuelve pronto Jim- Decía Nick, despidiéndose de otro zorro de pelaje grisáceo que abandonaba el local.

-Lo haré señor Wilde-

-Vaya, creí que eras el único zorro del lugar- Habló Judy mientras limpiaba el mostrador.

-No, hay varios aquí, es agradable estar rodeado por los de tu especie de vez en cuando-

-Según sé, no salías mucho de casa- Dijo Judy, sentándose a lado de él.

-Bien, lo admito, no he sido el animal más social del pueblo, pero creo que puedo recuperarme-

En eso, la campana de la puerta sonó nuevamente; ambos orientaron sus orejas a la entrada, una imagen conocida para Nick pero aún misteriosa para Judy.

-Hola John- Saludó el zorro.

-Buen día señor Wilde- Respondió el lobo, sorprendido aunque complacido por el cambio tan drástico en la actitud del zorro.

-No tengo ningún pedido tuyo- Dijo Nick revisando una libreta – ¿Necesitas que haga algo?-

-Am sí, de hecho, así es-

-¿Qué necesitas? Abrigo, traje, pantalón- Dijo moviéndose al frente del mostrador.

-En realidad necesito que arregles algo, unas cuantas prendas- Explicó acercándose a él.

-¿Y dónde están?- Inquirió Judy al mirar con más atención.

-Donde las… Oh, demonios, debí dejarlas en la cafetería- Soltó cubriendo su rostro por la pena.

-Descuida- Habló Nick –Seguramente te las guardarán-

-Parece que aquí todos se llevan bien- Comentó Judy, saltó sobre el mostrador, descansando sobre el mismo.

-¿No es así en la ciudad?-

-Para nada, bueno en parte pero, los animales no son tan unidos como aquí-

-Bueno pequeña coneja, aquí los depredadores nos apoyamos entre nosotros- Declaró el lobo –Entonces señor Wilde, ¿Podría acompañarme? Incluso podríamos discutir el precio en el camino- Sugirió.

-(Suspiro) Creo que algo de aire fresco no me vendría mal ¿Vienes Judy?-

-Claro- Asintió la coneja.

Los 3 animales salieron del edificio, unas cuantas horas habían pasado ya desde la mañana, aunque el cielo continuaba ensombrecido por las nubes, las calles ahora podían verse y sentirse más vivas que antes, algo de lo más curioso, lo más agradable a decir verdad, era la simpleza; los depredadores, obviamente contaban con celulares, pero no hacían uso de ellos, prestaban atención al camino, iban en parejas o grupos, conversando, riendo, o incluso consolándose, el ambiente hacía de una tragedia algo reconfortante, y todo era colmillos y garras, ahora Judy empezaba a entender por qué Nick se fue; en ese pueblo encontró lo que nunca en la ciudad, aunque su historia ahí seguía siendo un misterio para ella, Judy quería saber más, conocer lo que había sido de su amigo todo ese tiempo; si bien todos los habitantes se apoyaban, Nick había admitido no ser sociable con nadie, su sastrería era su fortaleza y aparentemente, rara vez salía de ahí. Judy bajó la cabeza al concebir esa idea, los ánimos bajaron al imaginar al zorro sufriendo en silencio por su culpa, sin nadie a su lado.

-¿Judy?- Habló Nick, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó confundida.

-Estabas muy callada, ¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, solo no quería interrumpirlos- Respondió sonriente.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraban a pocos metros de la cafetería.

-Hmm, qué extraño- Habló Nick –Pare estar vacío-

-De hecho, solo espero que mis cosas sigan ahí- Dijo John.

Los tres mamíferos entraron por la puerta, la campana sonó y todo parecía estar en orden, el humo podía observarse escapando de la ventanilla de la cocina, la radio que se encontraba sobre la repisa de la pared estaba encendida, la única cosa fuera de lo común, era la ausencia de depredadores en las mesas; por esa hora del día, al menos una docena debería estar comiendo ahí.

-Nick, ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Judy.

-No lo sé, John…- Al dar media vuelta se topó con el lobo, sonriendo nerviosamente, a la par que sus orejas se orientaban hacia la dirección contraria al escuchar la puerta de la cocina abrirse, dejando ver finalmente a una parte de la clientela habitual, junto con el cocinero, Evelyn y otros de los vecinos de Nick.

-Buen día señor Wilde- Habló el cocinero –Supimos de su malestar el día anterior, y esperábamos que esto le levantase el ánimo un poco-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí en el pueblo, y aunque sabemos que odia este tipo de cosas, creímos que le haría bien- Explicó Evelyn.

-¿A qué se refiere con que odia esto?- Inquirió Judy, hablando en voz baja detrás del zorro.

-El señor Wilde rara vez nos permite invitarlo a nuestras pequeñas reuniones, de hecho nunca asiste, siempre se va cuando empiezan o simplemente no se presenta- Contestó el lobo.

-Y aun así armaron esto para él-

-Se ha comportado de manera diferente desde que usted está aquí, creímos que valdría la pena tomar el riesgo-

-Chicos esto es…- Nick se había quedado sin palabras, y ciertamente no sabía cómo reaccionar –No sé qué decir solo…-

-¿Por qué no piensa en algo mientras pasamos el rato?- Sugirió un puma –Rara vez hay salmón en este lugar y Dani está invitando el almuerzo a todos, con la condición de que se quede con nosotros ¿Qué dice señor Wilde?-

Él los observó, analizó la situación y se analizó a sí mismo, pensó por un momento en todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que vivió, ¿Cuánto se había alejado del mundo real solo por lo que ocurrió hace un año? Se daba cuenta ahora de todo el tiempo que había pasado confinado a su pequeña sastrería, viviendo y conversando únicamente con los maniquíes y las telas. Ningún amigo o conocido, no frecuentaba a nadie. Solo era él y nadie más y llevar una vida así, no había sido grato. El constante y amargo sentimiento de soledad que lo invadía noche y día, las penas que no podía compartir con absolutamente nadie, solo guardándolas para sí mismo, mientras crecían y crecían dentro de él sin posibilidad alguna de lograr desahogarlas. Él lo permitió, al impedir a los demás acercarse, al cerrarse al mundo y decidir vivir solo en la oscuridad. Todos merecen ser felices ¿Por qué él debía ser la excepción?

-Chicos solo…-

Pareció ser un silencio de horas, de alguna manera todos esperaban que simplemente saliera caminando por la puerta, que les diera la espalda y se fuera. Pero no fue así.

-Solo llámenme Nick-

.

.

.

Caminando por la calle, ya con la compañía de algunos de los habitantes del pueblo; Nick y Judy partieron desde la sastrería en dirección a los límites del lugar pudiendo divisar al frente el camino de tierra que daba a la estación del tren, así mismo a lo lejos se escuchaba claramente el silbato de la locomotora, junto con el respectivo sonido de las ruedas corriendo sobre las vías.

El sol iluminaba sin imposiciones. A diferencia de casi todos los días, no había señal alguna de precipitaciones en el horizonte, no había un cumulo grisáceo cubriendo la bóveda celeste, solo ese claro y relajante color azul, adornado por el brillante color amarillo del sol.

-(Suspiro) ¿Es que acaso nunca deja de hacer frío en este lugar?- Se quejó Judy.

-Vamos coneja, solo has estado aquí 3 días, ya te acostumbrarás- Dijo Nick.

-Sí claro, tú llevas un año viviendo aquí, pero mira, el sol ni siquiera logra calentar nada-

-Hehe, creo que has vivido demasiado en la ciudad-

A diferencia de otros días, en esta ocasión la estación del tren estaba particularmente llena, varios de los habitantes del pueblo estaban ahí, aguardando a que el ferrocarril finalmente arribase.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- Inquirió Judy.

-Bueno, una vez cada dos semanas el tren viene cargado de pedidos, comida, ropa, mis telas, todo lo que necesitamos- Respondió Nick.

-Así es, y éste es un pedido grande- Habló alguien detrás de ellos.

-Qué tal Tomas- Saludó el zorro.

La pantera avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta terminar en medio de ellos.

-¿Un pedido grande?- Inquirió Judy.

-Sí, ya que en unos meses será el festival de Halloween, llegan las cosas que necesitamos para armar el lugar-

-¿Hay un festival Nick?-

-Sí bueno, escuché algo parecido mientras estuve aquí, pero creo que no soy el indicado para hablarte de él-

-Permíteme ilustrarte- Soltó la pantera –Es un pequeño evento que hacemos en el pueblo, niños, adultos, todos asistimos, la comida es gratis y dura todo el día. Uno por cada año, y usted señorita Hopps, llegó justo a tiempo-

-Solo dime Judy-

Unos minutos más pasaron para que el suelo empezara a vibrar a causa de la maquinaria pesada acercándose por las vías; con un ominoso chillido la velocidad del tren empezó a descender lentamente hasta detenerse. Los depredadores dejaron lo que hacían para postrar su atención en los vagones. Mientras que todos los presentes entraron a buscar sus respectivos pedidos, otros intercambiaron palabras con el conductor o simplemente esperaron afuera.

-Nick ¿Cómo funciona esto?- Preguntó Judy.

-¿A qué te refieres con "Esto"?-

-Solo lo piden, y lo traen, ¿Sin pagar nada?-

-Oh, verás Judy, el pueblo parecerá algo rústico pero no está atascado en la edad de piedra, tenemos nuestro pequeño banco; el dinero circula por todo el lugar y claro, circula por cuentas. Solo se hace una pequeña transacción y Zootopia envía algunas cosas, y otras son incluso regalos de familiares, en mi caso, alguna de las telas me las envía Finnick-

-¿Sigues en contacto con él?- Preguntó asombrada.

-No diría que en contacto como tal, simplemente hablamos de vez en cuando- Explicó.

Al cabo de un tiempo, todos los presentes terminaron de vaciar el vagón dejando únicamente polvo detrás. La "Estación" ahora se encontraba llena de cajas grandes, pequeñas y una que otra mochila o bolso, todos pertenecientes a los depredadores de Fangtown.

Nick había terminado de recoger sus cosas, solo dos grandes rollos de tela y un par de cajas pequeñas habían llegado para él.

-¿Esto es terciopelo?- Preguntó Judy.

-Así es, rara vez logro conseguir uno de estos- Respondió Nick.

Ambos aún permanecían en la estación, maquinando cómo harían para transportar todo ellos solos, cosa que de hecho despertó la curiosidad de Judy.

-Y dime ¿Cómo hacías para llevarte esto tú solo?- Preguntó.

-Verás, aquí nadie toma lo que no le pertenece, dejaba las cosas aquí y llevaba de una por una todo hasta la sastrería-

-Vaya, de haber hecho algo así en Zootopia seguramente habría desaparecido a la brevedad en la estación- Rio la coneja.

Después de unos cuantos intentos por tratar de llevar todo en un solo viaje, Nick y Judy sopesaron que tendrían que dar dos vueltas, algo tediosos para ambos puesto que tenían cosas qué hacer, al fin y al cabo había ropa por confeccionar y no se haría sola.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor darnos prisa, así terminaremos rápido- Señaló Nick.

-Oigan ¿Necesitan ayuda?- Se escuchó una voz.

-John, qué tal- Saludó el zorro -¿Llegó algo bueno para ti?-

-Justo lo que estaba esperando, un regalo de mi hermano desde Zootopia- Respondió mientras cargaba con el otro rollo de tela –Hoy habrá noche de película en mi casa ¿Vienen?-

-¿Noche de película?- Preguntó Judy.

-De vez en cuando hago una pequeña reunión con algunos vecinos y amigos- Explicó el lobo –Y…-

-Nick nunca ha ido ¿Cierto?- Dijo irónica la coneja.

-Sí-

-(suspiro) Bueno, tal vez nos les unamos hoy- Aclaró el zorro.

-Sería divertido tenerlos a los dos ahí-

.

.

.

.

El cielo nocturno cobijando la tierra y el firmamento nocturno brillando en lo alto, resaltando entre la oscuridad. Mientras la luna iluminaba escasamente las calles; reflejándose en los cristales y las ventanas. El frío suspiro del viento soplaba con tranquilidad meciendo levemente las ramas de los árboles, sacudiendo las hojas y silbando en las rocas.

El vecindario era apacible, igual que en todas las noches, con la excepción que en esta ocasión mientras que todas las luces de las casas estaban apagadas había una que aún contaba con iluminación; el color azulado de un brillo escaso, proveniente de un televisor, una pantalla grande y un pequeño grupo de depredadores frente a ella. Algunos con la mirada clavada en la pantalla, otros resguardándose por temor y uno que otro bostezando por el aburrimiento.

-No dijiste que sería una película de terror- Se quejó Judy. Cubría su rostro con sus orejas, de cuando en cuando asomando levemente sus ojos solo para arrepentirse al instante.

-No lo sabía- Rio Nick –Oh vamos, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo a algo así-

-No, no es eso...-

-¿Entonces por qué sigues tapándote los ojos eh?- Inquirió sonriente.

-Yo solo…- Judy desvió la mirada, aun pensando en una excusa para no parecer tan cobarde; era una película, una simple e irreal película y sin embargo ahí estaba, a pocos instantes de refugiarse detrás de la cola de su compañero, la cual por cierto ya se encontraba sobre ella.

-¿Nick?- Apenas alzó la mirada nuevamente, se topó con la boca del zorro a escasos centímetros de la suya, podía sentir su respiración, tranquila y constante así mismo la humedad de su fría nariz que la hacía estremecer.

-¿Estás asustada Judy?- Preguntó gentil –Solo di la verdad-

-A… Algo- Admitió resignada una vez más bajando la mirada por la pena, entonces sintió cómo Nick la rodeaba con su brazo, acercándola a él hasta que estuvieron completamente juntos. Ella se estremeció, podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas y rezaba no ser vista por el resto de los animales que había en el lugar, para su suerte todos estaban demasiado ocupados en la película, y ella al igual que Nick, se encontraban en el fondo.

-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, además no es para tanto, solo es una película- Habló Nick.

-Sí, supongo que sí- Respondió ella. Judy no tardó en acomodarse en el torso del zorro, se sentía a salvo y sin darse cuenta de cuando, ya estaba resguardada por el brazo de Nick. Judy lo miró, sonrió inconscientemente y con sus pequeñas manos buscó sujetar el brazo que ahora reposaba sobre ella; en su movimiento logró subir levemente la manga de Nick, permitiéndole tener contacto con su pelaje. Paseó sus dedos por el mismo, familiarizándose con la sensación hasta que algo la sacudió, sintió por debajo del pelaje del zorro pequeños relieves, todos en forma lineal; pocos segundos le fueron necesarios para repasar lo que pasó con Jack Savage y ella no recordaba ningún cuchillo ni ningún objeto punzocortante, sin embargo había cicatrices.

-Nick…- Musitó insegura.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada-

Seguramente era cosa del pasado ahora, todo había terminado y volvieron a ser amigos, al menos a medias, pero sin lugar a dudas era mejor que nada; era un comienzo, y uno bueno a pesar del mal trago con el que volvieron a verse después de todo un año.

Tiempo después, ya entrada la noche; los invitados empezaron a abandonar la residencia para dirigirse a las suyas, no sin antes dar una cordial despedida al hospitalario lobo que sirvió de anfitrión esa noche. Nick y Judy decidieron aguardar un poco más, esperar a que todos se hubiesen retirado ya, no había ningún motivo muy especial, simplemente querían disfrutar un poco más del cálido interior antes de tener que salir al frío de la noche.

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir- Dijo el lobo.

-Sí, creo que debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo- Habló Nick –Aunque tal vez la próxima deberías pedir a tu hermano algo más apropiado para conejos- Bromeo señalando a Judy-

-Trataré de hacerlo- Los dos depredadores rieron mientras que Judy solo frunció el ceño cruzada de brazos aguardando por el zorro.

-Descansa, tal vez nos veamos mañana- Dijo Nick.

Ahora la pequeña caminata en plena noche. Caso curioso, al menos para Judy; su primera noche en ese pueblo había sido una completa pesadilla. El caminar desde la estación hasta el poblado solo para después toparse con lo que parecía ser una ciudad fantasma carente de toda vida, era cierto, Fangtown por la noche asustaría a cualquier animal del mundo; completo silencio, escasa iluminación por parte del alumbrado público, cualquiera podría esperar ser atacado por un monstruo en mitad de la noche. Pero ahora, la coneja miraba todo a través de distintos ojos. Solo habían sido 3 días desde que llegó y sin embargo ahora podía decir sin pena ni culpa alguna que ese pequeño pueblucho era mucho mejor de lo que Zootopia llegó a ser en su momento. Había ciertas cosas para tomar en cuenta: sus primeros días en la gran ciudad fueron duros y conseguir un amigo fue aún más difícil. La gran urbe de animales en donde cualquiera podía ser lo que quisiera no ofrecía un trato muy agradable con los recién llegados. En cambio, ahí, en medio de la nada, solo le tomó un poco de tiempo para aclimatarse (,) aun estando rodeada por depredadores se sentía más segura. Todos la trataban bien, no la menospreciaban por ser un conejo, tal era la ilusión del hogar perfecto que temía quedarse más tiempo del debido, temía descubrir que al igual que casi siempre, las apariencias tendían a engañar y lo hacían de una manera cruel. Lo mismo que pasó con Nick, (y lo mismo que pasó) con Jack, (quien) parecía ser el conejo de sus sueños y ver todo lo que ocasionó. Temía pasar por eso otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?- Escuchó al lado de ella.

-¿Nick?-

-Te perdiste por un momento, solo miraste la puerta del lugar- Señaló sacando su llave. Ella no se había percatado de cuando fue que llegaron a casa.

-Solo pensaba en cómo solía ser todo- Respondió sonriente, solo logrando obtener una respuesta opuesta por parte del zorro -¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada, hay que ir adentro-

Era claro como el agua; Nick seguía evitando hablar del pasado, a decir verdad ella tampoco quería recordar nada de eso, pero dicho asunto aún no estaba zanjado y de seguir así, tarde o temprano traería dolor a la vida de ambos. Judy buscaba evitarlo a toda costa; pero Nick, estaba aferrado a simplemente olvidarlo y fingir que nada pasó pese a que hacía algunos días cuando volvió a ver a Judy por primera vez en un año no podía apartar sus pensamientos de lo que había hecho.

Judy escuchaba el palpitar constante de Nick; su cabeza estaba recargada contra su pecho, ambos recostados en cama con las frazadas cubriéndolos hasta el cuello. Compartían calor logrando así ignorar el frío que se colaba al interior. Judy no apartaba su mirar del pecho del zorro, observaba fijamente el ropaje que lo cubría tratando de ver más allá de él; tratando de ver el anaranjado pelaje que se escondía debajo. La tentación de meter su mano por debajo de la ropa de Nick era embriagante, todo con tal de sentirlo entre sus dedos, pero más que eso, buscaba estar más cerca de él, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado antes.

-Nick…-

-¿Hmm?-

-Gracias por dejarme volver…-

 _ **Judy**_

 _No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan tranquila, tan despreocupada. Supongo que eso de ser policía sí es agotador después de todo. Nick me lo dijo muchas veces cuando aún estábamos en Zootopia, no paraba de repetirme día tras otro que debíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones, es irónico todo lo que tuvo que pasar para obtenerlas, pero ya no tiene sentido recordarlo._

 _Los días eran rutinarios, pero de alguna manera eso los hacía agradables, los hacía llevaderos. Solo un par de semanas bastaron para aprender el nombre de todos los clientes habituales de Nick, me sorprende lo rápido que necesita ropa en ese lugar, tal vez sería por el frío. La verdad no lo sé._

 _Cada mañana veía el calendario; un día tras otro, tras otro y tras otro. Parte de mí se preguntaba cuándo regresaríamos o si algún día lo haríamos. No lo sé, ver a Nick aquí es… Él se ve bien, se ve feliz y en paz consigo mismo y yo no quería arruinarle eso. Las cosas marchaban bien claro que sí, pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas; por un lado estaba Nick, parecía estarse recuperando, pese a que aún evitaba hablar del pasado cada día se veía más animado que el anterior. Poco a poco su actitud despreocupada y vacilante regresaba, se hacía cada vez más notoria aunque aún seguía siendo Judy para él, todavía no recuperaba el apodo de "Zanahorias". Jamás creí que extrañaría algo así sobre todo siendo que en un principio había usado ese nombre para insultarme. Siento que en el momento que vuelva a llamarme así lo habré recuperado por completo. Esa es la parte alegre de mi vida, verlo trabajar con una sonrisa en el rostro. En la otra mano está mi familia; había pasado ya un tiempo desde que me fui de Zootopia sin siquiera haberles avisado, la primera llamada ocurrió después de mes y medio de vivir en Fangtown. Sus reclamos fueron mi irresponsabilidad y falta de atención, un día decidieron ir a visitarme y no me encontraron. Preguntaron en la estación y fue ahí donde les dijeron que me había ido. Solo Bogo sabía en donde estaba, para el resto de la estación simplemente me encontraba de vacaciones._

 _Hubo reclamos, un par de discusiones también. Esta vez no estaban preocupados sino molestos, cabe decir que entendía el por qué, ya mucho los había asustado al irme de Bunnyburrow hacia Zootopia, temían por mi seguridad y hasta hacía poco tiempo lograron aceptar lo que había hecho y de pronto se enteran que me fui de la ciudad sin siquiera molestarme en contarles a donde iría o por qué. A fin de cuentas tuve que decirles todo, odio mentirles además no estaba haciendo nada malo, estaba aquí para apoyar y ayudar a un amigo, ojalá ellos lo hubiesen visto así también. Una coneja en un lugar habitado únicamente por depredadores, jamás les dije el nombre del lugar, lo último que quiero es ver un ejército de conejos llegando por la estación solo para buscarme. Me ordenaron que regresara, no a Zootopia sino a casa; fueron muy claros al decirme que cometieron un error al darme tanta libertad, de hecho afirmaron que fue la peor equivocación de su vida. Tal vez estaban exagerando o tal vez tenían razón, la verdad no lo sé. Fue duro para mí, las llamadas se volvían más frecuentes con el pasar de las semanas, siempre exigiéndome lo mismo, que regresara a la granja, remarcando que ya había tenido suficiente de ese estúpido sueño de ser policía. Cada vez que escuchaba mi teléfono sonar me alejaba de Nick, no debía meterle nada de eso a la cabeza. La situación con mi familia iba de mal en peor, sobre todo ahora que algunos de mis hermanos y hermanas se habían sumado a la discusión, sin darme cuenta terminé siendo el conejo negro de la familia. A mis padres les quedó en claro que yo no volvería por mi cuenta, en más de una ocasión trataron de averiguar en donde estaba, pero al parecer Bogo no me delató, y yo jamás les di tal información. Un día, ya después de mes y medio viviendo en Fangtown tomé la decisión más dolorosa de mi vida. No volvería a hablar con ellos. No les dije nada al respecto, simplemente la próxima vez que sonó mi teléfono lo dejé, quité el tono para así no tener que escucharlos. Había llamadas cada pocos minutos, eran insistentes hasta que un día dejó de sonar. Parte de mí sintió que tal vez ya no querrían volver a verme jamás y eso me asustaba, pero fue la decisión que tomé, y viviré con las consecuencias por ello._

 _Estaba lo bueno, lo malo y por último lo neutral. Fue curioso, la cosa en la que menos pensé al estar tanto tiempo lejos de la ciudad fue en mi empleo. Bogo jamás llamó ni para decirme que regresara ni para decirme que estaba despedida. Supongo que incluso él sabía que un mes no sería suficiente. Empiezo a pensar que esa prórroga que me dio no era más que un umbral de éxito; si regresaba en ese mes que me dio de suspensión era obvio que no regresaría con Nick, pero al tardar tanto, algo bueno debió pasar. Era eso o un animal más grande terminó comiéndome._

 _Me entristecía lo que pasó con mi familia, pero verlo a él, a ese zorro recuperándose frente a mis ojos, bastaba para calentar mi corazón; ver su sonrisa, escuchar su risa, su simple voz de hecho. Nada era mejor para mí. Era lo más importante y de un momento a otro, también empezó a salir mal._

 _Los primeros días todo parecía marchar bien, Nick se recuperaba, socializaba nuevamente y había dejado de lado el uso del bastón, sin embargo. Después de dos meses viviendo aquí, empecé a notar ciertas cosas fuera de lo normal en él; se veía bien, se veía feliz pero su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio, conocía el motivo de ello. Ahora cada vez que despertaba a mitad de la noche él seguía despierto, yo fingía estar dormida solo para ver qué pasaba con él o al menos empecé a hacerlo; las primeras ocasiones claro que le pregunte si algo andaba mal a lo que simplemente respondía "Creí haber escuchado algo" pero era recurrente, en ocasiones incluso se levantaba de la cama. Esa fue solo la punta del iceberg. Con el pasar de los días se veía cada vez peor, a veces no comía nada o comía demasiado. En más de una ocasión dijo que se sentía mareado y múltiples veces lo escuchaba vomitando en el baño. Yo guardaba mi distancia, no quería intervenir hasta estar segura de lo que estaba pasándole, pero simplemente no lograba entender. Aseguraba estar bien, no se veía de mal humor pero era claro que su sonrisa ocultaba algo más y de pronto empezó a tener pequeños ataques de ansiedad, algo casi imperceptible, al menos para quienes no lo conocían como yo. Había ciertos tics que empezó a manifestar, algo simple como jugar con sus garras o parecer nervioso sin estarlo, pero aun con todo eso, no intervine. Estaba convencida de que sería algo temporal, se estaba adaptando al cambio eso era todo. Eso era lo que yo quería creer._

 _Ahora he estado aquí por 3 meses y siento que el progreso que había logrado con Nick, en realidad no había sido más que fracaso._

.

.

.

.

A diferencia de casi todas las noches, en esta ocasión mientras que la calma aun prevalecía en el vecindario y en su generalidad el pueblo completo, podía admirarse entre toda la oscuridad y la penumbra una cantidad ominosa de iluminación lejos de las casas; música sonaba, animales conversaban, todos vestidos elegantemente o cuando menos de manera más formal a la costumbre del lugar. La ubicación era lejana a las casas, algo adentrada en el bosque que rodeaba a Fangtown en un gran claro donde los árboles no impedían la vista a las estrellas; el fresco aire del campo era agradable para los pulmones, pese a que el golpe del frío era mucho más fuerte a esas horas y en esa ubicación, los habitantes del lugar se aclimataban con facilidad, más aun siendo que su pequeño evento estaba bien armado. Adornos sostenidos con los árboles aledaños, una moderada pista de baile improvisada con tarimas de madera barnizada, faroles sujetos a unas cuantas cuerdas para la iluminación, incluso logrando una barra de bebidas y por supuesto una gran mesa repleta de comida; un menú especial para depredadores aunque resaltaba a la vista una que otra bandeja de comida vegetariana, era claro que Judy había sido tomada en consideración para el evento, aunque dicha coneja y su respectivo acompañante aún se ausentaban en la celebración.

Judy se encontraba parada frente al espejo del baño, aun arreglándose para salir después de haber sufrido un pequeño retraso del cual de ninguna manera quería hablar.

-Vamos Judy, todo empezó hace más o menos una hora- Se quejó Nick al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-Lo sé, ya estoy lista- Respondió saliendo por la puerta. La coneja vestía un pantalón oscuro que hacía juego con el suéter que cubría su pecho, todo confeccionado por Nick siguiendo especificaciones de Judy.

-Sabes, hice ese conjunto hace como 3 semanas, ¿Tanto tardaste en ponértelo?- Inquirió el zorro.

-Calla ya, no sabía qué usar para la ocasión-

-Es eso o creíste que sería una fiesta de disfraces-

-No digas tonterías- Rio nerviosa, mirando de reojo una caja arrumbada al lado de la cama.

-Será mejor darnos prisa-

Habían pasado ya tres meses, tres largos meses de estadía en Fangtown para Judy. Habían sido buenos tiempos en su mayoría, omitiendo siempre sus problemas familiares. Ella nunca creyó que algo así podría pasarle pero en cierta manera incluso lo consideraba una especie de castigo por lo que había hecho. El karma es una perra, y ésta no era la excepción; sea como fuere, Judy no le daba demasiada importancia pues estaba convencida de que en algún momento todo eso se arreglaría, mientras tanto, el tiempo que había pasado con Nick estaba siendo de lo mejor o al menos así fue durante el primer mes y medio.

-Nick ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Preguntó Judy.

Ambos caminaban ya por la calle en rumbo a la salida del pueblo para adentrarse en el bosque, conocían el camino no se perderían entre los árboles.

-Claro que sí, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?- Respondió el zorro. Su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, al menos en comparación a como solía ser. Tal vez se esforzaba en disimularlo, pero el cansancio que denotaban sus ojos era claro, sin mencionar que su cuerpo en sí mismo mostraba signos de deterioro, sonaría estúpido pero incluso su pelaje había perdido cierto brillo, se agotaba con facilidad sin siquiera haber trabajado demasiado. Todo sin una razón aparente, Judy estaba con él la mayor parte del día, hasta la fecha ella no había visto nada que pudiese preocuparle a su amigo, nada que lo lastimase, entonces ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciéndole tanto daño?

-Lo digo en serio Nick no te ves nada bien, si quieres podemos regresar a casa, sé que no les molestará si no nos presentamos- Sugirió Judy.

-Vamos coneja ya te dije que estoy bien- Dijo Nick con un poco de fastidio –Has estado haciendo la misma pregunta las últimas semanas-

-(Suspiro) Lo sé, es solo que… Olvídalo, hay que darnos prisa-

El zorro le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria, la cual rápidamente borró. Buscaba pasar una noche agradable entre amigos no había motivo para echarla a perder solo por una discusión sin sentido.

Con un largo suspiro Nick dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro una vez más. Observó a Judy caminar a su lado; mantenía la mirada baja, la preocupación que sentía hacia él era clara. Nick la rodeó con su brazo, acercándola hacia sí mismo hasta estar completamente juntos. Ella se sorprendió, sus orejas se elevaron al instante y sus mejillas enrojecieron debajo del pelaje de su rostro.

-Solo hay que divertirnos Judy- Habló Nick.

Ella sonrió.

-Está bien-

.

.

.

.

El olor a carne se impregnaba en el aire, una fragancia por sí sola placentera para los depredadores que ya se encontraban en el lugar; para vivir en un pueblo casi en mitad de la nada tenían un gusto culinario algo especial. La imagen que brindaba la mesa del modesto banquete era espectacular, distintos colores para solo disponer de pescado, insectos y una que otra ave, eran depredadores al fin y al cabo y era claro que se sentían orgullosos de ello.

-¿Crees que Wilde venga?- Decía un puma detrás de la "Barra de bebidas"

-Dijeron que lo harían, él y la coneja- Respondió un leopardo.

-Bueno ya es algo tarde, la fiesta empezó hace una hora y no han llegado-

-Se preocupan demasiado- Una tercera voz se sumó a la conversación.

-Evelyn- Soltó el puma.

-Últimamente ha cambiado mucho, seguramente aparecerá en cualquier momento- Aseguró mientras se recargaba en la barra.

-Habla del diablo y se te aparecerá- Dijo el leopardo. Justo por el fondo del lugar, justo en donde la iluminación terminaba y los árboles de alguna manera armaban un perfecto arco, Nick y Judy aparecieron de entre la penumbra, siendo iluminados paulatinamente por la luz hasta que sus siluetas fueron claras para todos.

No fue sorpresa verlos ahí, o al menos no lo fue para todos. Varios de los lugareños aún se mantenían escépticos a la idea de Nick siendo amigable después de un año siendo la oveja negra del pueblo. Los saludos no podían faltar; tan simples como un "Hola" uno que otro apretón de garras. Entre toda esa armonía se presentaba algo que simplemente no lograba complacer a Judy en lo más mínimo. ¿Es que acaso solo ella podía ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba Nick? ¿Era invisible para los demás? Podía verse a kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo nadie más se percataba de ello, nadie más preguntaba si algo andaba mal. La única cosa que lograba contener la desdicha de Judy era el hecho de que ella y solo ella conocía bien a su amigo, el resto de los presentes no sabían nada sobre él.

-Nick, por un momento creí que no vendrían- Habló alguien a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Mi acompañante estaba algo indispuesta- Bromeó empujando juguetonamente a Judy.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, vengan hay mucho que hacer aquí- Agregó John, finalmente caminando entre ambos.

Las primeras paradas para los dos mamíferos no fueron otras que simplemente conversar con el resto de los invitados. Habían pasado 3 meses ya, tiempo suficiente para al menos conocer a la mayoría, así mismo tenían conocimiento de sus vidas por lo tanto había temas de conversación para dar y prestar. Lo siguiente y como era de esperarse; ambos habían pasado todo el día aguardando por el banquete de la noche, Dani estuvo hablando de él toda la semana, después de todo era él el cocinero. No fue difícil para Nick escoger platillo, tenía sus gustos algo arraigados, en cuanto a Judy, ella agradecía que al menos hubiese algo en el menú apto para ella aunque la idea de probar la carne se estaba volviendo tentadora, no había ningún motivo en especial, simple curiosidad después de haber vivido tanto tiempo rodeada solo por depredadores.

La noche apenas había avanzado y de igual manera restaba mucho por hacer, aunque inevitablemente Nick y Judy terminarían separándose por un rato.

-Oye Nick, vienes a jugar- Comentó un oso sentado en una mesa junto con otros 3 animales más. En el centro se encontraba una baraja de cartas y unos cuantos billetes apilados.

-No lo sé, ¿Crees poder sobrevivir sin mí?- Inquirió mirando a la coneja.

-Por favor Nick, no eres mi niñera-

-Bueno solo pienso que después de todo un año sin mí, alejarte sea algo duro para ti- Bromeó encorvándose para estar frente a frente, aunque dicho comentario no agradó por completo a la coneja.

-Nick eso no…-

-No te molesta que te la robemos un rato ¿O sí?- Preguntó Evelyn apareciendo detrás de Judy.

-Pero Nick…-

-Bien, entonces si no te molesta iré a conseguir algo de dinero extra- Declaró el zorro antes de retirarse.

-Tranquila Judy no te vamos a comer- La gran felina le indico que la siguiera. Caminaron por el lugar hasta llegar a uno de los extremos en donde se encontraba una mesa únicamente con hembras. Sumando a Evelyn el conteo daba una tigresa, una zorra, una leona y por ultima una coneja.

Judy no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al verlas mirándola tan fijamente. Por mero reflejo caminó un poco más hasta saltar a una de las sillas, todo era demasiado grande para ella; una característica extra de Fangtown, sí estaba habitada únicamente por depredadores, pero éstos eran solo de los grandes, en el tiempo que había estado ahí no se había topado con una nutria ni ningún otro depredador pequeño.

-Chicas creo que la estamos asustando- Habló la zorra.

-Puede ser, Evelyn tú la conoces de más tiempo-

-Bien, bien, tranquilízate Judy, solo queremos hablar contigo, además creo que de vez en cuando es bueno estar solo entre chicas-

La coneja sacudió su cabeza levemente de esa manera logrando caer en la realidad nuevamente.

-Lo siento es solo que, bueno…-

-¿Demasiados colmillos?- Inquirió la leona.

-No, no quería ofender- Tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Descuida, para serte sinceras esperábamos que salieras corriendo Hehe- Rio la vulpina –Será mejor empezando por presentarnos, me llamo Cassie-

-Yo soy Kalia- Agregó la leona.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos, fui la primera cara que viste al llegar aquí- Dijo Evelyn.

-Sí, eso lo recuerdo, gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa esa noche-

Lo que empezó siendo una situación algo tensa para Judy, terminó tornándose en algo sumamente agradable más aun al haber estado tanto tiempo lejos del resto de sus amigos de la ciudad. Había dejado mucho atrás pero se esmeraba en no pensar en ello.

Las risas no tardaron en aparecer, alguna que otra historia, un comentario gracioso o incluso un chiste. Las 4 hembras estaban teniendo un agradable rato de diversión entre ellas. Pasó algún tiempo y la fiesta parecía avivarse más a medida que la hora avanzaba.

-Hahaha, en realidad los conejos comemos mucho más que solo zanahorias- Reía Judy.

-Lamento el comentario, es solo que eres la primera que conozco- Aclaró Kalia.

-Bueno Judy, hay algo que nos hemos estado preguntando- Dijo Evelyn, esta vez tomando una actitud un poco más seria.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Inquirió la coneja.

-No para nada, es solo que queremos saber, tú y Nick, bueno, tú sabes, ¿Comparten cama?- Preguntó sutil aunque algo nerviosa también.

-Por supuesto, todos los días- Respondió inocente, provocando así una mirada de asombro en el resto de las presentes.

-Esperen, esperen- Habló Cassie –Creo que no entendió bien, lo que queremos decir es si tú y él…-

En esta ocasión Judy captó rápidamente lo que querían decir; sus orejas quedaron estáticas, así mismo sus mejillas enrojecieron y pudo sentir su corazón acelerándose a todo lo que daba.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó exaltada –Somos, solo somos amigos- Aclaró nerviosa –Además, de igual manera eso es privado-

-Ups- Soltó la vulpina –No fue mi intención-

-Lamentamos eso- Habló la leona –Más bien queríamos saber si había algo entre ustedes dos-

-Así es- Agregó Evelyn –Desde que llegaste el señor Wilde ha cambiado mucho, así que nosotras, de hecho todos en el pueblo creímos que tú y el tendrían una relación más seria que solo amigos-

-¿Qué? No, nosotros solo…- Se detuvo a pensarlo por un minuto, entendiendo bien lo que acababa de escuchar. Todo el pueblo los pintaba juntos y sin embargo no eran víctimas de ningún perjuicio, ni siquiera de una mirada despectiva al pasar por la calle. Ya estaban idealizados como una pareja y parecía no afectarle a nadie –Solo somos amigos, además, un zorro y un conejo ¿No les parece algo extraño?-

Las 3 hembras intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos, para luego redirigir su atención a Judy.

-Para nada- Respondieron al unísono.

-¿En serio?-

-Espero no sonar grosera- Comentó Cassie –Pero aquí no somos tan conservadores como los conejos o como en Zootopia o cuando menos nunca hemos escuchado de alguna pareja inter-especie en la ciudad o sus alrededores-

-¿Y aquí sí las hay?- Preguntó Judy con cierto escepticismo.

-Una que otra, pero claro aquí todos somos al menos de la misma categoría, tú y él son un caso especial-

-Ya dije que somos solo amigos-

-Cierto, entonces, no te molestara si yo trato de acercarme a él ¿O sí?- Inquirió la zorra de pelaje blanco inclinándose hacia Judy dibujando una sonrisa algo inquietante, acompañada por un mirara entrecerrado.

-Ya, ya tengo que irme- Habló Judy. Se desplazó lentamente por la silla hasta lograr bajar de ella, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual con Cassie hasta estar segura de poder alejarse rápidamente.

-Y ahora sí la asustaste- Comentó Kalia.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Qué no estás comprometida?- Preguntó Evelyn.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero oigan, les aposté 200 dólares a que al menos los dos bailarían esta noche ¿Recuerdan?-

-Esto no te va a salvar- Rieron.

Judy trataba de relajarse después de eso, aunque rápidamente salió de aquella situación al chocar contra alguien.

-¿Nick?-

-¿Estás bien Judy?- Preguntó a la par que guardaba algo en el bolso interior de su abrigo.

-Sí solo. ¿Qué traes ahí?-

-Oh, solo unos cuantos cientos de dólares- Bufó sacando el grueso fajo de papel.

-¿Hiciste trampa?- Le replicó.

-Solo es trampa si ellos se dan cuenta- Nick sonrió y de nueva cuenta resguardó su recién obtenida ganancia. En cuanto regresó su atención a su acompañante, esta tenía la mirada baja únicamente contemplando el suelo bajo sus patas; las orejas caídas y un semblante algo deprimente.

-Hey, si tan mal te hace sentir puedo devolver el dinero- Sugirió el zorro.

-No es eso- Respondió Judy. Repasando otra vez lo que recién le habían dicho –Es… Olvídalo, nada importante- Alzó la mirada hacia él, fingía una sonrisa y luego empezó a caminar nuevamente. Nick la observó, Judy lo pasó de largo lentamente y él solo se preguntaba qué estaba pasando con ella esa noche. De pronto una idea le surgió; escuchó la música, había cambiado a un ritmo lento, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y entonces antes de salir de su alcance tomó a Judy de un hombro, lo hizo con gentileza, ésta se sorprendió e inmediatamente se giró solo para ahora ser tomada del brazo.

-Ven conmigo- Habló el zorro. Sin explicación, sin motivo, solamente la llevó con él.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para ella, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso excepto Nick. Judy lo miraba, por alguna razón veía su pelaje anaranjado brillando y resaltando entre todo lo demás y aun ni siquiera habían hecho nada, solo estaban caminando a quien sabe dónde, nada más que eso y sin embargo estaba siendo suficiente para hacerla sentir en las nubes. La verdad era que sus "Amigas" no estaban tan equivocadas, al menos no en el aspecto que algo había entre ellos, o al menos así lo quería Judy. Las palabras de Nick resonaron en su mente " _Te amo, es por eso que sufrí tanto al perderte"_ Pero después de esa noche, no hubo mención alguna del tema, ni de ese ni de ningún otro relacionado a lo que pasó, más la duda prevalecía en su mente ¿Había sido verdad? ¿Nick realmente sentía algo así por ella?

Abruptamente su celestial ilusión se detuvo, toda su percepción volvió a la realidad y entonces alzó la mirada nuevamente. Judy no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Nick la había soltado, ahora estaba mirándola de frente y sus orejas empezaron a captar la música.

-¿Nick?- Habló la coneja.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?- Soltó extendiendo la mano hacia Judy.

-Hmp, ¿Solo buscas burlarte? Eres demasiado grande- Replicó ella.

-Bueno, siempre puedes pararte sobre mis patas- Comentó Nick al mismo tiempo que la tomaba y la acercaba a él.

-¡Hey!- Reprochó de igual manera sintió su cara arder al estar tan cerca de él.

-No lo hago para burlarme, solo quiero divertirme un rato- Aclaró sonriendo.

Judy bajó la mirada, buscaba resistirse pero era simplemente imposible además no podía engañarse a sí misma, quería eso tanto como quería regresar a ser policía ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Solo era un baile y ya.

-Está bien- Aceptó –Pero de ninguna manera voy a pararme sobre tus patas, no soy una niña-

-Hehe, bien, bien, pero debes admitir que eres adorable y muy tierna-

-Nick no puedes llamar a un conejo tierno-

-Oh no, lamento tal ultraje- Dramatizó el zorro -¿Qué puedo hacer para ser perdonado?-

-Bueno, se supone que íbamos a bailar ¿No es así?-

Por desgracia entre tanta plática habían perdido la primera pieza, pero la siguiente era incluso más adecuada que la anterior; un ritmo tranquilo, música suave y relajante. Sin darse cuenta de en qué momento, ambos empezaron a moverse. Pese a la diferencia de tamaño en ambos, sus manos estaban entrelazadas; Judy buscaba sujetarse del brazo de su pareja de baile mientras que Nick solo estaba para dar comodidad a Judy, no tardaron en encontrar una posición adecuada. Cuando eso pasó solo se dejaron llevar. Era curioso, ninguno frecuentaba mucho eventos de ese tipo, por ende un baile sería algo desastroso para los dos sin embargo, se movían como hojas llevadas por el viento; pasos cortos pero delicados, movimientos fluidos. Nick llevaba el mando eso estaba claro, pero la habilidad que tenía Judy para seguirlo era impecable. Soltura completa, armonía, incluso podría agregarse belleza. Hacía poco que todas las miradas recayeron en ellos, ya fuera por el espectáculo que brindaba o meramente por ser una pareja poco común, sea como fuere, era un deleite para la vista.

-Creo que gané- Habló Cassie, admirando desde la barra a Judy y a Nick en la pista de baile.

-Supongo que sí- Respondieron sus compañeras.

Por algunos minutos más tanto Nick como Judy se quedaron perdidos en aquél mágico baile, hasta que de pronto, con un simple movimiento ella terminó en los brazos del zorro y la música por fin se detuvo.

-Nick…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Te…- Antes de decir nada más, los aplausos ensordecieron sus palabras. Ambos recobraron la postura y con algo de pena aceptaron los halagos.

Algunos momentos más de incomodidad y entonces se vieron finalmente libres.

La noche avanzó un poco más, alguno que otro de los invitados ya se había retirado a casa pero la fiesta aún seguía. Nick y Judy aún no regresaban a su hogar, mas se habían apartado del resto, alejándose lo suficiente de la luz y el ruido, solo ellos dos respirando la fresca y vigorizante brisa de los árboles, siendo bañados por la luz de la luna sobre ellos y contemplando las estrellas en su brillante esplendor.

-Entonces ¿Te divertiste?- Preguntó el zorro.

-Más que nunca- Admitió Judy –Gracias por haberme traído-

-¿De qué hablas? Nos invitaron a ambos ¿Recuerdas?-

-Lo sé pero, me gustó haber venido contigo- Aclaró Judy.

-¿Había algo que querías decirme?- Preguntó el zorro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-En la pista de baile estabas por decir algo antes de que aclamaran mi fabuloso ser- Rio con una sonrisa simplona, obteniendo por parte de su compañera un pequeño golpe en el brazo –Auch-

-No era nada importante- Comentó Judy.

-Bueno, como tú digas coneja ¿Lo ves? Estoy mejor que nunca, te preocupas demasiado por mí-

-Por supuesto-

Nick se sorprendió al escucharla, esperaba todo tipo de respuestas excepto esa.

-Nick no importa si es un simple resfriado o algo tan estúpido como una astilla clavada en tu pata, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti-

-Pero…-

-Ha pasado mucho, y en todo ese tiempo sin ti solo podía pensar en cómo estarías, si la vida te trataría mejor que yo, ya te lo dije una vez, tuve miedo por ti y hasta la fecha aún lo sigo teniendo- Bajó sus orejas y con sus brazos se reguardó a sí misma, trataba de encontrar confort, buscaba seguridad de cualquier manera y entonces algo suave la rodeó. Giró la cabeza y un destello blanco la hizo reaccionar, era la cola de Nick la que actuaba como bufanda rodeando su pequeño cuello.

-Conejos, tan emocionales- Ella rio, no pudiendo evitar dejar salir una pequeña lágrima de alegría.

-Creo que debemos regresar a casa ¿No crees?-

-Sí, así es-

Judy se adelantó, dejando así a Nick a solas con sus pensamientos por un rato más. En cuanto la perdió de vista inmediatamente borró la sonrisa que había mantenido toda la noche, dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y de su bolsillo sacó un frasco, sin etiqueta, sin especificaciones, nada, un simple frasco color naranja repleto de pastillas.

-Maldición- Lo estrujó con fuerza -¿Por qué hago esto?-

.

.

.

.

Las despedidas fueron cortas, ambos morían por ir a dormir pese a que la velada había sido magnifica, no estaban acostumbrados a tantas horas de desvelo. En realidad sí habían tenido situaciones similares, pero no por diversión, cuando trabajaban juntos en el ZPD en las largas noches de papeleo, no podía faltar una que otra vez donde amanecían en la estación. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

El camino de regreso fue agradablemente silencioso, ninguno de los dos tenía nada para comentar, aparentemente todo había sido dicho en el bosque ahora solo quedaba descansar y aguardar por el día siguiente, tal vez la rutina se repetiría; levantarse, desayunar, trabajar en la sastrería todo el día y de nueva cuenta a dormir. Era ideal en ese momento, sin criminales por atrapar, sin el constante riesgo que implicaba ser policía, solo una tranquila vida lejos de la ciudad. Después de esa noche eso también iba a cambiar.

-(Suspiro) Estoy exhausta- Habló Judy al entrar en la habitación.

-Igual yo- Agregó Nick a la par que se quitaba el abrigo -¿Te molesta si tomo un baño antes de dormir?-

-Es algo tarde ¿No crees?-

-Oh vamos Judy, necesito relajarme, no me esperes despierta- Nick desapareció detrás de la puerta, aunque no sin antes arrojar su abrigo a la cama. Judy advirtió un sonido extraño en cuanto la prenda cayó sobre el colchón. Miró detenidamente la puerta por la que Nick se había ido, primero asegurándose de que éste no fuese a regresar, luego sin siquiera dudar revisó todos los bolsillos que tenía hasta que dio con lo que escuchó. Un frasco lleno de píldoras de dudosa procedencia y los pocos conocimientos de Judy sobre el tema no estaban haciendo la tarea más fácil. Repasó mentalmente los medicamentos en el botiquín del baño y ninguno encajaba con las características de lo que había encontrado, ni siquiera tenía etiqueta ¿Por qué? La curiosidad de Judy crecía exponencialmente, a la par que su miedo por ser descubierta por su amigo. Solo le quedaba algo por hacer, preguntarle directamente a Nick. En parte Judy empezó a temer conocer la respuesta; no había etiqueta, no había especificación ¿Acaso era una adicción? Nick no había estado nada bien en las últimas semanas y esa podría terminar siendo la explicación a todo, sin embargo ¿Merecía la pena arriesgar todo por solo una especulación? A veces la vida se reduce a un acto de locura y si la sanidad de Nick estaba de por medio, Judy estaba dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo.

La puerta se abrió, no salió vapor y de hecho no había pasado tanto tiempo. El zorro aún estaba vestido.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, además ya no hay agua caliente y…-

-¿Hace cuánto?- Interrumpió la coneja.

-¿Qué?-

-Nick dime hace cuanto que lo haces- Repitió alzando la mirada, mostrándole el frasco.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Su actitud pasó a seriedad rápidamente.

-Estaban en tu abrigo- Respondió Judy.

-Y tú no tenías por qué husmear en él- Dijo Nick acercándose a recoger la prenda y tratar de arrebatar el frasco de las manos de su compañera, aunque esta se apartó apenas vio sus intenciones.

-Dame eso Judy-

-Dime lo que son-

-Eso no te incumbe-

Un gran nudo se formó en la garganta de la coneja, por alguna razón las palabras que estaba por pronunciar estaban lastimándola solo al pensarlas. Después de todo lo que pasó, después de tanto dolor, lo que ella creía que marchaba por buen camino, en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Nick… ¿Estás drogándote?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- Exclamó molesto.

-¡Entonces dime que son!- Exigió Judy.

-¡Entrégame el frasco!-

-Habla ya o iré a preguntarle a alguien más- Declaró tomando una postura firme.

Nick se pasó una mano por el rostro ya resignado a la derrota.

-Son antidepresivos…-

-¿Qué?-

-Bien ya sabes lo que son, ahora dámelos- Reprochó Nick.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Por eso has estado así todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Cuestionó molesta.

-¡Judy ya cierra la boca!- Gritó furioso –No puedes seguir metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás, tú no eres nadie para entrometerte en mi vida-

-No, en efecto no lo soy, pero tú no me permites hacer nada por ti, no me permites ayudarte ni siquiera. Pudiste haber dicho algo sobre estas cosas ¿Tienes idea de lo que hacen? Solo mírate, tal vez los demás no se den cuenta pero yo no estoy ciega, te conozco sé cómo deberías verte y estas mal, muy mal-

-¿Y qué tú ibas a solucionarlo? No sé si lo olvidaste pero es por ti que estamos aquí en primer lugar-

-¿Qué?-

-Han pasado 3 meses y crees que todo ya está bien, das por sentado que solo porque estás aquí de alguna manera mejoraste mi vida…-

-Pero…-

-No fue tan fácil Judy… No es fácil- Dijo el zorro. Bajó la mirada.

De alguna manera ambos terminaron con la moral por los suelos. Judy había confiado demasiado en sí misma, dándose a la idea que su mera presencia bastaba para aliviar a Nick, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez no estaba haciendo nada bueno por él.

-Escucha Nick, tenemos que hablar… No podemos seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, mírate, tú no eres así-

-¿Y supongo que sabes todo sobre mí para decir eso no?-

-Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo, conozco todo sobre ti- Se defendió Judy.

-(Suspiro) Tal vez en algún momento lo hiciste, pero ya no-

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas hacerlo otra vez?-

Con un largo suspiro Nick se dio media vuelta.

-Porque simplemente no quiero hacerlo- Respondió cortante.

Judy se desconcertó.

-¿No lo has entendido? ¿Por qué no quiero hablar del pasado? Simplemente no quiero darte ese poder sobre mí otra vez, no quiero permitirte entrar en mi vida solo para que cuando alguien más aparezca puedas destruirme de nuevo-

-¿Nick?-

-Confié en ti, y mira hasta donde me llevó eso. No es fácil tenerte cerca recordándome a cada momento el día donde cometí mi más grande error. Nunca había dejado que nadie se acercara a mí, ¡Nadie! Pero por alguna razón te lo permití y jamás pude imaginar el resultado de eso-

De nueva cuenta Nick la miró de frente.

-Entonces… Todo lo que dijiste esa noche en la estación ¿Fue mentira?- El corazón de Judy se encogió, le dolía el pecho y a penas y lograba respirar.

-Sí Judy, fue una mentira- Admitió sin dudar –Quise creer que engañándome a mí mismo de alguna manera las cosas podrían regresar a ser como fueron, pero no. Verte solo me hacía más daño así que sí, tuve que buscar una manera de soportar tu maldita presencia…-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que me fuera entonces?- Interrumpió Judy –No mostraste ninguna señal de quererme fuera de tu vida- Su actitud era indiferente y su tono desinteresado.

-Sí, ese fue otro error-

Pese a lo que Judy buscaba obtener, también estaba cansada de la misma actitud y las mismas ridículas explicaciones del zorro; ella buscaba ayudarlo pero él no le permitía hacer absolutamente nada.

-Si así quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, adelante- Arrojó el frasco al suelo cerca del zorro, éste lo miró sorprendido y algo perdido también –No puedo pasar mi vida entera tratando de cuidarte si tú no me quieres cerca. Tu error fue confiar en mí y el mío fue venir aquí en primer lugar-

Simplemente abandonó la habitación y luego el edificio entero. Ya estaba harta. Pensó en cómo pudo haber conseguido las pastillas, en cuánto tiempo había estado tomándolas y en el daño que a la larga eso seguramente le causaría. Junto todo lo anterior, todo lo que pensó y simplemente lo ignoró, ya no valía la pena el desgaste emocional, el fútil esfuerzo por reparar algo que estaba completamente destrozado al punto de no tener salvación. Si ella ocasionó eso ya no le importaba, ya había perdido mucho por nada.

Nick se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, movía su pata una y otra vez mientras que en su mano sostenía el frasco y descansaba su cabeza en la otra. Lo veía fijamente mientras que dentro de él sentía algo creciendo hasta llegar al punto de explotar. El dolor en su pierna se hizo presente, no lo había sentido en 3 meses y ahora llegaba con una fuerza endemoniada, era como sentir el impacto directo de las balas una vez más.

Era mucho, trató de controlarse pero no podía dejarlo pasar, no podía ignorar lo que Judy dijo y de ninguna manera lograría controlarse por más tiempo. Arrojó el frasco lejos de él y entonces se abrazó a sí mismo, sujetaba sus brazos con fuerza hasta el punto de empezar a clavar sus garras en sí mismo; la sangre empezó a brotar, manchaba la camisa color blanco que llevaba puesta. Apretaba sus dientes, trataba de calmarse, trataba de contenerse pero todo fue en vano.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- Gritó a todo pulmón En un arrebato saltó de la cama y empezó a desgarrarla con sus garras; primero las frazadas, luego las sabanas, las almohadas, el colchón pero no había sido suficiente, estaba fuera de sí mismo.

Arremetió contra todo, entre gritos y gruñidos empezó a destrozar hasta la última cosa que se ponía frente a él. Golpeó los espejos con sus puños, logrando lastimar sus manos, rasgaba las telas, mordía los maniquís. Las garras de sus patas dejaban marcas profundas en el suelo de madera. La misma ropa que llevaba puesta se vio dañada de igual manera, la desgarró sin importar que se dañara a sí mismo en el proceso; había sangre cubriendo su pelaje y también había lágrimas en sus ojos, desesperación, pánico, ira, todo al mismo tiempo carcomiéndolo desde dentro.

Era un completo alboroto, los sonidos de la casa siendo destruida fácilmente podrían escucharse desde fuera de la casa, pero sus vecinos seguían en el bosque y Judy ya se había alejado demasiado. Nadie sabía, nadie escuchaba.

-¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA!- Una y otra vez golpeó la pared; sus nudillos ya habían perdido el pelaje que los cubría, dejando ver la piel ya arrancada de los mismos a causa de los golpes que asestaba a la pared. Solo quedaba el color carmesí y el ardor que por ahora ignoraba, todo a causa de los incesantes maltratos que se daba a sí mismo.

Se tambaleaba, jadeaba y mustiaba; sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba y un gran nudo en su garganta le dificultaba respirar. En un acto de desesperación sujetó fuertemente sus orejas y lentamente empezó a rasgarlas hacia abajo; sentía el ardor y el dolor, mezclado con la agonía que estaba sintiendo, estaba volviéndose loco. Entonces la vio, la única cosa que se salvó de su ira, posada sobre un mueble al lado de la cama, permanecía inmutable como si nada hubiese pasado. Como pudo se acercó, tomó el marco y vio la fotografía. La verdad era que Nick no sabía lo que quería, no sabía lo que le pasaba y no entendía cómo se sentía.

¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? Sentía un vacío dentro de él que nada lograba llenar, faltaba una parte de sí mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de haber perdido hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

La humedad en sus ojos era clara señal de que no podía aguantar más. Soltó el marco, éste cayó al suelo y Nick se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta caer al suelo sintiéndose completamente perdido. Bajó sus brazos y entonces sintió algo, aquél frasco que lo había llevado hasta ese punto, estaba casi lleno después de todo era nuevo, pero había pasado mucho tiempo consumiendo eso. Lo sostuvo frente a su rostro, pensó por un largo rato lo que haría a continuación.

-No puedo seguir metiendo la pata así…- Murmuró a la par que lo habría –Ojalá lo entendieras Judy, ojalá yo lo entendiera… Perdóname-

Lentamente llevó el frasco a sus labios aunque se detuvo en cuanto sintió el plástico contra su boca. Estaba dudando, era obvio que lo haría, pero en vez de buscar lo positivo en su vida solo se concentró en todas y cada una de las desgracias que había vivido, que lo habían llevado hasta ese punto… Nick quería descansar, quería olvidarlo todo y de alguna manera poder empezar de nuevo. Tragó todo el contenido por poco se atragantaba en el proceso pero logró ingerirlo todo; podía sentirlo, los mareos, la vista borrosa, sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento y antes de cerrar los ojos escuchó la puerta abriéndose, aunque no logro ver a nadie, tal vez un mero delirio, sí, eso debió ser, no le quedaba nada ni nadie.

Estaba completamente solo.

* * *

 _ **Y eso fue todo. ¿Qué busco hacer con esto? Mostrar el daño real que Judy ocasionó en Nick, porque sí, en el capítulo anterior todo se resolvió muy rápido pero no pudo pasar así como así, su suerte es que ya saben cómo terminará todo esto... O si el autor lo decide podría cambiar el final :v**_

 _ **En fin, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Extrañaba escribir pero también y por desgracia voy en la Universidad y es tiempo que no tengo. Lo bueno es que vienen Vacaciones :D**_

 _ **Espero puedan comentar, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si ya se habían olvidado de mí :'c**_

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo por mi parte, nos vemos.**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	5. Fangtown II: A broken Fox

_**Heya. Alguna vez les ha dado bloqueo de escritor? Lo pondré así, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo; es fastidioso, es molesto, irritante y frustrante. Lamento no haber podido estar con ustedes en las fiestas pero por Thor, fue horrible ese bloqueo, finalmente pude medio salir de él así que les traigo esta actualización que por si se lo preguntan, no es el último capítulo, aunque me hubiera gustado eso. Es irónico, esto iba a ser un One-shot y ya es básicamente un fic corto, en fin, espero les guste.**_

* * *

Amanecía, el sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte, iluminando las copas de los árboles y reflejándose en las gotas del rocío matinal. Un ambiente fresco se manifestaba en los aires del pueblo; los cristales de las casas se empañaban a la par que las bisagras de puertas y ventanas se enfriaban poco a poco. Una que otra pequeña chimenea echaba humo por la azotea, no había animales caminando por las calles, todo era tranquilidad pese a que varios de los habitantes ya habían despertado. A consecuencia de la noche anterior todos los depredadores del lugar se encontraban en casa, algunos dormían, otros simplemente gozaban del calor y la agradable sensación de descansar. Los negocios abrirían tarde ese día pero no le afectaba a nadie, era lo mismo cada año al fin y al cabo.

Era una mañana tranquila en Fangtown, después de diversión y festejo era lo ideal, todo estaba bien, todo era mera paz a excepción de un pequeño y minúsculo detalle del cual, si bien no todos tenían conocimiento, bastaría para arruinarle el día a cualquiera.

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de una habitación blanca, un pitido constante era la música de fondo que secundaba el pequeño y casi inaudible suero que goteaba desde la pequeña bolsa de plástico hasta el brazo desnudo forrado en pelaje naranja de un zorro. Con un pequeño gruñido los ojos de Nick empezaron a temblar, sintió el calor acumularse en su nariz y con dificultad logró despertar por completo. No se movió, primeramente examinó lo que su vista le permitía ver sin mover el cuello, tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Se sentía cansado, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo aplastado por una gigantesca roca, no fue consiente del daño que se había hecho hasta que trató de levantarse.

-¡Gahhhh!- Soltó con la voz ahogada; su cuerpo entero le gritaba que debió haber muerto. Sentía los golpes y cortes de la noche anterior aunque a penas y algo lograba recordar, sentía las agujas clavadas en su cuerpo, las suturas, las vendas haciendo presión sobre las partes más dañadas de su cuerpo. Sentía el estómago completamente vacío pero al mismo tiempo un dolor insoportable y la imperante necesidad de vomitar. Le tomó algunos minutos pero logró incorporarse, se sentó y recargó su espalda en las almohadas. Se sentía tan cansado que incluso llegó a pensar que estaba en un sueño. En cuanto tuvo completa noción de la realidad empezó a examinarse a sí mismo; con delicadeza movía su pelaje en donde sentía dolor, descubriendo así varias heridas, algunas cubiertas por gazas, otras cocidas con agujas, partes de su piel tenían un color oscuro a causa de los golpes. Sus manos temblaban y algunas vendas las envolvían casi por completo, solo dejando salir los dedos. Trató de mover las orejas y de nueva cuenta un punzante dolor le recorrió la espina completa, sumando el hecho de que no podía moverlas. Con cuidado las tocó y pudo sentir también unas cuantas suturas y vendas, lo más curioso es que estaban entabladas, se mantenían en lo alto sin moverse.

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios me pasó?- Se preguntó tallándose los ojos con delicadeza de no deshacer los vendajes que envolvían sus manos -¿Qué pasó ayer?-

De alguna extraña manera todo a su alrededor era tranquilidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. Solo él se encontraba en esa habitación y pese a que podía escuchar algunas voces fuera del lugar, no le perturbaba en lo más mínimo.

Por un momento cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente tratando de recordar la noche anterior, sin embargo, de alguna manera no podía hacerlo, únicamente veía breves imágenes, se veía a sí mismo lastimándose pero no recordaba el por qué y entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Nick…- Escuchó. Alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la entrada y la vio.

Judy lo observó con pesar aunque sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones; mantenía una actitud algo fría pero sin rayar en el desinterés –Despertaste- Le dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Judy…- Suspiró el zorro.

Ella se desplazó por la habitación hasta la camilla y saltó sobre una silla algo grande, al menos lo suficiente para para quedar frente a Nick.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir?- Inquirió Judy.

Nick bajó la mirada, evadía el contacto visual a toda costa y sin embargo la mirada de Judy era demasiado pesada como para poder ignorarla.

-No- Respondió tajante.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar cómo llegaste aquí?-

La miró de reojo por algunos segundos y de nueva cuenta dirigió su atención a su regazo. Miraba fijamente sus manos y sentía el ardor debajo de los vendajes; veía sus dedos temblar y Judy, ella lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta solo de verlo así, puesto que le recordaba el deplorable estado en que lo encontró la noche anterior. Como pudo Judy se contuvo, se tragó el dolor y simplemente suspiró.

-El doctor dijo que tendrás que quedarte aquí una semana como mínimo- Le comentó la coneja –Si necesitas algo solo presiona ese botón- Señaló al lado de la camilla-

-Nick…-

-¿Hmm?-

-Descansa-

Vaya que había mucho para decir, tanto para expresar, tanto para reprochar, tanto para llorar. ¿En qué había pensado él al hacerse tanto daño a sí mismo? ¿En qué estaba pensando ella al abandonarlo aun a sabiendas del estado en que se encontraba? El quién había tenido más culpa ahora era irrelevante, todo ya estaba hecho; Nick había perdido la fe en ella otra vez y Judy ya no estaba segura de lo que había hecho.

La coneja salió de la habitación, no sin antes verlo una última vez sentado en esa cama, totalmente inmóvil, sin emociones. Lentamente cerró la puerta, de ahí en más no supo nada sobre Nick.

El hospital en que se encontraban era significativamente más pequeño que los que se encontraban en la ciudad aunque sus instalaciones eran más que adecuadas. No había tantos animales en los pasillos y mucho menos en las habitaciones, eran contados los pocos desafortunados que debían estar ahí, ni siquiera había demasiados doctores pero con los pocos que había era más que suficiente para dar abasto, todos estaban bien entrenados y hacían su trabajo de manera espléndida. Judy sabía que Nick estaba en buenas manos pero no era suficiente.

Llegó a la oficina del médico a cargo de Nick, el lugar estaba vacío pero bien sabía que llegaría en un tiempo. Se aseguró de estar completamente sola y entonces empezó a llorar. Recordó el amargo momento de tener que caminar sobre la sangre de Nick, la angustia de haber suplicado por ayuda casi toda la noche, haber revivido el peor día de su vida. Se abrazó el estómago y con gran esfuerzo trató de no gritar, lloraba en silencio no buscaba molestar a nadie más, no buscaba que nadie más la molestara tampoco.

-¿Por qué Nick? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Se repetía a sí misma -¿Por qué te abandoné de esa manera? No debí hacerlo, no debí haberte dicho nada de eso… Yo…-

-¿Señorita Hopps?- Escuchó detrás de ella.

Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y enderezó su postura, aclaró la garganta e inclinó levemente la cabeza para ver al animal que recién había llegado.

-Hola…- Musitó sin darle la cara.

Un leopardo de pelaje gris con manchas negras vestido con una bata blanca se desplazó al frente de la coneja y con amabilidad le tendió una pequeña caja de pañuelos los cuales Judy no dudó en tomar. Secó la humedad que quedó en el pelaje de las mejillas y entonces alzó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el felino, éste se sentó detrás del escritorio e inclinándose hacia adelante para ver bien a la pequeña coneja empezó a hablar.

-Hola Judy- Le saludó cordial.

-Hola Tony- Respondió la coneja. Era de esperar que ambos se conocieran ya, Judy había logrado entablar amistad con la mayor parte del poblado y ahora agradecía por ello, de esa manera Nick tendría la mejor atención médica.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó el leopardo.

-Honestamente no quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Podrías solo decirme cómo está Nick?-

-Claro. Afortunadamente logramos desintoxicarlo antes de que ocurriese un daño irreversible, sentirá nauseas por algunas horas pero estará bien- Empezó a revisar diferentes papeles en el escritorio –Los cortes de su cuerpo en su mayoría y por desgracia fueron profundos, contusiones menores…-

-¿Qué hay de sus oídos?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Descuida, solo dañó la piel, todo su cuerpo sanará adecuadamente pero…- Con pesar Tony bajó la mirada.

-¿Pero?-

-Es la cuestión mental lo que nos preocupa- Soltó con seriedad –Nunca habíamos visto un caso así, y no conocemos a Nick lo suficiente para saber qué tan lejos está de ser él mismo…-

-Muy lejos, créeme- Interrumpió Judy.

-Ya veo… Una evaluación psicológica es necesaria- El leopardo bajó sus papeles por un momento, alzó la mirada y miró a Judy con amabilidad –Dejando de lado el hecho de que soy su doctor. Judy, ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Algo lo molestaba? ¿Qué fue lo que lo obligó a hacerse eso a sí mismo?-

Con dificultad ella lograba sostenerle la mirada, le era imposible no sentirse culpable, la carga de saber que pudo ocasionar la muerte de su amigo era abrumadora. Estrujaba sus manos con fuerza y un gran nudo se formó en su garganta, dio un profundo respiro y entonces.

-No… No sé qué pudo haber pasado…- Mintió.

-Bien, puedes salir a respirar un poco y volver cuando tengamos más información sobre Nick- Tony se retiró seguido por Judy, el macho mantuvo la puerta abierta para que la pequeña coneja abandonara la oficina, de ahí ambos siguieron caminos diferentes.

Judy salió del hospital, sintió el frío aire de la mañana golpear su rostro y entonces miró a su alrededor, todo parecía tan tranquilo, tan apacible que en cierta manera parecía imposible. Era curioso a decir verdad; dentro del pequeño mundo de la coneja todo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, pero en el exterior el resto de la realidad seguía su curso normal, solo era un animal más en la tierra ¿Qué importaban sus problemas? Era pequeña e insignificante a comparación de otros mamíferos.

Caminó hacia el lado contrario del pueblo, se dirigió hacia el bosque siguiendo un camino de piedra entre las hojas y los árboles. Podía escuchar a uno que otro animal, todos divirtiéndose o simplemente conversando unos con otros. Los veía de reojo, y parte de ella sentía envidia de no poder hacer lo mismo. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos en los que salía a pasear con Nick, extrañaba el camino que solían recorrer todas las mañanas hasta la estación del ZPD, las conversaciones entre cubículos, momentos que por ese entonces parecían de lo más común y simple. Ahora los apreciaba como nada en el mundo, los añoraba recordando lo mucho que había perdido. Frente a ella divisó un gran tocón de árbol que daba perfectamente al riachuelo que corría en el bosque. Judy se sentó sobre la madera, dejo descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos y con un prolongado suspiro se perdió en la corriente del agua, la observaba fluir al mismo tiempo que reflejaba la luz del sol. Con la mirada baja Judy empezó a recordar cómo fue, cómo terminó Nick en el hospital.

.

.

.

Era de noche, ambos acababan de discutir, tanto uno como el otro habían tenido la misma cantidad de culpa, la misma insensibilidad y frialdad. Se suponía que habían pasado por todo para finalmente hacer las paces y en vez de ello ¿En qué resulto? Judy desconocía por lo que Nick estaba pasando en ese preciso momento, y tal vez era lo mejor puesto que, aunque no lo mostraba por fuera, estaba destruida por dentro. Herida, angustiada, triste y melancólica la pequeña coneja sentía que había traicionado a su amigo otra vez pero también sentía gran repudio hacia Nick y su gran falta de buen juicio. ¿Drogarse? Como fue que cayó tan bajo, cómo pudo ocultarle algo así todo ese tiempo. Ella no sabía si odiarlo o, sentir pena por él. Sea como fuere ahora no tenía lugar para pasar la noche y ahora recorría las frías y oscuras calles de Fangtown pensando en lo que haría a continuación; si ir a pedir cobijo con Evelyn una vez más o terminar con ese capítulo de su vida y regresar a la ciudad, lugar donde ya no tenía familia y posiblemente tampoco un empleo para ganarse la vida. Lo había dado todo con tal de recuperar a Nick y ahora no tenía nada, estaba completamente sola.

Aun a pesar de estar tan lejos de donde había sido la pequeña fiesta, sus orejas aun lograban escucha un poco del alboroto sin mencionar que algunas de las copas de los árboles seguían siendo iluminadas por las luces.

En poco tiempo llegó a casa de Evelyn; el letrero de neón no estaba encendido al igual que las luces del interior. Había completo silencio, Judy ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta, no conseguiría nada con eso. Se sentó al frente de la vivienda y dejó que la oscuridad la abrazara por completo. El titilante alumbrado público empezaba a causarle dolor de cabeza, la molesta luz se encendía y apagaba una y otra vez hasta que de pronto, simplemente se apagó, un pequeño chispazo terminó con la fastidiosa luz intermitente. Judy observó el gran poste de luz un poco más, de alguna manera esperando que el fastidio empezara otra vez. Pero no fue así, por fin pudo relajarse un momento, muy corto fue su regocijo antes de reparar en lo estúpida que fue al abandonar la casa de Nick sin su abrigo, su delgado y corto pelaje no era suficiente para hacerle frente a la inclemencia del viento invernal. Se cubrió con sus brazos y trató de juntar calor, un fútil intento. No tardó mucho en empezar a tiritar, de vez en cuando exhalando en sus manos y luego frotando sus brazos con el calor residual.

Pasó algún tiempo y entonces, cuando estuvo cerca de caer dormida entonces escuchó pasos. No supo cómo, tal vez por la reciente discusión que la dejó tan vulnerable, pero la misma sensación que la invadió cuando llegó al pueblo por primera vez la estaba llenando en ese momento, el mismo temor de ser atacada por alguien o algo en medio de la oscuridad, el terror irracional hacia la idea de estar rodeada únicamente por depredadores. La coneja tragó un bulto, y con inseguridad se levantó y trató de ver quién se acercaba, ahora se lamentaba de aquella fastidiosa luz. Escuchaba voces, una que otra risa y poco a poco su temor se fue disipando; eran voces conocidas, pudo distinguir al menos 2, cuando finalmente logró ver a quienes se acercaron.

-¿Judy?- Habló Evelyn.

Judy suspiró aliviada y con una falsa sonrisa respondió.

-Hola, lamento molestar a esta hora pero… Necesito donde quedarme hoy-

-¿Qué pasó con Nick?- Agregó John quien acompañaba a Evelyn esa noche.

-Tuvimos… Una pequeña discusión y yo… Bueno, solo…- No lograba encontrar palabras adecuadas para describir la situación, era simplemente agobiante y sus expresiones no tardaron en delatarla.

John y Evelyn intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos, solo para regresar su atención a Judy nuevamente.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos adentro?- Sugirió la tigresa –Hace mucho frío aquí afuera-

Judy sonrió levemente asintió, los tres entraron en la casa; Judy recordaba el lugar como el primer día en que llegó, nada había cambiado realmente, tal vez solo la ubicación de algunos muebles y fotos, pero nada más. La idea de simplemente ir a dormir predominaba en la mente de la coneja, por desgracia esa noche ella no sería dueña de su destino. A penas se cerró la puerta principal, el ambiente se tornó un poco más pesado, Evelyn y John parecían algo serios respecto a esa "Discusión" de la que Judy les había hablado.

-Judy, ¿Te importa si nos quedamos un poco aquí?- Le comentó Evelyn.

-Creo que no, ¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió Judy.

-Solo queremos hablar contigo-

Buscaron algunas sillas y las acomodaron cerca del sofá que había en la sala. John se encargó de preparar algo de café para beber, algo curioso que supiera tan bien en dónde buscar, tal vez frecuentaba ese lugar más de lo presumible.

Al principio todo era silencio, y uno muy incómodo. Judy no tenía manera alguna de adivinar lo que sus anfitriones estaban pensando, solo la miraban por algunos segundos y luego pasaban su atención a las humeantes tazas de café que sostenían, por un momento incluso la coneja concibió la idea de saltar por la ventana y huir, pero.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?- Inquirió la coneja en un intento de romper el hielo.

No hubo la respuesta que ella esperaba. No hubo ninguna sonrisa o comentario sobre el evento. John principalmente fue quien la desconcertó; dejó la taza de café sobre una pequeña mesa y se inclinó hacia Judy mirándola fijamente, la coneja retrocedió en su lugar y con temor se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Judy… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Nick?-

-¿Qué?- Habló confundida.

-No nos malentiendas- Soltó John –Pero esa "Discusión" con él… ¿Qué pasó exactamente?-

-¿Por qué quieren saber eso?-

-Son nuestros amigos, y vecinos también, solo queremos saber si todo está bien- Respondió Evelyn.

-Solo fue una pelea, nada importante- Respondió la coneja.

-¿Estás segura Judy?- Inquirió el lobo.

-Sí-

-Ambos se veían muy bien hace poco, por favor, dinos qué pasó-

Tuvo que aguantar ese pequeño interrogatorio por más o menos media hora más. Judy no brindaba respuestas sólidas, de hecho no brindaba absolutamente nada; se limitaba a usar sí, no o no lo sé, ese era todo su repertorio y las preguntas que le hacían eran cada vez más personales aunque nunca desviándose del tema principal que era lo que pasó con Nick.

-Muy bien ¡Suficiente!- Exclamó Judy.

-Pero…- Trató de hablar Evelyn.

-No sé quiénes se han creído pero les aseguro que no me conocen ni a mí ni a Nick lo suficiente como para tratar de meterse en nuestras vidas-

Con enojo se levantó de su asiento y pasó entre los dos depredadores quienes simplemente intercambiaron miradas mientras que Judy se aproximaba a la salida, era más que claro que no permanecería ahí por más tiempo.

-Judy él no soportaría que tú lo dejaras así- Soltó John

 _-¿Qué?-_ Respondió deteniéndose.

-No es ningún secreto que al estar tú aquí Nick haya cambiado tanto. Es simplemente reconfortante para nosotros verlo así y… Si tuvieron una discusión, no pudo haber sido algo bueno, mucho menos tratándose de él- Comentó el lobo.

-Lo que John trata de decir es que… Nick ya ha sufrido bastante al vivir aquí, cuando llegaste podría decirse que lo encontraste en su mejor momento pero… Al principio, cuando recién llegó al pueblo no tenía nada. Por favor Judy, solo queremos ayudarlo-

No hubo respuesta, no hubo sonido alguno. La coneja se quedó pasmada, clavada al suelo fijamente en el lugar en el que estaba; sentía, escuchaba una voz dentro de ella que le ordenaba regresar pero ¿Con qué fin? No era justo que solo ella pusiera de su parte, lo había dado todo, lo había perdido todo con tal de encontrar a su mejor amigo. Abandonó su hogar, su familia y amigos, todo lo que conocía, todo solo para descubrir que el zorro a quien tanto extrañó había muerto hacía mucho tiempo ya.

-¿Cuándo sale el próximo tren?- Habló Judy. Las reacciones de John y Evelyn aunque esperadas, no dejaban de ser amargas.

-¿El tren? ¿Te vas?- Inquirió Evelyn.

-Pero… Dijiste que…-

-Lo que yo dije no importa… Y lo que pasó entre Nick y yo tampoco debería importarles-

En ese punto de la noche era más que obvio para los dos depredadores que había sido mucho más que una simple discusión, y pese a que ambos anhelaban hacer algo no podían entrometerse en la vida de otros animales, no podían hacer cambiar a Judy de parecer.

-Cerca de la media noche un tren pasa frente a la estación…- Habló la tigresa con pesar.

-¿Evy?- Habló John.

-Nunca hay nadie en la estación a esa hora, pero si te ve… Tal vez se detenga, va directo a Zootopia- Bastaba con examinar un poco la expresión de su rostro para entender que no era el final que esperaba. Habían sido meses maravillosos para todo el pueblo y ahora sin más todo se terminaría. John simplemente agachó la mirada, dándose así por vencido finalmente.

Judy agradeció y se retiró, de nueva cuenta caminó entre la oscuridad y el frío solo para irse de ese lugar. Eso no es lo que había imaginado, salir del pueblo en mitad de la noche, completamente sola, debía ser al revés, con cálidas risas, recorriendo ese pequeño sendero de tierra junto con Nick, ambos llenos de entusiasmo por volver a Zootopia. Judy miró al frente suyo y casi pudo ver el fantasma de su ilusión, como niebla observó su propia silueta y la del zorro caminando codo con codo hacia el tren; una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, al mismo tiempo una pequeña sonrisa logró dibujarse en su rostro y entonces desapareció, aquella etérea visión se desvaneció en el aire para dejar ver las tarimas de madera; era el final del sendero. Judy aguardó, corto fue el tiempo que tuvo que esperar, o al menos pareció haber sido algo fugaz pues de la nada sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar el ominoso sonido del silbato del tren. Observó en el horizonte la luz y como si aquél sonido la hubiese sacado de un trance se dio cuenta.

No tenía un plan, no tenía idea de lo que haría al subir al transporte, no llevaba su equipaje ni la ropa adecuada, no tenía dinero siquiera ¿En qué estaba pensando? Había estado tan inmersa en lo doloroso que fue descubrir a Nick de esa manera que… Dejó de pensar, dejó de ser ella misma. Estaba molesta claro que sí y seguiría molesta por mucho tiempo pero se estaba dando por vencida cuando la lucha aún no estaba perdida. Era algo curioso, lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, empezó a dudar.

La pesada maquina se acercaba, las vías temblaban y el volumen del ruido aumentaba. Judy giró la mirada una última vez, vio las tenues luces del alumbrado público a lo lejos y se preguntó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Judy?-

El tren pasó de largo, pero no porque la haya ignorado, sino porque no había nadie en la estación a quien prestar atención.

.

.

.

 _ **Judy**_

 _Aun no logro entender qué fue lo que me hizo volver… Estaba tan molesta, tan enfadada con Nick que realmente olvidé por qué vine aquí en primer lugar. Pero ahora ya no estoy segura de nada. No soy policía, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos soy… ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Quién soy ahora? Trato de convencerme a mí misma que Nick me necesita, que si llegué hasta aquí fue por una razón. Quiero ayudarlo, quiero estar con él, quiero volver a la ciudad, bromear, conversar, reír incluso quiero que vuelva a molestarme con esos estúpidos sobrenombres que me pone._

 _-Por favor solo regresa-_

 _Podía sentir mis brazos temblar, me abrazaba a mí misma con fuerza y mi vista era trastornada por mis lágrimas. No podía parar de llorar, solo el recordar que Nick pudo haber muerto otra vez… Tampoco he superado lo que pasó, y cosas como esa solo me hace recordarlo, es doloroso, es horrible pensar en ello día y noche. Si abandonaba a Nick ahora no solo él, yo tampoco podría ser feliz otra vez. Él se llevó una parte de mí y yo una parte suya pero no paro de preguntarme si acaso es muy tarde para los dos._

 _Después de un tiempo regresé al hospital, logré guardar la compostura pero aún me sentía fatal. Necesitaba saber lo que pasó con Nick, en verdad quería escuchar buenas noticias pero de alguna manera sabía que obtendría todo lo contrario._

 _Al cabo de poco tiempo me encontré con el doctor, solo que en esta ocasión no estaba solo, había otro animal con él, un lince, sus extrañas orejas lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos._

 _-Toma asiento Judy-_

 _Tragué un bulto, no es como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero la sensación era abrumadora._

 _-Él es Noah, nuestro psicólogo de turno y fue el encargado de hacer los análisis del señor Wilde-_

 _-Hola- Saludé, aunque claramente no había tiempo para cosas así. Noah me miró con angustia y_ _a la par que el doctor abandonó la oficina, él ocupo su lugar detrás del escritorio, ahora solo nos encontrábamos nosotros dos._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con él?- Temía saber la respuesta a mi pregunta._

 _-(Suspiro) Cosas como esta no son fáciles señorita Hopps, pasé una hora con el señor Wilde. El daño que se hizo a sí mismo denota una terrible estabilidad mental, por lo que vi, aunque son muy pocos los detonantes de tal conducta, cuando pasa tiene repercusiones devastadoras en sí mismo-_

 _-¿Qué detonantes?-_

 _-Recuerdos, a veces sonidos, pero el más importante de todos, el que parece causarle mayor impacto…- Guardó silencio por un momento, lo sentí como el segundo más largo de toda mi vida y entonces, dijo lo que ya me temía –Eres tú Judy-_

 _-¿Yo?- Dije incrédula aunque ya me esperaba algo así._

 _-Desde el día que llegaste, algo dentro de Nick empezó a deteriorarse, lo hacía sentir mal, lo hacía sentir culpable, inseguro, incluso miedo, miedo de ti. No fue fácil hacerlo hablar y aún se guarda muchas cosas para sí mismo pero su mayor problema eres tú-_

 _-E… Entonces…- Mi voz se empezó a cortar, ya era doloroso siquiera pensarlo. La noche anterior me dije a mi misma que no lo abandonaría y ahora, resulta que debí haberlo hecho desde el primer día en que llegué aquí -¿No debo estar aquí? ¿Jamás debí haber regresado en primer lugar? Solo… Solo estuve lastimándolo y jamás lo noté yo… ¿En verdad debo dejarlo ir?-_

 _Trataba de contener mi llanto pero me resultaba casi imposible. Alcé la mirada y solo lo vi suspirar. ¿Por qué no lo decía? Casi parecía estar torturándome a propósito, yo no quería lastimar a Nick, jamás quise hacerlo pero tampoco quiero dejarlo, tal vez él no me necesite pero yo a él sí… Lo necesito más que nada en la vida… yo…_

 _-Si tú te fueras Judy… Lo matarías-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Lo has estado lastimando es cierto, el deterioro emocional empezó desde que llegaste pero al igual que tienes esa influencia negativa en él, también es positiva. No sé qué clase de pasado haya entre ustedes dos, pero es claro que hay algo sin resolver y es eso lo que le está haciendo daño. Judy, Nick tiene un terror horrible al abandono, a que tú lo abandones y si lo hicieras ahora, acabarías con su vida-_

 _Fue preocupante pero también reconfortante escucharlo. El realmente me quiere aquí con él… Sabía que no podíamos dejar el pasado atrás, seguirá persiguiéndonos a ambos hasta que le demos un cierre. Nick._

 _-Como psicólogo te aconsejo que hables con él de inmediato. De lo contrario, el daño en el señor Wilde podría llegar a ser irreparable-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tan solo pasaron un par de horas mientras Judy reunía el valor y pensaba en las palabras que le diría a Nick. La coneja se encontraba parada frente a la puerta cerrada de su habitación; había estado parada ahí por un par de minutos solo admirando el color de la puerta, sentía sus manos temblar y un gran nudo en la garganta. No podía permanecer toda la eternidad parada en ese lugar, alzó la mano lentamente hasta la perilla y dando un pequeño giro la abrió.

Ahí estaba, aún lleno de vendas con la mirada perdida en la ventana y una bandeja de comida al lado de la cama, estaba intacta no había sido movida desde que la llevaron. Judy dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y avanzó, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y con pasos inseguros se aproximó a la cama.

-Nick- Musitó temerosa. La respuesta fue la esperada, ninguna, ni el más mínimo gesto o sonido, ni siquiera un suspiro. El zorro no apartaba su vista de la ventana y el sol que se colaba por la misma resaltaba el anaranjado color de su pelaje dándole un brillo casi increíble, el viento lo hondeaba y aun así el resto de su cuerpo permanecía en una calma total.

Judy tomó aire hasta llenar sus pequeños pulmones para luego dejarlo escapar con un largo suspiro, se puso firme y se negó a seguir siendo ignorada de esa manera.

-Tenemos que hablar- Soltó justo al lado de Nick aunque este de nueva cuenta no respondió –Y si tu no quieres hacerlo entonces yo seré quien empiece-

Acercó con brusquedad la silla que se encontraba a su lado y saltó sobre ella.

-Nick… Ha pasado un año desde esa noche en Zootopia, un año entero y sin embargo lo que pasó sigue lastimándote, sigue lastimándome también- Bajó la mirada –Todo este tiempo estando en Fangtown contigo estuve tratando de convencerme que estaba bien, que mi único trabajo era ayudarte, creí que si te sonreía todos los días entonces de alguna manera todo quedaría atrás- Judy alzó la mirada nuevamente –Pero no es tan simple, no podemos dejarlo en el pasado, va a seguir lastimándonos cada vez más hasta que… Hasta que nos perdamos a nosotros mismos. Lo que hice estuvo mal, es la única palabra que puedo usar ahora y no dimensione el daño que te hice, en ese entonces e incluso hasta este momento había estado completamente ciega- A ese punto empezó a sentir su cuerpo temblar pero no iba a irrumpir en el llanto nuevamente, no iba a dejarse llevar otra vez, debía ser fuerte más que por Nick, por ella misma.

-Me estuve contradiciendo todo este tiempo, siempre decía que el cambio empezaba con uno mismo y yo no hice nada para consolarme a mí misma, al igual que tú solo me alejé de todo y me di a la tarea de no volver a pensar en ello jamás, y mira hasta donde nos trajo eso- Comentó dejando escapar una pequeña aunque dolorosa risa, no pudiendo contener una diminuta lágrima cuyo brillo permaneció en su rostro por breves segundos.

\- No podemos seguir peleando, negándonos mutuamente lo que ambos sentimos, antes nos contábamos todo ¿Recuerdas?- Habló posando su mano sobre el hombro del zorro, pero ni así logró hacerlo reaccionar –Naturalmente de alguna manera tú siempre sabías cuando algo me pasaba, yo… Nunca pude hacer eso contigo, siempre fuiste muy reservado, siempre sonreías y decías que todo estaba bien, al igual que lo hiciste todo este tiempo… Siempre fingiendo que tu vida era perfecta a pesar de todo. En Zootopia, tú hogar era deprimente, tu modo de vida era difícil, la manera en que todos te miraban era peor y aun así, jamás dejabas de sonreír y puede que esto sea difícil para ti, también lo es para mí- Su voz empezó a temblar, se sentía ahogada por sus propias lágrimas acumulándose dentro de ella –Siempre te dije que podías contarme lo que fuera, pero a decir verdad, temía que ese día llegara, temía no saber cómo ayudarte si en algún momento tu dolor era demasiado grande para que siguieras ocultándolo y ahora es cuando- No pudo más, empezó a llorar –Estoy aterrada Nick, por ti, por mí, por todo lo que pasó y lo que pueda pasar… Pero te pido, al menos por esta vez, déjame tratar de ayudarte… Por favor-

Espero un sonido, un suspiro, un susurro, un reflejo involuntario de sus orejas o cola, pero no hubo nada, parecía petrificado. Judy bajó la mirada y decidió que era suficiente por ese momento, también era doloroso para ella y tampoco podía seguir ocultándolo y negándoselo a sí misma. Bajó de la silla y con la espalda encorvada y la mirada baja salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirar atrás.

-Volveré… Ten por seguro que lo haré…-

La puerta se cerró y Nick se quedó completamente solo. Fue curioso, justo en ese momento logró emitir un sonido, o mejor dicho, dejó de poder contenerlo más tiempo. Nick le había dado la espalda a Judy todo el tiempo y aunque parecía haberla ignorado, escuchó cada palabra, todas llenas de verdad y pese al temor que tenía de abrirse con otro animal sabía que no podía evitarlo por más tiempo, ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Detrás de cuantas sonrisas falsas se ha estado ocultando? Poco a poco la máscara que había usado para cubrir su propio sufrimiento se agrietaba más y más hasta que por fin se rompió.

Nick se abrazó con fuerza, no buscando hacerse daño sino desahogarse, había empezado a llorar, todo lo golpeó en ese momento, no solo el incidente con Savage; su infancia, la difícil vida que había tenido, las palabras que Judy dijo sobre los depredadores, sentirse perdido, todas las cosas que alguna vez se negó a sentir habían llegado en ese momento. Su llanto era inconsolable, era asfixiante.

 _ **Nick**_

 _¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué es tan cruel? Se supone que debería aliviarme pero solo me hace sufrir más… No quiero quedarme solo, no quiero perderla otra vez. Quiero regresar a casa, quiero ver a mi madre, a Finnick ¡Quiero mi vida de regreso! ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo olvidarlo? Como si no lo supiera…_

 _Judy tiene razón, ya no puedo seguir guardándome todo, vivir con esa carga no es justo, nadie debería pasar por algo así y sin embargo… Yo nunca quise que nadie se me acercara, tenía tanto miedo de ser herido que aparté a todo el mundo, por eso vine a este lugar, quería escapar de todos cuando debí hacer lo contrario… Quiero a mis amigos, quiero a mi familia, los quiero conmigo._

 _-Te quiero a ti Judy-_

 _Por favor vuelve._

.

.

.

El día avanzó, las horas transcurrieron y las calles del pueblo empezaron a llenarse levemente. Judy permaneció en el hospital, contaba con una pequeña cafetería aunque no por ello fue fácil encontrar alimento, todo era para depredadores al fin y al cabo.

Judy se encontraba sentada en una de las pocas mesas del lugar, tal vez el hospital era el edificio más grande del pueblo y sin embargo el lugar estaba casi vacío, era algo bueno de ver en cierta manera ya que eran pocos los que necesitaban atención médica, ojalá fuera la misma situación de Nick. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba recargado contra la mesa mientras sostenía su cabeza, veía fotos en la galería de su celular mientras que su rostro permanecía inexpresivo. Las imágenes dictaban cómo solía ser su vida, ya no simplemente Nick; el ZPD, su departamento, la familia de Mr. Big incluso, y claro su propia familia, la misma que ahora mismo tal vez no quería volver a saber nada de ella.

Judy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y entonces logró apartar su mente de eso.

-¿Judy?- Escuchó detrás de ella.

-¿Evelyn?- Respondió dándose vuelta.

-Hola- Saludó cordial.

-Escucha lo de ayer, yo… (Suspiro) Perdón- Se disculpó la coneja.

-No te preocupes, de hecho, me, nos alegra que te hayas quedado, muchos en el pueblo ya se enteraron sobre Nick y… Bueno, de no ser por ti él tal vez ya no estaría con nosotros- Expresó con pesar, el malestar de un amigo nunca era algo para festejar.

-Sí, solo quiero verlo recuperarse, quiero que vuelva a ser como solía- Explicó Judy con nostalgia.

-De hecho y ahora que lo mencionas, Nick quiere verte-

-¿En serio?- Dijo levantándose de la mesa. Su rostro se iluminó por completo, casi no lo creía –Está… ¿Está bien?-

-Eso creo, dijo que era urgente, acompáñame-

Judy empezó a moverse en dirección de las habitaciones hasta realizar que la tigresa caminaba al lado contrario.

-Pero, qué no está…-

-Lo entenderás cuando lo veas- Explicó Evelyn

Caminaron hasta salir del hospital mientras que Judy no lograba entender nada. Unos pasos más y tuvieron al frente la vista de un pequeño puente de piedra que se encontraba justamente detrás del hospital, un riachuelo pasaba por debajo y al otro lado el tranquilo y silencioso cantar de los árboles ambientaba el bosque, ahora que el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo la vista de los follajes de los árboles era particularmente bella; las verdes hojas hondeándose con el viento y el aroma que brindaba era como nada que hubiese imaginado antes.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Inquirió Judy al ver al zorro parado en el puente justo en el borde lateral del mismo con la mirada hacia abajo solamente observando el agua correr.

-Nos pidió que lo trajéramos-

-¿Nos?-

Evelyn señaló con la mirada hacia un lugar cercano al puente en donde John aguardaba pacientemente a lo que sea que fuera a pasar.

-¿Es seguro que esté fuera?- Preguntó la coneja.

-Se lastimó mucho pero, hasta donde sé no se rompió ningún hueso, puede caminar bien aunque John trae el bastón por si… Por si acaso-

-No sé si deba hablar con él- Expresó Judy cabizbaja.

-Al menos inténtalo- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa gentil.

Judy respondió de igual manera y con pasos inseguros avanzó hasta estar al lado del zorro. Una vez más parecía estar fuera de sí, no mostraba ninguna emoción y eso la hacía sentir asustada, estaba por hablar pero entonces, escuchó su voz.

-Judy-

-¿Nick?-

-Ya estoy listo para hablar-

* * *

 ** _Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Espero puedan y quieran comentar, es gratis, es saludable y ganarás la loteria... Ojalá fuera así de simple. Deja un comentario, así sabré si te gusto, te encantó... O ya estas harto de estos mensajes al principio y final de cada capítulo._**

 ** _Paz._**


	6. Fangtown III: Reconteo de mis tragedias

_**Heya. Por los dioses de Asgard hacía años que no decía eso, en realidad poco más de un mes solamente pero eso ya no importa. Cuántos esperaban por esto? Muchos? Pocos? Ninguno? Okay... u.u Bueno ya hablando en serio, me emociona mucho publicar otro largo capítulo de este fic y espero de corazón que a ustedes también les guste. Disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

La lluvia arremetía furiosa contra las azoteas de las casas y el repetitivo sonido del golpeteo que creaban las gotas de lluvia al estrellarse contra las superficies, se vio rápidamente ensordecido en el momento que el ominoso chillido del tren frenando en la estación resonó hasta las calles de Fangtown. Algunas miradas curiosas se hicieron presentes desde las ventanas, todas tratando de ver quién o quiénes eran los recién llegados. Todos tenían muy en claro que no era algún encargo, no estaba en la fecha marcada; poco se podía ver con el mal clima, por lo que el interés se vio disminuido al instante.

Con pasos lentos un animal bajó de uno de los vagones, aunque deteniéndose justamente en el último de los escalones, observó a su alrededor, no había nada más que oscuridad, era de noche y el clima no ayudaba para nada. Pese a que Nick podía ver fácilmente en la oscuridad, le resultaba difícil adaptarse a ese nuevo escenario. Con un prolongado suspiro decidió avanzar, podía ver las luces del pueblo que tan pocos animales conocían; Finnick le había asegurado cientos de veces que la apariencia no era todo, que era un gran lugar para vivir y por supuesto Nick creyó en él.

Con solo un abrigo para protegerse de la lluvia Nick atravesó aquél largo camino de lodo; la parte baja de su pantalón y abrigo terminó completamente manchada para cuando llegó a la entrada del pueblo, cargaba con una maleta en una mano y llevaba a rastras otra, observó el entorno logrando ver algunas de las casas aun con luces encendidas, pese a la ya muy avanzada hora de la noche. Vio con cuidado, y todo lo que veía era la lluvia, casas y ni un solo lugar para pasar la noche y la idea de llamar a la puerta de alguien no era para nada factible. Con un leve suspiro se resignó y avanzó, caminó fácilmente por una hora y media, dando vueltas en algunas partes, buscando algún toldo, un callejón tejado o incluso una caja de cartón o un auto para dormir debajo del mismo, pero no había nada de eso. Cansado, con la ropa mojada al completo, sin poder soportar más el peso de las maletas estaba a punto de darse por vencido, se dejaría caer en el suelo y pasaría la noche ahí pero entonces algo llamó su atención, un puente frente al cual se encontraba el hospital, aunque en ese día no le dio importancia alguna. Con la poca fuerza que le quedó se acercó al puente, ignoró el rio que corría por debajo y se resguardo de la lluvia. El zorro se acercó lo más que pudo al borde inferior del puente para así evitar el agua que aun mojaba sus pies. Sus ojos con dificultad se mantenían abiertos, estaba sentado y abrazaba sus piernas tratando de calentarse aunque debido a lo empapado de su ropa era algo imposible. Poco a poco empezó a caer dormido siendo arrullado por el sonido de la lluvia y los árboles, así mismo por el agua corriendo a sus pies.

.

.

.

.

-Fue lo que pasó la noche que llegué aquí- Decía Nick melancólico, aun observando el agua correr debajo de ellos.

-¿Dormiste debajo de este puente?- Preguntó Judy.

-Por una semana al menos- Comentó.

Judy bajó la mirada ante la idea, ya había estado viviendo en Fangtown por 3 meses y vaya que las noches no eran agradables, menos aún las lluviosas.

-Fueron días difíciles Judy, muy difíciles-

-Pero saliste adelante, al igual que siempre lo hiciste- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Nick, así mismo la coneja dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, esperando animar al zorro, pero no, parecía ser que el recuerdo simplemente era amargo para él –Lo siento-

-Mentiría si dijera que nunca pasó por mi mente regresar a Zootopia, había días en los que de verdad sentía que moriría aquí- Expresó con pesar.

-Pero… ¿No le pediste ayuda a nadie? John, Evelyn, se ve que te aprecian mucho.

-No fue por ser el más carismático, créeme, supongo que les daba pena verme así, solo para eso sirvo, dar lastima a los demás-

-¡No digas eso Nick!- Exclamó Judy –Eres el animal más valiente que conozco, el más fuerte también, aun a pesar de lo que viviste en tu niñez, a pesar de mí o de cualquier otra cosa, te convertiste en policía ¿Recuerdas? En contra de todo el mundo lo lograste-

-Y ve hasta donde me trajo eso-

Judy bajó la mirada y apartó su mano del zorro a la par que éste dejó su cabeza descansar en sus brazos.

-No digo que me arrepienta Judy, es solo que… Después de todo un año, en parte ya no sé ni quién soy-

-Yo sí lo sé- Respondió de inmediato y sin titubear –Te lo dije anoche, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero dije que te conocía a la perfección y aún lo hago, sé que el Nicholas Wilde que conozco sigue ahí-

-¿No has considerado que tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para mí?- Inquirió devolviéndole la mirada y en ella podía verse la angustia de tener razón, Nick tenía un miedo rotundo a perderse a sí mismo, y daba por sentado que ya lo había hecho.

-Nunca es tarde Nick, ni siquiera para ti, sobre todo para ti- Aseguró la coneja, esta vez tomando la mano del zorro –Si pudiste darme otra oportunidad a mí, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo contigo mismo eh?-

No logró encontrar palabras para responderle, era extraño, Nick estaba tan seguro de todo lo malo en su vida y ahora Judy de alguna extraña y loca manera le hacía ver que no todo era tan malo, que quedaba esperanza aún en su vida después de todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hizo ella, seguía creyendo en él a pesar de que al principio no quería ni escucharla, ahora nuevamente empezaba a darse cuenta de la mucha falta que le hacía tener a esa esponjosa y sonriente bola de pelos a su lado, Judy siempre lograba sacar lo mejor del zorro.

Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de Nick, se apartó de la barandilla del puente aun sin apartar su mano de las de Judy, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

-¡Tsk!- Se quejó al apoyarse en la pierna izquierda.

-¡Nick!- Exclamó Judy -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo…- Trató de decir mientras se encorvaba –Necesito mi…-

-Aquí tienes- Interrumpió otra voz.

-Gracias John- Respondió el zorro tomando el bastón. Evelyn también se había acercado al escuchar y ver a Nick.

-Tu pierna…- Habló Judy.

-Ha estado así todo el día- Explicó.

-¿Y aun así viniste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- Inquirió la coneja.

-Necesitaba verte… Eso era más importante…- Se excusó.

Judy rio levemente a la par que se acercaba a Nick.

-Torpe zorro, hay que regresarte a tu habitación-

.

.

.

.

Una fría mañana en Fangtown una fuerte brisa soplaba por las calles, silbando entre las tuberías y hondeando las ramas de los árboles, mientras que todos se encontraban en el cálido interior de sus hogares un singular zorro de pelaje anaranjado deambulaba tambaleante, tratando de resguardarse con el delgado abrigo que llevaba encima, no era para nada suficiente en ese día. Tiritando y abrazándose a sí mismo buscaba con desesperación algún lugar en el cual refugiarse, así mismo habían pasado dos días desde que llegó al pueblo y no había comido nada; el dinero que llevaba consigo, la mayoría había sido estropeado al empaparse en su primera noche, con los pocos billetes que logró salvar junto a las monedas que traía consigo, esperaba alcanzar a comprar algo con eso.

En poco tiempo divisó una cafetería, pese a que no estaba del todo llena, había unos cuantos animales dentro, entre ellos una de las meseras, una singular tigresa color blanco. Con pasos inseguros Nick se acercó hasta la puerta, ésta era de cristal por lo que fácilmente le permitía ver más allá de la misma; inspeccionó el lugar, se veía agradable y cálido además. Una ligera sensación de seguridad recorrió el cuerpo de Nick, había apoyado ya su mano en la puerta entreabriéndola pero sus esperanzas flaquearon rápidamente; era un golpe sumamente duro para el zorro, y se trataba de algo tan patético como eso, había visto la lista de precios en la pared superior del fondo, leyó con atención, con el dinero que había traído de la ciudad le habría sido más que suficiente para comer algo y conseguir más para llevar, pero con lo poco que logró rescatar después de la lluvia, no le alcanzaba ni siquiera para una bebida caliente. Retrajo su mano y rebuscó en todos los bolsillos de su ropa, su pantalón, abrigo, incluso en sus mangas, pese a que creía tener suficiente resultó no tener en realidad nada. Con pena observó el diminuto montón de centavos y los 2 billetes de un dólar, era lastimoso. Resignado dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y entonces se fue.

-Oye Dani, ¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Evelyn.

-Ni idea, lleva aquí solo un par de días, muchos lo hemos visto caminar por la calle pero nadie ha hablado con él- Explicó el cocinero sin desatender su estufa.

-Creí que entraría, se quedó viendo el lugar por varios minutos-

-Tal vez no tiene hambre-

-O tal vez no tiene dinero, te lo dije ya varias veces, nuestros precios son demasiado altos para este lugar- Comentó sirviendo tazas de café a los clientes.

-Bien, bien, te oí las primeras 50 veces, pero nadie más se ha quejado- Replicó el jaguar.

-Porque tenemos miedo de que canceles los platos de salmón- Respondió una pantera en las mesas.

-¿Lo ves? Si Tomas lo dice entonces debe ser cierto, es el más adinerado del lugar- Rio Evelyn.

-Está bien, a partir de mañana arreglaré los precios-

-Vuelvo en 10 minutos- Habló la tigresa.

-Wow ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Protestó Dani –Aun no termina tu turno-

-Lo sé, pero también sé que podrás sobrevivir 10 minutos sin mí- Alegó vertiendo café en un termo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso Evy?-

-La última vez que vi, este lugar se caracterizaba porque todos nos ayudamos, ese zorro está afuera, con este frío y al parecer sin dinero, quiero ver si logro alcanzarlo- Explicó poniéndose un muy grueso abrigo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Inquirió un lobo.

-Gracias John pero estaré bien-

El sonido de la campana anunció la salida de la felina, se abrochó bien el abrigo y caminó en la presunta dirección en que Nick había ido.

El zorro seguía caminando por las frías calles de Fangtown, ya se había acostumbrado al rugir de su estómago, mantenía las orejas abajo para tratar de conservar algo de calor en ellas, siguió así por algún tiempo hasta que captó un sonido. Nick se detuvo en seco y miró en todas direcciones.

-¡Hey!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Señor zorro!- Escuchó.

-¿Me hablan a mí?-

En poco tiempo vio la silueta de otro animal acercándose a la distancia.

-¡Hola!- Gritó Evelyn a la distancia.

Nick no respondió, simplemente permaneció parado en ese lugar.

-Qué tal- Dijo el gran felino al estar frente al zorro.

-Hola- Respondió confundido.

-Te vi afuera de la cafetería, creí que ibas a entrar-

-Sí, no, no tengo mucho dinero- Respondió cabizbajo.

-Entiendo, descuida los precios bajaran a partir de mañana- Rio, aunque Nick permaneció inexpresivo –En fin, hace mucho frío aquí fuera, así que quería darle esto- Dijo extendiendo el termo hacia Nick.

-Aprecio esto, pero no tengo dinero para pagarle- Comentó retrocediendo.

-Jamás dije que se lo vendería, considérelo un regalo de bienvenida- Dijo sonriente.

Nick sintió algo cálido dentro de sí, esbozo una diminuta sonrisa y lentamente extendió su brazo para tomar el termo, aunque a pocos centímetros del mismo se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Evelyn.

-No… No puedo aceptar eso- Respondió el zorro.

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo siento-

Rápidamente Nick empezó a alejarse nuevamente, ésta vez sin ser seguido por nadie.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Se quedó preguntándose la tigresa.

Agobiado por todo lo que había pasado, Nick estaba más que seguro de los problemas que le traerían confiar en alguien más, ¿Qué le decía que no era algún truco? Que no era algún tipo de broma cruel… ¿Qué le decía que podía merecer tal bondad? Su opinión personal era muy baja en ese entonces, prefería por mucho mantenerse alejado del resto del mundo antes de tener que sufrir otra vez.

En poco tiempo llegó a su "Hogar. El diminuto borde inferior del puente donde a penas y lograba evitar el agua; sus maletas habían secado con ayuda del escaso sol de días anteriores y sin embargo había estropeado mucha de su ropa. Se resguardo incómodamente y se sentó en el fresco lodo al igual que todos los días. No tenía nada para comer, ni una cama donde dormir y las prendas que tenía para protegerse del frío eran horribles y en muy mal estado.

Pensó un poco en todo, tal vez había sido demasiado paranoico con ella, pero hasta Nick sabía que había algo mal con él, aunque le era difícil decir lo que era con exactitud, simplemente creía que si lograba apartarse del resto del mundo, nada volvería a pasarle jamás. Era triste, doloroso en muchas formas y llenarse de tales ideas solo lo lastimaba más; secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus ojos y por mero impulso rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar una singular fotografía; la observó por un tiempo, sonrió y se dejó invadir por todas esas emociones otra vez, pareció ser eterno el tiempo en que recordó todo lo que vivió con Judy, para que al final, un punzante dolor lo hiciera despertar.

-Maldición- Se quejó con la voz ahogada. Al principio pareció simplemente ser algo leve pues la sensación se mitigó, justo en cuanto creyó estar bien, casi pudo jurar haber sentido las dos balas insertándose en su pierna nuevamente.

-¡Ahhhh!- Gritó fuertemente y soltó el marco junto con la fotografía a la corriente del río –No- Musitó.

Trató de levantarse, pero apenas dio un paso volvió al suelo, ahora se maldecía de no haber llevado el bastón consigo a ese lugar. La fotografía se alejaba cada vez más a quien sabe dónde, el recuerdo más feliz que lo acompañaba se perdería en la corriente, no podía permitirse eso.

.

.

.

.

-Fue la primera vez que me dio un ataque de ese tipo- Decía Nick con su mano tendida en las de Judy mientras estaba sentado en su camilla.

-¿Todo por nuestra foto?- Preguntó dolida.

-(Suspiro) Sí-

Judy sostenía una de las manos del zorro, lentamente desenvolvía los vendajes que traía dejando ver así el daño hecho en sus nudillos; la mano de Nick no podía parar de temblar, de igual manera le resultaba difícil poder ver a Judy a los ojos después de haberse hecho todo eso a sí mismo.

-No se ve tan mal- Comentó la coneja. Tomó otra venda y empezó a envolver la mano de Nick nuevamente.

-No tienes que hacer esto-

-Claro que sí, tú no puedes cambiar tus vendajes solo- Le reprendió.

-Me refiero a que nada te obliga a cuidar de mí… Yo fui el idiota que se hizo esto, no tú-

En cuanto Judy terminó de vendar la mano del zorro hubo completo silencio, y ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro.

-Pero fue mi culpa que lo hicieras- Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Sorprendido, el zorro inmediatamente redirigió su atención hacia Judy.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo fui quien te dejó solo anoche… Aun sabiendo que no estabas bien, si hay un responsable por todo esto, soy yo- Admitió con un nudo en la garganta.

-No, claro que no- Se inclinó hacia ella.

-Tenía tanto miedo porque algo así te pasara, y al final fui yo quien lo ocasionó- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Judy…- Con suma delicadeza el zorro tomó su pequeña barbilla y lentamente la hizo mirarlo a los ojos, aunque sin pensar qué haría después de eso, al parecer no fue suficiente nada más; permanecieron así, en silencio por algún tiempo, simplemente observándose, sintiendo que cualquier palabra en ese momento y lugar estaría fuera de lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del zorro y pese a que una diminuta lágrima escapó de los ojos de Judy, ésta logró reconfortarse con la sonrisa de su compañero.

-Alguna vez te dije que…- Trató de hablar Judy.

-¿Sí?-

-Que… (Suspiro) Tus ojos son bonitos- Resopló apenada.

Nick retrocedió un poco, algo aturdido por tal declaración, pero era curioso ante ello.

-¿Mis ojos?-

-Lo siento yo…- Balbuceó exaltada –Es solo que, ha pasado un año Nick, un año y cuatro meses sin ti, solo pensando en lo que pudiste haber hecho estando solo. Había tanto que quería decirte cuando te viera, si algún día te volvía a ver-

-Hehe, y en todo ese tiempo, ¿Solo fue para decir que mis ojos son bonitos?- Inquirió sonriéndole.

-¡No!- Rio nerviosa –Pero olvidé todo lo que te iba a decir… Lo olvidé por completo- Suspiró.

-Oh vamos, no te sientas mal por eso- Dijo Nick cargándola hasta la camilla, no pudiendo ocultar la molestia que le ocasionaba en su cuerpo malherido.

-¡Nick ten cuidado!- Reaccionó la coneja.

-Estoy bien, tranquila-

-Ya no quiero verte así, cuando te fuiste de Zootopia estabas herido y ahora que nos volvemos a ver también lo estás ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Cada vez que estoy contigo, solo te hago daño- Dijo tomando la mano del zorro.

-Sigue diciendo cosas así y morderé tus orejas- Le reprendió Nick –No voy a mentir Judy, me dolió todo lo que hiciste, en mil maneras me lastimó pero al igual que tú, esperé todo este tiempo algún milagro, que de alguna extraña y mágica manera adivinaras donde encontrarme, un día despertar y simplemente verte ahí, aguardando por mí, pero el día en que llegaste solo… Bueno, olvide todo-

-Tal vez sea lo mejor- Se secó una lágrima –Así, podemos empezar de cero ¿No? Enmendar todo poco a poco- Sugirió temerosa.

-¿Es lo que quieres?-

-No quiero ignorar que pasó lo que pasó, pero la idea de tener una nueva oportunidad contigo es lo que más deseo Nick-

Con una mirada humilde, y conmovida el zorro cerró sus ojos por un momento, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso para contener las lágrimas.

-¿Nick? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Claro que sí Judy solo… Dame un momento- Respondió con la voz ahogada.

-Llamaré al doctor, te estás ahogando- Estaba a punto de saltar de la camilla pero entonces un agarre suave la tomó del brazo.

-¿Nick?- Ahora lo veía, pequeñas lágrimas escapando de los ojos del zorro –Qué te…-

No pudo terminar de hablar, Nick la sujeto y la acercó a él, pudiendo así abrazarla tan fuerte como sus heridas se lo permitían. Judy empalideció, no por miedo, sino de la impresión; lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, alzo sus brazos y sujeto a Nick suavemente buscando no lastimarlo más.

-Quiero conocerte otra vez Nick, vivir contigo nuevas cosas y ser amigos otra vez- Dijo sin apartarse de él.

-En ese caso- Respondió apartándose levemente de Judy, una vez más viéndola a los ojos –Mi nombre es Nicholas Wilde-

-Yo soy Judy Hopps-

-¿Nos conocemos señorita Hopps?- Inquirió el zorro.

-Creo que no, recordaría haber visto a alguien como usted-

Tanto Nick como Judy empezaron a acercarse mutuamente, en ningún momento rompiendo con el contacto visual.

-Y yo seguramente no olvidaría a una chica como usted- Aseguró.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó Judy al verlo tan cerca de su rostro.

-Nada, simplemente quiero verla mejor-

Al punto en que se encontraban, la respiración de ambos chocaba y la humedad en la nariz del vulpino ruborizaba a Judy al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Lo veía con ilusión, ignoraba todas las vendas que lo cubrían y simplemente veía a su mejor amigo, tal vez a algo más que su amigo.

Para Nick era como tener un ángel en frente de sí, tanto tiempo esperando por ella para salvarlo y ahí estaba, ya no se encontraba solo, ni perdido.

" _Te necesito"_ Pensó, no sabía lo que hacía, no sabía cómo detenerse, necesitaba su olor, sentir su pelaje, escuchar su voz, necesitaba a Judy en su vida, sin importar cuanto tiempo ni cuantas veces se lo hubiese negado a sí mismo, él la amaba más que a nada.

-Nick... Esto…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¿Y tú lo estás?- Preguntó acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo la calidez en la misma. Judy le sonrió puso sus manos sobre la del zorro y se acercó un poco más.

-No lo sé, ¿Y tú?-

-No lo sé- Ambos rieron mas no se detuvieron.

Estaban a tan pocos centímetro el uno del otro, sus alientos chocaban, Judy había depositado su mano en el pecho del zorro, pudiendo así sentir el latir de su corazón, sentía su pelaje, lo hondeaba con sus dedos y a pocos segundos de finalmente juntarg sus labios.

-Señor Wilde vengo a… Oh…- Habló el doctor al entrar en el lugar.

El zorro y la coneja quedaron en blanco y sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué más hacer, rápidamente se separaron; Judy saltó de la camilla mientras que Nick se recargó en la misma y acomodó un poco las cobijas.

-Lamento haber interrumpido, volveré más tarde- Comentó dando media vuelta.

-¡No! Am… Nick necesita que lo revise, yo… Esperaré afuera- Habló Judy. Le dedicó un mirar nervioso al zorro y entonces abandonó la habitación.

Nick se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada hacia su regazo hasta que captó la presencia del doctor a su lado.

-Se ve mucho mejor que esta mañana- Señaló.

-Sí, ella… Creo que me tranquiliza tenerla cerca-

-Ya veo…- Respondió con indiferencia, a la par que acomodaba la silla al lado de la camilla.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Señor Wilde… Nick, ambos sabemos lo que pasó contigo en cuanto llegaste a este lugar- Aclaró el doctor.

La mirada de Nick bajó y la alegría que había expresado momentos atrás, rápidamente se desvaneció.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

-Si ella es tan importante para ti, no puedes seguir haciéndote esto- Dijo con pesar.

-Lo sé, esto fue solo-

-Sin excusas-

.

.

.

Judy desconocía por cuanto tiempo Nick estaría en revisión, y pese a que quería permanecer cerca del mismo, el mayor tiempo posible, también necesitaba respirar aire fresco de vez en cuando. Salió del hospital y la idea de sorprender a Nick con su comida favorita saltó en su mente casi al instante. A penas salir por las puertas de cristal, un sonido que creyó jamás volver a escuchar llenó sus oídos; rápidamente revisó entre sus cosas, no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo, el tono era el correcto, aunque creyó haberlo desactivado, la imagen del contacto no era otra que la de sus padres. ¿Tomaría la llamada? Estaba asustada, confundida y también ansiosa, hacía semanas que no hablaba con ellos, técnicamente se había desconectado de toda su familia pero ahora, con lo que Nick recién había hecho, Judy también necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse.

Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, y con su mano temblorosa, y gran duda dentro de ella. Contestó.

-¿Hola?-

Aguardaba por más gritos o reclamos, ofensas incluso, pero en vez de ello, ni siquiera la voz de sus padres escuchó.

-¿Judy?-

-¿Violet?-

-¡Judy! ¡De verdad eres tú!- Exclamó jovial la coneja al otro lado de la video llamada.

-Hola…- Respondió aun dudosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó su hermana; una coneja aparentemente mayor, vestida con un resaltante suéter de cuello de tortuga color negro y unos pequeños aunque vistosos lentes de armazón rojo.

-¿Nuestros padres no te han dicho nada de mí?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Eres todo de lo que hablan en realidad- Aclaró con algo de culpa –Y no son cosas muy buenas-

-Ya veo- Suspiró cabizbaja -¿Por qué me llamas por el teléfono de mamá?-

-Porque yo no tengo tu número ¿Recuerdas?- Respondió sonriente.

-Y también vas a gritarme supongo-

-¿Qué? Claro que no- Aclaró la coneja mayor –Judy he estado preocupada por ti todo este tiempo, nadie ha sabido nada en meses… Ron es igual de impaciente, solo que papá lo tiene sujeto por las orejas-

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- Preguntó Judy con hostilidad -¿Mamá te dijo que me llevaras devuelta?-

-¡No! Escucha, no estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que hicieron, y aunque sí me gustaría poder verte, no quiero obligarte a volver, de hecho me gustaría ir a verte yo misma…-

Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Judy moría por algo de apoyo familiar, y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella, ofreciéndosele, pero en efecto parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Lo siento Vi, pero no voy a caer en eso- Suspiró la coneja.

-¿Caer? No, Judy, no cuelgues, por…-

Cortó la llamada.

Judy alzó la mirada, confundida y decepcionada por quien ella creía era la mejor y más confiable de sus hermanas y pese a que cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que estuviese diciendo la verdad, encontraba demasiado conveniente que después de tanto tiempo sin haberla llamado de la nada sea precisamente ella quien decida comunicarse, era simplemente imposible.

-¿Qué tan tonta creen que soy? (Suspiro) Nick tiene suerte, su madre solo quiere verlo otra vez, aguarda por él y a mí… No me queda nada más que él-

Apartó de su mente todos esos pensamientos e ideas negativas y siguió con su camino hasta la cafetería, por esas horas Evelyn seguramente ya debería haber empezado su turno.

-¡Judy! Qué alegría verte- Saludó la felina al verla cruzar por la puerta.

-Hola, creo que esta mañana no hablamos mucho- Expresó con pena.

-Descuida, Nick era más importante, ven pasa, convencí a Dani de arreglar un poco el menú para ti- Comentó mientras guiaba a Judy hasta su mesa.

-No debiste molestarte-

Al cabo de poco tiempo y después de medio plato de una ensalada muy simple, Judy se vio rodeada de colmillos y garras, en completa soledad consigo misma; con tantas ideas en la mente, le era muy fácil perderse en su propio mundo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo de alguna manera se arreglaría, Nick, su familia, Zootopia, era demasiado en lo qué pensar y por lo cual preocuparse.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Eh?- La coneja alzó la mirada finalmente saliendo de su pequeño trance –Hola John-

-¿Cómo está todo?- Respondió sentándose junto con ella.

-Está bien…-

-¿Bien…?-

-Hay un par de cosas solamente, nada importante- Sonrió mintiendo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, permíteme preguntarte por Nick, ¿Está mejor?-

-Así parece, al menos ya me habla otra vez aunque aún se ve algo… Vacío- Expresó con pesar.

-Ya veo-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Inquirió la coneja.

-Seguro-

-La noche que estaba por irme, dijeron que encontré a Nick en su mejor momento ¿A qué se referían con eso?-

-Oh, (Suspiro) Honestamente me sorprende que tardaras tanto en preguntar- Rio nervioso –Creo que lo mejor sería empezar cuando yo lo conocí-

.

.

.

.

La suave aunque rápida corriente del río había ya alejado mucho la fotografía que Nick torpemente había dejado caer en el agua, a como pudo se había puesto en pie y había salido de debajo de aquél puente; su pierna lo estaba matando, pero de alguna manera le parecía aun peor la idea de perder ese trozo de papel. En su camino había cogido una rama de árbol para tratar de mantener el equilibrio, no podía ir muy rápido pero hacía todo en su poder para no perder de vista el marco de madera, el cual por ese momento estaba completamente rayado pero de alguna manera se mantenía unido.

-No, no eso también- Murmuraba con la voz ahogada.

Nick se esforzó tanto, tratando de moverse por el lodo y las rocas que había en las orillas del río hasta que el trozo de madera le jugó en contra también.

-¡Ahhhh!- Exclamó al caer, secundado por el crujido de la rama al partirse por la mitad (,) no pudiendo soportar más el peso del zorro.

-No te vayas…- Suspiró viendo cómo se alejaba más y más.

Mientras tanto, en un punto más lejos de Nick aunque siguiendo por el mismo rumbo que el río, dos lobos salían del bosque a la orilla del río.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estábamos perdidos- Se quejó uno de ellos.

-Regresamos al pueblo ¿No?- Respondió John.

-Sí pero el puente queda en esa dirección, ahora tenemos que mojarnos las patas para cruzar.

-No seas llorón hermano, además te iras a Zootopia en un mes, ¿Qué tiene de malo divertirse un poco antes de someterte a la rígida, aburrida y carente de lodo vida de la ciudad?- Bromeó parándose sobre algunas rocas sobresaliendo del agua.

-Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti John y el dinero es bueno-

-Como sea, hay que darnos… ¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Hmm?-

El sonido del marco de madera chocando contra una de las rocas, finalmente quedándose ahí, distrajo a los dos lobos.

-¿Una fotografía?- Preguntó John.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Seguro alguien la tiró ¿Qué dices Kit, estás de humor para mojarte las patas?-

-Hazlo tu si quieres, yo tengo cosas qué hacer en casa- Respondió terminando de cruzar.

-Como quieras cobarde, yo veré si el animal que tiró esto lo está buscando-

Los dos hermanos se despidieron, mientras que Kit fue de regreso al pueblo, John siguió el rio al lado contrario. Mientras caminaba por la orilla revisaba constantemente sus alrededores buscando a alguno de los dos integrantes de la fotografía, aunque la idea de ver a un conejo en Fangtown era muy extraña, por lo tanto buscaba únicamente al zorro o a cualquiera que estuviera cerca del lugar.

Sin éxito por un rato empezó a distraer su atención en el ya grisáceo cielo.

-Si llego con las patas mojadas Kit no va a dejarme entrar (Suspiro) Supongo que nadie la perdió después de todo, no recuerdo haber visto ningún conejo ni a este zorro…

Momento justo en el que alzó la mirada nuevamente para toparse con el cuerpo tembloroso y agotado de un zorro de pelaje anaranjado, justo delante de él.

-Hay maldición ¡Hey! ¡¿Oye estás bien?!- Exclamó corriendo donde Nick.

.

.

.

.

-Después de eso lo llevé a casa, Kit y yo recogimos sus cosas de debajo del puente-

-¿Qué hay de la sastrería?- Preguntó la coneja-

-Era de mi hermano, cuando se fue a Zootopia decidió dejársela, dejarlo debajo de ese puente era algo horrible simplemente de pensarlo- Explicó.

-Agradezco mucho lo que tú y Evelyn hicieron por él, y me hubiera gustado que lo conocieran dos años atrás, él era el animal más animado y divertido que pudieran imaginar- Dijo con nostalgia –Era… Todo lo que no es ahora-

-En verdad lo siento mucho Judy, no me imagino lo que tuvo que pasar para terminar así-

Judy no pudo evitar la sensación punzante atravesando su pecho, había olvidado que nadie, absolutamente nadie en Fangtown sabía nada sobre la verdadera historia de ellos dos.

-Yo… Tengo que regresar al hospital, Nick ya debe estar esperándome- Se excusó levantándose de la mesa.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte-

-Y mía también- Se agregó otra voz.

-Claro Evelyn, un gusto haberlos saludado a los dos-

La coneja se despidió y salió.

 _ **Judy**_

 _Por los siguientes días todo fue casi igual, entraba y salía del hospital mientras que Nick me contaba un poco más de su vida, cómo hacía para lidiar con su pierna y con los recuerdos que revivía cada noche. Él sabía que estaba mal desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca se preocupó por sí mismo ni por nada relacionado a él, perdió su identidad en cierta manera y aunque se esforzaba en no decírmelo, sabía que era mi culpa._

 _Me quedé con él todas las noches, algunas eran tranquilas, en otras despertaba agitado de repente aunque sin decirme bien lo que había pasado; lo entiendo a decir verdad, se había sincerado mucho en la última semana pero era claro que no podía dejar salir todo aún. Tal vez será cruel pero a veces me pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera detenido a Jack? ¿Estaría con él ahora? ¿Seguiría estando ciega creyendo que mi mejor amigo me había mentido? ¿Habría olvidado a Nick? Empiezo a pensar que también necesito ver al psicólogo, de hecho se ofreció a darme una sesión varias veces, pero… Creo que hay cosas dentro de mí que prefiero no saber, en este momento estoy como Nick, ya no sé quién soy._

 _Mi hermana continúa llamándome, ahora sé que es ella, ya no lo hace desde el teléfono de mis padres, a veces contesto y otras no. Sigue insistiendo en que quiere verme, jurando que mis padres no se enterarán de absolutamente nada pero no puedo creerle, simplemente no puedo, no quiero ni imaginar la reacción de toda mi familia al llegar a este lugar, no sería algo agradable eso es seguro._

 _La semana al fin terminó y Nick era libre de regresar a casa; algunas de sus heridas habían cerrado, ninguna cicatrizaba aún, y otras permanecían abiertas, el pelaje creció nuevamente en sus manos y sus orejas ya no estaban inmovilizadas aunque aún sentía molestias en gran parte del cuerpo… Es difícil verlo así, tan herido, tan destrozado, primero por Jack y ahora por él mismo, me da la sensación de que es así como lo veré por el resto de mi vida y no me agrada esa idea._

.

.

.

La camilla de la habitación estaba tendida y en la silla en la que Judy había pasado técnicamente toda la semana, se encontraba una camisa doblada junto con un abrigo colgado en el respaldo de la silla. Con algo de dificultad Nick estaba vistiéndose, sentía algunos de sus cortes abrirse al estirar los brazos, el rose de la tela de la camisa con las suturas que aún tenía causaba un ardor molesto. Una vez terminó dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y se desplazó hasta la puerta; por el momento se encontraba solo, Judy dijo que lo esperaría en la entrada puesto que prepararía todo en casa.

 _ **Nick**_

 _Me pregunto cómo habrá quedado todo después de lo que pasó, no recuerdo bien el lugar solo me desvanecí y todo se borró, no me hago a la idea de Judy limpiando mis desastres,_ _pero creo que yo no tendría la fuerza para soportar algo así… Soy un gran cobarde en todos los aspectos y quiero creer en lo que Judy me dice, que aun puedo rescatar algo de mí pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, hasta el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra a otros animales me es difícil, si Finnick me viera ahora seguramente se burlaría de mí, tenía un don natural para mentir nunca había sido honesto con nadie._

 _Judy tiene gran fe en mí, en que de alguna manera podré regresar a Zootopia siendo el mismo zorro que solía ser y en verdad quiero creerle, pero hay algo en ella que no me está gustando. Puedo recordar que cuando estábamos en el trabajo en el ZPD constantemente recibía llamadas de sus padres, eran molestas pero se preocupaban por ella, hoy día no hay nada, nunca la he visto u oído llamarlos o responder una de sus llamadas, ella cree que no lo noto, algunas noches aquí fingí estar dormido pero la escuchaba sollozando, creí que era por mí, pero ahora lo dudo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Caminó por los pasillos con cierta sensación de júbilo, pese a que no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas en su estadía en el hospital, ciertamente se sentía mejor consigo mismo; el haberse negado la oportunidad de expresarle a Judy todo lo que había sido su vida en ese tiempo estaba acabando con él lentamente, aunque aún le restaba algo de lo más importante. Le había contado todo sí, excepto una cosa, en su larga lista de asuntos sin resolver quedaba el más importante de todos, Judy, no sabía cómo expresarle todo lo que ella le hizo sentir, toda la miseria que le hizo pasar, temía asustarla o darle una mala impresión, temía alejarla y perderla otra vez, pero era de las últimas cosas restantes para por fin cerrar con todo.

-¡Nick!- Escuchó detrás de él.

-Hey, creí que te olvidarías de mí- Respondió sonriente.

-Por supuesto que no… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Mejor a decir verdad, aunque la ropa me molesta un poco-

-Si quieres te la puedes quitar de regreso- Dijo sin pensar, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

-¿Esa fue una insinuación?-

-Am… Yo…-

-Señor Wilde, señorita Hopps-

-Hola Tony- Saludó nerviosa al escuchar al leopardo.

-Qué tal- Habló el zorro.

-Bien Nick, todo está en orden y ya puedes volver a casa, solo me resta entregarte esto- Dijo mostrando un pequeño frasco.

-¿Qué es?-

-Son antidepresivos- Respondió. La sangre abandonó el rostro del zorro y sintió un escalofrío pasándole por cuello y la espalda, Judy lo miró, y rápidamente entendió la reacción.

-Recomendación del psicólogo, solo uno cada tercer día, los efectos secundarios podrían ser… Devastadores- Comentó con seriedad.

-E… Entiendo- Tartamudeo Nick tomando el frasco.

-Cuida mucho de él Judy, adiós a los dos-

-Nick…-

-Es…-

-Yo me haré cargo de esto ¿Sí?- Tomó el frasco de las manos del zorro, éste solo la miró confundido por escasos segundos.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor-

-Aquí dice que debes tomar uno hoy- Habló leyendo la nota del doctor –Lo haremos en casa ¿Te parece?-

-Claro-

 _ **Nick**_

 _Fue algo extraño tener esas cosas en mis manos otra vez y por un momento llegué a pensar que Judy me saltaría encima o algo. Ella fue quien cuidó de mí en cuanto a ese aspecto, escondía esas pastillas y solo me daba una cada día fijado, no digo que me molestara pero sí me hacía sentir como si fuera un niño._

 _En cuanto llegue a casa, sentía un miedo terrible de entrar, no quería ver cómo había dejado todo aunque Judy me aseguraba que no notaría que pasó, así fue en parte, claro había echado a perder varias de mis telas pero el resto parecía estar intacto, no me imagino cómo hizo para limpiar y arreglar mi desastre; cubrió algunos de mis maniquís con ropa aunque al verlos más de cerca pude ver las marcas de mis garras. Buscaba no pensar en ello y por los días siguientes ambos lo hicimos, tratamos de vivir una vida normal, solo que en esta ocasión había un poco más de comunicación entre nosotros, era divertido había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba hablar con ella, las bromas, los juegos y por supuesto las innumerables apuestas que hacíamos en las que claro, yo siempre ganaba, Zanahorias no se daba cuenta de que hacía trampa… Quiero volver a llamarla así, creo que ya ha pasado lo suficiente y ella se ha esforzado en redimirse, pero lo que no me deja tranquilo es lo que pasa en su propia vida, es lo que no me está diciendo lo que me mantiene asustado._

 _Ahora son ya 10 meses aquí en Fangtown desde que Judy volvió a mi vida._

.

.

.

.

Era de noche y una fuerte tormenta se había desatado en el pueblo, las ventanas eran azotadas por el agua y el viento gritaba entre los árboles, cualquiera que se encontrase en la calle o en el bosque estaría loco. El teléfono había sonado varias veces en el día, amigos y vecinos llamándose entre sí, cerciorándose de que todo estuviese en orden, a veces era fastidioso para Nick y para Judy, tal vez porque no estaban acostumbrados a tal preocupación por parte de extraños.

Hacía un par de horas que los dos habían ido a dormir, en la cama los dos estaban de espaldas; mientras que Judy abrazaba fuertemente un cojín Nick empezaba a estrujar las frazadas, arrugaba la nariz y con cada trueno que sonaba su pierna izquierda se movía de manera errática, fue uno de esos movimientos el que terminó por despertar a Judy.

-¿Nick?- Se quejó tallándose los ojos – (Bostezo) ¿Qué te pasa? Aún es muy… ¡Nick!- Exclamó al verlo retorcerse.

El zorro no paraba de gruñir y gemir, todo sin siquiera haber despertado todavía.

-¡Despierta! Maldición…- Rápidamente saltó de la cama y corrió al baño, saliendo del mismo pocos segundos después con un vaso lleno de agua en las manos.

-Perdóname Nick- Murmuró para luego arrojar el agua al rostro del incauto zorro.

-¡Qué!- Se despertó agitado -¿Judy?-

-E… Estabas… Bueno, no puedo describirlo pero te veías mal- Explicó dejando el vaso en la mesa de noche.

-(Suspiro) Solo era una pesadilla- Respondió Nick sobándose la cara –Pero gracias por el baño-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo algo agitado-

Ambos se vieron sentados en el borde de la cama.

-Nick si hay algo que quieras decir…-

-No…-

-Por favor no empieces con eso…-

-No es nada, te lo juro Judy- Aseguró poniendo su mano sobre su pecho –Solo un mal sueño, como los he tenido todos estos meses-

-Había pasado mucho sin que tuvieras uno así- Comentó la coneja.

-Aún hay cosas Judy, a veces recuerdo a Jack-

-Ya veo- Dijo bajando la mirada aunque dibujando un ligera sonrisa en sus labios pensando en lo que iba a hacer ahora.

-Qué estas…-

-Shhhh- Judy tomó con delicadeza las orejas del zorro y de alguna manera logró hacer que se recostara otra vez.

-¿Judy?-

La coneja bajó la cabeza del zorro hasta su pecho, Nick no protestó, de hecho parecía disfrutar aquélla sensación; Judy abrazaba su cabeza, aunque mientras lo hacía se encargaba de acariciar con delicadeza su pelaje, le sonreía y de vez en cuando soltaba una pequeña risa al ver las reacciones de su amigo, aunque lo que estaban haciendo no era propio de dos animales que fueran solo amigos. Nick la abrazó haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de Judy se juntara más con el suyo, ella bajó la mirada un poco y pudo ver los ojos verdes del zorro, se veía tranquilo, en verdad feliz aun a pesar de la fuerte tormenta de afuera.

Con delicadeza y cariño empezó a acicalar las orejas del zorro, aunque no pudiendo ocultar cierta tristeza al sentir las cicatrices que había en las mismas, no dejando que eso la afectara, continuó haciendo lo suyo, las acariciaba desde la punta hasta la base hondeando ese pelirrojo pelaje, que había sido motivo de su más grande deseo por los últimos meses. La sensación era maravillosa, no solo para Nick sino también para Judy, le era difícil contenerse, se sentía segura con el zorro tan cerca de ella.

-Judy…- Habló.

-¿Sí?- Respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó sin separarse de su pecho.

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tu corazón, está latiendo muy rápido- Explicó alzando la mirada –Pareciera que va a darte un ataque-

-Hehe, descuida, es algo normal en los conejos; cuando estamos asustados, enojados, felices… O enamorados…- Murmuró distante.

-¿Y por qué late así ahora?- Preguntó Nick cerrando los ojos otra vez.

-No lo sé, podría ser por la tormenta, por haberte lanzado agua a la cara- Rio levemente –O…-

Nick finalmente se apartó de ella y se acomodó para verla a los ojos.

-¿O?-

-No lo sé…-

-Ya dijiste eso una vez- Comentó el zorro.

-Es la verdad, no estoy segura, solo… Me siento bien estando contigo-

-Eso es mentira…- Interrumpió tajante.

-¿Qué?-

-Que me estás mintiendo Judy, lo has hecho desde que estás aquí- Explicó serio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Nick se levantó de la cama se desplazó hasta la mesa de noche en la cual se encontraba el teléfono de la coneja.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-

No respondió, simplemente empezó a buscar en el celular.

-Nick-

-Dime algo Judy, ¿Por qué no has llamado a tus padres? Creo que después de 10 meses lejos deberían estar preocupados ¿No?-

-¿De qué hablas? Los llamo casi todos los días- Mintió nerviosa.

-¿Ah sí? Porque el registro dice que tu última llamada a ellos fue hace meses- Le refutó mostrando la pantalla.

-Deja de husmear en mis cosas- Reprochó Judy arrebatándole el celular.

-Escucha no soy tonto, y me gustaría que dejaras de mentirme… Lo sé desde que estuve en el hospital-

-No… No sé de qué hablas- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Judy…- Soltó acercándose a ella nuevamente –En estos meses te he dicho más de mi vida de lo que tú averiguaste cuando trabajábamos en Zootopia, ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?-

-No es eso, yo…-

-En verdad agradezco que estés aquí… Y no me imagino mi vida ahora sin ti acompañándome pero… Dudo mucho que seas feliz conmigo, aquí, tan lejos de tu familia-

-¡No! ¡Jamás digas eso! Nada me obliga a estar aquí, no lo hago por lástima ni culpa Nick, lo hago por ti, porque significas mucho para mí ¿Entiendes? Aunque… No he sido completamente honesta contigo- Bajó la mirada.

El vulpino nuevamente se sentó en la cama, esta vez dejando de lado su mirar serio y pasando a estar preocupado por Judy.

-¿Pasó algo con ellos?- Preguntó.

-No… Bueno sí, algo pero…-

-Basta de peros Judy… -

-(Suspiro) Vine aquí sin decirles nada… Sin avisar, sin siquiera llamar, solo desaparecí de Zootopia- Explicó.

-Dijiste que Bogo pagó tu boleto-

-Lo hizo, solo él sabe que estoy aquí, para el resto de la estación estoy de vacaciones y para mi familia… Ahora soy una vergüenza- Dijo con la voz ahogada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Dicen que ya no puedo tomar decisiones correctas, querían obligarme a regresar a la granja y no paraban de repetirme que mi sueño de ser policía había sido un gran error-

-¿Por qué no les dijiste dónde estabas? Seguramente…-

-Seguramente habrían venido hasta aquí para llevarme a la fuerza… Analiza un poco todo, soy la única presa, no el único conejo, sino la única presa en un pueblo de depredadores ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían si se enteraran de en dónde estoy?-

-Entiendo…-

-No he hablado con ellos… No he hablado con nadie realmente más que contigo- Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes en su rostro –Por eso cuando terminaste en el hospital me dolió tanto Nick, no tenía familia, no tenía a nadie y perderte a ti también… Era demasiado, me sentía sola, perdida y yo…- Su respiración se había agitado y las lágrimas no paraban de correr cual caudales desde sus ojos –No quería hacerte sentir que era tu culpa… Perdóname…-

-Wow, ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte? ¿Por haberlo abandonado todo y venir hasta aquí? Por haber hecho de todo para ayudarme, no Judy, yo soy quien debe disculparse… Fui egoísta en todo este tiempo, solo pensaba en mí y en cómo me hacías sentir, además creo que solo te quería para mí y nadie más…-

-Quiero volver a la ciudad Nick, pero no sé qué pasará después de eso, no sé si me devolverán mi empleo, si mi familia querrá verme, si tendré mi departamento aún- Dijo dejando escapar una risa desesperada –Estoy asustada…-

El golpe ahogado de su cuerpo chocando con el de Nick de alguna manera logró calmarla, la cálida sensación del pelaje pelirrojo del zorro la hizo relajarse y olvidar por escasos segundos todos los temores con los que había estado cargando por todos esos meses.

-¿Sabes? Una vez conocí a una coneja, era igual a ti, su pelaje, sus orejas y esa nariz rosa, en verdad era muy parecida, solo que ella no le temía a nada y era capaz de noquear a un rinoceronte ella sola-

-Hehe- Rio irónica –Me gustaría conocerla… ¿Crees que siga por ahí?-

-Estoy seguro de ello, así que ¿Qué dices Zanahorias, me ayudarías a encontrarla?-

-Me… Me llamaste- Una ligera sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de Judy, nunca creyó que un simple y tonto apodo la haría sentir de esa manera, mucho menos en una situación así.

-Creo que ya era hora ¿No crees?-

Sin más que decir la coneja apretó el abrazo al que Nick no dudó en responder.

-Ya casi pasó un año Pelusa, y te has quedado conmigo todo ese tiempo, no es muy justo de mi parte mantenerte alejada de todos a los que amas así-

-No de todos- Dijo con tranquilidad –Aquí estás tú-

El zorro la miró con sorpresa.

-No he olvidado esas palabras… El día en que llegué aquí y que trataste de deshacerte de mí, dijiste que amabas ¿No?-

Las mejillas de Nick empezaron a arder y rápidamente desvió la mirada ante el comentario.

-Pues yo…-

-¿Era verdad?- Preguntó con gran esperanza en su voz.

-(Suspiro) Claro que era verdad-

* * *

 _ **Y este fue el final, quieren romance? POr supuesto que sí, eso los trajo a este fic en primer lugar, y lo tendrán, vaya que lo tendrán aunque no será lemon siendo que este fic es rating T solamente, lo siento por eso hehe.**_

 _ **Ojalá puedan comentar, sé que tardé mucho pero sus comentarios son fabulosos, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O ya ni se acordaban del fic.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo de mi parte, pasen buenas noches, o días o la hora que sea de donde me estás leyendo tu mi querido escritor.**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	7. Fangtown IV: Esperanzas del futuro

_**Heya, me recuerdan? Yo se que no, pero bueno espero que aun queden algunas almas piadosas que aun esperasen por esta actualización... O tal vez no y yo solo le hablo a la nada XD, de igual manera, actualización! Yey! Noches lluviosas extre 4, espero les guste y los dejo con esto**_

* * *

Lo apropiado para aquella mañana sería un cielo azul completamente iluminado por el sol, rebotando entre las gotas de agua restantes de la noche anterior, una suave aunque fría brisa haciendo cantar a los árboles sacudiendo sus ramas una y otra vez, pero en lugar de ello, ni siquiera parecía ser de día; aun llovía y no se trataba de una calmada lluvia de madrugada, era algo impetuoso y ruidoso, sin mencionar el invernal frío que lograba incluso empañar las ventanas de las casas. Todo lo anterior mencionado no importaba para Nick o Judy, estaban seguros dentro de casa, y el calor de sus cuerpos juntos bajo las frazadas era suficiente para ignorar al resto del mundo.

Era claro que en esa mañana, ser despertados por la luz del sol no era una opción, por lo que claramente terminarían durmiendo más de la cuenta; o al menos así habría sido de no ser por el zorro que había empezado a temblar, no por frío, no por alguna incomodidad, sino por sus sueños los cuales no habían dejado de jugarle malas bromas aun a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Nick abrazaba a Judy y esta no tardó en sentir a su inquieto compañero de cama; algo desorientada empezó a despertar lentamente, aunque ganó conciencia rápidamente en cuanto Nick forzó más su agarre, al fin y al cabo la había abrazado toda la noche.

-¿Nick?- Dijo con la voz ahogada, no obteniendo respuesta por parte del vulpino –No me dejas respirar- Se quejó tratando de liberarse, lo cual no tardó en conseguir aunque el zorro aun no lograba despertar.

-Hmm- Ella lo miró por algunos segundos, se veía inquieto era obvio, pero también indefenso al menos desde la perspectiva de Judy. Recordó las palabras de la noche anterior, cómo él había dicho todo lo que necesitaba escuchar sobre su familia, asegurándole que siempre lo tendría a su lado y ahora pasaba esto –Torpe zorro- Rio hincándose en la cama- Era gracioso, prometerle seguridad cuando ni siquiera él podía estar seguro de sí mismo, era algo admirable y muy tierno viniendo de Nick.

Judy miró a la ventana, extrañada de no ver el sol a esa hora aunque rápidamente comprendiendo al ver la lluvia, sea como fuere lo ignoró y pasó su atención al zorro nuevamente; se acercó con cuidado y empezó a acariciar su cuello, con el simple tacto de sus manos el temblor de Nick se mitigó levemente, aunque su rostro aún se movía de manera extraña, se le arrugaba la nariz y fruncía el ceño levemente.

Con delicadeza Judy se recostó nuevamente, esta vez descansando su cabeza justamente debajo de la del zorro; revolvió su pelaje con la mano y de vez en cuando frotaba su rostro contra el cuello de Nick, daba pequeños besos y con sus manos acariciaba las orejas del zorro hasta estar segura de que este se había calmado por completo. Ya no había quejidos ni movimientos extraños, solo la calmada respiración de ambos. Judy suspiró, frotó su rostro una última vez contra el pelaje del zorro y entonces se apartó de él, se acomodó sobre la cama para estar cara a cara con Nick y pudo sentir sus respiraciones chocando, al igual que la humedad en la negra nariz del vulpino, no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora que se había calmado para ella el rostro que tenía en frente era algo que podría ver todo el día sin detenerse, solo admirándolo hasta el punto de querer besarle ¿Y por qué no?

Tragó un pequeño bulto y no pudo evitar sentir nervios por lo que iba a hacer; lo observó fijamente se veía tranquilo ¿Qué podría salir mal? Solo sería un beso y ya, el detalle estaba en que Judy no contaba con experiencia alguna, ni con otro conejo y mucho menos con un zorro. Todas esas ideas, las mandó al demonio. Tomó con suavidad las dos mejillas de Nick, dejó que su pelaje surcase entre sus dedos y acercó su rostro lentamente, sus respiraciones chocaban, sus labios temblaban pero lo hizo, lo logró, lo estaba besando de verdad y justo cuando estaba por separase una vez más sintió el brazo de Nick tomándola por la cintura, juntando más sus cuerpos y por ende, haciendo durar más el beso.

-Buenos días Zanahorias- Habló el zorro después de separar sus labios.

-B… Buenos días- Respondió ruborizada –Lamento si te desperté…-

-Para nada, aunque admito que esperaba un primer beso algo más… Romántico- Rio –O al menos que yo estuviera despierto también-

-Bueno ayer en la noche no hicimos nada, estaba demasiado tensa pensando en mi familia y…-

-Oye, oye tranquila, te lo debía por todo lo has hecho por mí-

-Deja de decir eso Nick, no me debes nada, honestamente jamás te pagaré por completo- Aseguró bajando la mirada.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en eso? Al menos un día Hopps ¿Sí?- Dijo el zorro tomándola de la barbilla y alzándole la mirada otra vez.

Judy lo miró, pero no a los ojos, examinó sus orejas, las cicatrices eran vistosas, tomó el brazo del zorro y pasó sus manos por el mismo sintiendo los pequeños bultos, líneas y marcas sobre la piel. El pelaje de Nick hacía un buen trabajo escondiendo la mayoría del daño hecho pero eso no significara que no estuviera ahí.

-Es por todo esto que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello- Habló Judy.

-Tú no tuviste nada que ver con estas cicatrices-

-Claro que sí Nick, todo, absolutamente todo lo que te pasó después de Jack, es culpa mía y debes dejar de justificarme por ello-

Con desganó Nick dejó de tocar a Judy, no la haría cambiar de opinión, sobre todo porque era cierto, pero hacía tiempo que él había dejado de pensar en ello, al menos en la parte en la que Judy era la culpable de todo, no era bueno para él ni para ella.

-Bien, entiendo, pero hay que dejar de hablar de ello- Comentó Nick.

-De acuerdo, Hehe, ¿Sabes? Con lo que pasó la noche anterior, esperaba un cielo azul esta mañana- Rio Judy.

-Sí, bueno aquí eso es mucho pedir, aunque una mañana fría acurrucado contigo, es mejor que un caluroso cielo azul- Dijo abrazándola fuertemente y cubriéndose con las frazadas nuevamente.

-Hmm, tu pelaje aún es muy suave- Murmuró Nick con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba la cabeza y orejas de Judy.

-Tenemos que levantarnos, hay que abrir ¿Recuerdas?- Respondió Judy.

-Te aseguro que nadie vendrá a pedir un traje con este clima-

-(Bostezo) ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó.

-Por supuesto, y si alguien lo hace, bueno estaremos dormidos para entonces- Respondió confiado. Abrió los ojos levemente solo para ver a Judy quien de igual manera empezaba a quedarse dormida.

-Nick… ¿Puedo decirte algo?-

-Ya lo estás haciendo ¿No?-

-Hablo en serio-

-Hehe, escúpelo Zanahorias-

-Si… Si regresáramos a la ciudad, si todo estuviera en orden y nos lo permitieran… ¿Volverías a ser un policía? ¿En la misma estación? ¿Conmigo?- Preguntó temerosa, desvió la mirada y jugaba con el pelaje sobresaliente del cuello del zorro.

-Yo… No había pensado en ello- Admitió –Creo que, solo pensé en regresar a la ciudad pero, al igual que tú no sé cómo serán las cosas allá-

-Entiendo…- Musitó algo desilusionada.

-¿Y puedo preguntarte algo yo ahora?- Habló Nick.

-Claro que sí-

-Si decidiera que no volveré a ser policía, ¿Estarías conmigo? ¿Apoyarías esa decisión?-

-Por supuesto que sí- Respondió sin titubear –De hecho, si decides eso, yo tampoco volvería trabajar en el ZPD-

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió el zorro -¿De qué hablas Pelusa?- Preguntó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama. Judy apretó un poco el abrazo y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-Trabajar ahí sin ti… Simplemente ya no era igual-

-Espera, espera, cuando te pregunte si estarías conmigo solo me refería a si seguiríamos siendo amigos, tú seguirías en la estación y me darías la mitad de tu paga- Bromeo Nick.

-Haha, eso ni en tu sueños Wilde… Todo ese año trabajando ahí sin ti, ya no era la misma Nick, no te dije esto pero los últimos meses ya ni siquiera hacía trabajo de campo- Explicó.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué hacías en el ZPD?-

-Bogo me envió a trabajo de escritorio, archivista y esas cosas. Solo diré que ya ni siquiera podía atrapar a Duque por las calles- Dijo con vergüenza.

-Vaya… No sabía que te había afectado tanto, lo sien…-

-Ni siquiera lo digas- Interrumpió –Todo ese tiempo trabajando juntos, siempre creí que salía adelante por determinación, pero la verdad es que soy más patética que eso- Rio dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima –Lo que me hacía seguir adelante eras tú Nick, y me di cuenta muy tarde- Bajó la mirada y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la habitación, ni siquiera con el incesante golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra la ventana lograba mitigarse aquella sensación hasta que Nick se armó de valor para responder.

-Si te sirve de consuelo… Yo siempre supe que tú eras la única cosa que me hacía ser un mejor animal, más allá de lo que dijeran los demás, ambos sabemos que los zorros no son bien vistos, pero tú Judy, hacías que todo eso no importara ya, eras la única que me mantenía en la estación del ZPD-

-Es raro, siempre creí que lo hacías por el dinero- Rio Judy.

-En parte Hehe, pero ya hablando en serio Hopps ¿Realmente abandonarías tu sueño? Eso por lo que luchaste tanto ¿Solo por mí?-

-Digamos que, tengo un mejor sueño ahora Nick-

-¿Y cuál es?- Preguntó el zorro juntándola a su pecho

-Eres tú-

.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde el clima no había hecho nada más que empeorar, aunque no por ello había hecho del día algo malo, por el contrario la idea de tener qué permanecer en casa no sonaba para nada mal. Contrario a lo que podría ser aburrido a Nick se le dio por adelantar un poco todos los pedidos que llevaba pendientes, tal vez no eran muchos pero eran trabajos algo complicados y ya que Judy no podía prestarle mucha ayuda en ese aspecto debía hacerlo todo por cuenta propia.

-La cinta de medir- Decía el zorro mientras revisaba las costuras en una prenda dispuesta sobre un maniquí.

-Aquí está- Le entregó Judy.

-Bien, todo parece en orden- Comentó sentándose en un banco.

-¿Sabes? En todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Zootopia jamás te imagine como un sastre-

-¿Ah no?-

-No, tal vez como un banquero incluso pero sastre jamás- Rio.

-Hehe, ¿En serio crees que dejarían a un zorro acercarse si quiera a la caja fuerte? Mi padre me enseñó todo esto, hace mucho tiempo ya- Habló con nostalgia.

-Bien, ese es el último de la lista- Respondió Judy evadiendo el tema, no buscaba abrir viejas heridas.

-Sí, aunque dudo mucho que vayan a venir por ellos hoy- Comentó Nick.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Pues no lo sé, estamos encerrados en este lugar hasta que el clima mejore, suponiendo que lo haga hoy-

-En ese caso iré a ver qué hay para comer, espero no tener que salir a comprar nada- Dijo Judy caminando hacia la puerta.

-Solo procura no iniciar un incendio- Rio el zorro.

-¡Solo pasó una vez! Y nadie salió herido- Se quejó la coneja con vergüenza.

-Sí claro, díselo a mi microondas-

Mientras que Nick sonreía al verla irse no pudo evitar notar el celular de la pequeña coneja sobre su mesa de trabajo, claramente lo había olvidado y en esta ocasión era Nick quien se moría por saber de la vida de su compañera, o al menos lo había sido desde la noche anterior; la idea de que la familia entera de Judy la despreciase de esa manera solo por ayudarlo, era un golpe muy duro a la moral, así mismo le resultaba algo difícil vivir consigo mismo sin tratar de hacer algo para ayudar o enmendar las cosas aunque siempre cabía el riesgo de que solo empeorase todo.

-Es una apuesta arriesgada- Musitó tomando el teléfono, aun debatiéndose si lo que hacía sería lo correcto o no –Me pregunto sí…-

-¡Nick!- Gritó de pronto la coneja.

-¡Soy inocente!- Exclamó el zorro por poco tirando al suelo el celular.

-¿Te comiste el pastel de moras?- Apareció de nuevo en la puerta, fulminando al zorro con la mirada mientras que este nerviosamente escondía el celular tras su espalda.

-Bueno… Ambos sabíamos lo que pasaría si quedaba sin vigilancia- Balbuceó.

-Bien, entonces como castigo tú tendrás que salir a conseguir comida- Le reprendió Judy.

-¿Qué? Oh vamos Pelusa, estoy seguro de que hay varias cosas por aquí-

-Para ti tal vez, pero el último paquete de verduras se terminó y de ninguna manera voy a comer pescado así que date prisa-

-¿En verdad vas a enviar a tu pobre y atormentado zorro afuera? ¿A la lluvia?- Preguntó bajando las orejas.

-Sí, ese truco dejó de funcionar hace 4 meses, así que ve ahora- Rio Judy arrojándole un abrigo. Nick aprovechó la breve confusión para dejar el teléfono de vuelta en la mesa de trabajo sin que Judy lo notase.

-Bien, bien, volveré en un rato-

Claramente no era de su agrado tener que salir con ese mal clima, pero el frío viento del pueblo le sentaba bien de vez en cuando, claro ahora que tenía un techo y cuatro paredes para refugiarse del mismo. El abrigo que llevaba encima era impermeable y normalmente bastaría para detener la lluvia, pero con la inclemente tormenta que estaba atravesando, eso ya no era factible; la prenda le ofrecía protección claro que sí, pero poco a poco sentía cómo la ropa que llevaba debajo empezaba a empaparse por igual.

" _Me las vas a pagar Hopps"_ Pensó malhumorado.

Al cabo de algunos minutos caminando finalmente llegó a la cafetería. De no ser por el letrero que decía "Abierto" habría seguido de largo o regresado a casa, dentro del lugar no se veía nadie, de hecho ni siquiera había humo escapando de la ventanilla que daba a la cocina. Con algo de duda el zorro de igual manera optó por entrar; la campanilla sonó en cuanto abrió la puerta aunque una vez más, no había movimiento alguno dentro.

-Hmm, Dani debió dejar la puerta abierta otra vez- Dijo para sí mismo mientras daba media vuelta.

-Nick- Escuchó.

-Evelyn, creí que no había nadie- Sonrió regresando.

-Sí bueno, no ha habido nadie en todo el día, así que no te esperábamos- Explicó acercándosele.

-No los culpo, la tormenta no ha parado desde ayer- Comentó.

-Y seguirá así un par de días más- Sonó una voz desde la cocina.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Eso dicen las noticias al menos- Respondió el jaguar mostrándose –Así que debo decir que eres valiente al salir de casa.

-Lo mismo le digo a Evelyn- Dijo Nick.

-Verás, este chico de aquí aún me debe algo de dinero y lo necesitaba- Rio.

-Bien, veo que no hay fuego en la cocina, así que creo que no habrá servicio hoy- Habló el zorro.

-Pues estábamos por cerrar pero quedó algo preparado, es para Judy ¿Cierto?-

-Es pequeña pero come como rinoceronte- Rieron todos.

Mientras tanto Judy permanecía resguardada del frío y la lluvia dentro de la habitación de Nick. La coneja había optado por deshacerse de su ropa formal y en vez de ello ponerse su pijama otra vez. Con sus dos pequeñas manos sostenía una taza humeante de chocolate y una gran frazada cubría su cabeza y su cuerpo, mientras estaba sentada al borde de la cama viendo la televisión.

-Al menos entre todas esas películas hay algo bueno en el repertorio de Nick- Dijo para sí mientras disfrutaba su tiempo a solas, entonces toda su comodidad y calma se vio interrumpida por el molesto y ya algo atemorizante sonido de su celular.

-No otra vez…- Suspiró preocupada. Tomó el aparato y como temía, era su hermana otra vez –Nunca le contesto, ¿Por qué no se rinde? Incluso mamá y papá lo hicieron- Masculló molesta –Bien Vi, tu ganas, pero no creas que voy a ser amable contigo-

Tomó la llamada.

-¡Judy!- Habló al instante la coneja al otro lado de la línea.

-Violet ya basta- Interrumpió –Ya han pasado varios meses y sigues llamando y yo sigo sin contestar ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz y ya?- Replicó.

Anonadada por la reacción de su hermana, Violet se quedó sin palabra alguna por escasos momentos aunque no paso a mayores, al fin y al cabo esa era una reacción que en gran parte ya esperaba. Judy la veía fijamente, tenía el ceño fruncido y casi parecía querer derretirla solo con la mirada, Violet tomó aire y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que solo logró enfurecer más a Judy.

-Estás molesta y lo entiendo, pero me alegra que hayas tomado mi llamada esta vez-

-¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?- Cuestionó la coneja.

-Sí, pero si contestaste esta vez fue porque querías hablar conmigo ¿No?-

-Yo…-

-Por favor hermanita, ¿Dónde estás?-

-Y ahí va otra vez- Resopló.

-Mira, no hay nadie más aquí ¿Está bien?- Respondió moviendo su celular, Judy podía ver a través de la cámara que en efecto, en donde quiera que Violet se encontrase estaba completamente sola.

-¿Y qué esperas, que te diga en este momento lo que no le dije a mis padres por casi un año?-

-Sí… Algo así- Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Adiós Vi-

-Espera…-

En eso una de las orejas de Judy se elevó fuera de la frazada, había escuchado la puerta principal abriéndose. Borró la mala actitud de su rostro y rápidamente se levantó a recibir a Nick, aunque no percatándose de haber dejado la llamada sin colgar.

-¿Hola? ¿Judy? Sé que estás ahí, aun no se corta la llamada-Violet no lograba escuchar mucho, solo algunos murmullos lejanos, aunque podía distinguir la voz de su hermana, la de Nick era completamente desconocida para ella.

-Bien, ¿Quién te dio permiso de husmear en mis cosas eh?- Escuchó al otro lado de la línea, aunque sin ser capaz de ver nada puesto que la pantalla del celular estaba contra la cama.

-¿Es un macho?- Se preguntó Violet.

Nick se sentó al lado del celular aunque sin haberse percatado del mismo, alzó la mirada y decidió dejar lo que Judy había puesto, si lo retiraba seguramente sufriría otra vez, mientras tanto la hermana de Judy estaba siendo asesinada por el suspenso, no soportaba más y fácilmente podía escuchar la respiración del zorro, aunque claro no sabía que era uno. Tragó un bulto muy grueso, y con voz temblorosa, habló.

-¿Hola? Hay… ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-¿Hmm?-

-Hola…-

Nick notó el aparato a su lado entonces.

-¿Qué?-

-Hay alguien ahí- Repitió Violet.

" _Están llamando a Judy… Pero porque está…"_ Había demasiadas dudas por responder como para empezar a enumerar cada una de ellas. Siguiendo erróneamente su instinto, Nick solo pudo hacer una cosa; Judy se había retirado a la cocina para preparar la comida y eso le tomaría un tiempo. Contra su buen juicio y sentido común decidió tomar el teléfono, aunque no sin antes examinar un poco la situación; estaba semi desnudo, no podía quedarse con la ropa empapada después de todo, segundo, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera alguien de la familia de Judy y por ende sería un conejo y él era un zorro y Judy era un conejo también, la suma de todo ello no era bueno, menos aun cuando él y Judy estaban viviendo juntos en ese lugar. Tomó el celular pero no apunto la pantalla hacia él, por el contrario, mantuvo la cámara frontal viendo hacia la cama.

-¿Judy eres tú?- Preguntó Violet otra vez.

-No…- Respondió Nick.

En esta ocasión Violet había terminado en blanco total, no solo no era la voz de su hermana, era la de un macho ¿Un conejo? ¿Alguna otra especie? ¿Qué hacía con el celular de su hermana? ¿En qué estaba metida Judy?-

-¿Sigues ahí?- Preguntó el zorro al notar el prolongado silencio.

-S… Sí… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Nada, ella está preparando comida- Respondió confiado -¿Y tú eres?-

-Vi… Violet Hopps… Y te advierto que mi familia es numerosa, así que si tramas algo…-

-Judy ya me puso al tanto sobre los Hopps, así que la amenaza no es necesaria- Comentó.

-¿Es por ti que se fue?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Es… Complicado…-

-¿Está bien?-

-Lo está y yo no represento ninguna amenaza para ella- Aseguró Nick.

-Escucha, no sé quién seas y no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó con Judy, pero es mi hermana y quiero verla, si tú se lo prohíbes entonces…-

-Ella quiere ver a su familia tanto como tú quieres verla a ella- Interrumpió –Pero les tiene miedo ahora, y sabe que de decirles donde está las cosas no terminarán bien-

Un pequeño silencio se dio a continuación; Nick aguardaba una respuesta y Violet trataba de pensar en qué decir a continuación.

-Y si… ¿Y si yo fuera la única?-

-¿Hmm?-

-Y si yo fuera a verla por mi cuenta, ¿Me dirías en dónde está? Dijiste que quiere vernos tanto como yo a ella, prueba que eres su amigo-

Nick arrugó la nariz inconforme y dejó escapar un prolongado y molesto suspiro. Pensó por un momento pero no podía tomarse el tiempo del mundo, Judy podría regresar en cualquier segundo, por lo tanto debía tomar una decisión y tomarla ya.

.

.

.

.

Con las cosas que había traído Nick, Judy se había hecho cargo de preparar la comida para el día, aunque debido a la escasa luz de sol que lograba colarse entre las nubes, fácilmente podría parecer que estaba preparando la cena. Sea como fuere. Judy estaba parada en un pequeño banco de madera el cual le proporcionaba la altura suficiente para alcanzar la estufa sin problemas.

" _Solo procura no iniciar un incendio"_ Recordó las palabras del zorro. Hizo un pequeño puchero y empezó a hablar al aire.

-¿De qué habla? Si soy una gran cocinera, además ese fosforo no se apagó por completo, no fue mi culpa- Dijo para sí misma en voz baja.

-El fosforo no fue lo que lo inició, sino que dejaste la estufa encendida- Le respondió el zorro al entrar en la cocina.

-¡Nick!- Se sorprendió.

-Tranquila, finge que no estoy aquí, solo superviso y cuido de la integridad de mi cocina- Rio acercándose.

-No me obligues a golpearte con la sartén- Sonrió Judy.

-Bien, bien, como sea no venía a vigilarte, solo a decirte que estaré tomando un baño, así que espero no verte entrar por sorpresa, sé que soy irresistible Hopps, pero en serio no lo hagas-

-¿Qué?-

Completamente confundida por la declaración del zorro, Judy quedó algo fuera de lugar; en cuanto se encontró sola en la cocina otra vez, empezó a debatirse si había alguna trampa en lo que Nick recién había dicho, parecía haber salido de la nada ¿Qué está tramando? ¿Lo hizo a propósito? ¿Buscaba que lo espiase en la bañera?

-Odio a ese zorro…-

Nick cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él y se aproximó a la bañera para abrir las llaves y dejar que el agua la llenase. En poco tiempo el vapor llenó sus pulmones, lo inhalo profundamente y con una pequeña sonrisa lo dejó salir por la boca, era de las cosas más relajantes que conocía y también de lo más placentero en el frío Fangtown.

Con paciencia se quitó la ropa y aunque hacía mucho tiempo que ya no tenía heridas las cuales le molestasen, la sensación que daban las cicatrices al sentirlas por debajo de su pelaje, no eran del todo agradables, no podía evitar hacer una que otra mueca de desagrado al recorrer sus propios brazos, pero lo más incómodo de aquél proceso se daba al sentir las dos ominosas marcas de las balas en su pierna.

Dejó escapar un breve suspiro y terminó de desvestirse. Con lentitud entró en el agua y dejó que la misma remojase su pelaje parte por parte, una vez estuvo sentado dentro de la bañera cerró los ojos y con sus manos arrojó agua sobre su cabeza, ahora todo su cuerpo estaba empapado; el anaranjado de su pelaje se había tornado algo más oscuro debido a la humedad y pese a que sabía que al salir se esponjaría por completo, valía la pena soportar las burlas de Judy por aquél relajante momento.

Pasaron algunos minutos y aun no empezaba a asear su persona, por el contrario seguía holgazaneando en el agua, no sería la primera vez que se quedaría dormido, varias ocasiones terminaba despertando porque el calor del agua se terminaba con el paso del tiempo pero en esta ocasión no tendría la oportunidad de descansar tanto.

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, aunque algo confundido al principio solo había una posible persona que lo molestaría en ese momento.

-¡Zanahorias!- Exclamó hundiéndose más en la tina.

-¿Qué? ¿No era lo que querías?- Rio cerrando la puerta.

-¡Claro que no! Por algo te dije que no entraras- Le replicó el zorro.

-Bien, bien, si te hace sentir tan incómodo entonces mira para otro lado- Respondió la coneja.

-¿De qué hablas Pelusa? Vete de aquí-

-No, creo que yo también tomaré un baño, además siempre te terminas el agua caliente, esta vez quiero aprovecharla- Respondió empezando a desvestirse.

" _Hay por… ¿Esto está pasando de verdad?"_ Pensaba Nick empezando a ponerse nervioso, antes de darse cuenta, Judy ya estaba en ropa interior.

-Sabes, si crees que es demasiado para ti entonces puede irte- Sonrió la coneja.

Aunque al principio Nick había sido tomado con la guardia baja, a ese punto ya había serenado su mente lo suficiente como para devolverle la batalla a Judy.

-Lindo rabo de algodón- Respondió el zorro -¿Sabes? Si querías mi atención solo debías pedirla- Bromeo recargándose en el borde de la bañera.

-Haha- Rio sarcástica.

-Muy bien Zanahorias, hay reglas aquí y una de ellas es que no puedes entrar con ropa, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías ¿No? Era lógico- Comentó Nick con una sonrisa perspicaz, a lo que Judy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Cla… Claro que lo sabía- Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas?- Habló al ver que Judy se había detenido.

-A que dejes de mirar-

-Vaya, por un momento creí que era un espectáculo privado- Respondió el zorro.

-¡Nick!-

-Bien, bien ya- Se cubrió los ojos con las manos aunque nunca borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Fácilmente podía escuchar las últimas prendas cayendo al suelo, y por último sintió el movimiento del agua –Hopps, lista o no ahí voy- Dijo preparándose para abrir los ojos otra vez.

-¿Qué esperabas eh?- Inquirió Judy; en efecto Nick no se hacía demasiadas esperanzas, sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad, las largas orejas de Judy cubrían sus pechos, mientras que la espuma y el jabón, distribuidos por el agua ocultaban la parte inferior de sus cuerpos.

-A decir verdad esperaba que salieras corriendo del baño- Afirmó Nick.

-No tienes tanta suerte-

-Y bien Zanahorias, ¿Cuál es el plan, nos veremos fijamente hasta que uno de los dos se rinda y abandone el lugar?-

-No, no tengo tanto tiempo, además hay una manta y una taza de chocolate caliente esperando por mí- Respondió estirándose para tomar una botella de jabón-

-Sí, creo que te robaré esa taza- Bufó Nick quitándole la botella.

-¡Hey!- Protestó la coneja. Por un pequeño momento ambos juguetearon tratando de ver quien se quedaba con el jabón, aunque Judy siempre buscaba no quedar en una posición comprometedora, o que sus orejas se moviesen demasiado, de ninguna manera le daría a Nick tal espectáculo. El juego por supuesto no duraría para siempre, fue en un movimiento mal calculado que Judy perdió por completo el equilibrio y terminó cayendo justo en el pecho del zorro.

-Am…- Soltó Nick con sorpresa en su mirar. Judy por su parte, de no ser por el pelaje gris que cubría su rostro, el rubor que tenían sus mejillas habrían cegado al zorro por completo –Bueno creo que es tuyo- Habló el vulpino.

-Sí, solo déjame…- Decía la coneja mientras se apartaba, aunque dejando descansar sus manos en el torso del zorro en el proceso, eso le cortó el habla, todo con el simple hecho de sentir las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Nick; ella borró la sonrisa que había en su rostro, segundos atrás, el rubor desapareció de igual manera y ahora solo había melancolía. Paseó sus dedos entre el pelaje, en cierta manera esperando ya no encontrar nada, pero eran demasiadas y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera saltaban a la vista, la idea de que permanecerían ocultas por siempre entre el pelaje de Nick, solo alimentaba el pensamiento de que ese pobre y atormentado zorro, seguiría roto por dentro.

-Judy…- Habló Nick al verla así.

-Yo… Lo siento, no debí entrar- Interrumpió preparada para salir de la bañera.

-Espera- La tomó del brazo –Ya no más Judy-

-¿Qué?-

-Escucha, esto pasó hace meses, solo olvídalo ¿Quieres? Algunas de ellas pasaron incluso hace un año- Dijo con humildad –Deja de torturarte con eso-

-Nick tú no lo entiendes, lo que hice…-

-Ya pasó mucho- Interrumpió –Lo admito, a mí también me tomo tiempo, mucho tiempo perdonarte y tal vez parte de mí aun no lo haya hecho por completo, pero me hago a la idea de superarlo ¿Por qué tu no?-

-¡Porque esto quedará en ti para siempre!- Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos –Porque es la prueba de la horrible, horrible persona que fui contigo, es la prueba de que no merezco ninguno de mis logros, la prueba de que no te merezco como amigo y mucho menos como mi pareja, no merezco que me ames así- Dijo entre sollozos.

Nick permaneció en silencio.

-Cada vez que las veo, cada vez que las siento… Es difícil para mí… Y el saber que yo las cause…- Le costaba trabajo hablar, con una mano hacía lo posible por limpiar sus lágrimas pero estas seguían y seguían cayendo de sus ojos, agitando el agua de la tina –Juré que te cuidaría, que te apoyaría, que estaría contigo siempre y mira lo que pasó…. No podía parar de llorar y a Nick lo mataba verla así. Había pasado ya la etapa en la que le daba la razón sobre toda la culpa que tuvo, para el zorro ya no era importante, de alguna manera se las arregló para perdonarla. Frunció el ceño, tomó con firmeza las manos de Judy y las jaló hacia él, haciéndolas caer en su pecho.

-Siéntelas Judy, son solo cicatrices, solo marcas en la piel, no significan nada, absolutamente nada. No son un recordatorio de tu error y no son prueba de que no mereces estar conmigo- Declaró sin dudar –Ya déjalo ir, por favor Zanahorias, no solo debo superar yo lo que pasó, también tú debes hacerlo- Le sonrió -¿Puedes?-

Ella lo miró, y aunque por algunos instantes las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos, ahora retomaban el curso, cosa que para nada le agradó a Nick.

-Eso intento- Sollozó –En verdad que sí… Pero…-

-Pero nada rabo de algodón, antes me lastimaba el que me temieras por ser un depredador, ¿Vas a reemplazar ese temor con otro? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de temerme?-

-Nick…-

-No soy un monstruo Judy… Solo soy… Un zorro- Sonrió –Tu torpe zorro, y tú mi astuta coneja-

Ella no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto del zorro, de igual manera una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la coneja, aun no por ello las lágrimas habían dejado de correr mucho menos había serenado la enorme culpa y presión que sentía dentro de sí misma.

Poco tiempo después ambos habían salido del baño, la lluvia continuaba y la noción del tiempo había escapado de ellos, no estaban seguros de ni en qué día vivían en ese momento, solo importaba el ahora y nada más que eso. Se encontraban en la cama y una enorme frazada cubría el cuerpo de ambos; Nick tenía el pecho sin prenda alguna, aunque vestía su pantalón para dormir, mientras que Judy quien reposaba justamente sobre el cuerpo del zorro, yacía sin prenda alguna, lo único que la protegía del frío era la frazada y por supuesto, el calor que le brindaba el pecho desnudo de Nick.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó el zorro, a lo que Judy simplemente asintió –Vas a enfermarte ¿Sabes?-

-No importa- Le respondió.

-Por favor Zanahorias no es necesario que hagas esto-

-Para mí sí lo es- Le respondió –Necesito sentirte Nick, acostumbrarme a cómo eres ahora- Dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pecho del vulpino, siempre pasando lentamente sobre las cicatrices; recorría los hombros y brazos por igual, así mismo acariciaba sus orejas y Nick, él solo suspiraba y mantenía los ojos cerrados aunque no por ello ignoraba los murmullos de la coneja.

-Catorce, quince, dieciséis…-

-¿En verdad las estás contando?- Preguntó.

-Quiero estar segura de cuantas son, así notaré si hay una más… O una menos- Rio con algo de optimismo, Nick correspondió también y al cabo de unos segundos acarició la cabeza de Judy, esta vez pasando hasta su pequeña barbilla y haciéndola alzar la mirada.

-Te amo Judy-

-Y yo a ti Nick-

Con un beso hicieron de aquél fatídico momento algo simplemente hermoso, aunque no lo dijera, había aminorado enormemente la carga que yacía sobre los hombros de Judy. Su beso duró varios segundos, ella se aferró al cuello del zorro mientras que Nick seguía con las caricias sobre sus orejas, así fue ese día, de hecho terminaron dormidos más temprano de lo usual, pero de igual manera no contaban con noción alguna del tiempo, y la tormenta de afuera no es que les dejara muchas ganas de hacer nada en el exterior o en casa siquiera. Solo dependían de la compañía mutua y nada más que eso.

.

.

.

Un par de días después las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Judy aun sentía cierto temor sobre las marcas en el cuerpo del zorro, mientras que Nick hacía todo lo posible por convencerla de que ya todo había terminado, sea como fuere este día en particular el zorro enfrentaba otro temor, nada relacionado a él o a alguno de sus terrores nocturnos, los cuales por cierto ya eran cada vez menos frecuentes. No, en ésta ocasión temía a Judy, o mejor dicho por la familia de la coneja.

El vulpino descansaba sus brazos y cabeza sobre el mostrador de la sastrería, veía animales pasar frente a las puertas de cristal, de vez en cuando recibiendo saludos por los mismos; tenía la mente en las nubes, se debatía si había tomado la decisión correcta, aun pensaba en esa pequeña conversación a escondidas que tuvo con la hermana de Judy. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido empezando a arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

-Espero seguir vivo después de hoy- Dijo para sí mismo. Nick salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la campana de la puerta, alzó la mirada y entonces pudo ver a Judy entrar.

-Hola Nick-

-¿Qué hay Pelusa?

-Bueno, estuve hablando con Tomas, el tren no tardará en llegar así que lo mejor será darnos prisa- Señaló Judy.

-De acuerdo, tomaré mi abrigo-

La tormenta si bien había aminorado con el pasar de los días, aún quedaba un ambiente muy frío y una mínima llovizna constante.

-¿No llevaras el bastón?-

-No creo necesitarlo hoy- _"Eso espero…"_

Al igual que en ocasiones anteriores los dos conversaron todo el camino a la estación, el ambiente entre ambos ya era diferente, muy diferente a como era el día en que Judy llegó a Fangtown, podría decirse que habían hecho avances importantes en su relación, en casi un año de vivir en ese pueblo, dejando de lado la situación familiar de Judy, todo marchaba a la perfección entre ambos, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

-Entonces, ¿Más maniquís?- Preguntaba Judy.

-Sí, los otros ya estaban algo maltratados, y algunos se echaron a perder con la lluvia- Explicó el zorro mientras revisaba una libreta.

-Tres rollos de tela y ¿Ahora vas a hacer sombreros?-

-¿Y por qué no?-

Ambos rieron y siguieron esperando y conversando con los demás habitantes que ya estaban en la estación. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que el silbato del tren se escuchase a lo lejos, pero en ese momento, mientras que algunos ya estaban impacientes, Nick empezó a sentir cierto pánico; la idea de toda una armada de conejos bajando del tren lo aterraba, más aun siendo que él estaba demasiado cerca de Judy.

-¿Nick estás bien?-

-¿Qué? Claro que sí coneja tonta-

-¿Seguro? Te ves algo, asustado… ¿Tu pierna está bien?- Dijo preocupada.

-Zanahorias, estoy bien ¿De acuerdo? Deja de preocuparte- Rio nervioso, aunque Judy decidió dejarlo ahí.

Al fin el tren llegó a la estación, todos aguardaron a que este dejara de moverse por completo, algunos incluso estaban ya cerca del borde, listos para buscar sus pedidos, pero Nick por otro lado, empezaba a llenarlo el deseo de escapar ahora mismo.

-Bien, será mejor darnos prisa, John dijo que vendría a ayudarnos pero hay que sacar todo- Dijo Judy empezando a caminar, aunque deteniéndose después de un par de pasos al notar que Nick no se movía.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No solo…-

-¿Judy?-

Esa voz extra los dejó a ambos congelados en su lugar, aunque para el zorro fue gratificante haber escuchado solo una, la sorpresa no era menor, en cambio Judy, sentía como si fuera a morir en ese momento, no se explicaba cómo pero la voz de un familiar en ese momento era… Aterradora.

-¿Violet?-

-¡Judy eres tú!- Exclamó jovial.

Algunas miradas curiosas no se apartaban de las dos conejas, parecía ser que el pueblo ya no sería solo de depredadores al fin y al cabo, sea como fuere, no le daban mucha importancia, por el contrario, todos siguieron con sus asuntos.

-Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba Judy atónita.

-Te lo dije, quería verte y fue un lío llegar, de hecho el boleto no era nada barato ¿Es aquí donde estuviste todos estos meses?-

-Sí pero… No deberías estar aquí- Respondió poniéndose a la defensiva.-

-¿Qué?-

-No importa lo que digas o hagas, no vas a obligarme a volver- Dijo con firmeza.

-No venía a eso- Respondió –Solo… Quería ver que estabas bien- Sonrió Violet.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Bueno…-

-Fui yo- Habló Nick finalmente. Violet no tardó en reconocer la voz, pero se hacía a la idea de que se trataría de otro conejo, en cuanto vio a Nick acercándose por detrás de Judy, su primera reacción fue tomar a su hermana y apartarla del depredador.

-Eres…-

-Sí, es un zorro- Dijo Judy molesta, separándose de Violet.

-Has… ¿Has estado todo este tiempo con él?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, él es la razón por la que estoy aquí- Aclaró sin dudar, nada le haría cambiar su posición y mucho menos la harían arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

-Ya veo… Bueno- Sonrió nerviosa -¿Podemos hablar Judy? Hay mucho qué contarte y también quiero saber cómo has estado ¿Podemos?-

-Violet no…-

-Ella estará encantada- Interrumpió Nick.

-¿Qué?-

-Ven un momento- Dijo tomando a Judy de un hombro y alejándola de todos.

-Nick ¿De qué va esto?-

-Escucha Zanahorias, te guste o no, necesitas pasar tiempo con tu familia también ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero aún tenemos trabajo qué hacer, y no creas que te vas a salvar de esto, me debes una explicación- Le protestó.

-Hehe, sí, lo sé, pero ahora ve con tu hermana ¿Sí?-

-(Suspiro) No puedo decir que no la extrañaba, también a mi familia, aunque creo que esto es bueno, pero Nick, no me gusta cómo te mira-

-Da igual, aquí les caigo bien a todos, no me va a matar no caerle bien a tu hermanita-

-En realidad es mi hermana mayor- Aclaró Judy.

-Como sea, ve y diviértete, yo me encargo del resto-

-Está bien, pero si algo te pasa, por favor llama ¿Sí?-

-No eres mi madre Pelusa-

-Igualmente, esta noche tenemos qué hablar-

-¿Judy?- Dijo Violet al acercarse a ambos nuevamente.

-Hey, Vi, bueno él es Nick, es mí…-

-Mejor amigo- Volvió a interrumpir no dudando en que Judy diría a viva voz que eran mucho más que eso. La coneja lo miró con asombro y Nick simplemente le sonrió y guiñó un ojo para después retirarse.

-Es algo… Raro ¿No crees?- Inquirió su hermana.

-Un poco. Ahora dime Violet, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-

-Pues, mis padres creen que salí de la ciudad para buscarte así que, me tienes todo el tiempo que quieras- Respondió.

-Claro, entonces, hay que conseguirte un lugar para pasar la noche-

-Voy detrás de ti hermanita-

Como ya había dicho antes, a Judy le alegraba tener a alguien de su familia acompañándola, pero aun así la hacía sentir algo preocupada de cómo podrían terminar las cosas si se confiaba demasiado; además claro está, solo había depredadores a su alrededor y aunque Judy ya estaba acostumbrada, no podía decir lo mismo de su hermana quien claramente estaba nerviosa por el lugar en el que se encontraba. Poco tiempo después llegaron a casa de Evelyn, Judy estaba segura de que no tendría problema en recibir a otro conejo, eran pequeños y no causaban muchos problemas; después de haberse registrado y arreglado otros asuntos finalmente las dos hermanas se encontraron solas en la habitación.

-Bueno Vi, aquí podrás… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Se quejó al ser sujetada por su hermana mayor.

-Solo me aseguro de que estés bien- Respondió revisando sus brazos y rostro -¿Te han rasguñado, golpeado, mordido?-

-¡Violet basta!- Gritó separándose bruscamente de ella.

-Judy…-

-Escucha, yo no quería que vinieras aquí y este es uno de los motivos, Nick lo hizo porque creyó que lo necesitaba y tal vez tenga razón, pero si vas a actuar así entonces… Es mejor que te vayas pronto- Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

Observó a Judy por un par de segundos y luego bajó la mirada, avergonzada por su comportamiento, bien sabía que la decisión tomada por Judy no había sido fácil y se reflejaba en todo lo que sus padres y hermanos decían sobre ella en casa, no era agradable y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que su hermana mayor llegase a sermonearla también.

-Lo siento-

No hubo respuesta.

-Es solo que, pasó mucho tiempo, estuve preocupada por ti y el verte tan de repente aquí, rodeada únicamente de colmillos y garras, debes entenderme también ¿Sí? No es fácil para mí asimilar todo esto, yo no soy como tú, no tengo tu determinación ni valor-

Poco a poco Judy empezó a calmarse por igual.

-Sí, lo entiendo Vi… Pero con todo lo que mi familia ha dicho de mí, ya no sé si puedo confiar ti-

-Entonces déjame ganarme tu confianza, ¿Sí?-

-Está bien-

Por el resto del día Judy se dio a la tarea de mostrarle todo el lugar a su hermana, presentando amigos, buscando comida para ambas, y de igual manera poniéndose al día; Violet evitaba a toda costa mencionar lo que sus padres no paraban de decir sobre Judy y ella nunca se pasaba al momento de hablar sobre Nick, sabía que su hermana de ninguna manera aceptaría su relación, pero aun así, con los secretos que debían mantenerse mutuamente, eran hermanas y un tiempo de calidad en familia era algo que las dos habían necesitado mucho tiempo.

Era incierto cuánto tiempo más pasaría para volver a Zootopia, o si algún día volverían siquiera, Judy ya se había acostumbrado a esa idea, pero su hermana, no estaba segura de jalarla a todo ese caos también, ya era mucho con una Hopps fuera de la granja, dos ocasionarían un verdadero caos en Bunnyburrow, pero ese tema de discusión debía ser para otro día, no lo tratarían ahora.

El día pasó, todo fue diversión y risas entre las dos, a decir verdad fue algo muy agradable, cosa que Judy no esperaba en ningún sentido, fue maravilloso haberse equivocado en ese aspecto, pero ahora se vendría otro pequeño detalle a tratar.

-¿A dónde vas Judy?- Preguntaba Violet al ver a su hermana salir por la puerta de su habitación.

-Pues, con Nick-

-D… ¿Duermes con él?- Ahora caía, Judy no había mencionado nada de eso en todo el día.

-Oh, sí, creo que debí decírtelo antes, he estado viviendo con él todo este tiempo-

-Honestamente creí que dormías aquí también Hehe- Rio nerviosa.

-Vi, prometiste que dejarías de lado esa paranoia- Se quejó Judy –Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y nos conocemos desde Zootopia-

-Lo sé, me hablaste sobre el caso Savage, pero aun así, me preocupo por ti, no puedes culparme por ello-

-Tranquila, te llamaré mañana temprano y verás que estoy bien-

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué tal si voy contigo entonces?- Sugirió.

-Para que te la pases temblando cada vez que Nick abra la boca, yo creo que no-

-Bien, tenía que intentarlo, cuídate mucho Judy…-

Después de despedirse de Evelyn al salir de la casa, Judy caminó hasta la sastrería, por supuesto pensando en distintas maneras de castigar al embustero zorro, aunque de igual manera con el pasar del día había pensado en cómo agradecerle, porque había sido por igual uno de los mejores días de toda su vida.

Mientras tanto, a pesar de ya ser tarde por la noche Nick se había mantenido ocupado gran parte del día adelantado diversos pedidos. Casi todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de su estudio; con cuidado pasaba una aguja una y otra vez en la tela para reforzar costuras, palabras de su padre "Ninguna máquina iguala el trabajo a mano"

-Auch- Se quejó al pinchar su dedo –Ese lema tiene muchos fallos- Musitó para después meter la punta de su dedo a su boca.

-Mírate, te dejo solo un día y ya estás matándote otra vez- Bufó la coneja en el marco de la puerta.

-Esa broma es de mal gusto Zanahorias- Le replicó el zorro al sacar su dedo de la boca.

-También es de mal gusto tomar mi teléfono y hablar con mi hermana a mis espaldas, pudo haber traído a toda mi familia consigo ¿Lo sabes? ¿En qué estabas pensando Nick?- Le reprendió.

-En ti- Respondió al instante.

-¿En mí?-

-No te hagas la inocente Hopps, sé que estar lejos de todos esos conejos no te sienta nada bien, y quiero verte feliz así que estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-¿Sabes? Cuando dije "Te amo" No fue una broma-

-Entonces ¿Por qué le dijiste a mi hermana que solo eras mi mejor amigo eh?-

-¿Notaste la manera en que me miraba? Si le decías eso seguro le iba a dar un ataque.

-Bien te concedo eso, aun así, tarde o temprano deberán saberlo, y tendrán que vivir con ello también-

-No lo aceptarían ¿Cierto?-

-Ni en un millón de años- Rio abrazando a Nick.

-Pregunta seria, ¿Qué harían si lo supieran?-

-Bueno, a mí me llevarían a casa a la fuerza y a ti, seguramente te enterrarían vivo en la parcela de Zanahorias- Respondió.

-Dije pregunta seria Pelusa- Rio Nick.

-Lo digo en serio- Nick tragó un bulto y se quedó callado por unos segundos.

-Bueno, en ese caso, de mi cadáver las zanahorias crecerán espectaculares seguramente-

-Es posible, y descuida, comeré una a diario- Rio Judy.

-Serán las zanahorias más sexys que hayas probado-

Los dos rieron y siguieron así por un tiempo para después ir a descansar.

.

.

.

 _ **Nick**_

 _Tenía toda la intención de ayudarla, de hacerla sentir bien consigo misma sin importar el costo, tal vez ya perdí la cabeza pues ya me había costado muy caro confiar en ella en el pasado, sin embargo, creo que ya empecé a superarlo; cada vez me es más y más fácil hablar sobre Jack, sobre Judy o todo lo que pasó, aunque para ella es un poco más complicado al tratarse sobre mí y cómo terminé, aunque el hecho de que mi pierna no ha sentido dolor en un tiempo parece estar ayudándola a sobrellevar todo también._

 _Esa hermana mayor suya era todo un mundo por descubrir, mi presencia no le gustaba eso era claro como el agua, por lo tanto hacía lo posible por mantenerme alejado de ella y de Judy, aunque mi querida bola de pelos no me permitía alejarme tanto. Tal vez los primeros días pasó mucho tiempo con Violet, pero ahora hace todo lo posible por estar conmigo por igual, según lo que dijo no buscaba hacerme sentir desplazado. ella me amaba y se esmeraba en demostrármelo a diario aunque siempre era peligroso al tomar en cuenta a su hermana, Judy la quería y en parte confiaba en ella pero decía estar segura que de saber lo que pasaba entre nosotros ya no dudaría en contactar al resto de su familia, y obviamente yo no quería terminar enterrado vivo, así que apoyaba en todo lo que podía a Judy, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir alejado de su hermana lo más que pudiera; aunque claro ella había decidido que quería revisar el lugar en donde su pequeña hermanita Judy Hopps dormía y vivía con el aterrador y peligroso zorro._

 _Se la pasó observándome, nunca me había sentido tan vigilado, al final Judy y yo pudimos estar solos y ella nunca dejaba de decirme lo mucho que lo sentía, para mí no era ningún problema, era incluso divertido hacer enojar a su hermana de vez en cuando._

 _Por un tiempo tuvimos paz, demasiada, era tranquilo, era lo mejor. Habían pasado dos meses más, oficialmente Judy y o cumplimos un aniversario de vivir en Fangtown, bueno, en mi caso era mi segundo aniversario. Podía sentir que después de esos dos meses que Judy había compartido con su hermana, había empezado a sentir nostalgia por todo lo que perdió ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque yo también me había sentido así en el pasado, Judy no era como yo, parecía ser fuerte pero esa bola de pelos es más sentimental que nada, conejos, tan emocionales. Tal como esperaba en algún momento tendríamos esa conversación, no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, y ya lo esperaba hacía tiempo además yo fui quien le prometió que lo hablaríamos._

 _Y ese momento sería ahora._

-Nick- Dijo con timidez la coneja.

-¿Pasa algo Pelusa? ¿Tu hermana ya se enteró de nosotros?-

-No, no, claro que no tonto- Se burló Judy.

-¿Entonces por qué las orejas hacia abajo?-

-Es algo que quiero hablar contigo, es algo… Serio- Explicó nerviosa.

-¿Ah sí?- Respondió Nick, apartándose de su trabajo.

-Es…-

-La ciudad ¿Cierto?-

-Cómo lo…-

-Fue de las primeras cosas que hablamos cuando llegaste aquí ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí pero… Bueno, creí que…-

-Que lo olvidaría ¿Cierto?-

-¿Vas a dejarme terminar mis oraciones o no?- Rio Judy.

-Hehe… Escucha Zanahorias, ya pasó un año, y creo que ambos hemos superado al menos gran parte de lo que nos pasó, siéndote honesto a este punto ya no sé qué es lo que me mantiene lejos de Zootopia-

-Creí que era por Jack-

-Según las noticias tiene cadena perpetua y sigue bajo vigilancia estricta, no hubo cabos sueltos y el ZPD sinceramente me da igual lo que ellos puedan decir o hacerme, después de ese desastre si vuelvo a ser policía creo que el menos los demás me tendrán algo de miedo Hehe- Rio.

-¿A qué quieres llegar Nick?-

-Lo que quiero decir es que… Creo que hemos estado en Fangtown todo este tiempo extra por ti-

-¿Por mí?-

-Lo dijiste, tienes miedo de estar en Zootopia, que tu familia fuera por ti, y duraste mucho tiempo con esa idea en tu cabeza así que si ahora quieres hablar sobre volver a Zootopia, ¿Ya no tienes miedo?- Preguntó sentándose en un banco frente a ella.

-(Suspiro) No puedo decir que no lo tenga, pero me di cuenta de que no va a haber nadie que resuelva eso por mí, es mi familia y nadie más que yo puede hacerles frente ¿Entiendes?-

-Tu contra 200 de tus hermanos, conseguiré un asiento en primera fila- Rio Nick.

-Créeme que ganaría esa pelea- Aseguró confiada –Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes una vida ya hecha, amigos y este lugar también, no puedo hacerte dejarlo todo solo por mí-

-Tenemos amigos- Corrigió –Un trabajo, y este lugar, ahora déjame aliviar un poco tu culpa; nuestros amigos tuvieron en cuenta siempre el hecho de que no estaríamos aquí siempre, Evelyn y John sobre todos los demás, me dijeron en más de una ocasión que nos visitarían en la ciudad; la sastrería es solo prestada, sigue siendo del hermano de John y yo, a este punto Zanahorias, no me imagino seguir sin ti-

-¿Volverías? ¿Volverías conmigo a Zootopia? Sin la garantía de tener trabajo, un techo o amigos… ¿Volverías a iniciar de cero?-

-Para mí eso es sencillo Judy, además tengo mis contactos y métodos, saldremos adelante aunque tenga que vender popsipatitas día y noche- Le aseguró.

-¿Y qué, viviremos en la camioneta de Finnick?- Rio Judy.

-También podríamos vivir con mi madre-

-Gracias Nick- Habló la coneja.

-Lo sé, soy fabuloso-

-Y arruinaste el momento-

Nick rio y se levantó del banco en que se encontraba sentado, se movió hasta el despacho de la entrada mientras que Judy lo seguía con la mirada; el zorro se agachó el llegar al escritorio y sacó una pequeña caja.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Nick no respondió, simplemente la abrió y entonces se giró hacia la coneja.

-¿Boletos?-

-Sabes, subir al tren aquí no cuesta nada, pero al llegar a la estación de Zootopia pedirán los boletos o no nos dejarían entrar a la ciudad.

-¿Hace cuánto que los tienes?-

-Una semana, descuida no tienen vencimiento-

-Cuanto…-

-Ya te dije que no son baratos, empecé a ahorrar después de que salí del hospital-

-¿Tenías en mente regresar a Zootopia desde entonces?-

-No exactamente, solo era una póliza de seguro- Explicó.

-Antes de que tomes una decisión Nick, quiero saber que estás completamente seguro de esto, de volver al lugar en donde te abandoné, donde te traicioné… Donde te perdí- Dijo con la mirada baja y un nudo en la garganta.

Nick se aproximó, le alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Prefiero verlo como el lugar en donde te conocí, donde nos hicimos amigos y donde me enamore de ti- Judy estaba por responder pero no le fue posible pues en cuestión de nada sus labios y los del zorro ya estaban juntos en un tierno beso.

-Te amo Judy-

.

.

.

.

Era de noche y Judy recién salía de casa de Evelyn después de haberse despedido de su hermana por el día. Habían pasado solo un par de días desde su pequeña conversación con Nick, desde que acordaron regresar a Zootopia aunque claro estaba, no sería algo inmediato, por el contrario lo dejarían a una o dos semanas para empacar, y arreglar todo el asunto de Nick y la sastrería, aunque la coneja aun sentía que le debía a Nick algo más que un gracias, necesitaba un gesto, algo para despedirse del lugar y de todo lo que vivieron ahí.

-Buenas noches Judy- Escuchó la coneja.

-Hola John, ¿De dónde vienes?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Oh, Evelyn y yo tuvimos una pequeña cita- Respondió sin pena.

-¿Cita? Literalmente ¿Cita?-

-Pues sí, creo que así se le llama cuando sales con alguien que te gusta- Respondió sonriente el lobo.

-Entiendo-

-Oh, lo siento, olvidé que las relaciones de este tipo no son bien vistas en la ciudad-

-No, no, no digas eso, de hecho ustedes dos hacen linda pareja-

-Gracias, igual tú y Nick-

-En realidad nosotros…- Pensó por un momento –Tienes razón, así es-

-Entonces, se irán pronto ¿Eh?-

-En un par de semanas, pero créeme extrañaremos este lugar-

-Claro, por el clima soleado, las cálidas brisas veraniegas y claro la playa que hay pasando el bosque- Rio irónico.

-Oye, no siempre es necesario cielo azul y sol brillante para hacer un lugar agradable, a veces el frío llega a ser incluso mejor-

-Sí, pero es malo para mi auto-

-Oh, sí, creí que ya no funcionaba-

-Claro que funciona- Aclaró el lobo –Es solo que bueno aquí en el pueblo sería ridículo usarlo-

-Es cierto-

-¿Sabes? Antes de irse deberían pasar al estanque, llevan un año y hasta donde se nunca han ido-

-¿Estanque? He paseado por el bosque cientos de veces y nunca he visto uno-

-No está aquí, está un poco lejos, un par de horas en auto- Respondió John -¿A dónde crees que va a parar ese río del bosque?-

-Eso me he preguntado todo un año-

-Es un lugar maravilloso, Evy y yo hemos ido varias veces-

-Suena bien…- Musitó deteniéndose en seco.

-¿Pasa algo Judy?-

-No, solo… ¿Crees que podrías prestarnos tu auto para mañana?-

-Claro pero… Nick conducirá ¿Cierto? Tú eres algo pequeña para él- Señaló rascándose la nuca.

-Descuida, tengo unos trucos- Respondió -¿Podrías? –

\- Por supuesto Judy –

.

.

.

.

Con un bostezo prolongado el zorro estiraba su espalda hasta escuchar el tronido de sus huesos, había pasado todo el día trabajando en uno de sus últimos encargos, después de eso ya no habría más de la ropa de Nicholas Wilde, una noticia triste para el pueblo y por ende casi todos los habitantes habían corrido a solicitar un último trabajo, el cual Nick estuvo feliz de realizar, el dinero extra no les vendría nada mal al regresar a Zootopia.

-Al fin terminé- Dijo para sí mismo –Judy aún no regresa y ya es tarde, debería ir a buscarla-

-Deberías ir a dormir- Escuchó detrás de él.

-(Bostezo) Hola pelusa ¿Por qué tan tarde?-

-Me topé con John en el camino, hablamos un poco y mañana nos prestará su auto temprano-

-¿No puede ser más tarde?- Preguntó Nick tallándose un ojo.

-No, según el reportaje del clima habrá cielo despejado solo por la mañana-

-Bien como quieras pero no esperes que yo vaya a conducir, ahora hay que ir a dormir-

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, no con todo el ánimo del mundo Nick logró arreglárselas para levantarse a la par que Judy, quien por alguna razón parecía no afectarle mucho el haberse desvelado, era simple, ello no había estado trabajando en la sastrería hasta tarde los últimos dos días, Nick por otro lado estaba acabado. Caminaron hasta uno de los límites de Fangtown en donde John aguardaba por ellos con su auto y llaves en mano.

-Buen día Nick, y buen día Judy-

-Hola John- Respondió jovial la pequeña coneja, mientras que Nick se quedó levemente dormido.

-¿Qué?- Habló al ser golpeado por el codo de su compañera –Hola John-

-Te ves mal amigo-

-Gajes del oficio-

-Prometo que te lo devolveremos en una pieza- Aseguró Judy acercándose al vehículo.

-Eso espero, no hay mecánicos por aquí-

Nick y Judy subieron al auto y después de que la coneja hiciera sus pequeños arreglos para alcanzar los pedales y se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Nick te sientes bien?-

-Sí, solo algo (Bostezo) Cansado- Respondió.

-Escucha, esto está a un par de horas, así que podrías dormir un poco ¿No crees?-

-Lo haré pero no porque tú me lo dices- Rio acomodándose en su asiento, no tardó mucho en caer dormido y Judy simplemente siguió adelante.

Al cabo de un tiempo sobre el rostro de Nick empezaron a proyectarse las sombras dispersas de las hojas en los árboles, los variantes golpes del sol empezaron a hacer reaccionar sus ojos y por lo tanto lo hicieron volver en sí.

-Hey ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Judy al escuchar los gruñidos del zorro.

-Un poco mejor- Respondió estirándose -¿Dónde estamos? Ahora que lo pienso nunca me dijiste a donde iríamos-

-Estabas demasiado cansado como para preguntármelo- Rio Judy.

Mientras que Nick seguía en el proceso de despertar el auto al fin se detuvo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntó Nick al bajar del auto, miró al frente y vio el estanque, agua tan cristalina que literalmente podía ver el fondo, y aun así reflejaba perfecto la luz del sol; los árboles habían crecido de manera que el único claro en el lugar estaba justo sobre el agua, la iluminación era incomparable, el aroma, la fresca brisa del viento, todo ello sería algo que no podría apreciarse con lluvia o con un cielo nublado.

-Judy…-

-John me habló de este lugar, aunque siendo honesta no creí que sería así de hermoso-

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?- Preguntó el zorro.

-Pues, sé que no es mucho pero quería agradecerte de alguna manera por haber aceptado regresar a la ciudad conmigo- Dijo tímidamente.

-Pelusa no era necesario…- Dijo con una sonrisa, ella le correspondió el gesto y se dirigió hacia el agua, Nick la siguió aunque sin saber bien lo que pasaría ahora.

Judy se detuvo justo en la orilla y empezó a desvestirse.

-Q… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Te dije que quería hacer algo para ti ¿Recuerdas?- Respondió sin detenerse, Nick no tuvo más que mirar a otro lado, hasta que escuchó el chapoteo del agua.

-¿Vas a venir?- Preguntó la coneja, de nueva cuenta sus orejas cubrían sus pechos pero esta vez solo el reflejo de la luz del sol impedía ver lo que había debajo del agua.

-Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto- Respondió apenado

-Vamos, nadie nos va a ver- Respondió Judy. No es como si Nick hubiese opuesto demasiada resistencia, se rindió fácilmente a decir verdad; retiró su ropa y se unió a Judy en el agua.

El zorro se aceró a ella y tomó su mano con delicadeza, era curioso en realidad; podía tener un espectáculo majestuoso con el cuerpo desnudo de Judy y sin embargo lo único a lo que prestaba atención era a los hermosos ojos color morado de la coneja.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que tienes bonitos ojos?- Comentó Nick.

-Creo que yo fui quien te dijo eso antes ¿No?-

-Sí, pero he de admitir que los tuyos son mejores que los míos- Dijo a la par que tomaba a Judy por la cintura y la levantaba levemente del agua, girando sobre sí mismo y cargando a la coneja.

-Hahaha- Rio ella al bajar, ahora sus cuerpos estaban completamente juntos; aun se veían fijamente. Sus pelajes llenos de agua, el rápido latir del corazón de ambos, era una sensación única, era un momento que nunca debía terminar.

-Te amo Nick- Él le sonrió, se arrodilló aun en el agua y la besó, empezó a acariciar su espalda, acicalar sus orejas y Judy, ella solo abrazaba fuertemente el cuello de su zorro, no iba a dejarlo ir a ningún lado esta vez, haría todo lo posible para permanecer a su lado y estaba completamente segura de ello, ni su familia, ni nada la harían voltearse en su contra otra vez ¿Es así como el amor debe ser? Era incierto para Judy, era desconocido, misterioso y eso lo hacía más importante, era una sensación nueva que debía atesorar por siempre.

-No me importa si ya no soy policía, si mi familia ya no me acepta… Nada de eso- Habló la coneja al separar sus labios de los del zorro –Solo sé que eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito y perderte otra vez Nick, terminaría conmigo- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Me lo prometes?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó confundido.

-Que te quedarás conmigo…-

Nick sonrió, acaricio la mejilla de Judy y la miró fijamente antes de responder.

-Te lo juro-

* * *

 ** _Me estuve debatiendo mucho tiempo si dejar este capítulo como el final, pero muchos querían saber qué pasaba en cuanto regresaban a la ciudad, así que si aun hay quien desea saberlo digamelo en algún comentario y así tomar una decisión de si hacer un último extra más o ya dar la historia por terminada XD (Ya tardó mucho más de lo esperado hehe)_**

 ** _Bueno espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, es un placer escribir para ustedes y como siempre ojalá puedan dejar un comentario, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... Y si quieren un capítulo más_**

 ** _Eso es todo por mi parte, espero aun haya gente leyendo esto_**

 ** _Paz._**


	8. Zootopia I: Agridulce bienvenida

_**Heya, me recuerdan? Lo más probable es que no, pero eso no me impide publicar XD. Espero haya gente aun aguardando por este fic, honestamente la historia también me intriga a mí por igual y tal vez haya una pequeña sorpresa... Veré si puedo explicarme al final de este cap. Los dejo con esto**_

* * *

 _ **Nick**_

 _¿Alguna vez te has sentido completamente perdido? Tan hundido en la oscuridad que pareciera que el mundo a tu alrededor simplemente empezara a desvanecerse…Yo sí, conozco ese sentimiento a la perfección, no es nada reciente, de hecho ha regido mi vida durante mucho tiempo, al menos desde que era un niño me sentí así, perdido. Sobrevivía como me fuese posible, sin un empleo y con todos los ojos del mundo juzgándome, a veces me preguntaba ¿Por qué hacía las cosas? Qué habría de bueno en seguir estafando gente, eso no iba a cambiar mi vida en ningún buen aspecto; terminé debiéndole una muy grande a un líder de la mafia, estuve en prisión un par de veces, ¿Por qué seguir? Y entonces ese día llegó, en el que por una estafa ocurrió algo bueno._

 _Me burlé de ella, traté de aplastar sus sueños y le ignoré por completo, regresó, me engañó y me vi obligado a ayudarla, para mí era una carga, una molestia, solo necesitaba hacerla perder tiempo y me libraría de esa molesta y fastidiosa coneja para siempre;_ _pero cuando tuve la oportunidad, cuando pude regresar a mi patético modo de vida, de alguna manera decidí que había sido suficiente. La vi esa noche en el distrito forestal, tan indefensa, perdida, y asustada, era mi reflejo perfecto, y era cruel, era doloroso verla así, solo abrí la boca y le conseguí más tiempo, al menos el suficiente para salvar su trabajo, su sueño, y para que yo pudiese enamorarme de ella._

 _Jack Savage, ese caso, esa noche, todo, absolutamente todo, se desmoronaba ante mí nuevamente, en cuestión de solo segundos, me encontré en donde comencé, completamente perdido. Irónicamente justo antes de que mi vida terminase ella apareció otra vez, me encontró en esa celda siendo apaleado por ese conejo otra vez, solo que ahora ella estaba de mi lado, recuerdo bien que aún a pesar de eso, yo había tomado mi decisión, iba a separarme de ella, y lo hice… Al menos por un tiempo; estúpidamente creí que lograría olvidarla por completo, pero al poco tiempo de llegar a Fangtown, mi mente ya estaba llena de pensamientos sobre Judy, era claro que jamás podría olvidarla y de la nada ahí estaba, parada frente a mi mostrador._

 _Fue la luz que iluminó mi vida una y otra vez, misma que en más de una ocasión trate de extinguir, supongo que desde un principio fue una estupidez tratar de hacer eso._

 _Se esfuerza mucho en tratar de ocultarlo, pero la verdad Judy nunca ha sido muy buena mintiendo; teme de lo que pasará al llegar a la ciudad, recuerdo bien que la noche anterior estaba segura de que toda su familia estaría en la estación, sería cómico ver a tantos conejos congregados en el mismo lugar, y aterrador también…_

 _También tengo miedo…_

 _No por la familia de Judy, hay muchas cosas incompletas en Zootopia, mentiría si dijera que no temo por mi vida ¿Qué tal si Jack logra escapar? ¿Qué tal si había más de un animal involucrado en esa masacre? Sea como fuere no puedo vivir el resto de mis días escondiéndome lejos de la civilización, al igual que Judy lo dijo, nadie arreglará esto por mí pero bien sé que ella estará ahí para apoyarme… Esta vez sé que no me volverá a dejar._

 _Fueron 2 años, dos largos años lejos de mi familia, amigos, de todo, y hoy es hora de regresar._

 _Hoy volvemos a Zootopia._

.

.

.

-¿Nick?- Habló Judy al ver al zorro parado frente al espejo por tanto tiempo; sin hablar, sin arreglarse nada, simplemente se observaba fijamente -¿Estás bien?- Agregó al no obtener respuesta.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionó el zorro -¿Judy?-

-¿Está todo en orden?-

-Sí, claro que sí solo… Estaba acomodando mi corbata- Sonrió dudoso.

-Nick- Dijo con humildad –Me llamaste Judy, y no traes puesta una corbata-

-Oh, cierto, todas están en la maleta ahora- Rió rascándose la nuca.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Eso creo, es solo que… Veo este lugar vacío y, me cuesta creer todo lo que pasó- Explicó observando el lugar. No había telas, no había maniquís, alfileres, solo las máquinas se quedaban, fuera de eso todo estaba completamente vacío.

-Hey, tranquilo- Se acercó Judy –Si llegamos a esto después de todo lo que pasó, entonces significa que hicimos las cosas bien, yo jamás habría tenido el valor de enfrentar a mi familia de nuevo, ni siquiera de verlos a los ojos o regresar a la ciudad y tú, bueno, sobraría decir todo lo que lograste ¿No crees?- Dijo tomando la mano de Nick.

-Sí, supongo que soy el mejor de todos- Sonrió ruborizado.

-Aunque, sí es algo triste ver este lugar tan vacío, tú viviste aquí dos años, yo solo uno y aun así…-

-Te entiendo- Interrumpió el zorro –Pero hey, al menos volveremos a tener algo de sol cálido en la ciudad-

-Sí, después de esto, creo que buscaré un departamento en Sahara Square- Rió la coneja.

-Bueno… Es hora- Dijo Nick con incertidumbre, tomó la maleta que estaba cerca de la puerta y se preparó para salir.

-¿No te llevarás el espejo?- Preguntó Judy.

-No, eso es del hermano de John, además… Hay una que otra mala experiencia frente a él- Musitó mirándose los brazos.

-Oh… Lo siento- Se disculpó apenada.

-No importa… Pelusa hay que darnos prisa o el tren nos va a dejar- Sonrió nuevamente.

-Claro-

Él aguardó por ella en la puerta, una vez estuvieron juntos, poco antes de salir Judy saltó y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del zorro, éste se ruborizo e incluso se frotó con la mano, la miró, la sonrisa en su rostro fue inevitable, en el de ambos en realidad, casi parecía mentira que en algún momento llegaron a odiarse, a separarse. En su mirar se percibía con suma claridad la tranquilidad que ahora sentían, amor, hasta cierto punto algo de adicción, demasiadas emociones como para describirlas todas.

Nick tendió su mano hacia Judy, sin dudar o temer, ésta la tomó y ambos continuaron con su camino por las ahora muy silenciosas calles de Fangtown, era de noche claro que sí, pero la hora no había avanzado tanto, sin embargo ni una sola de las ventanas mostraba luces encendidas, no había nadie caminando por las calles, irónicamente el día de su partida el pueblo se asemejaba al día en que llegaron; un completo y desértico pueblo fantasma, aunque ahora las apariencias no los engañarían más; tanto Nick como Judy sabían bien qué clase de lugar era Fangtown, qué clase de habitantes tenía y qué clase de vida podía llevarse ahí, sonreían al recordar todo eso. En suma tranquilidad continuaron caminando, no había ningún otro sonido más allá de sus voces, se preguntaban entre ellos cómo sería al volver, dejando de lado las paranoicas especulaciones de cada uno, hacían su mejor esfuerzo por bromear sobre el asunto, tenían curiosidad en saber si Garraza habría perdido algo de peso, si Bogo aun estaría al mando de la estación, ¿Finnick se ganaría la vida de forma honrada? El pensar en todas esas tonterías lograba aliviar la carga y apartar sus pensamientos de los verdaderos problemas; la familia de Judy, la madre de Nick, la cuestión de recuperar sus empleos, algo como un techo debajo del cual dormir, dichos detalles tendrían que esperar para resolverse una vez en la ciudad.

No les tomó mucho llegar al límite del pueblo, aquél largo tramo de tierra que daba a la estación misma parte del lugar desde la cual podía verse a muchos animales aguardando en la estación; no había entregas, ninguno de ellos planeaba viajar, estaban ahí por Nick y Judy.

-Mira, empieza a llover- Señaló la coneja alzando su mano.

-(Suspiro) Y dejé todas las sombrillas en el equipaje-

-Entonces será mejor darnos prisa- Sugirió Judy.

Con algo de apuro ambos bajaron la pequeña colina que daba a la estación, desde lejos se podía ver que los demás animales que esperaban abajo empezaban abrir las sombrillas, otros simplemente se acomodaban el abrigo pero por nada se retiraban del lugar. Al fin los dos llegaron al final, en cierta manera sentían cómo las patas les empezaban a temblar ¿Miedo quizá? ¿Nervios? ¿Simple ansiedad? No era momento para responderse a eso, sus amigos se habían tomado la molestia de salir de sus casas en la noche para despedirlos, al menos debían verse seguros de lo que harían ahora.

-Espero volvamos a verlos-

-Fue todo un placer Wilde-

-Judy, la primera presa en pisar Fangtown, te vamos a extrañar-

-Cuídense mucho en la ciudad-

Eran algunas de las cosas que decían las diferentes voces que llenaban la estación, incluso el tren ya estaba en el lugar, hacía poco que llegó y claro tuvo que ser persuadido de esperar un poco más, al fin y al cabo ningún otro pasaría por la misma vía a esa hora. Después de varios apretones de manos y uno que otro abrazo y cientos de buenos deseos por parte de todos, Nick y Judy al fin se encontraban frente a las puertas del ferrocarril.

-Ojalá nos visiten algún día- Habló alguien detrás de ellos.

-Por supuesto que volveremos- Afirmó Judy –Gracias por todo, Evelyn-

-Los vamos a extrañar-

-John, gracias a ti también- Habló Nick al ver al lobo –De no ser por ti y tu hermano... Quién sabe dónde estaría yo ahora- Dijo con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-Me alegra haber estado cerca del río ese día, procuraré ir más seguido, uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrar- Rió.

-Toma- Dijo el zorro entregando la llave de la sastrería –Si tu hermano sigue por la ciudad le agradeceré también-

-Si no es molestia ¿Podrías saludarlo de mi parte?-

-Claro-

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- Preguntó Judy mirando a su alrededor.

-Oh, ella entró en el tren en cuanto llegó-

-Oh…- Suspiró molesta.

-Vamos Zanahorias, no todos los conejos tienen el valor para estar entre tantos colmillos y garras- Rió Nick.

-Cierto, bueno… Creo que este es el adiós… En verdad, les agradezco mucho a todos por haber cuidado tan bien de él- Habló mirando al zorro –Es lo más importante de mi vida ahora- Le sonrió.

-Hasta pronto chicos- Agregó Nick sin idea de qué más decir –Prometo que al volver haré ropa gratis para ustedes- Aseguró momentos antes de entrar en el vagón.

El silbato de la maquina resonó entre las calles de todo el pueblo, el vapor empezó a escapar por la locomotora y lentamente los pistones de las ruedas empezaban a moverse, poco a poco ganando más y más velocidad, tomó lo suficiente para que tanto Nick como Judy pudieran tener una última vista de todos los presentes, amigos y clientes, al menos así era para Judy, en cuanto a Nick, fueron quienes lograron mantenerlo en cierta manera vivo hasta que Judy logró encontrarlo otra vez.

Poco a poco, en la distancia y la oscuridad de aquél valle, las luces de Fangtown empezaban a perderse en la penumbra, la lluvia distorsionaba la imagen a través de las ventanas, había pasado de ser una pequeña llovizna a convertirse en una tormenta, gran similitud a cuando ambos llegaron a Fangtown, aun a pesar de ya no poder ver nada, tanto el zorro como la coneja permanecieron con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, recordando, imaginando, pensando, simplemente estaban perdidos en sí mismos.

-¡Judy!- Escucharon ambos.

-Vi, lo siento me había olvidado de ti- Se disculpó apenada.

-Sí, estar rodeada de tantos depredadores… Bueno fue demasiado para mí- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo-

-Bueno, ven conmigo hermanita- Tomó a Judy por el brazo.

-Hey, pero Nick…-

-Descuida Pelusa, todos estamos en el mismo tren- Interrumpió el zorro guiñándole el ojo.

-Vamos Judy tenemos mucho de qué hablar antes de regresar- Insistía Violet mientras arrastraba a Judy lo más lejos posible de Nick.

-Bien, creo que aquí estamos a salvo- Suspiró.

-¿A salvo?- Inquirió Judy –Vi, prometiste que dejarías de comportarte así-

-Sí, pero antes estábamos en ese lugar y había mucho espacio, aquí los vagones son pequeños en comparación- Se excusó sentándose.

Judy no la siguió, por el contrario se plantó firmemente en el suelo y no tuvo reparos en mostrar la indignación y desprecio que sentía hacia la actitud de su hermana.

-(Suspiro) Quiero estar contigo ¿Está bien? Y siento que ese zorro…-

-Su nombre es Nick- Interrumpió molesta.

-Claro… Siento que Nick te acapara solo para él, al fin vamos a volver a la ciudad-

-Más te vale que no intentes llevarme a la granja- Amenazó Judy.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, bueno yo sí tengo que volver, pero tú ahora estarás al alcance, y descuida no le diré a nuestros padres que volviste. A lo que quiero llegar Judy, es a que necesitas estar más cerca de tu especie, ya estuviste un año rodeada por depredadores gigantes-

-Sí, es cierto, pero aun así, eso no te da el derecho de tratar a Nick así, y no puedes alejarme de él como si yo te perteneciera y al llegar a la ciudad seguirá siendo igual ¿Quedó claro? Yo decido sobre mi propia vida-

-Entiendo… Pero…-

-Sin peros Violet-

-De acuerdo- Se resignó –Al menos… ¿Podrías estar conmigo durante el viaje?-

-(Suspiro) Sí, creo que puedo hacer eso- Sonrió la coneja a la par que se sentaba junto a su hermana.

Por las siguientes horas no pudieron hacer nada más que conversar, ocasionalmente jugando con sus celulares para matar el tiempo hasta que poco a poco el sueño empezó a vencer a Violet, Judy por otro lado había dormido lo suficiente por la tarde, aunque eso no la libraría del cansancio, no era un animal nocturno al fin y al cabo, pero sí lograría mantenerse despierta por mucho más tiempo que su hermana.

El sonido de la lluvia, el metal de las ruedas moviéndose sobre las vías y la oscuridad completa rodeando al tren, sonaría irónico pero estaba siendo un arrullo perfecto para Nick, quien no había hecho nada más que mirar por la ventana desde que salieron de Fangtown; trataba de ordenar sus prioridades, pensaba en lo que tendría qué hacer al llegar a Zootopia, a quiénes tenía que ver, y trataba de recordar donde quedaban los almacenes en la ciudad, al fin y al cabo necesitaría uno para guardar todas sus telas y materiales, en un principio no estaba seguro de si debía llevarlos o dejarlos al hermano de John, pero Judy insistió, la verdad era que ninguno tenía la garantía de tener trabajo al regresar así que sería mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Dejando de lado el asunto de la vivienda y empleo, Nick estaba en cierta manera asustado, de las cosas más importantes que dejó atrás estaba su madre, quien tuvo que pasar dos años completamente sola, se preguntaba si seguiría esperando por él, si aún lo recibiría pero más importante, si aún seguiría con vida. Tal vez se trataba de un temor estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo.

Suspiró algo fastidiado ya, bien sabía que el viaje sería largo, sin embargo no lograba conciliar ni un poco el sueño, incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-¿Nick?- Escuchó.

-¿Hmm? Zanahorias, creí que la hermanastra malvada te había succionado la vida- Rió apartándose de la ventana.

-Nick, eso no es gracioso- Le reprochó, a lo que Nick alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Está bien, un poco solamente- Se resignó la coneja -¿Cómo estás?-

-Quisiera decirte que cansado, pero estaría mintiendo- Respondió.

-¿No logras dormir?-

-Para nada-

-Lamento decirte que esta vez no comparto el sentimiento- Respondió ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Eso es bueno- Sonrió el zorro.

-Claro que no, quien no ha estado durmiendo bien estos días has sido tú, lamento si todo esto es demasiado para ti- Dijo cabizbaja.

-Shhhh, Zanahorias no digas eso- Replicó –Todo está en orden- Acarició la cabeza de la coneja.

-(Bostezo) ¿Qué es lo primero que harás? Al regresar a la ciudad- Preguntó acurrucándose con Nick.

-Pues para empezar, llevar todos los materiales de la sastrería a un almacén y después de eso, bueno… Aun no lo sé ¿Qué hay de ti?-

No hubo más respuesta. Algo confundido Nick bajó la mirada solo para toparse con una ya profundamente dormida Judy Hopps, no pudo evitar sonreír y pese a que ella odiaba la palabra, se veía muy tierna así; estaba aferrada a su pecho, Nick no pudo hacer más que subir ambos pies a su asiento y recargar su cabeza contra la ventana, ahora ya no vería la oscura y lluviosa nada fuera del tren, sus ojos pasaron a estar profundamente perdidos en Judy. La abrazó y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella, sonreía con tranquilidad, el tenerla cerca de alguna manera alejaba todos los malos pensamientos, todos los temores sobre volver a Zootopia, algo irónico siendo que fue ella la causante de todas sus desgracias. La vida da giros estrepitosos, increíbles en muchas ocasiones, pero lo único que se puede hacer con ello es tomar lo bueno y vivir, una lección que a Nick le tomó tiempo aprender.

Era tiempo de volver.

.

.

.

.

-Judy, Judy despierta- Cual eco la voz de Nick sonaba en los oídos de la coneja.

-¿Hmm?-

-Vamos Pelusa, no me obligues a lanzarte agua-

-(Bostezo) Nick… Qué… ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó tallándose los ojos a la par que se levantaba del cuerpo del zorro.

-Hey cola de algodón- Le sonrió –Mira por la ventana- Comentó.

Con impresión Judy vislumbro a Zootopia a lo lejos, era sorprendente para ella el cómo había olvidado la imagen de la ciudad después de tan solo un año; era una vista gloriosa, sobre todo ante el hecho de que el sol recién se alzaba en el horizonte, iluminando las construcciones más altas de la gran urbe, viejos recuerdos cobraron vida, su primer día al llegar a la gran ciudad, al verla parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas.

-Nick…-

-¿Sí?-

-Gracias…-

-Judy yo…-

-¡Ahí estás!- Interrumpió una tercera voz.

-¿Violet?-

-Judy estuve buscándote por todas partes, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó al ver a Nick.

-Sí, solo quería tener una vista de la ciudad- Respondió sin titubear.

-Sí, se ve muy linda desde aquí, pero ahora tenemos que hablar de un par de asuntos ¿Sí?- Era obvio que ignoró las palabras de su hermana, aunque carecía de importancia. Sin lograr zafarse de ella, Judy no tuvo más que seguirle la corriente y ser apartada de Nick otra vez.

-Te veo luego- Musitó poco antes de irse, a lo que el zorro simplemente contestó con un ademán y una sonrisa para luego redirigir su atención hacia la cada vez más cerca imagen de Zootopia.

.

.

.

.

Un tiempo después el ominoso chillido de la maquinaria pesada al frenar anunció su llegada a la estación, era el único tren que hacía tanto escándalo con cada llegada, tanto que lograba desorientar a uno que otro de los mamíferos presentes aunque inmediatamente regresaban a sus asuntos. Rápidamente y sin perder demasiado tiempo Nick entregó los boletos, ahora eran libres de entrar en la ciudad, aunque antes de ello, tendrían que descargar lo que habían llevado consigo.

-Esta es la última, gracias por la ayuda- Decía el zorro al maquinista.

-Todo un placer, suerte en la gran ciudad- Se despidió.

-¿Seguro que no falta nada más?- Preguntó Judy.

-Es todo… Vaya, me siento algo, extraño al estar aquí- Admitió.

-Descuida, te entiendo, algo así al menos, tú te fuiste por dos años, yo solo por uno-

-¿Qué harás ahora Pelusa?- Preguntó Nick sentándose sobre una de sus maletas.

-Aún no lo sé, Violet dice que tiene algo que mostrarme, pero después ni idea… Creo que lo más sensato sería ir a ver a Bogo… Si es que sigue por ahí-

-¿A qué te refieres con "Si es que sigue por ahí"?-

-Verás Nick, tu asunto fue… Algo delicado en toda la ciudad, de hecho hay demasiadas caras nuevas en la estación y varias de las viejas bueno… Ya no están…- Dijo con pesar en su voz.

-Oh, vaya, así de grave fue eh…-

-Sí, pero, no hay que pensar en ello ¿Está bien?-

-Por supuesto Zanahorias- Sonrió el zorro –Por cierto ¿Y tú hermana dónde está?-

-Puede que esté buscándome Hehe, la dejé, perdida entre un grupo de animales, quería hablar contigo en paz-

-Bien, entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar? Preguntó perspicaz.

-Creo que nada demasiado importante, solo, hablar- Explicó –Me gusta estar contigo, eso ya lo sabes-

-Sí…- Respondió decaído.

-Di… ¿Dije algo malo?-

-¿Qué? No, claro que no Pelusa, solo… No quiero terminar bajo tierra por tu familia-

-Oh, sí, te entiendo a la perfección, aunque no podemos ocultarlo para siempre…-

-¿Ocultar qué?- Escucharon ambos.

-¡Vi!- Se sorprendió Judy -¿Cuándo te volviste tan silenciosa?-

-Hehe, tranquila hermanita o te va a dar un ataque- Sonrió Violet –Además tú fuiste quien me dejó sin avisar, Judy te dije que tenía algo importante para mostrarte-

-(Suspiro) Sí lo recuerdo, pero aún tengo que ayudar a Nick con todo esto-

-Tranquila Pelusa, ve con tu hermana, yo me encargo de esto- Dijo confiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú solo?-

-No solo, ya llamé a Finnick, estará aquí pronto-

-Ya veo…- Musitó Judy, no pudiendo evitar recordar todas esas indiferentes miradas que el pequeño zorro le dedicaba cada vez que la veía, un recordatorio más de su error, y mucho dudaba que él la hubiese perdonado puesto que aunque no lo pareciera, Finnick apreciaba a Nick mucho más de lo que creía.

-Suerte Zanahorias-

-Igual a ti Nick… Nos veremos después ¿Verdad?-

-Por supuesto-

Más tarde y muchas calles lejos de la estación, Judy aún seguía a su hermana a quien sabe dónde, la idea de que su familia le tendería una emboscada saltó en su mente más de una vez y por ende el temor y la necesidad de salir huyendo mientras aún tenía tiempo no tardaron en intervenir, pero ella mantuvo la calma, de confirmarse sus temores, aún era la más rápida de su familia.

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos Vi?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Oh, es una sorpresa en realidad, así que deja de preguntar-

-Entenderás que suenas muy sospechosa ¿No?-

-Bien, si tanto te molesta, aquí estamos- Se detuvo.

-¿Aquí?- Preguntó confundida, Judy miró a todos lados y la tranquilizó el no ver a ningún otro conejo por ahí, eso descartaba la emboscada inmediatamente.

-Es aquí tonta- Rio Violet al subir unos escalones.

-¿Este edificio?-

-Sí, estuve investigando un poco allá en Fangtown y también en la estación, es el mejor lugar de departamentos en la ciudad- Explicó alegre.

-No… No te entiendo Violet-

-Escucha, sé que no quieres volver con tu familia ahora, pero eso no significa que tendrás que dormir debajo de un puente ¿O sí?-

-Mira, aprecio el gesto pero no tengo nada para pagar este lugar-

-Tonterías Judy, toma- Le entregó una llave.

-¿Y esto?-

-Habitación 12, en el tercer piso, tiene una linda vista, se puede ver el distrito forestal a lo lejos- Explicó Violet.

-Pero…-

-El departamento está pagado por todo el año Judy, ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada-

-Vaya, gracias Violet- La abrazó jovial.

-Te dije que me ganaría tu confianza otra vez Judy-

-Gracias, muchas gracias en verdad, solo debo contarle a…-

-Estaré aquí contigo una semana y luego volveré a la granja a cuidar que nuestros padres no enloquezcan- Interrumpió.

-Oh…- Musitó Judy al recordar que ante su hermana, Nick y ella no eran más que amigos y por lo tanto ahora que estaban en la ciudad, ya no había nada que los obligara a seguir viviendo juntos.

-¿Pasa algo Judy?-

-No, nada solo… Me preguntaba donde se quedaría Nick ahora- Insinuó con la pequeña esperanza de que Violet se apiadase de él también.

-Descuida, se ve que es astuto, seguro lo resuelve sin problema- Respondió sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Claro… Así es él- Era inevitable sentir culpa al decir eso, pero llevarle la contra a Violet en ese momento no lograría nada bueno, por el momento tendría que fingir que no había nada más que amistad hacia Nick, no la mataría hacerlo por una semana, al fin y al cabo ya duró sin él un año entero.

.

.

Minutos después ambas ya se encontraban en el tercer piso del edificio; los pisos de madera sin grietas y sin rechinar, un ascensor que en verdad funcionaba y paredes sin erosionar por la humedad, todo sin mencionar la grata ausencia de vecinos molestos. Desde luego el interior del nuevo departamento de Judy no se quedaba corto, empezando por algo tan simple como el tamaño y que ya no contaba con una sola habitación, no era nada exuberante claro está, pero 3 habitaciones contando el baño y la cocina ya eran algo, además de que el "Dormitorio" en cuestión de igual manera era apropiado para un animal de tamaño regular, para una coneja pequeña era el paraíso.

-Vi, ¿Cuánto pagaste por esto?-

-Eso no importa-

-Claro… No le robaste a nadie ¿Cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no tonta- Rió -Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que se gana de niñera en Bunnyburrow-

-Me hago a la idea- Comentó Judy.

-Bueno hermanita, dejaré que te asientes bien, y subirán el resto de tu equipaje en un rato, mientras yo llamaré a mamá y papá-

-Vi…-

-No les diré que estás aquí, les diré que yo estoy aquí Hehe-

-Gracias-

Violet desapareció detrás de la puerta aunque Judy aguardó hasta ya no escucharla en el pasillo para finalmente lanzarse a la cama; hacía presión sobre ella, paseaba sus brazos y trataba de medir bien el tamaño.

-Sí, Nick cabría perfecto aquí… En mi viejo apartamento uno de los dos habría tenido que dormir en el suelo- Rió –Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ese zorro ahora-

.

.

.

.

Al pasar de un tiempo y después de habérselas arreglado para llevar todas sus cosas al estacionamiento de la estación, Nick permaneció sentado sobre su equipaje durante más tiempo del esperado, había contactado a Finnick hacía fácilmente 2 horas y la pequeña bola de odio aún no se dignaba en aparecer. La idea de llamar otra vez era fuerte pero sería una mala manera de iniciar su regreso en Zootopia.

El zorro se había quitado el abrigo hacía tiempo, quedando solo con un chaleco de vestir color vino y una camisa blanca debajo, demás estaba decir que todos los que pasaban por el lugar lo veían con cierta incertidumbre, desentonaba, más aun siendo un zorro. Nick sabía bien que ya no se encontraba en Fangtown y que las faltas de respeto y murmullos a sus espaldas volverían dentro de poco, pero poco le importaba, con todo lo que pasó, qué tan malos eran un par de insultos de mamíferos aleatorios.

Mientras esperaba había optado por revisar internet, con ayuda de su celular ojeó varias páginas de departamentos disponibles y económicos; había traído buena cantidad de dinero de Fangtown, pero sin lugar a dudas haría falta más para sobrevivir en Zootopia.

-Me pregunto si Judy realmente aceptaría vivir con mi madre- Dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa risueña en la cara. Antes de poder seguir fantaseando, finalmente el claxon y la tan característica música de Finnick lo hicieron alzar la mirada.

De primera instancia no hubo palabra alguna por parte de ninguno, el pequeño Finn lo veía por sus lentes de sol, mientras que Nick permanecía estoico y tranquilo hasta que…

-Bien, ¿Vas a subir todo eso o qué?- Sonó la gruesa voz de Finnick.

-Siempre es un gusto saludarte amigo- Respondió con una sonrisa ligera y después de abrir las puertas traseras, Nick se dedicó a meter todo en la furgoneta por su cuenta ya que Finn no abandonó el volante por nada, tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a Nick, era muy pequeño para ello.

-Ya sabes a donde Jaime- Rió Wilde al subir al asiento del copiloto.

-Una palabra más y te lanzo en la carretera- Amenazó arrancando el motor.

Nick solo sonrió y el vehículo avanzó.

No hubo ninguna charla por un rato, pese a que había suficientes temas como para abarcar toda una semana de terapia, Finnick decidió desde antes de recoger a Nick, que no hurgaría nada en ese asunto; tal vez parecía un desgraciado por fuera, pero apreciaba a Nick más de lo que dejaba ver, fue por ello que accedió a conseguirle el boleto en primer lugar, y fue por ello que durante esos dos años, estuvo viendo por la madre de Wilde.

-Y… ¿Cómo está mi madre Finn?- Preguntó el zorro, tratando de mostrarse desinteresado.

-Sigue viva si es lo que preguntas- Respondió sínico.

-Claro, pero está…-

-Claro que no está bien chico, aun te extraña- Interrumpió.

-Ya veo-

-Irás a verla ¿Cierto?-

-Por supuesto que sí-

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la atmosfera en poco tiempo y Nick no veía la hora de que aquél fatídico trayecto terminase de una vez, más que nada debido a que aún no tenía idea de cómo hablar de lo ocurrido con su madre, Finnick o nadie en realidad.

-Por cierto zorro, creo que te animará saber que la coneja regresó a su granja- Comentó Finnick con optimismo.

-¿Ah sí, qué te hace pensarlo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno ya lleva un año desaparecida, pareciera que simplemente se la tragó la tierra o algún depredador decidió hacerle un favor al mundo y librarse de ella- Respondió con indiferencia.

-Oh vaya…- Musitó Nick _"A Judy realmente le había ido mal sin mí"_

-Así que no volverá a molestarte-

-Finnick, de hecho hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-¿Qué pasa, necesitas dinero?- Preguntó casi riendo.

-No, es sobre Judy… Ella… Ha estado conmigo todo ese año-

La camioneta frenó bruscamente; la fricción de las ruedas con el asfalto ocasionó un ominoso y molesto chillido mientras que algo de humo se produjo por igual. Nick no llevaba puesto cinturón, por lo que dio de lleno contra el parabrisas, no con la fuerza suficiente para romperlo o lastimarse de gravedad, pero sí como una reprimenda impartida por Finn.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!- Exclamó el pequeño.

-Pregunta quien casi me mata con el vidrio- Se quejó Nick.

-Te mereces eso y más-

-Finn no es lo que tú crees…-

-¡¿Entonces qué es?! No sé si lo olvidaste pero esa coneja fue la razón por la que te fuiste de la ciudad, fue ella quien te obligo a abandonar a tu madre-

-No…-

-No hay manera de suavizarlo idiota-

Nick bajó la cabeza.

-Dime por qué, y si es una razón estúpida te enterraré bajo la nieve de Tundratown-

-Creo que de eso se encarga Mr. Big…-

-¡Wilde!-

-(Suspiro) No es fácil de explicar Finn, ni siquiera es como si la hubiese llevado conmigo, me fui de este lugar solo, y así estuve un año, entonces de la nada apareció ahí, sin más-

-¿Y qué? Se arrodilló y te pidió perdón-

-Sí algo así…-

Finnick se sujetó la frente con la mano, a todas luces buscando fuerza para no romperle la nariz a su mejor amigo.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a venirme con que ahora están juntos como si nada hubiese pasado?-

Nick tragó un bulto muy grueso y pensó mucho si debía decir la verdad, de no hacerlo y si Finn se enteraba por otros medios, podría repercutir muy mal en su amistad.

-Sí…-

De un momento a otro Nick no vio más que luces y manchas negras por un breve período de tiempo, mientras reganaba conciencia después del fuerte golpe en el rostro que había recibido. Finnick por su lado, simplemente se sobaba los nudillos de la mano derecha. En cuanto Nick volvió en sí, lo primero que notó fue el sabor a sangre en su boca, seguido por un pequeño ardor en sus labios, aquél golpe había abierto una herida.

-¿Estás feliz?- Preguntó el pelirrojo al reincorporarse.

-Dime porque lo hiciste-

-Tal vez sea difícil para ti entenderlo, pero trata de ponerte en mi lugar… Trata de imaginar cómo me sentí, sabes bien que desde mucho antes de lo que pasó, yo la veía de otra manera así que irme de aquí y estar solo un año… No pude olvidarla Finnick… Simplemente no pude…-

-¿Esa es tu excusa? Que no pudiste olvidarla-

-No, aun no sé por qué con exactitud, pero la necesitaba-

-Entonces la desgraciada que te hizo alejarte de la ciudad… Simplemente no puedo creerlo-

-Fue ella quien me hizo regresar también- Comentó Nick.

-En efecto, no te entiendo para nada- Respondió Finnick –Mírame a los ojos Nick y dime que sabes lo que haces y que confías en ella- Ordenó el zorro.

Nick se giró lentamente y ahí estaba, pese a que traía los lentes oscuros puestos, la mirada de Finnick lograba atravesarlos por completo.

-Sé lo que hago y…- Lo detuvo Finn, este se quitó los lentes y dejó que sus ojos hicieran completo contacto.

-Ahora habla-

Sin titubear, sin tartamudear, sin dudar, ni siquiera tardó en responder.

-Sé lo que hago, y confío en ella-

Con un prolongado suspiro, Finn mitigó gran parte de la ira acumulada, le dirigió una mirada calmada a Nick, y regreso sus gafas a su lugar.

-Entonces yo confío en ti Wilde-

-Gracias…-

-Pero no en ella-

Fue inevitable mostrar algo de sorpresa, pero era una respuesta ya esperada para Nick.

-Entiendo-

-Ahora vamos al almacén, y luego de eso, llevarás tu trasero a casa de tu madre-

-No tienes qué decírmelo dos veces-

Al cabo de un tiempo más, la furgoneta de Finnick llegó a una zona por los límites de Tundratown, al pasar por el camino marcado en la nieve, a ambos lados se divisaban filas de almacenes, cada grupo marcado por lote con una letra y un número, así mismo contaba con cámaras de seguridad apostadas casi en cada esquina, por lo que encontrar un punto ciego en tal lugar sería algo complicado de lograr, aun a pesar de ello, eran inexistentes los vándalos con valor para irrumpir ahí, el motivo era simple; se trataba de una de las muchas propiedades de Mr. Big. Años atrás entrar a un lugar así significaría la muerte para Nick, pero ahora no había nada más seguro que todo aquello que le pertenecía al pequeño mamífero.

-Es aquí, lote Z 32-

-Es el lote Z y tú eres un zorro- Rió Finnick.

-Di lo que quieras, Mr. Big me ofreció un descuento al alquiler de este lugar-

-Aun así te sugiero que no te atrases en el pago, sabes que a él no le gusta eso-

-No tienes qué recordármelo-

Una vez más, Nick se vio en la necesidad de bajar todo su equipaje, aunque en esta ocasión había algo de castigo por parte de Finn, claro estaba que no dejaría pasar tal falta de sentido común en su amigo al volver a hablar con Judy, pero sea como fuere lo hecho, hecho estaba ya.

Unos cuantos minutos fueron suficientes para terminar con el trabajo, Nick bajó la cortina de metal y cerró firmemente el candado, se aseguró que la llave estuviese en su bolsillo y regresó a la camioneta de Finnick, volviendo al incómodo y acusador silencio de su pequeño compañero, o esa era la idea que tenía al respecto.

-¿Qué le dirás eh?-

-Aún no lo sé… La deje por dos años-

-Sí, eres un verdadero cretino- Le reprendió.

-Lo sé-

-Te daré un consejo zorro, no le mientas, a diferencia de mí ella te preguntará hasta la última cosa y más te vale responder con la verdad, no importa que te duela, o que sepas que la harás enfadar ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí papá-

Como respuesta lo que obtuvo fue un leve golpe detrás de la cabeza.

-Ahora larguémonos de aquí- Habló Finnick.

.

.

.

Con temor y pasos temblorosos, Nick se acercaba con lentitud hasta la puerta de una casa, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña, ni muy lujosa ni de apariencia deplorable, era una vivienda común y corriente en los suburbios de Zootopia, con un pequeño jardín en la fachada, una cerca color blanco de tamaño pequeño. A la madre de Nick siempre le gustó la tranquilidad de esa zona de la ciudad, sin mencionar que había más zorros por el vecindario y por ende, había más amistades que críticas a su especie, sea como fuere, nada de eso era importante en el momento, el zorro aún se debatía si seguir el consejo de Finnick o suavizar un poco la realidad. Bien sabía Wilde que explicar todo el daño hecho a sí mismo no sería bien recibido por su madre que con tanto cariño lo crió.

Ahí estaba él, con su puño a escasos centímetros de la madera en la puerta, simplemente no lograba encontrar el valor para llamar a la misma; aflojaba el pulso y de poco en poco la sentía temblar, sus piernas parecían querer fallarle y el nudo formado en su garganta parecía estar cerca de ahogarlo. No pudo hacer más que respirar, cerrar los ojos unos segundos y poner la mente en blanco a sabiendas de que al instante tendría que pensar en todo otra vez.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes.

Y entonces aguardó.

Al otro lado de la puerta, una zorra, algo joven para tener un hijo tan mayor, bajaba con tranquilidad las escaleras; se le denotaba la melancolía en el rostro, así mismo sus orejas permanecían caídas y sus ojos conservaban algo de humedad, vestía un suéter azul claro tejido y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro. Se preguntaba quién podría ser tan temprano, la correspondencia siempre entraba a su buzón, y había pedido a los vecinos no visitarla tan temprano, podría decirse que era la hora del día en que se dedicaba a extrañar a su hijo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, aun dudosa ante la idea de abrir puesto que no contaba con el ánimo de recibir a nadie, ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar quién llamaba a la puerta. Respiró profundamente se preparó para rechazar con respeto a quien fuera que estuviese fuera, giró la perilla y abrió.

-Disculpe, pero en este momento no…-

En cuanto alzó la mirada se topó con lo que ella creía una mera ilusión, más que nada por la vestimenta que Nick llevaba encima, de alguna manera su apariencia se asemejó enormemente a la de su padre, Marian trató de despertar, pero al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño, sintió que al aliento se le escapaba, llevo ambas manos a su pecho y al fin identificó el rostro de su hijo, por poco no lo reconoció, podía jurar que era su esposo pero éste había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, no por ello se iba a deprimir, al menos no esta vez. Nick había regresado.

-¿Nicky?- Dijo acercando su mano al rostro de su hijo.

-Hola mamá…- Respondió cabizbajo.

Ella acarició la mejilla del zorro con tranquilidad, le hizo alzar la mirada y justo cuando Nick encontró fuerza para siquiera sonreír, recibió una fuerte bofetada. La sorpresa fue evidente, no se explicaba cómo pero ese golpe había resultado especialmente doloroso, ni siquiera cuando Finnick le había partido el labio había dolido tanto, pero ella era su madre.

Sobando su mejilla y tratando de contener una diminuta lágrima en su ojo izquierdo, recobró la compostura, esta vez para ser tomado con fuerza de los hombros y entonces sentir los brazos de su madre tomándolo fuertemente, ella lo abrazó.

-Tardaste mucho en volver…- Habló con la voz ahogada, aunque con una sonrisa muy clara en el rostro y lágrimas corriendo a cántaros por sus mejillas.

Finnick veía todo desde la calle, sonreía complacido ante el resultado, incluso por la bofetada que recibió Nick, definitivamente no había sido el mejor día para el Wilde, pero hasta él sabía que merecía esos castigos. Para Finn no había nada más por hacer ahí, encendió el motor, su estéreo y se fue del lugar.

-Te ves… Eres igual a tu padre- Decía Marian con alegría.

-Sí yo, bueno hay mucho qué contar- Respondió Nick con timidez.

-Lamento el golpe pero… Nicky la manera en que te fuiste, ni una llamada, ni una carta… Pensé que…- Hablaba con melancolía y tristeza.

-Lo sé- Interrumpió él –Fui muy desconsiderado contigo- Admitió.

-¿En dónde estuviste?-

-Lejos, muy, muy lejos de la ciudad-

-(Suspiro) Lo que importa es que estás aquí- Sonrió su madre –Ven adentro, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-Sí, pero, ¿Qué le pasó al suéter que hizo papá?- Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta al entrar.

-Oh… Poco después de que te fuiste, tenía la tonta esperanza de que volverías al pasar unos cuantos días, frecuentaba mucho la estación tratando de encontrarte pero… Bueno nunca apareciste, y un día en la zona de carga una de mis mangas se atoró en el equipaje de otro animal y… Lo desgarró por completo- Dijo con pesar.

-Ya veo, era tu favorito ¿No?-

-La familia Wilde, y tres zorros bordados a mano- Rió nostálgica –Obviamente no podía tirarlo, aún está en mi armario pero temo que si me lo pongo podría terminar de romperse-

-Puedo arreglarlo para ti-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas que papá me enseñó todo eso?-

-Creí que no habías prestado atención-

-En verdad tengo mucho qué contarte- Sonrió confiado, aunque inmediatamente desviando la mirada ahora preocupado –Aunque… No todo fue bueno allá- Confesó.

-¿Allá? ¿En dónde Nicky?-

-El lugar se llama Fangtown-

.

.

.

Violet había ido a quien sabe dónde a hacer quién sabe qué, eso dejaba a Judy sola por un buen rato y por supuesto no se lo iba a pasar encerrada en su nuevo departamento. El día aún era joven, muy joven a decir verdad, el viaje de Fangtown había ajustado el horario a la perfección. La coneja no tenía muchas opciones, aunque la idea de ir a ver a Nick había sido prioridad, había otro asunto importante que debía tratar y que ella creía no era bueno dejar al azar. Su zorro era importante, pero sin dinero ninguno sobreviviría mucho en la gran ciudad y Nick aun no la llamaba por lo que todo parecía estar en orden, el siguiente paso lógico, era presentarse de vuelta al ZPD y esperar que todo saliese bien ahora.

Un viaje en metro y un tramo de caminata la dejaron frente a las puertas de cristal, mismas que habían visto pasar tanta tragedia en su vida y en la de Nick, recordaba bien el temor que le daba cruzarlas a diario, todo lo malo que solían simbolizar, pero ahora, no eran más que puertas.

-Bien, aquí voy- Dijo para sí misma antes de atravesar el umbral, ahí estaba otra vez, en la gran recepción de la estación. Miraba a su alrededor y sin embargo eran pocos los mamíferos a los que lograba reconocer, aunque hasta ahora ninguno de ellos parecía recordarla bien, tal vez era lo mejor, lo ideal por el momento era mantener un perfil bajo. Con algo de inseguridad se acercó al escritorio, no por temor a ser mal recibida, sino que al parecer Garraza ya no estaba ahí ¿Había renunciado también? Era triste pensar en esa idea, pero no quedaba de otra más que seguir adelante.

-Hola- Habló al estar de frente a la recepción, podía distinguir la figura de un cheetah mucho más esbelto que el alegre y regordete viejo compañero.

-Bienvenida al ZPD, qué puedo hacer… ¿Judy?- Dijo con impresión el felino.

-Am… Nos… ¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó confundida.

-No puede ser, ¡Estás aquí!- Exclamó con euforia -¡En verdad eres tú!-

-Pues sí Hehe- Rió nerviosa –Soy yo, y tú eres…-

-Oh, no me reconoces, entiendo, entiendo, solía verme así- Dijo mostrando una fotografía guardada en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-¿Garraza?- Respondió incrédula.

-En vivo y en persona-

-Pero, te ves, eres, luces, eres tan…- Balbuceaba sin lograr encontrar palabras para describir su emoción.

-Sí, estos años fueron locos por aquí… Y a algunos nos afectó más que a otros lo que pasó contigo y con Nick, más aun el que desaparecieras sin decir nada-

-Oh, lo siento mucho- Se disculpó bajando la mirada.

-Bogo nos dijo que te había dado vacaciones, pero después de un año, algunos temíamos lo peor- Explicó decaído –Pero ahora estás aquí- Sonrió nuevamente.

-Así es, ¿Qué hay de Bogo?-

-Él sigue igual de gruñón que siempre, no ha cambiado mucho así que puedes estar tranquila, pero… ¿Qué hay de Nick?- Preguntó preocupado.

Judy no dudó en responder, prematuramente ya había dado la respuesta con la gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Está aquí, en la ciudad. Volvimos juntos y está mejor que nunca- Respondió feliz.

Con alivio y tranquilidad, Garraza dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro para luego tomar el teléfono y llamar al jefe.

-Jefe Bogo, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted- No tardó en colgar el teléfono y dirigirse nuevamente a Judy –Ya te estaba esperando- Sonrió.

-Gracias Ben-

Con un paso algo apresurado subió hasta la planta más alta del recinto, en el camino finalmente llamando la atención de los pocos oficiales que conocía, aunque no pudiendo detenerse a saludarlos, parecía no ser cierto pero aun sentía como si su corazón fuese a salir disparado de su pecho, no fue hasta que se encontró frente a la oficina de Bogo que su ritmo cardíaco bajó hasta parecer un muerto en vida "Solo tienes un mes" esas fueron las palabras del jefe y había tardado un año entero, solo Dios sabía lo que le deparaba a la coneja.

-¿Jefe?- Habló con la puerta entreabierta.

-Toma asiento- Sonó la gruesa voz del búfalo.

Judy solo asintió y entró para saltar en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Hopps, veo que tus vacaciones se alargaron más de lo esperado- Dijo Bogo sin mirar a la coneja, mantenía su atención fija en el archivo sobre su escritorio.

-Sí, fue… Algo complicado…- Se excusó.

-Sabes que una falta así ameritaría despido inmediato ¿Cierto?-

-Sí señor- Respondió cabizbaja.

-Con tanto tiempo libre que tomaste, pienso que al menos fue algo provechoso- Insinuó mirándola de reojo, notando así la pequeña sonrisa de Judy.

-Muy provechoso señor-

Fue ahí cuando Bogo cerró el archivo, dejando así ver la etiqueta "Nicholas Wilde & Jack Savage"

-Entonces ¿Caso cerrado?-

-Caso cerrado señor- Afirmó la coneja.

El gran búfalo se levantó de su asiento, y deposito el folder en su archivero, finalmente dando por cerrado aquél macabro suceso. Se desplazó al frente de su escritorio y se recargo en el mismo, ahora viendo a Judy hacia abajo.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Dijo algo sobre ver a su madre, así que debe estar por allá-

-¿Volverá aquí?-

-Aún no lo sé, estaba seguro de regresar a Zootopia, pero al ZPD, ese es un asunto más delicado-

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Volverás?-

-Tampoco lo sé señor-

Bogo no pudo evitar sentir algo de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de la coneja, después de todo lo que hizo para convertirse en un policía real, después de todos los dolores de cabeza que le dio, ¿Estaba claudicando?

-Entiendo, no puedo darte tu placa de manera inmediata, debido a tu ausencia y que Wilde estuvo en carácter de desaparecido un tiempo, además de que él renuncio formalmente a su trabajo, hay ciertos papeles que debo arreglar- Explicó Bogo

-¿Cuánto tomará?- Preguntó Judy, ya con una idea de lo que estaba haciendo el jefe.

-Un mes, no tardará más de eso- Respondió haciendo especial énfasis en el plazo de tiempo, ahora Judy no tendría más prorrogas indefinidas, debía decidir si volvería a ser policía otra vez en tan solo treinta días.

-Bien, creo que será mejor irme por ahora- Sugirió la coneja.

-Así es, tengo trabajo por hacer y solo logras distraerme-

-Un placer hablar con usted señor- Rió Judy bajando de la silla y saliendo de la oficina.

Bogo se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y con el ceño fruncido contacto con Ben.

-Garraza, comunícame con el alcalde-

Al salir de la estación Judy sintió un enorme peso abandonando sus hombros, el hecho de que Bogo aun estuviese dispuesto a regresarles sus empleos la aliviaba enormemente, solo que ahora quedaba la cuestión de si Nick aceptaría su placa otra vez.

-Hablando del diablo- Murmuró al ver el remitente del mensaje recién llegado a su celular; una dirección adjunta a las palabras "Búscame aquí"

.

.

.

Siendo víctima de un llanto desconsolado y con un pañuelo entre sus manos, Marian no encontraba consuelo en ningún lado, y sentía mil agujas atravesándole el pecho, su corazón se estrujaba víctima de tanta tristeza y culpa. Constantemente limpiaba sus lágrimas, solo para dar lugar a más y más, trataba de serenar su respiración, de controlarse a sí misma pero sin éxito alguno, era como tratar de nadar contra la corriente, solo lastimándose al chocar con cada piedra. Nick estaba inclinado hacia el frente, solo tapando sus ojos con una mano aunque dejando escapar una que otra lágrima por igual, apretaba los dientes y se maldecía una y otra vez al ver a su madre sufriendo así.

-Nick por qué…- Sollozaba Marian –No debí dejarte ir, jamás lo habría hecho de saber que te harías eso- Lloraba sin control.

-No… Fue una estupidez lo sé pero…- Decía el zorro, tratando de no sucumbir ante sus emociones –Me sentía perdido, asustado y…-

-¿Y por eso trataste de suicidarte?- Cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos -¿Por eso te lastimaste así? ¿Qué crees que habría hecho yo de saber que habías muerto por eso?-

-No lo sé, no pensé en eso… Solo, quería que todo terminara, y fui un cobarde…-

-Eso no es excusa Nick, no es suficiente para nada- Secó sus lágrimas nuevamente –Dime ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Fracasé en algo como madre? Por supuesto que lo hice, sino jamás te habrías ido así- Se culpaba a sí misma y no tenía piedad alguna hacia su persona. No pudiendo soportar la sensación terminó abrazándose el estómago, llorando a viva voz permitiendo que el caudal de lágrimas desembocara al final de su hocico para caer al suelo; ya le resultaba difícil hablar, incluso respirar. Nick se acercó con rapidez, se arrodilló frente a ella en cierta manera suplicando perdón a quien fuera por hacerle eso a su madre.

-No, no, no fue tu culpa, no hiciste nada mal…- Decía entre sollozos –Me diste lo que necesité, me apoyaste cuando dudé… Si alguien fracasó fui yo, no tú-

-Nicky, yo jamás quise eso para ti… Jamás esperé que atravesaras tanto dolor-

-No fue culpa tuya…-

-Debí estar ahí, debí ir contigo Nick, no podías estar solo en ese estado y aun así te abandoné- Dijo cubriendo su rostro otra vez, solo logrando que el llanto fuera más amargo –Perdóname Nick, por favor perdóname-

-No tengo nada qué perdonar ¿Entiendes? Me hacías falta, sí, pero yo fui quien huyó de ti, te fallé a ti, a papá, a mí mismo- Limpió sus lágrimas con el brazo –No pensé en ti, fui tan idiota que ni siquiera te llamé… Merecías saber de mí-

Marian no pudo decir nada más, en su mente, en su mundo ella había tenido la culpa de todo. Nick era todo lo que quedaba de su esposo y la idea de perderlo a él también, si llegaba a pasar debía ser porque no lo cuidó lo suficiente.

-Por favor mamá, deja de llorar ¿Sí? Estoy aquí, sigo aquí, contigo…- Lloró Nick.

-Te dejé solo… Tu padre no me lo perdonaría jamás…-

-No, no estuve solo, alguien me salvó, es a ella a quien debes agradecerle que yo esté aquí porque yo… No tuve la fuerza necesaria… Perdóname mamá-

De un momento a otro, ambos se abrazaron, Marian estrujaba fuertemente la ropa de Nick, no quería soltarlo nunca más.

-Te amo Nicky…-

-Y yo a ti-

No había más para decir, ambos estaban fuera de sí por ese momento, y no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo continuar, fue oportuno para los dos que alguien llamase a la puerta en ese momento.

-¿Qué?- Habló Marian al alzar la mirada -¿Quién podría ser ahora?- Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Creo que lo sé- Sollozó el zorro. Con desgano se levantó y estaba seguro de quien había llegado ahora.

-Hola Nick- Sonrió Judy al verlo, aunque rápidamente pasando a estar asustada –Por Dios Nick ¿Estás bien?- Inquirió al ver su rostro, no solo por el golpe de Finnick, Nick estaba llorando.

-No, no exactamente- Respondió apartando la mirada –Por favor entra Judy-

Con inseguridad y temor la coneja pasó y fue recibida por la imagen de otra zorra llorando desconsolada por igual.

-Ella es…-

-Mi madre- Completó Wilde.

Marian se sorprendió al ver a la coneja tan cercana a su hijo.

-Ella es Judy mamá, y sin ella… Yo no estaría aquí-

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. No creo que haga falta decirlo pero es todo un placer escribir para ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero puedan comentar, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... Y si quieren que esta historia dure más tiempo.**_

 _ **Notarán que cambié los nombres de los capítulos, ya no son "Extra tal y Extra tal" sino que ahora van como por ¿Arcos? O Temporadas para que mejor me entiendan hehe, este fic no es normal más que nada porque inicio como un One- shot y vean donde estamos ahora XD, habrá más, a diferencia de otro fic que no voy a mencionar, para este tengo más material y una historia coherente.**_

 _ **En fin, espero puedan seguir leyendo y les guste el capítulo por igual, no olviden comentar.**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	9. Zootopia II: ¿Cuándo va a terminar?

_**Heya, sigo vivo aunque no lo parezca y como dicta la regla, nuevo capítulo por mes hehe... Sí, debería corregir, eso, en fin, una disculpa por la espera pero al fin les traigo otro capítulo de Noches lluviosas, espero les guste y los dejo con esto.**_

* * *

El único sonido era el pasar de las manecillas en el reloj de la pared. No había voces, no había suspiros, ya la respiración de los 3 mamíferos en la sala era tan tenue, tan tranquila e insegura que parecía ser que nadie estaba respirando. De una manera amarga, Marian trataba de entender, de asimilar todo lo que recién había escuchado; antes de la llegada de Judy había sido una cosa, pero ahora con ella aquí, la historia seguía un poco más. Finnick lo había dicho, la madre de Nick querría saber hasta la última cosa de lo que pasó en los dos años fuera de la ciudad claro que sí, pero también deseaba conocer la verdad detrás de tal huida. Conocía a la perfección todo lo que pasaron en las noticias, era lo que no pasó frente a la cámara lo que la había dejado en shock, ahora lo sabía todo, y la mirada tan llena de culpa y lágrimas de Judy era prueba de ello.

De un momento a otro, Nick alzaba la mirada, esperando ver a su madre hacer cualquier cosa, se había quedado congelada en cuanto terminó todo, era inútil tratar de esconder el miedo que claramente sentía, de que todo se desmoronara en ese momento. ¿Cuáles eran los posibles resultados? Su madre gritando sin control, descargando toda su ira sobre Judy, echar a los dos fuera de la casa, en el peor de los casos, jamás volvería a escuchar su voz otra vez…

-Nicky…-

-¿Mamá?- Se levantó de golpe, a la par que Judy limpiaba sus lágrimas y alzaba la mirada.

-Podrías… Podrías traerme un poco de agua de la cocina…-

-Claro- Asintió al instante. Poco antes de desaparecer tras la puerta miró a Judy de reojo, en cierta manera pidiéndole que tuviese cuidado con Marian, pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué esperar ahora.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el silencio se rompiese de nuevo, una vez más la suave y algo autoritaria voz de la zorra mayor se hizo presente.

-Judy…-

-S… ¿Sí?- Contestó temerosa, solo reafirmando ese temor al darse cuenta de la dureza en la mirada que Marian le dedicaba, realmente estaba molesta con ella.

-Para nada creas que acepto algo de lo que le hiciste a mi hijo… Y el simple hecho de que estés aquí después de saber todo esto es…-

-Descuide- Interrumpió Judy con la cabeza baja –Lo entiendo-

-No, no lo entiendes para nada- Corrigió con dureza –Él era tu amigo, ahora tal vez sean algo más, pero siempre ha sido mi hijo, y no merecía nada de lo que pasó- Dijo poniéndose en pie. Judy tragó un bulto muy grueso y casi deseaba ser tragada por el sofá en que estaba sentada.

-Si por mí fuera, me aseguraría de que no te viera jamás… Pero ya no tiene 10 años, y las decisiones que tome en su vida son solo suyas, trataré de fingir que acepto lo de ambos, no me importa que sean de distinta especie, ni que sean depredador y presa. Lo que me importa es lo que hiciste, y haré esto únicamente por él, no por ti- Aseguró sin titubear.

-Sí señora-

-Aquí está el… Agua…- Habló Nick al llegar a la sala y ser recibido por tan peculiar escena -¿Está todo en orden?- Preguntó temeroso.

-(Suspiro) No, no lo está Nicky…- Respondió Marian retomando aquél tono tan dulce y maternal –Pero estás aquí y si a pesar de lo que ella hizo crees que debes seguir con ella, yo no soy nadie para impedirlo- Aclaró con algo de pesar –Si eres feliz así, también lo seré yo- Sonrió acercándose al vulpino para luego abrazarlo –Me alegra que hayas regresado-

Judy los observaba con atención, el saber que Nick había encontrado tanto apoyo en los brazos de su madre le hacía sentir cierta calidez en el pecho, aunque no la suficiente para asfixiar la amarga sensación de ser rechazada por cada mamífero que conocía al zorro, ya sabía que Finnick la odiaba, la mayoría de los nuevos elementos de la estación también y ahora la madre de Nick… El precio que tuvo que pagar por su equivocación, estaba siendo demasiado grande.

-Lamento si he sido algo tosca- Se disculpó Marian –Pero he estado tan sola estos dos años… Creo que olvidé lo que era tenerte por aquí- Dejó escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa, acompañada por una amarga lágrima.

-Lo sé, y yo también lamento lo que te hice-

-Prométeme que me visitarás más seguido ¿Sí? Y vendrás para navidad también ¿Cierto?-

-Claro que sí mamá- Sonrió tomándola de las manos.

Los dos zorros continuaron conversando por un tiempo más, había sonrisas y también una que otra mueca de tristeza entre palabra y palabra. Era un momento importante entre madre e hijo y por ende, Judy estaba siendo el mal tercio en ese momento sin mencionar que después de aquella casi amenaza que soltó sin resguardo alguno sobre la pobre coneja, definitivamente le vendría bien algo de aire fresco. Con lentitud y tranquilidad, más que nada haciendo todo lo posible para no llamar la atención, salió de la casa optó por aguardar sentada en el jardín delantero de la morada; el olor a pasto recién podado lleno su nariz y en cierta forma le hizo sentir como de regreso en casa, el que sus padres ya no aprobasen ninguna de sus decisiones no implicaba que ella no desease volver alguna vez a Bunnyburrow, no importaba lo que el resto de animales dijera sobre la granja, el ambiente rural resultaría de gran dicha para cualquiera eso era seguro.

Sea como fuere, estaba distrayéndose del tema principal, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Ya estaba confirmado que era el enemigo público número uno de muchos animales y no había pensado en cómo sería su vida de regresar al ZPD. Judy se cuestionaba a sí misma el haber tomado la decisión correcta ¿En verdad ya no le quedaban más amigos en Zootopia? No es que le molestara estar solo con Nick pero, claramente él no siempre podría estar a su lado y no podía concebir el hecho de terminar sola…

-Hey Judy- Sonrió Nick al salir de la casa.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal todo entonces?- Preguntó forzando una pequeña sonrisa, a la par que se ponía en pie.

-Pues, no está del todo bien, pero creo que tenerme por aquí cerca la ayudará un poco- Explicó rascándose la nuca.

-Entiendo… En verdad… Lamento que hayas pasado por algo así- Bajó la mirada y no pudiendo ahogar el pequeño sollozo que escapó de su nariz. Nick no era tonto, y bien sabía del carácter que podía llegar a tener su madre además de las miradas que dirigía hacia Judy, era claro que no se habían entendido mutuamente.

-¿Fue muy dura contigo?- Preguntó arrodillándose a su nivel.

-No más de lo que merezco- Sollozó desviando la mirada.

-No digas eso Zanahorias, tú no…-

-¿No lo merezco? En verdad aprecio lo que dices… Pero… Desde que volvimos solo he visto odio en los ojos de los animales que solían conocerme- Alzó la mirada tratando de reprimir su llanto –No esperaba que lo olvidaran, mucho menos que me perdonaran pero… No negaré que esperaba encontrar al menos un poco de apoyo, que al menos alguien me extrañara y se alegrara de verme en la ciudad otra vez… Alguno de mis viejos amigos, ni siquiera puedo confiar en Violet del todo. Ahora cada vez que esté sin ti yo…- Se le dificultaba hablar, ponía su mano en su boca para tratar de ahogar sus lamentos.

Con tranquilidad el zorro se arrodilló frente a ella y con sus brazos la acercó a su pecho, la sujetó fuertemente dejando que la pequeña coneja desahogara todas sus penas. Él la sentía temblar, y por supuesto hacía tiempo que la humedad se había acumulado en su pecho. Nick solo permanecía con la mirada alta, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la de Judy, el constante y tranquilo temblor de su pequeño cuerpo estremecía al vulpino; trataba de encontrar algo para decir, una forma de hablarle y convencerle de que todo estaría bien, pero era simplemente imposible ¿Cómo arreglar tanto daño? ¿Cómo hacer que la ciudad entera olvidase tal fiasco de hace 2 años? Era poco probable que se diera otro caso como el de los aulladores, y en el remoto caso de que así fuera ¿Qué probabilidad había de que Judy fuera la heroína otra vez?

-Ya, ya, estoy aquí contigo Zanahorias, hey- Tomó con delicadeza su barbilla y elevó el rostro de la pequeña para poder verla a los ojos -¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que digan los demás? Si mal no recuerdo cuando llegaste a Zootopia por primera vez todos decían que no podías ser policía y mira hasta donde llegaste aun con eso- Le sonrió.

-Sí… A arrestarte y cambiarte por un conejo cretino- Se reprendió a sí misma.

-Tal vez, pero lo hiciste como policía ¿No?- Rió para tratar de animarla, aún a pesar de que dicho recuerdo ciertamente no era para tomarse a la ligera.

-No digas eso Nick-

-A lo que quiero llegar Pelusa, vas a estar bien, vamos a estar bien ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Aun con sus reservas, Marian espiaba aquella escena desde la ventana que daba al jardín, ocultándose lo más que podía tras la cortina; en su mirar no había felicidad, pero tampoco tristeza o enojo, simplemente estaba confundida ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Cómo debía afrontar esa situación? Un zorro y una coneja, depredador y presa, no es que la idea le molestase, pero Judy por poco ocasionaba la muerte de su hijo y sin embargo allí estaba él, abrazándola como si el resto del mundo no fuera más nada.

-(Suspiro) Dime porque Nicky… Quiero sentirme bien por ti pero… Ella… No puedo resolver esto sola- Decía para sí misma. Con lentitud y algo de duda se retiró de la ventana y caminó hasta el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche, con movimientos dudosos marcó la serie de números y aguardó, mientras lo hacía no podía evitar morderse un labio, pensando en qué tan mala idea era lo que estaba haciendo, y para ser exacto, era pésima, demasiado tarde fue para echarse atrás pues alguien atendió la llamada.

-Hola…- Habló Marian –Sí, soy yo… También, también me da gusto hablar contigo. Escucha Robin, te necesito aquí… Nuestro hijo regresó-

.

.

.

Poco tiempo después Nick y Judy tomaron un taxi, Violet había mensajeado a su hermana informándole que estaría ocupada y fuera del departamento por lo que quedaba del día, al fin un respiro para la pequeña coneja y más importante, ahora podía estar cerca de Nick sin temor a nada, o al menos así lo esperaba ella.

-¿Estás bien Zanahorias?-

-Sí, solo algo… Solo divagaba un poco, lo siento- Bajó la mirada.

-Hey, ya no le des más vueltas a lo que pasó ¿Sí? Después de los exploradores mi madre no confiaba en nadie que se juntara conmigo- Rió irónico.

-Pero yo no soy solo tu amiga ¿O sí?- Preguntó algo dolida dejando al zorro en completo silencio, él solo apartó la mirada y la enfocó al frente otra vez.

-Nick no quise…-

-No, tienes razón, eres mucho más que mi amiga… Pero arreglar esto, no va a ser sencillo y lo siento pero tuve que decirle todo a mi madre, simplemente no pude ocultarle nada y eso incluye lo que hiciste, espero lo entiendas-

-Claro que sí, te arrebaté todo además ella es tu madre y merece saber la verdad, pero aún te tengo a ti ¿Cierto?- Sonrió finalmente la coneja.

-Por supuesto que sí- Respondió rodeándola con su brazo.

-Gracias… Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó curiosa al ver a través de la ventana del vehículo.

-Al distrito forestal-

-¿Qué?-

-Digamos que tengo una sorpresa planeada para ti rabo de algodón- Sonrió tenaz.

-Y supongo que no me dirás bien de qué va todo ¿Cierto?-

-¿Dónde estaría la sorpresa en ello dime?-

-Bien, solo por favor que no sea tan grande ¿Sí? No creo poder soportar algo así por el resto del día-

-Descuida, te gustará y creo que te relajará un poco-

-Gracias Nick- Musitó Judy mientras se recargaba en el brazo del zorro.

-Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos Zanahorias, ya no más-

.

.

.

.

-¿Es una broma? Más te vale que sea una broma- Replicaba el alcalde Leodoro con las zarpas fijas a su escritorio.

-Como ya sabrá no tengo sentido del humor, además si no fuera un asunto serio no vendría hasta acá a hablarlo con usted- Respondió Bogo mientras deambulaba en la oficina de un lado al otro.

-Por si ya lo olvidó jefe, esa coneja ocasionó el mayor alboroto en la ciudad desde la vicealcaldesa Bellwether- Exclamó.

-Y también fue ella quien atrapó al verdadero culpable al final de todo-

-¿Y de cuánto sirvió eso eh? Los animales ya estaban muertos para entonces ¿Recuerda, tiene alguna idea de cuántas peticiones de destitución hubo hacia ella? y sin mencionar que usted jefe Bogo estuvo por perder el mando de la estación y su placa también-

-(Suspiro) No lo he olvidado- Resopló el búfalo con desgano.

-Y tampoco la ciudad lo ha hecho- Habló con seriedad el león a la par que ocupaba su asiento tras el escritorio –Que ella desapareciera calmó los ánimos de todos, pero saber que regresó y que reocupará su lugar en la estación de policía… Ni siquiera las presas diminutas estarían de acuerdo con eso, hay millones de conejos aquí y allá, sería más fácil buscar a otro y ponerlo en un uniforme azul-

-Por desgracias para los dos yo fui quien le dio el permiso de ausencia prolongada, así que estamos atados de patas a la ley-

-Siempre hay una forma Bogo sobre todo siendo que se fue por un año, que usted no quiera buscarla es otra cosa- Le reprendió –Además ese zorro tampoco está limpio del todo- Comentó.

-¿De qué habla?-

-El caso sigue abierto, y lo sabe- Señaló con enojo –Hace dos años atraparon a esa liebre desquiciada pero entenderá que una mínima grabación en una pluma no es suficiente para inculparlo-

-Desde hace un año que debió cerrarse el caso, las pruebas mostradas por el ex agente Jack Savage en contra del oficial Nicholas Wilde mostraron ser completamente falsas, ese zorro debió ser reivindicado hace mucho-

-Así es, pero ese conejo ha mantenido su juicio pendiente por todo este tiempo, tiene abogados muy molestos, lo que no teníamos era una declaración del mamífero más afectado de aquél incidente Bogo-

-¿Qué está insinuando?-

-Usted quiere regresar a su dúo de pesadilla a la estación, yo quiero pena de muerte para esa liebre y todo lo que necesito es que su zorro maravilla se presente al juicio final-

Una gota de sudor helado recorrió la espina de Bogo, no era tan insensible y desconsiderado como aparentaba su exterior militarizado y rígido, la mayor parte de los oficiales en el ZPD sabían que nada era más importante para él que sus oficiales y Nick, su más grande fracaso ¿Por qué hacer algo tan cruel como obligarlo no solo a revivir aquella amarga noche, sino también enfrentarlo a Jack Savage otra vez? Lo peor de todo, el estado mental de Nick era desconocido para Bogo, el físico también; Judy había asegurado que el zorro regresó, pero no había tenido el gusto de verlo otra vez, y presentarse ante él solo para dar tan malas noticias.

-No-

-Si quiere que ambos recuperen sus empleos, debe hacerse- Remarcó Leodoro.

-¿No le bastaría con otra grabación? Incluso podría convencerlo de grabar un video-

-Y dice que no tiene sentido del humor- Sonrió con ironía el felino –Le daré una semana jefe, es la siguiente audiencia de Jack Savage y espero que sea la última, si Nicholas Wilde no se presenta ninguno de ellos dos tendrán su empleo de vuelta, y ambos sabemos que me necesita para eso, eso le ahorraría el papeleo ¿No?-

-De verdad va a obligarlo a presentarse contar ese loco ¿No es así?-

-Quiero que esto acabe tanto como usted Bogo-

-Bien, veré lo que…-

-Alcalde Leodoro- Interrumpió una voz desde la puerta –Su reunión de las doce será en 15 minutos- Informó un tigre blanco.

-Gracias cara rayada, ahora deja de interrumpir- Le reprendió.

-Disculpe señor- Masculló entre dientes antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Veo que el nuevo vicealcalde aún no se acostumbra- Bufó Bogo –Si lo va a tratar de esa manera sería mejor si fuera más pequeño que usted-

-Prefiero tener colmillos en mi posible reemplazo antes que otra masa de lana con gafas. Entonces Bogo ¿Tenemos un trato?-

-Como le decía, veré lo que puedo hacer-

.

.

.

.

Después de lo que había sido una fatídica y agobiante mañana, el medio día llegó finalmente, ahora era cuando la ciudad estaba en su mayor actividad; animales yendo y viniendo, edificios y empresas en plena actividad laboral, los calurosos campos de Sahara Square, la helada y perpetua nieve de Tundratown y por supuesto la intermitente y duradera lluvia en el distrito forestal, una pena que en ese preciso momento Nick y Judy se las arreglaran para moverse entre troncos y lianas en busca de evitar la lluvia artificial lo más que se pudiera.

-Bueno eso no era parte de la sorpresa- Comentó Nick al estar resguardado finalmente.

-Oh, entonces hay más diversión por delante, es bueno saberlo- Rió sarcástica.

-Vamos no te molestes bola de algodón, tú me secuestraste poco antes de irnos de Fangtown ¿Recuerdas?-

-Bien, bien, entonces ¿A qué venimos aquí?- Preguntó curiosa.

Nick la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad y la hizo cruzar entre unas cuantas hojas más, un atajo en la mente del zorro en busca de evitar mojarse más.

-Justo aquí- Respondió al terminar de cruzar.

-Espera, conozco este lugar- Comentó admirando el edificio al frente –Soñé con venir aquí varias veces pero, bueno está muy lejos de mi presupuesto-

-Lo sé, me lo contaste varias veces en la estación- Respondió el vulpino –El orvallo de la presa, uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad-

-Pero Nick aquí solo hay comida vegetariana, es para presas- Explicó Judy.

-Lo sé, pero tú viviste entre depredadores por un año y te las arreglaste para comer vegetales de baja calidad, honestamente creo que te debo esto-

-¿Y qué hay de ti? No desayunamos nada y no creo que puedas soportar toda una tarde sin comida ¿O sí?-

-Descuida yo asaltaré la lista de postres, escuché que hay pastel de mora- Sonrió.

Mucha fue la sorpresa de todos los comensales el ver a un depredador entrar en el lugar, no es que estuviese prohibido pero mayormente aquellos con colmillos y garras se mantienen fuera del lugar por sentido común, no había nada de interés para ellos dentro del lugar; sea como fuere no es que hubiese durado tanto la atención, inmediatamente todos regresaron a lo suyo y la singular pareja fue libre de ubicar su mesa aunque no todas las miradas habían dejado de acechar, al menos no las que estaban fuera del lugar. Observándolos con detenimiento y algo de precaución, una pantera con rasguños cicatrizados en el ojo se esmeraba en confirmar que se tratase de ellos dos, una vez estuvo seguro se apartó y sacó su celular.

-Dígale a Mr. Big que regresaron, sí estoy seguro, están en el distrito forestal-

Regresando a la pequeña comida de Nick y Judy, había pasado poco tiempo antes de que su comida llegase a la mesa, mejor dicho la comida de Judy y el postre de Nick, no era por ofender pero había sentido algo de nausea al leer todo lo que ofrecía la carta.

-En verdad no sé cómo pueden vivir a base de plantas y cosas que salen de la tierra- Se quejaba el zorro al llevar un trozo más de pastel a su boca.

-Dijo el sujeto cuyos ancestros abrían a las pobres e indefensas presas para comerse sus entrañas- Dijo dramatizando con sus manos.

-Bien ya capté el mensaje-

-Dime Nick ¿Qué hiciste en la mañana antes de ir con tu madre?- Preguntó con algo de reserva.

-Bueno, solo fui con Finnick a guardar todo lo de la sastrería-

-Oh, ya conseguiste departamento, maravilloso- Respondió aliviada, el asunto de Violet y el departamento se resolvió más rápido y mejor de lo esperado.

-No, no, fui a los almacenes de Tundratown-

-¿Los de Mr. Big?-

-Así es-

-No te entiendo, el trámite para pedir un lote tomaría al menos cerca de una semana-

-Ya lo tenía desde antes de irme de la ciudad- Aclaró –Finnick lo estuvo usando esos dos años y pagando por él-

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿No tienes idea de donde quedarte… quedarnos?- Corrigió algo exaltada.

-Por desgracia no, aunque…- Bajó sus cubiertos –Zanahorias, escucha tal vez no te guste la idea, pero creo que tendremos que separarnos un poco- Dijo con pesar.

-¿Qué?-

-Mi madre, ella no está bien, y creí que estar al menos una semana con ella la ayudaría un poco- Explicó –Creo que se lo debo, y aunque sé que no te negaría el techo creo que sería mejor…-

-Entiendo- Sonrió la coneja –Tampoco quiero forzar mi suerte, de hecho yo también tenía algo qué decirte respecto a donde vivir ahora-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Verás Violet me consiguió un departamento, muy bueno a decir verdad, es grande, espacioso, perfecto para nosotros dos, pero ella se quedará conmigo una semana y luego volverá a la granja-

-Oh, entonces creo que todo salió bien ¿No?- Preguntó optimista.

-Así parece- Contestó aliviada –Aun así…- Bajó la mirada –No puedo y no voy a seguir negándote frente a nadie, mucho menos frente a mi familia y, quiero estar segura de que tengo todo tu apoyo Nick-

-Por supuesto que lo tienes bola de algodón-

-Pero hay otra cosa que debo decirte…-

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Preguntó curioso.

-No sé si sea malo, pero es… Algo desconcertante- Aclaró desviando la mirada. Jugaba con sus cubiertos ya no prestando atención a la comida en su plato mientras que Nick no lograba ver a través de ella, sin razón inclinó la cabeza tratando de entender de qué iba todo, ahora Judy estaba más nerviosa, no le daba una respuesta rápida al zorro y este empezaba a sospechar, era un cánido al fin y al cabo, al igual que todos, ese pequeño gesto al inclinar su cabeza, significaba que ahora prestaba especial atención.

-¿Judy?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos del ZPD?- Se estremeció el escucharla decir eso, sus ojos abiertos a lo que daban aunque rápidamente tratando de disimular.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Respondió con firmeza, pero sin alzar la mirada.

-Antes de decirte más nada sobre el tema, necesito saber Nick y no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando pero… ¿Regresarás?-

Se le heló la sangre al pensar en ello, el shock había sido tal que ni siquiera él lograba entender por qué le causaba tal impresión, había sido uno de los puntos más importantes a tratar desde que accedió regresar a la ciudad y ahora, estaba echándose hacia atrás nuevamente.

-Yo… No lo sé aún…- Nick no encontraba a qué enfocar su atención en busca de no parecer tan asustado.

-(Suspiro) Lo siento, no debí haberlo mencionado- Aunque ante todo apoyándolo, Judy estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le molestaba el nunca lograr obtener una respuesta concreta y sólida del zorro.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que no hablarías más hasta que respondiera esa pregunta, entonces dime, ¿Qué está pasando Pelusa?- Preguntó con seriedad.

-Pues verás, hoy fui al ZPD por la mañana a hablar con Bogo, es increíble que siga por ahí- Sonrió –Y solo le dije que tú y yo estábamos por aquí, pasó un año tú estabas como desaparecido y yo tuve unas "Vacaciones" anormalmente largas- Dibujó comillas en el aire con sus dedos –Solo nos daría un mes para decidir si volveríamos a ser oficiales de policía, después de eso la puerta se cerrará para siempre- Señaló cabizbaja fallando al ocultar la clara desilusión que le producía esa idea, era su sueño no importaba cuanto tratara de decirse lo contrario, ella nació para ser policía y Nick lo sabía también.

-Hey- La mano forrada en pelaje marrón oscuro del zorro sujetó con delicadeza la quijada de la coneja, ella no tardó en entender el gesto y dejar que sus miradas se cruzaran, sintiendo el confort y admirando el brillo verde en los ojos del vulpino –Si es tan importante para ti, prometo que te responderé antes de que termine el mes ¿Está bien? Solo por favor Zanahorias, entiende que… Debo ocuparme de otras cosas antes de eso.

Ella sonrió, no encontrando más motivo para estar molesto con él, era simplemente tonto pensar en eso siquiera. Por el resto del tiempo que pasaron en el lugar, omitieron por completo el asunto de la estación, la madre de Nick o básicamente cualquier situación relacionada a sus conflictos personales, no era tan difícil hacer una tarde agradable ¿O sí? Al menos lo fue hasta que poco a poco se percataron de varias miradas curiosas dirigidas a ellos; en un principio mantenían la teoría de que se debía a Nick, un depredador en un restaurante de presas seguro era extraño, pero de igual manera empezaron a escuchar murmullos, no, tampoco se trataba de que fueran depredador y presa en la misma mesa, algunos animales empezaban a reconocerlos y recordarlos, seguramente no tardarían mucho en tratar de acercarse a preguntar, debían salir de ahí a prisa antes de llamar más la atención, ni siquiera se molestaron en pedir la cuenta, Nick la pagó directamente al recepcionista poco antes de salir y trataron de alejarse rápidamente del lugar.

Sin quererlo, dentro de poco tiempo y entre más se mostraran en público, no tardarían en convertirse en la mayor noticia de toda Zootopia, ya de por sí la mayor parte de la ciudad los conocía y sabía de ellos, ya fuera por ser los primeros de su especie en sorprender al mundo o por el fiasco de hace dos años, sea como fuere ya no estarían tan seguros andando por las calles como si nada, sin embargo, no por ello se la iban a pasar enclaustrados viviendo con miedo, aunque sería una decisión sabia el evitar las zonas más concurridas de la ciudad, al menos por el momento.

La siguiente y tal vez última parada de los dos fue una visita rápida al nuevo departamento de Judy, aprovechando que Violet estaba quien sabe dónde haciendo quien sabe qué, Nick podría tener una vista rápida de en donde viviría a partir de la próxima semana, aunque se esmeraba en ocultar el pequeño temor que tenía hacia su madre y Judy, ¿Qué probabilidad había de que pudiesen entenderse mutuamente? No era muy alentador, pero qué más le quedaba hacer sino esperar lo mejor, ese pensamiento lo mantuvo distraído todo el día, al menos desde que dejó la casa de su madre. Ahora ambos subían las escaleras del nuevo edificio, ahora que lo pensaban, ninguno de los dos había estado siquiera en esa parte de la ciudad antes, y habían vivido en Zootopia el tiempo suficiente, no era importante, solo querían pasarla bien en su primer día de regreso en la ciudad.

-Wow, dime la verdad Zanahorias, ¿No te sientes algo incómoda?- Preguntó el zorro al ver el interior.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno pienso que pasar de un armario de escobas a un hogar en forma debe ser un paso enorme para alguien de tu tamaño- Bufó mirándola de reojo a la par que se paseaba por el espacioso lugar.

-Muy gracioso, pero ya viví un año entero en una casa en forma ¿Recuerdas?- Corrigió la coneja cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Es un buen punto… ¿Está segura de que los dos podemos estar aquí?

-¿De qué hablas Nick?

-Solo digo que… Ya no estamos en Fangtown donde todos aprobaban e incluso festejaban nuestra relación, aquí… Tal vez sea difícil y si te sientes incómoda con que nos vean viviendo juntos entonces…

Con un salto rápido sobre la cama Judy lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, ahora dejándolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro; la sorpresa en el zorro era clara pero también curiosa.

-Escucha, voy a ser muy directa con esto, a quien no le parezca lo nuestro puede irse al diablo- Comentó con seguridad y firmeza, de igual manera depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Nick para finalmente dejarlo ir.

-Vaya, ¿Lo dices en serio?- Se frotaba la mejilla aun sintiendo el leve calor de sus labios.

-Seguramente soy el enemigo número uno de todos los zorros en la ciudad, será bueno para mí tener a alguien que me respalde- Rió dejándose caer sobre colchón.

-Es cierto, aunque golpearía a todos y cada uno, excepto a mi madre- Bufó sentándose junto a Judy –Todo para mantener a salvo a esta pobre- Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella –Indefensa- Entrecerró los ojos y rozó su nariz con la de ella –Y tierna presa.

-No puedes llamar a un conejo tierno- Protestó Judy sin romper el contacto de sus narices.

-Creo que me lo gané- Ahora sus labios sentían el calor mutuo, ¿Cuántas veces habían hecho algo así ya? Solo habían sido algunos cuantos meses de ser pareja era cierto, pero habían tenido ese tipo de contacto varias veces, pero ahora se sentía diferente, era complicado de explicar, pero incluso podían decirse nerviosos ante ese momento tan íntimo entre los dos, dicho sentimiento de angustia desapareció en cuanto sus labios se encontraron juntos. Ya estaban sobre la cama y de alguna manera simplemente estaba pasando ¿Qué exactamente? Ninguno de los dos había pensado en nada de eso y sin embargo ahí estaban a punto de cometer una locura o bien, el mayor acierto desde que se encontraron nuevamente.

-Judy… Estamos algo… Fuera de nosotros, tal vez no deberíamos- Lo calló rápidamente al robar otro beso.

-No me importa… Solo te quiero a ti.

Continuaron en ese acalorado momento, se miraban se sonreían incluso reían, se sentía completamente perdidos, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, ninguno de los dos sabía qué estaba haciendo, solamente se dejaron llevar y ahora Judy estaba recostada en la cama mientras que Nick se apoyaba sobre ella, besándola lentamente; sus labios, su cuello, acariciaba sus mejillas solamente regodeándose por la chica tan hermosa que tenía de frente ¿Estaban listos para dar tan importante paso? Podría ser prematuro o incluso demasiado tarde, no lo sabrían si no lo intentaban.

-Te amo Nick…-

-Yo también…

El golpear en la puerta los regresó a la realidad, de una manera muy abrupta cabría agregar. Judy por poco hace caer a Nick de la cama en su intento por levantarse otra vez.

-¡Violet!- Exaltada aunque manteniendo la compostura para no gritar. A prisa bajó y se arregló lo más que pudo, todos los agasajos del zorro desordenaron su pelaje, aun había algo de humedad en su cuello debido al alargado hocico del vulpino, mismo que de igual manera ahora arreglaba su vestimenta; abotonaba su chaleco, reajustaba el flojo cuello de su camisa y se acicaló lo más que pudo.

-Un segundo- Habló Judy al escuchar el llamado otra vez.

-¿No debería tener una llave?- Interrogó Nick al dirigirse a la cocina, todo para disimular aún más.

-Debería, tal vez la olvidó- Judy aclaró la garganta levemente, tomó una postura firme y abrió –Vi, deberías recordar llevar tu llave contigo…- No era su hermana, ni siquiera otro conejo. La gran sombra de Bogo la hizo estremecer y ella no tardó en cruzar su mirada con la de él -¿Jefe?- Tragó un bulto muy grueso y retrocedió.

-Hopps. Lamento llegar sin avisar, pero hay cierto asunto que debo tratar contigo- Bogo no profundizó más en el motivo de su visita, ni siquiera en el cómo había dado con Judy esta vez, en el ZPD guardaban registro de su viejo hogar, no llevaba ni un día viviendo en ese lugar ¿La había estado siguiendo? La verdadera y de hecho única pregunta que importaba al momento era ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-S… Sí, claro adelante- Balbuceó torpemente manifestando nada más que confusión en su mirar a la par que lo dejaba entrar.

-Verás Hopps, hay algo que…-

-¿Zanahorias?- Interrumpió una voz desde la cocina –Quién es…- Algo de pánico llenó el rostro de Nick, mientras que para Bogo fue todo menos eso; el búfalo llevaba años en servicio policial, incluso algo de carrera militar y reconocía bien cómo se veían las cicatrices bajo el pelaje de casi cualquier animal, si bien el zorro cubría la mayor parte con su ropa, aquellas en sus orejas no lograban evadir el sexto sentido de Bogo, un par por las mejillas sin mencionar el porte que ahora presumía ese mamífero que antes tantos dolores de cabeza le dio, ya no era el mismo y eso podía percibirse a kilómetros.

-Wilde- Con un extraño tono de respeto se dirigió al zorro quien simplemente se plantó en su lugar, sin retroceder ni avanzar, solo sosteniendo la mirada.

-Jefe- Respondió cordial, aunque no mostrando ninguna otra señal de emoción.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- Judy no había tomado el valor necesario para interferir en aquél tétrico concurso de miradas, pero si Bogo había salido de la estación hasta ese lugar, algo debía de estar pasando -¿Cómo sabía dónde estábamos?

-Esa es una pregunta que no voy a responder- Afirmó cerrando la puerta tras de sí –Tampoco tenía idea de que el oficial Wilde…

-Ex oficial Wilde- Se cruzó de brazos el zorro.

-Como sea, ahora que los dos están aquí debo hablarles de un asunto de vital importancia- Explicó incitando a ambos a ubicarse frente a él –Hopps esta mañana te di un mes para darme tu respuesta.

-Lo sé.

-Lamento decirles a ambos que ahora tendrán que tomar esa decisión en una semana.

-¡¿Qué?!- Clamaron al unísono. Ya de por sí era un tema difícil para Nick y ahora debía resolver todos sus conflictos y cualquier inseguridad y duda en tan solo una semana ¿Por qué?-

-Zanahorias dijiste que sería más tiempo- Masculló entre dientes.

-E… Eso fue lo que usted me dijo- Temerosa de hacer enfadar a cualquiera de los dos, la pequeña no encontró más defensa que encogerse de hombros sin siquiera mirar a nadie.

-Esa era la idea, por desgracia para arreglar los asuntos de ambos, necesito al Alcalde ya que causaron unos cuantos problemas y mucho revuelo en toda la ciudad.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con la reducción del plazo?- Interrogó Nick.

-Otra mala noticia que les tengo, es que Jack Savage ha logrado evitar la cadena perpetua todo este tiempo-

De manera inconsciente aunque persistente la pata de Judy empezó a rebotar en el suelo a la par que aquella inseguridad y timidez que sintió al ver al jefe entrar desaparecía siendo completamente opacada por la ira y en parte odio, uno profundo, arraigado en lo más íntimo y personal de su mente, la simple mención de ese nombre ya era casi un tabú para ella, y Nick no era la excepción, aunque su reacción, fue por completo distinta a la de la coneja. Como si la vida lo hubiese abandonado por un segundo, en algo tan insignificante como un suspiro sintió desvanecerse, perdió el equilibrio y a como pudo se tambaleó hasta la cama.

-¡Nick!- Reaccionó Judy, no tardando nada en socorrerlo.

-¿Wilde?-

-Estoy… Estoy bien- Con la voz algo apagada y sin mirar nada más que el vacío sin enfocar su vista siquiera.

-Créanme que esto no fue mi idea, y mucho menos buscaba llegar a esto, pero estoy atado de patas a obedecer al Alcalde Leodoro, y él quiere que ese desquiciado desaparezca tanto como nosotros pero…-

-Entiendo- Interrumpió la coneja, ya no prestando atención a las palabras de Bogo sino a Nick; distinguía el temblor de sus manos y lo alterado en su respiración, era como verlo otra vez en el hospital.

-(Suspiro) Tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero… Necesito que Wilde se presente en el último juicio contra Jack- Esas palabras les cayeron como balde de agua fría, haciendo despertar a ambos de sus respectivos delirios, aunque no por ello tranquilizándolos, de hecho ahora Nick había entrado en un shock profundo, no se movía, ni siquiera sus hombros al momento de respirar, parecía una estatua con los pies clavados al suelo.

-E… Es una broma ¿Cierto?- Rió Judy de forma altanera.

-Entiendo que no es fácil para ustedes pero…-

-¡Pero nada!- Nunca, en toda su vida policial, ni siquiera en sus días en la academia Judy había tenido el valor, o el descaro de siquiera pensar en revelarse ante un superior, y ahora estaba no solo alzando la voz al jefe de todo el ZPD sino cerrándole la boca y lo peor de todo era que no había remordimiento alguno en sus acciones, ni siquiera una ínfima sensación de temor –Eso pasó hace dos años ¡¿Cómo puede siquiera seguir en juicio?!-

-Es la misma pregunta que nos hacemos nosotros, sin embargo…

-Sin embargo fueron incapaces de terminar con esta pesadilla-

Con toda discreción Bogo enfocó un poco de su atención en el zorro quien aún no cambiaba nada de su estoico posar, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera sus orejas se habían movido ante los gritos de Judy, era como si no estuviera en la habitación realmente.

-(Suspiro) Ya no soy su oficial superior, pero harías bien en recordar que sigo siendo una figura autoritaria Hopps, creí que al menos tú respetabas eso- Podría jurarse que había humo saliendo de la nariz del búfalo y sin embargo había hecho un trabajo magistral al contener su mal temperamento, trabajo que solo se hizo más difícil al no encontrar remordimiento en el mirar de Judy, un ceño fruncido era todo lo que hacía falta para responderle, de una manera u otra, Bogo no esperaba menos después de tanto tiempo, a decir verdad había sido toda una sorpresa ver a Nick tan callado, tal vez sonara cruel pero moría por saber lo que pasó en su ausencia, moría por saber lo que pasó con él.

-No voy a obligarlos a nada, y solo necesito a Wilde, pero esa decisión sigue siendo suya. Si se presenta entonces sabré que quieren sus empleos de vuelta, si no, fue todo un honor haber trabajado con ustedes- A pasos agigantados abandonó el departamento, aunque siempre manteniendo su postura militarizada y aterradora.

Una vez se encontraron solos, Judy se percató de que aún no había movimiento a su lado. Se giró y la imagen a recibir fue la del zorro ahora con la mirada baja y una mueca tan melancólica que parecía salida de la novela más trágica del mundo. No hacía falta ahondar ni preguntar si estaba bien, era claro que no lo estaba, aunque algo pudo percibir ella en él, un pequeño movimiento de su mano izquierda, misma que se aferraba con fuerza a su pierna, aquella que recibió los tiros y era el faro de todas sus inseguridades.

-¿Nick?-

-Yo…- Con voz temblorosa y algo de dificultad para respirar alzó la mirada y respondió –Tengo… Tengo que… Necesito respirar Judy- Ese nombre, ese endemoniado nombre que si bien era suyo, cada vez que él lo decía de forma tan seca le hacía sentir como si la despreciara, aunque no tenía nada para reprochar, era comprensible lo ideal era dar algo de espacio al menos un momento, sin embargo.

-¡Nick!- El ahogado golpear de su cuerpo contra el suelo la hizo mandar al diablo todo sentimiento de respeto al espacio personal, ¿Cómo no iba a ser? No solo decir que Jack aún no estaba del todo arrestado sino que ahora debía verlo otra vez, por supuesto no iba a ser algo agradable para Nick.

-Estoy bien…- El hablar golpeado denotaba todo lo contrario, ahora estrujaba con fuerza su pierna mientras que con el otro brazo hacía todo lo posible para mantener el agarre en la cama y no volver a caer.

-No, no lo estás- Dijo ayudándolo a ponerse en pie –Lo siento pero ahora no puedo dejarte ir de esta manera-

-Judy lo digo en serio, ahora necesito alejarme de… De…-

-¿De mí?- Doloroso pero lógico a decir verdad.

-Sí, no… No quería decírtelo así pero…-

-Descuida- Interrumpió.

-Judy, no quiero hacerte sentir mal…-

-Lo digo en serio Nick, descuida, te entiendo- Una sonrisa cálida y gentil lo tranquilizó.

-¿De verdad?-

-Soy una de las cosas que más te lastimó esa vez, además sé que no has superado lo que pasó… Y de todo corazón te digo que si no vas a presentarte en ese lugar, apoyaré tu decisión, sin importar qué-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Más que nunca-

-Necesito, tiempo para pensarlo ¿Está bien?- Con tranquilidad tomó las manos de la coneja y por algún motivo que ni él se explicó, dejó su cabeza reposar en las mismas, el esponjoso tacto del animal a quien más amaba lo hacía sentir seguro, pero también asustado, ¿Cuál de esas dos emociones se alzaría sobre la otra al final?

-Pero antes de que te vayas- Con apuro la pequeña coneja se aventuró bajo su cama, una gran maleta salió junto con ella y después de desordenar el contenido y hacerlo volar por los aires, dio con un elegante, y un poco ornamentado bastón –Toma.

-Pero, dejé mi bastón en el almacén, este es…-

-Lo compré un par de horas antes de reunirme contigo, tuve que guardarlo en la maleta así Violet no lo encontraría- Rió Judy –Esperaba no tuvieras que usarlo para esto, honestamente iba a ser una sorpresa, combina con tu nuevo modo de vestir-

-Es cierto- Sonrío el zorro –Me tengo que ir.

-Sí, y Nick, cuídate mucho.

No le daba seguridad el verlo partir apoyado en ese trozo de madera, pero no había más para hacer, solo esperar que todo terminara rápido, ni siquiera ella tenía que volver a ver a ese endemoniado y desquiciado conejo, Nick opinaba igual ¿No? Él de ninguna manera se presentaría en ese juicio solo para lastimarse más, solo para terminar de romperse, definitivamente no lo haría y eso estaba bien, ella no se molestaría con él, no le daría la espalda y por supuesto que seguiría a su lado ¿Verdad? Judy estaba segura de apoyarlo, pero había algo en el semblante de Nick que le hacía dudar de su decisión, él podía jurar que no se presentaría y sin embargo una pequeña parte de la coneja sentía que iba a aparecer ahí en el último minuto, sería lo ideal, terminar al fin con eso pero había cierto detalle que le preocupaba; de presentarse él, qué garantizaba su protección contra Jack, no solo de algún tipo de trampa para vengarse, ¿Qué clase de daño podría traer al zorro el simplemente verlo a los ojos otra vez?

.

.

.

.

Por el resto de las horas del día, ambos no hicieron nada más que deambular, sin objetivo, rumbo o motivo, simplemente esperar a que mañana fuese un mejor día. La noche al fin llegó, la incomodidad en la pierna de Nick se disipó y ahora se encontraba otra vez en Tundratown. Con la mayoría de la población del distrito en cama o cuando menos resguardados en casa, el zorro disfrutó de una tranquila y helada caminata entre la nieve para llegar a los almacenes, si iba a quedarse con su madre esa semana, definitivamente no podía vestir la misma ropa todos los días, solo tomaría lo esencial y se iría del lugar.

-Bien, esta servirá- Dijo para sí mismo mientras cerraba de nueva cuenta la cortina de metal, al chocar contra el suelo un sonido extraño se produjo de fondo. Con la ceja arqueada Nick trató de entender lo que pasó, podría jurar que sonó a un auto frenando aunque sus sospechas no tardaron en confirmarse al girar hacia atrás. Dos osos polares bajando de una camionetas aproximaron a él, con temor y algo de desesperación, no encontró mejor reacción que simplemente echarse contra la cortina otra vez, una pena que ya estuviese cerrada. Tragó un bulto muy grueso al verlos acercarse hacia él ¿A caso Finnick no pagó adecuadamente? ¿A caso pagó?

-Ho… Hola chicos, tiempo sin vernos- Forzando una sonrisa que no pudo mantener, el zorro trató de dialogar, tal vez llegar a un acuerdo incluso –Sé que pasaron dos años, pero Finnick estuvo usando esto, creí que les había pagado- Se excusó sin verlos detenerse o escucharlos responder –Am… Les juro que pagaré lo que sea que se deba, solo tengo que…- Sintió que su hora había llegado al momento en que uno de los osos metió su mano al abrigo. Se acabó, lo golpearían con algo y después al hielo, ahí terminó su glorioso regreso a Zootopia, tres metros bajo la nieve y el hielo de Tundratown. Apartó la mirada, ni siquiera quería mirar lo que terminaría con él, cerró con fuerza los ojos y solo aguardó el golpe, disparo, corte o lo que fuera que usaran los matones de Mr. Big hoy en día, sin embargo, al cabo de pocos segundos, Nick se percató de que en efecto seguía con vida.

-¿Eh?- Fue todo cuan pudo dejar salir de su hocico al ver un trozo de papel extendido hacia él.

-Mr. Big los quiere aquí la próxima semana, no lleguen tarde- Señaló uno de los osos con su gruesa voz, a penas el zorro sujetó el papel, ambos gigantescos mamíferos regresaron al vehículo y partieron del lugar. Con detenimiento Nick analizó un poco lo escrito en la nota, no solo se trataba de otro restaurante, era el más caro, exigente y lujoso de toda la ciudad, un animal en su estatus social ni siquiera llegaría a soñar con entrar a tal lugar, sea como fuere, eso sería asunto para otro día, ahora solo quería llegar a casa y dormir un poco, ya de por sí no había descansado la noche anterior.

.

.

.

El recibimiento de su madre fue cálido y tranquilo, a diferencia de la mañana del mismo día, claramente Marian no se molestó en preguntar por Judy o por nada relacionado a ella, solo le importaba su hijo y nada más.

-Vaya, es casi igual- Nick se quedaría en su vieja habitación, el cambio no había sido demasiado con el pasar de los años, pero al menos estaba seguro de que la cama era suficientemente grande.

-Es un buen recuerdo estar aquí, al menos me ayudó estos dos años- Marian recogió del suelo un pequeño juguete, claramente propiedad del zorro.

-Lo siento.

-No, yo lo siento- Agitó la cabeza levemente, se daba cuenta que no tenía sentido repetir lo que pasó –No debí decir eso.

-(Suspiro) Hoy fue un día extraño- Comentó Nick al sentarse sobre la cama.

-Muy extraño, no creí que te vería hoy, y ahora, estás en casa otra vez- Rió ella dejándose caer junto a su hijo.

-Sí…- Su mirar se desvaneció en el suelo de la habitación, aunque manteniendo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Algo te preocupa ¿Cierto?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no-

Un mirar irónico se manifestó en el rostro de Marian, buscando dejar muy en claro que no podía y no iba a engañar a su madre.

-(Suspiro) Lo que pasó, la razón por la que me fui, aún no ha terminado- Explicó con pesar.

-¿No?

-Jack Savage sigue dando molestias en la ciudad- Rió fastidiado –No logran deshacerse de él y… Creen que de tenerme ahí podrían… Podrían acabar con todo al fin.

-Pero no quieres estar ahí.

-No lo sé, siento que de dejar ir esta oportunidad, jamás va a terminar. Estoy confundido y preocupado también.

-Nicky, no puedo decir que entiendo cómo te sientes, imaginarme a mí en una situación parecida, Dios, no tendría fuerza siquiera para verme al espejo otra vez- Con gentileza reposó su mano sobre el hombro del vulpino –Tampoco hay ningún consejo materno que pueda darte para eso pero… ¿No crees que valdría la pena terminar con esto? Terminarlo para siempre.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después, todos los noticiarios de la ciudad estaban al pendiente fuera del juzgado del centro de la ciudad, una multitud enardecida por igual dentro y fuera del edificio. El evento llevaba ya un tiempo de haber iniciado, maldiciones e insultos hacia el asesino Jack Savage habían menguado y ahora solo la voz de las autoridades resonaban en el lugar. Contra todos los pronósticos, Judy se había presentado, ofreciendo la poca ayuda que pudo al caso, a costa de contarle prácticamente a todo el mundo, que había regresado a Zootopia y por ende, ya recibiendo abucheos y boicoteos por parte de la audiencia civil.

-Su señoría, claramente no se ha mostrado ninguna evidencia distinta a lo ya usado en contra de mi cliente- Un venado era el representante de Jack quien con todo descaro no desdibujaba la sonrisa cínica en rostro –No creo que tenga sentido pasar a mayores-

Con molestia el hipopótamo sentado al centro de la sala, resopló mirando con desprecio a la liebre, una vez más estaba por escapar.

-Si la comisaría no tiene nada más para aportar, mucho me temo que Jack Savage…- Una cebra hizo aparición desde una puerta, se desplazó rápidamente junto al juez y le susurró al oído, ni siquiera Judy logró escuchar lo que decían. La cebra se apartó y con una actitud completamente distinta, el juez retomó la palabra.

-Al parecer ahora contamos con un nuevo testigo del caso.

-Objeción su señoría…

-Denegada. Ahora recibiremos el testimonio del ex oficial de policía Nicholas Piberius Wilde.

Los susurros y comentarios se mezclaban en la parte de atrás, reporteros atentos llamaban por teléfono, otros preparaban lo que dirían, y Jack, por primera vez desde que inició, se veía, preocupado. Judy no era la excepción, en toda esa semana no recibió noticia alguna de su compañero, llamadas, mensajes, ni siquiera lo vio por la calle, tampoco es como si hubiese reunido el valor para visitarlo en casa de su madre, sea como fuere ahí estaba ahora, caminando con tranquilidad hacia el estrado, mas, nunca cruzando miradas con nadie.

-¿Jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad, y nada más que la verdad?

-Lo juro.

* * *

 ** _Antes de que empiecen especulaciones sobre la trama, no voy a ahondar mucho en el juicio, solo es como un condimento? Sí, algo así, no abarcará mucho._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, saben que me encanta escribir para ustedes, aunque me tomé mil años hehe._**

 ** _Algún comentario? No? Nadie? Okaaay u.u. Ya saben que me encanta leer su opinión, es gratis dejarla y se los agradeceré eternamente, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... Y si extrañarán este fic cuando vaya a terminar. Curioso, jamás creí que de un One-shot a tanta gente le terminaría gustando, ha sido todo un honor llegar hasta aquí con ustedes._**

 ** _Bueno creo que eso es todo por mi parte, no olviden comentar, recomendarlo a un amigo, novio, pez dorado etc._**

 ** _Nos vemos luego._**

 ** _Paz._**


	10. Zootopia III: Desenlace fatal

_**Heya. Me recuerdan? Yo se que no y vaya que quería actualizar este fic, eso debido a que tengo un anuncio qué hacer respecto al mismo. Pero se los daré en un momento hehe.**_

 _ **Un enorme agradecimiento a quienes han llegado hasta aquí y tengan pensado prevalecer hasta que termine la historia. Me alegra que aun haya gente leyendo y es por eso que les digo ahora.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a los cinco últimos capítulos del fic**_

* * *

 _ **Judy**_

 _Nunca había visto a Nick tan centrado en nada, ni siquiera cuando estuvo furioso conmigo estaba del todo concentrado en ello. Siempre parecía estar divagando cuando estaba en el hospital, incluso cuando lo vi en Fangtown por primera vez tenía la mente dispersa por las nubes. Hoy, mantuvo la mirada al frente, respondía firme y corto sin mencionar que nunca, nunca, nunca le dirigió la mirada a Jack mientras que ese idiota constantemente lo veía de reojo. Podía distinguir la ira, el odio escondido entre ese mirar tan "Calmado" que presumía._

 _No sabía lo que debía esperar ahora, no tenía idea si Nick soportaría todo esto o lo que pasaría al terminar. Yo me sentía el conejo más inútil de todo el mundo; sin mi placa, mi uniforme, no tenía nada de autoridad, no era nadie en este momento, solo una voz más entre todas las del juzgado y ni siquiera llamaba mucho la atención._

-Eso es lo que pasó la noche que todos los cuerpos fueron encontrados en el Distrito foresta- Terminó el zorro.

-Entiendo. ¿La defensa del señor Savage tiene algo más para agregar?-

Con el ceño fruncido el abogado de Jack no levantaba la mirada de su escritorio. El conejo finalmente había borrado la sonrisa simplona y molesta que había sostenido todo el tiempo. No es que Jack estuviese cerca de salir impune de todas sus atrocidades pero cuanto menos encontraría una manera de no ser castigado tan severamente. Ahora que Nick había asistido a la última sesión, el zorro había destrozado toda ilusión de éxito para Savage.

-Tomaremos un último descanso para deliberar. En cuanto se retome la sesión se dará el veredicto final de este caso. Pueden retirarse de la sala pero no abandonar el juzgado- Anunció el juez.

Judy al fin pudo respirar tranquila por un momento al ver cómo los policías se llevaban a Jack a otra habitación para esperar su destino. En cuanto estuvo segura de que era prudente, rápidamente corrió a donde se encontraba Nick. Éste se tambaleaba levemente al bajar del estrado y casi parecía que el aire lo abandonaba con cada paso.

-Nick ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, eso creo. Me tiemblan las piernas Hehe- Sonrió aparentando optimismo.

-Tranquilo, ya terminó y estoy casi segura de que no tendrás qué hablar otra vez-

-Wilde- De pronto Bogo apareció de la nada nuevamente.

-Jefe-

-Debo admitir que no esperaba ver a ninguno de los dos aquí- Confesó el búfalo –Pero me alegra que lo hayan hecho, ahora tal vez al fin podamos librarnos del mal recuerdo de Jack para siempre- Dijo con un inusual tono de alegría en su voz.

-Más vale que así sea- Respondió el vulpino con recelo.

-El verlos aquí a los dos, ¿Significa que volverán a la estación?- Preguntó Bogo.

Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas por escasos segundos, ambos llenos de incertidumbre pero al mismo tiempo con algo más de confianza en sí mismos.

-Eso creo- Nick esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin apartar la vista de la coneja.

-Si él regresa, entonces yo también-

-Bien, entonces dejemos que esta pesadilla termine de una buena vez.

El receso aún era joven y sin embargo los canales de noticias ya estaban recibiendo y haciendo llamadas respecto al ahora tan conocida conocido ex oficial Nicholas Wilde. Por ley no podían interferir hasta que la sesión terminase, pero demonios, quien quiera que lograse una exclusiva con tan peculiar personaje de seguro ganaba un aumento seguro. Tal revuelo no pasaría por alto y tanto Nick como Judy empezaban a percatarse de ello ¿Cómo harían para escapar una vez terminase todo? Estar frente a cientos de cámaras, micrófonos y mamíferos no era algo que tuviesen en mente y en el caso de Nick; noche en que perdió su vida había sido similar, sólo que la multitud estuvo ahí para insultarlo y no tener reserva alguna en todo el odio que sentían hacia él. Vaya ciudad más hipócrita; primero él era un asesino ante los ojos de todos y ahora estaba convirtiéndose en el héroe de la ciudad por terminar con los crímenes de Jack. Al zorro le resultaba imposible ocultar su desprecio hacia tal ofensa. Su vida en definitiva no era para deleitar a los demás ¿No podían simplemente dejarlo en paz y ya? Solo eso quería ahora. Paz.

-Nicky- Ahora que Bogo se había retirado Nick tuvo tiempo para estirar las patas por el lugar, y justo cerca de la entrada su madre luchaba contra la multitud para lograr pasar.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No esperabas que te dejara solo en algo así ¿Cierto?- Respondió con calidez –Quería ver que estuvieras bien- Levemente inclinó su vista hacia el costado de su hijo, muy claro fue su desagrado al ver a Judy tan cerca de él. Ella no podía culparla por tal desprecio hacia su persona, aunque no por ello la mirada acusatoria de la zorra mayor era menos punzante para Judy.

-Judy- Dijo con frialdad.

-Se… Señora Wilde, un gusto volver a verla- Ni siquiera encontraba fuerza para verla a los ojos ¿Quién podría afrontar la ira de una madre enojada?

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo-

Judy bajó la mirada, resignada al trato que seguramente recibiría de aquí hasta su muerte.

-Oye- Protestó Nick.

-(Suspiro) Lo siento. No es fácil para mí, por favor entiéndelo ¿Sí?- Respondió Marian

-Trataré-

Poco tiempo después el juez se hizo presente otra vez y Jack había sido llevado de regreso a su asiento. No había nada más por hacer, no había otra evidencia qué mostrar y ningún ingenioso discurso podría hacer frente a las declaraciones de Nicholas Wilde. Había sido el jaque mate definitivo para Jack ¿No es así? Debía terminar todo, debía terminar ahora. La tensión se percibía en el aire. Mientras que el jurado retomaba sus lugares y el juez regresaba al medio de la sala todos mantenían la vista pegada en el zorro ¿Por qué? Él no daría el veredicto final y sin embargo todos los ojos estaban sobre él.

-Silencio por favor- Cámaras, murmullos, casi parecía que todos dejaron de respirar por un momento.

Una gota de sudor helado recorrió la espalda de Nick, tragó un bulto muy grueso mientras mantenía los dedos de ambas patas cruzados.

-Este caso ha sido de lo más controversial que hemos tenido en años, el hecho de al fin tener los medios para darle fin es de lo más reconfortante, no solo para mí, sino también para la ciudad. Señor Savage. Por el secuestro y asesinato de numerosos mamíferos en la ciudad de Zootopia, lo condeno, a cadena perpetua y pendiente para la decisión de la pena de muerte- Los ojos de la liebre se abrieron por completo, trató de hablar, de gritar tal vez pero de nada serviría ya. Bien podría maldecir a todo el mundo presente y no conseguir nada más que acabarse la garganta en el intento.

-Oficiales, pueden llevárselo- Con total calma Savage se levantó de su asiento. Era curioso pero de alguna forma todos los presentes esperaban ver algún intento de escape y sin embargo no pasó nada. Dos lobos se posicionaron tras él y lo escoltaron a la habitación de la que había salido, con seguridad a prepararlo para ir a la prisión.

-Esto no ha terminado Wilde…- Magnificas últimas palabras, sin mencionar macabras y aun así el zorro no pudo contener la sonrisa y el regocijo que le ocasionó ver a Jack derrotado al fin. Había sido todo, recuperó su vida por completo no había nada más a qué temer ni razón alguna para alejarse de la ciudad otra vez. O eso es lo que él creía.

-Ahora su caso señor Wilde-

-Mi… ¿Mi caso?- Cuestionó confundido.

-Tengo entendido que hace dos años se presentaron pruebas de que usted había sido el culpable tras la desaparición y asesinato de los mamíferos anteriormente mencionados ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

-Pues… Sí pero...

-Todas las evidencias presentadas en contra de él se probaron como falsas- Increíblemente Bogo saltó a la defensa del zorro, ni siquiera Judy había pensado en entrometerse en aquél asunto.

-Tal vez, pero la cuestión aquí es que usted Nicholas Piberius Wilde estuvo en carácter de desaparecido por estos dos años. No se le vio jamás en la ciudad durante ese tiempo y definitivamente no presentó nada en contra de Jack Savage hasta este momento. Entenderá que dicha conducta puede parecer sospechosa-

-¿Qué? Espere, espere. ¿Aún creen que yo tuve algo que ver?-

-Algunos miembros del jurado desean que su situación sea analizada nuevamente, sólo para estar seguros-

-¡¿Seguros de qué?! ¡¿De que ese imbécil mintió hasta su último aliento?!

-¡Cuide mucho su tono señor! ¡A partir de este momento es sospechoso del caso y por lo tanto!…-

-No…- Murmuraba Nick.

-¡Deberá permanecer bajo custodia del departamento de policía de Zootopia!-

-No otra vez…-

-¡Hasta que su presunta inocencia sea probada con fundamentos firmes o pase lo contrario!- El firme sonido del martillo firmó la sentencia de Nick. El zorro quedó en blanco; no sentía nada, no escuchaba nada, no lograba percibir absolutamente nada más que el sonido de su propio corazón, mismo que iba gradualmente en aumento hasta sentirlo salir disparado de su pecho ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Fue para eso que regresó a la ciudad, solo para ser inculpado y arrestado nuevamente? No era el único con esas ideas en la cabeza.

Judy estaba atónita. Llena de dolor, bajó la mirada y abrazó su estómago en un intento fatal de contener el llanto que con seguridad iba a soltar. Así no es como había imaginado su regreso a la ciudad, eso no es lo que quería para Nick. Ya fuera por curiosidad o simple masoquismo, discretamente miró sobre su hombro y se topó con la desgarradora imagen de Marian sosteniendo ambas manos en su hocico, ella no se había contenido y el caudal de lágrimas que bajaba por sus mejillas era la prueba de ello.

-Llévenselo de aquí- Las últimas palabras del juez hicieron volver a todos en sí mismos. Ninguno de los oficiales presentes se atrevía a cercarse al zorro ya fuera por miedo o respeto pues quién no conocería ya la historia de Nicholas Wilde y después de lo que recién ocurrió, las televisoras tendrían mucho de qué hablar a futuro.

-Wilde- Bogo fue el único que encontró la voluntad para terminar con todo ese alboroto. Nick alzó la mirada al escucharlo y sin más, procedió a abandonar la sala. Caminó por el pasillo central, pasando exactamente entre Judy y su madre. Ambas estaban asustadas por lo que sería de él ¿Cómo ayudar? ¿Cómo intervenir? No había nada que pudieran hacer ahora.

Se acabó.

.

.

.

.

Con pasos veloces y después de haber luchado para librarse de la prensa Judy corría por las calles de la ciudad evitando a todo mamífero que se cruzara en su camino, ya fuera por miedo a ser reconocida o simplemente por no querer ver a nadie más. Debía saber lo que pasó con Nick, Bogo se lo llevo por las buenas, sin esposas ni fuerza bruta y sin embargo ella estaba aterrada de sólo pensar en el desenlace que pudo tener todo en la estación. Tal vez simplemente estaba siendo paranoica, ¿Exactamente qué podría pasar? ¿Que Jack de alguna mágica manera hubiese escapado y estuviera esperando por él en la estación? La cordura de Judy no estaba hablando con ella, por primera vez en años se estaba dejando llevar únicamente por sus instintos y tristemente todos le gritaban que él iba a morir. La coneja no se había dado el lujo de tomar ningún transporte, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello tampoco quiso hacerlo, confiaba lo suficiente en sus piernas y si bien en el pasado la llevarían hasta el fin del mundo, después de dos años sin mucha actividad física el desgaste empezaba a cobrarle factura.

-Tengo… Tengo que… Debo llegar a la estación- Recuperar el aliento estaba siendo especialmente difícil ahora. Se había detenido en una calle cualquiera y se apoyaba en un poste de luz mientras que mantenía la mirada fija al frente. No faltaba mucho, unas cuantas cuadras y llegaría al ZPD.

Mientras tanto y después del tortuoso viaje de malos recuerdos que Nick tuvo que revivir al viajar en una patrulla de regreso a la estación, el zorro se encontraba dentro del ZPD. Le aliviaba no sentir esposas sujetando sus muñecas; durante los dos años anteriores a su regreso a Zootopia tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para odiar y detestar todo lo que la estación representó para él. Algunas de sus pesadillas más retorcidas tenían lugar en ese lugar y el estar ahí en ese momento era, a falta de una mejor palabra, extraño. Era una complicada mezcla entre miedo y seguridad; las buenas memorias con Judy chocaban con las malas y los recuerdos de la noche de su desgracia aparecían ante sus ojos como flashes de fotografía. Se veía a sí mismo con su uniforme desgarrado, lleno de sangre, incluso lograba revivir el dolor que su cuerpo sentía ese día. El zorro suspiró serenando sus pensamientos y con inseguridad alzaba la mirada hacia aquellos que lo rodeaban. Tal como Judy había dicho antes, había muchas caras nuevas en la estación y aún a pesar de ello, veía bien en sus miradas que muchos de ellos de alguna manera lo conocían o cuanto menos sabían de él y seguramente de todo lo que pasó.

-Wilde- Escuchó al detenerse frente al escritorio de recepción.

-Jefe- Respondió el zorro.

-(Suspiro) Esto no tenía que pasar- Se disculpó –Te aseguro que tu caso se resolverá pronto…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Un día, una semana, un mes, un año?- Replicó molesto pero sin alzar la voz –O hasta que otro demente aparezca para inculparme de algo, así ya me tendrán tras las rejas ¿No? Les ahorraría una molestia-

De alguna extraña manera, Bogo, el gran jefe Bogo, quien se había visto frente a frente con criminales famosos y temidos en la ciudad y había logrado romper su voluntad tan solo con su mirada, ahora se estremecía frente a un pequeño e inofensivo zorro ¿Por qué? No era por temor, no podía serlo y estaba seguro de ello, o al menos no lo era en su totalidad. El fracaso no era algo que estuviese en el día a día del gran búfalo y ahora tener a Nick frente a él sólo para recordarle el mayor y tal vez único gran fracaso de toda su vida era, intimidante.

-Lobato- Habló.

-¿Sí?-

-Lleva a Wilde al pabellón D, no hay nadie más ahí y me aseguraré de que así siga siendo hasta que seas libre otra vez- Explicó desviando la mirada.

-Entendido señor…- Ahora Lobato se enfrentaba al zorro. Lo miró por escasos segundos y con eso la pesarosa mirada de Nick logró atravesarlo por completo. ¿Dónde había quedado aquél sarcástico y fastidioso colega que tanto apreciaba? –Nick, por aquí- Dijo sin fuerza para seguir sosteniendo la mirada.

-Esto fue un gran error- Musitó Nick al empezar a caminar tras Lobato.

Bogo, Colmillar y Garraza se quedaron ahí por un rato. No fue hasta que vieron desaparecer a ambos caninos tras una puerta que lograron respirar con tranquilidad.

-Bogo ¿Qué demonios pasó allá?- Cuestionó el felino.

-Nada que yo hubiese esperado, el alcalde prometió que solo sería una declaración y ya-

-¿Y usted le creyó? Nadie ha olvidado lo que pasó esa noche y ahora esto ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir dudando de él eh?-

-Yo no dudo de él- Corrigió Bogo con firmeza –Ya no lo hago, y en cuanto tenga algo para arreglar esto ten por seguro que no lo pasaré solamente por escrito-

-¿En verdad no lo entiendes Bogo?- Se quejó Colmillar –Ante todas las noticieras de Zootopia, el ZPD volvió a arrestar al zorro equivocado ¿Acaso recuerda lo que nos tomó librarnos del odio público? Porque yo no lo he hecho, ni Lobato y le aseguro que tampoco lo han hecho todos los que nos dejaron… No vamos a soportar otro ataque así, ninguno de nosotros-

Bogo llevó ambas manos al escritorio. Sostenía la expresión de molestia en su rostro sin lograr encontrar una forma de zafarse de eso. Bien podría ayudar a escapar a Nick pero eso solo aumentaría las sospechas en su contra.

-Necesitamos evitar más problemas- Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió para decir.

-¿Cómo? Ahora toda la ciudad sabe, no únicamente que están de regreso, sino que uno de ellos está en la estación- Aclaró Colmillar.

-En realidad ya son los dos- Dijo Garraza con cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué?-

Agotada y agitada. Judy al fin llegó a la estación. Se apoyaba en sus rodillas, sus orejas estaban bajas y hacía un esfuerzo enorme para recobrar el aliento.

-¿Hopps?-

-Donde… ¿Dónde lo tienen?- Jadeó sin siquiera poder alzar la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Colmillar. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para estar a su nivel.

-Pregunté… Dónde tienen a Nick ¡¿Qué diablos pasó allá Bogo?!- Gritó furiosa.

-Creo que está un poco molesta- Murmuró Garraza en el oído del búfalo, obteniendo la irónica mirada de Bogo como respuesta.

-Judy él está bien- Habló el tigre –Pero debe estar aquí hasta…

-¡¿Hasta cuándo?! ¿Cuánto tiempo más tienen que hacerlo sufrir?- El nudo en su garganta era tal que ni siquiera podía respirar bien –Yo no lo traje de vuelta para esto-

Bogo, Garraza y Colmillar no tenían palabras para responder o excusar tal fiasco. Sólo se miraban entre ellos no pudiendo ocultar el pesado y abrumador sentimiento de culpa. El jefe aclaró la garganta, mientras con tranquilidad se aproximó hacia la coneja. Judy esperaba gritos, un regaño por tal falta de respeto y ella desde luego no tenía nada que perder. Bogo la miró con dureza, Judy retomó su postura y se preparó para lo peor.

-Hopps…-

-Nada de lo que diga me va a…-

-Lo siento mucho-

.

.

.

.

En la ciudad la noticia del juicio de Jack Savage voló en seguida. Ahora todas las familias de los mamíferos desaparecidos podían dormir tranquilos a sabiendas de que se le había hecho justicia a sus seres queridos. De igual manera había varios que aún se sentían resentidos con todo ese asunto. No era suficiente, definitivamente no era suficiente ¿Qué sería ahora de esa liebre? Simplemente sería encerrado y ya. Su castigo debería ser más severo, algunos querían la cabeza de Savage colgada de algún lugar.

En ese momento la ciudad estaba siendo un completo caos silencioso. Era una guerra fría en contra de un solo animal y de no serenar rápido los ánimos de los habitantes de Zootopia, quién sabe lo que podría llegar a pasar.

En la estación de trenes, un ominoso chillido anunciaba la llegada de uno de ellos. Inmediatamente los pasajeros bajaron de los vagones y de entre todos, un zorro de pelaje anaranjado con una maleta color marrón y vestido con ropa gastada y algo rota bajó a la estación. Miró a su alrededor, habían pasado años desde que estuvo en Zootopia la última vez, ni siquiera podía recordar del todo bien cómo era la ciudad en sí y sin embargo, se sentías en casa, a pesar de que nunca lo había sido ¿Cambiaría algo en esta ocasión? Al salir a las calles lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los grandes edificios con las pantallas. ¿Quién era Gazelle exactamente? Y lo más importante de todo, hacía cuánto que depredadores y presas se llevaban tan bien. Bueno, casi todos al menos pues las miradas despectivas hacia su persona no tardaron en llegar, aunque claro, sus prendas y el estado en que se encontraban eran despreciables para cualquiera, incluso para un zorro.

-Me muero de hambre- Dijo para sí mismo mientras daba vuelta en una esquina. Rápidamente siendo chocado por otro animal.

-Oye fíjate por donde…- Reclamó el extraño. Se trataba de otro zorro, pero este tenía el pelaje de color gris.

-Lo siento mucho-

-Oh, ¿Nicholas Wilde?- Preguntó con asombro.

-Ni… ¿Nicholas? No, no, bueno yo soy Robin Wilde- Aclaró rápidamente.

-Oh, lo siento se parece mucho a otro zorro que muchos conocemos- Se disculpó.

-¿Muchos? Sólo para aclarar, ¿Tiene el mismo color de mis ojos y mi pelaje también?-

-Exacto, son muy parecidos ahora que lo pienso-

-Ya veo… Bueno lamento haberme puesto en su camino. Alguien me espera así que debo irme ya-

Con suma cortesía Robin se despidió y siguió su camino. El zorro pensaba en lo que recién le ocurrió, al parecer su hijo era más conocido de lo que cualquier zorro lo había sido nunca, solo esperaba que dicha fama fuera buena y no la de un criminal. Era difícil no pensar en cosas así al tratarse de su propia especie, el ser un zorro era muy duro y lleno de muchos limitantes, muy pocos vulpinos alrededor del mundo podían decirse exitosos y quienes lo eran, seguro que alguna influencia había del mundo criminal. Eran estereotipos, es lo que él se repetía y sin embargo sabía que mucho de verdad había en ellos. Se suponía que Zootopia era la ciudad perfecta y sin embargo su sueño también murió en ese lugar, sólo su hermano, hacía muchos años muerto, había logrado algo válido en su vida; él se casó con una hermosa dama que se había robado el corazón de muchos de su especie en el pasado y Robin, no tuvo más qué hacer en ese lugar que irse con sus sueños e ilusiones rotas, y buscarse la vida de distintas formas. Había sido golpeado tan duro por la vida que en múltiples ocasiones se vio a sí mismo cerca de la desesperada vida criminal pero su credo era mostrar al menos a quienes le conocían, que no todos los zorros debían llevar esa vida. Era curioso ponerse a pensar en todo eso mientras caminaba por la calle porque alguien pareció confundirlo con su propio hijo.

-Qué tonto…- Rió irónico _"Me pregunto cómo estará Marian ahora, no la veo desde que Nicky nació, ¿Cómo estará él? Cuando ella me llamó dijo que regresó pero nunca me dijo por qué se fue en primer lugar ni a dónde, pero Marian sonaba tan asustada. Solo espero que ambos estén bien…"_

La tortuosa espera iba a ser eterna si seguía caminando a ciegas. A pesar de tener la dirección de nada le serviría si no sabía en donde se encontraba, el siguiente paso lógico era buscar un transporte que conociera la ciudad. Un taxi, eso era lo más lógico. Mientras viajaba en aquél auto, el conductor tenía la radio en alto, casi todas las estaciones de radio por las que pasó hablaban sobre el gran caso de Jack Savage y el repentino desenlace que tuvo; por desgracia no estaban dando más detalles, Robin no tenía idea de la suerte que tenía al no saber bien de qué iba todo lo que pasó. ¿Cómo reaccionaría de saber que su hijo había sido arrestado por segunda vez? Corrección, ni siquiera sabía de la primera.

-¿Es nuevo en la ciudad?- Preguntó la cebra que conducía.

-¿Eh? Sí, bueno, habían pasado años desde la última vez que vine a Zootopia- Explicó -¿Cómo lo supo?-

-Bueno, eres el único que no me ha pedido subir más el volumen de la radio, se ve que no sabes lo que pasó hace dos años-

-¿Tan malo fue?-

-Amigo, te daré un consejo. A veces la ignorancia es una bendición, y ésta es una de esas ocasiones. Es mejor que no lo sepas- Respondió con cierta tristeza.

-Entiendo… Pero, dígame algo, tal vez suene extraño pero… ¿El nombre Nicholas Wilde le suena conocido?-

Un chillido al parar en seco alertó a todos los conductores circundantes, una fortuna haber parado en un crucero y que la luz marcara el alto o de lo contrario con seguridad habría ocasionado un gran accidente.

-E… ¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó Robin. Asustado y con el corazón saltándole del pecho.

-Lo siento mucho, estos viejos frenos tienden a ser muy molestos. Por cierto ¿Dijo algo sobre Nicholas Wilde?-

-Yo…- La idea de que tal vez era algo muy malo lo que pasó en todo ese tiempo que no estuvo en la ciudad tomó más fuerza después de lo que recién ocurrió. ¿Y si era en realidad odiado por todos ahora? ¿Y si había sido el protagonista de un crimen terrible? Esa cebra estaba en lo cierto, la ignorancia podía llegar a ser una bendición en algunos casos –No… Creo, creo que escuchó mal-

Unos minutos más tarde Robin llegó a su destino. Pagó el transporte y se encontró sólo frente a la casa de Marian, o es lo que esperaba, definitivamente no estaba del todo seguro de haber llegado al lugar correcto.

-A ver…Según la dirección que me dio, éste es el lugar correcto (Suspiro) Aquí vamos- Llamó a la puerta con tres simples golpes y esperó. Mientras aguardaba a que alguien atendiera, toda clase de pensamientos abordaron su mente; Desde las preguntas más preocupantes hasta las más ridículas. ¿Cómo lo recibiría Marian? ¿Cuánto habría crecido Nick? ¿Se acordaría de él si quiera? ¿Habría sido el lugar correcto? Pequeñas distracciones como esas entre tanta angustia ayudaban a serenar los nervios. Prueba de ello era la pequeña risa que logró soltar.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, o al menos en parte; simplemente se retiró el seguro y la perilla giró levemente pero nadie abrió. Confundido, Robin empujó la puerta, aún sin lograr ver a nadie del otro lado. Con pasos inseguros entró y fue entonces que sus orejas reaccionaron ante los murmullos de otro animal, dio un par de pasos hasta la cocina y la vio. Pese a que ella le estaba dando la espalda, definitivamente Robin no había olvidado para nada el aspecto de su amada Marian, misma que por desgracia jamás estuvo con él y sin embargo estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, aún después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Mary?- Ella captó de inmediato esa palabra. Un simple apodo, nada más que eso y aún así era una sensación tan cálida y reconfortante escucharlo. Estaba tan conflictuada consigo misma en ese momento que recibir tan piadoso reposo emocional había sido demasiado para Marian.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Robin. Ahora ella temblaba y fácilmente podía ver que se abrazaba a sí misma, de igual manera empezó a gimotear y de ahí pasó al llanto. Sin perder tiempo observando tan cruel escena, Robin soltó su maleta y corrió a sostenerla, la giró y entonces pudo ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Marian no lograba contener por mucho tiempo el aliento y en definitiva estaba devastada a tal punto que fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, se aferró no queriendo estar sola en ese momento y hundió el rostro en su pecho. La humedad no tardó sentirse en el pecho del zorro y eso ocasionó que este apretara más el abrazo.

-Hey ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Nicky está bien?- Preguntaba él.

-Él… Él está… Fue…- Balbuceos era todo lo que salía de su boca. Era tal su desesperación que ni siquiera encontraba por dónde empezar. Era frustrante, era una horrible sensación para ella.

-Mary, Mary, cálmate un poco ¿Sí?-

Ella lo miró con atención. Pese a lo devastador que era para Robin verla así, se las arregló para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Pasó sus manos por las mejillas de Marian, mientras revolvía con delicadeza su pelaje anaranjado. La acariciaba, la reconfortaba, todo en busca de tranquilizarla. Con un prolongado suspiro finalmente dejó de lado la desesperación. Reposó su mano sobre la de Robin, misma que aún se encontraba sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas lo vieron por algunos segundos más, hasta que finalmente bajó la mirada.

-Pasó algo terrible con Nicky…-

-E… ¿Está?...-

-No, no está muerto, aunque por dos años así lo creí… Ha sido una locura todo lo que pasó, y después de hoy no estaba segura de que soportaría nada más. Lamento mucho cómo reaccioné pero verte aquí, escucharte después de tanto tiempo yo…-

-Oye, oye… Lo entiendo. A mí también me da mucho gusto verte-

-(Suspiro) Ni siquiera sabía si vendrías… O si me responderías en primer lugar Hehe…- Rió algo nerviosa.

-No te iba a dejar así…-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó? Tu ropa y todo tú están…-

-Algo desaliñados lo sé- Rió levemente –Digamos que debía terminar un trabajo o de lo contrario no hubiera podido venir aquí-Explicó Robin.

-Debes estar exhausto, y yo aquí llorando como una niña pequeña…- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-No digas eso. Yo estoy bien, pero ahora necesito saber qué es lo que pasó ¿De acuerdo? ¿Dónde está Nicky? ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?-

.

.

.

Tal y como Bogo prometió, la zona en que habían metido a Nick estaba completamente vacía. Era reconfortante ya que un policía nunca había sido muy bien recibido entre los delincuentes, y ver a uno encerrado junto con ellos, solo Dios sabe lo que podría llegar a pasar. Solos dos animales estaban ahí, uno detrás de las barras de metal y otra sentada justo al frente. El ánimo de Nick estaba por los suelos, no sin razón alguna pues una vez más se encontraba en el lado contrario de la ley. Estaba sentado en la banca y la mirada clavada en la pared frente a él mientras que Judy no paraba de hablar. Contaba chistes, hacía ingeniosas (lamentables) interpretaciones de Bogo y los demás miembros de la estación que habían visto hasta ahora y sin embargo no había palabra alguna saliendo de la boca del vulpino.

– (Suspiro) En verdad lamento que todo haya terminado así- Musitó desanimada –Jamás creí que esto llegaría a pasar, solo esperaba que dijeras unas palabras y saliéramos de ahí a desayunar algo-

Sin respuesta alguna.

-Tienes… ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Nick?-

Silencio.

-Voy… Voy a conseguirte algo de agua al menos- Desanimada se levantó y le dio un último vistazo al zorro, muy poco faltaba para reproducir el deplorable estado en que se había encontrado dos años atrás. Era devastador para ella –Volveré pronto-

-Lo eché a perder Judy- Escuchó.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo arruiné todo hace dos años y ahora me lo restriegan en la cara- Explicó Nick.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú no tuviste nada que ver en lo que pasó sólo…-

-No lo entiendes Judy… Fui un completo cobarde al huir de la ciudad y ahora… Esto es lo que obtengo por eso-

-¿Cobarde?-

-Si no hubiera salido de la ciudad por todo ese tiempo, habría asistido al juicio de Jack y todo habría terminado rápidamente… En vez de eso escapé a la primera oportunidad, ni siquiera tuve el coraje de verte a la cara otra vez y…-

-Oye ya basta- Dijo Judy pasando su mano entre las barras de acero para alcanzar el hombro del vulpino –No tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo… Yo fui quien te metió en todo esto en primer lugar.

-¿Cómo crees que habría resultado todo de no haber huido así Judy? Jack habría estado encerrado de por vida hacía mucho, no te habrías alejado tanto tiempo de tu familia y definitivamente no me habría hecho todo esto a mí mismo- Observó sus brazos, sintió la piel bajo su pelaje y por ende todas las cicatrices que tenía sin mencionar el amargo recuerdo de todas aquellas que su ropa ocultaba –Mi madre no hubiera tenido que pasar todo ese tiempo ella sola… Soy un idiota-

-¡Claro que no lo eres Nick! ¿De verdad esperas que alguien hubiese reaccionado de manera coherente en una situación como la que tú viviste? Al menos sé que yo no lo habría hecho, hubiera regresado con la cola entre las patas a casa… Tú al menos encontraste una manera de seguir adelante, aunque hubiera sido lejos de todo lo que te hizo daño-

-¿Y de cuánto sirvió? Al final de todo regresamos a lo mismo-

-Pero esta vez muchos saben que eres inocente, eso debe contar de algo ¿No?-

-Dependerá de los idiotas que vayan a juzgarme ahora- Respondió Nick.

-Si… Si te sirve de consuelo… Haré todo lo que pueda para obligar a Bogo a cumplir lo que dijo-

-¿Para que nos devuelva el empleo? Lamento decirte que después de esto dudo mucho que mi expediente esté limpio… No creo que me permitan volver Judy. Ya te lo dije, lo eché todo a perder.

-No mientras yo esté aquí-

Palabras alentadoras que al fin tuvieron un efecto en el zorro, tristemente no era más que una mentira hecha por Judy, pues en ese momento estaba tan perdida como él. Difícilmente Bogo podría hacer algo ahora, al menos no podría sin terminar de destrozar su carrera policial y lo mismo iba para cualquiera de los oficiales presentes en el ZPD. La única opción que podía llegar a tener era que ella misma organizara el escape y después de eso ¿Qué? El pensar tanto en todo eso iba a causarle dolor de cabeza a la larga sin duda alguna. Solo quedaba olvidar y seguir adelante por un rato hasta pensar en algo mejor.

Para empeorar un poco las cosas, en ese día Nick definitivamente no abandonaría la estación. Judy por desgracia tuvo que hacerlo, no podían permitir dejar a un civil cerca de los prisioneros por toda la noche así que eso iba a ser todo. Ella prometió que volvería mañana a primera hora y aun así sentía como si jamás volvería a ver a Nick. Miles de pensamientos descabellados cruzaron por la mente de Judy mientras iba camino a su nuevo departamento, nuevo, grande y vacío. Irónicamente ahora llegaba a extrañar un poco a Violet, tal vez era un poco paranoica pero al menos podría alguien con quien hablar y olvidar un poco la culpa y el dolor. En definitiva no podría dormir bien esa noche.

Para Nick no era la excepción. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que las luces de casi toda la estación habían sido apagadas y que el silencio se había adueñado de toda la sección y sin embargo Nick no paraba de retorcerse y moverse sobre la cama, musitaba y gemía todo con los ojos aun cerrados, hasta que de pronto se levantó de golpe, se estrujaba el pecho por sobre su chaleco y miraba en todas direcciones tratando de recobrar el aliento. Estaba agitado, estaba asustado, completamente fuera de sí hasta que después de un par de respiraciones profundas, logró calmarse.

-Solo fue una pesadilla- Dijo para sí mismo al bajar la mirada, ahora sintiéndose algo tonto de haber reaccionado así en primer lugar –Tranquilízate Nick, ya estuviste en esta situación una vez, al menos ahora no tienes costillas rotas-

Un continuo golpe en los barrotes se hizo presente.

-¿Qué?- Parecía que alguien estuviese golpeando algo contra ellos y también parecía estar acercándose cada vez más a la celda de Nick -¿Quién anda ahí?- Cuestionó al levantarse de la cama. No se explicaba cómo ni por qué pero aun a pesar de escuchar el ruido tan claramente, no lograba ver a nadie en el pasillo. Estaba oscuro claro que sí, pero él debía ser capaz de ver en la oscuridad a la perfección y sin embargo, nada.

-¿Zanahorias eres tú? ¿Bogo? ¿Lobato? ¿Alguien?- Nadie le respondía y eso solo hacía que los nervios del zorro se dispararan por los aires. No estaba armado, no estaba protegido de ninguna manera y algo le decía que esos barrotes que lo encerraban no le servirían de nada. Toda la angustia que estaba sintiendo empeoró en cuanto no escuchó nada más. Absoluto silencio se apoderó por completo del ambiente. Todos y cada uno de los sentidos del vulpino estaban alertas pero no lograba percibir nada, ni con olfato ni con oído mucho menos con la vista. Pasaron algunos minutos y no parecía haber nadie al final de todo –Creo… Creo que fue mi imaginación…- Musitó con la voz temblorosa, acompañándola de una sonrisa nerviosa –Tengo… Tengo que descansar…-

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- Esa voz, esa maldita voz. Tan conocida y tan odiada por Nick ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él? ¿Cómo es que Jack había logrado escapar? Con suma lentitud se giró hacia atrás y pudo sentir una punzada muy aguda en su columna al ver a la liebre recargada en el muro. Ese infeliz de Jack le sonreía, incluso reía levemente y Nick estaba petrificado, simplemente pensando en qué pudo haber salido mal y más importante aún ¿Judy estaría bien?

-Si estás pensando en tu coneja, no tienes nada de qué alarmarte, aún no la he visitado, aunque tengo pensado hacerlo antes de que termine la noche. Tal vez pueda divertirme un poco con ella otra vez- Rió de forma macabra.

Nick tragó un bulto muy grueso y siendo guiado únicamente por su instinto logró protestar.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella-

-¿Y qué harás para detenerme? ¿Qué podrías hacer si ni siquiera puedes caminar?- Comentó Savage, a lo que el zorro reaccionó con mera confusión ¿No podía caminar, a qué se refería con eso exactamente? El ensordecedor sonido de un disparo respondió aquella duda y un segundo disparo disipó toda sospecha de que no fuera real. Un dolor más que conocido se manifestó en la pierna de Nick. En un principio su mente ni siquiera podía procesar lo que ocurrió, únicamente miró hacia abajo y vio la sangre escurriendo por su pata, su pelaje anaranjado manchado de carmesí y entonces la horrible sensación de las balas incrustadas en su pierna otra vez. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, solo se arrodillo y cayó. El shock había sido tal que ni siquiera logró hablar, simplemente hacía ruidos con la garganta sin poder articular palabra alguna. Fue entonces que vio a Jack Savage caminando hacia él. Olfateó la pólvora y pudo tener un primer plano del arma humeante en sus diminutas patas. La liebre lo observó por escasos segundos y alzó el arma otra vez, en esta ocasión apuntando a su cabeza.

-Te dije que no habíamos terminado Wilde…-

-A… Apártate de Judy…-

-Ella no es tuya zorro, jamás lo fue y jamás lo será… Yo ya la reclamé. Hasta nunca Nick- Jack tiró del gatillo y entonces todo se oscureció.

.

.

.

.

Nick…

Nick…

Nick…

¡Nick!

-¿Qué?- Por poco cayendo de la cama el zorro despertó. Analizó su entorno, se miró a sí mismo, su pierna, todo estaba en orden. No había heridas, no había Jack, aunque sí habían algunos ruidos raros, más concretamente, alguien diciendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-¡Nick! ¿Estás despierto?- Escuchó al otro lado del muro.

-Esa voz…- Gruñó tratando de despertar por completo. Aún tallaba sus ojos y no dejaba de bostezar.

-¿Me escuchas?-

-Za… ¿Zanahorias?- Dijo con asombro al analizar bien aquella voz -¿Pelusa eres tú?- Exclamó levantándose del suelo.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí arriba!- Respondió jovial la pequeña coneja. Nick alzó la mirada hasta la ventana rectangular que había en la parte superior del muro y ahí fue donde la vio. Completamente aferrada a los barrotes y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Judy?-

-Hola… No te desperté ¿O sí?-

-Heh… Solo de una pesadilla, te agradezco Zanahorias. Espera ¿Cómo?...-

-Estoy parada sobre la rama de un árbol y no es muy estable que digamos así que… No te asustes si me escuchas gritar y ya no puedes verme ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó él.

-Bueno… La idea de dejarte aquí solo toda la noche no me pareció muy adecuada… No podía dormir así- Explicó cabizbaja.

-¿Viniste desde tu departamento hasta acá?-

-Algo así… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó preocupada.

-(Suspiro) Un poco mejor ahora que estás aquí- Era curioso cómo la simple presencia de esa coneja podía tranquilizarlo tanto, más sorprendente aun cuando hace un par de años el verla era como un tabú para Nick.

-¿De qué era esa pesadilla dime?- Pidió la coneja.

-Nada importante… Una tontería simplemente-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Ahora lo estoy. Dime algo Pelusa, si me quedó aquí por un año ¿Vendrás a acampar en ese árbol todo ese tiempo?- Era un claro intento por desviar la conversación hacia aguas más tranquilas.

-¿Acampar? Construiré una casa en este árbol de ser necesario ¿Sabes?-

-Hehe. Confío en que lo harás Zanahorias-

Durante gran parte de la noche así fue como ambos lo tuvieron que pasar. Judy haciendo equilibrio sobre una muy delgada rama de árbol y Nick manteniendo la vista hacia arriba para poder ver a su coneja. Hablaron durante horas aunque no se lograba ver el sol en el horizonte. Poco a poco ambos iban perdiendo su batalla contra el sueño. Nick tenía una cama, muy incómoda y pobremente armada pero al menos era una cama. Con seguridad Judy tendría que bajar del árbol para dormir en el césped esa noche, una pena que no llevase consigo ninguna frazada, pero al salir de casa no podía pensar en nada más que en Nick. Los dos aguardaban por un mejor amanecer, que las cosas otra vez se pusieran de su parte al menos por una vez. No era mucho pedir ¿O sí? Esperaban que no, o de lo contrario, sería incierto lo que pasaría después de esa noche, toda una irónica fortuna que al menos no empezara a llover.

.

.

.

.

El tan ansiado amanecer se asomaba por el horizonte de la ciudad. Mientras el resto de las sombras se disipaban y algunos animales despertaban, otros tales como Judy no encontraban la fuerza necesaria para iniciar el día. Algo irónico siendo que hacía mucho ella solía ser más rápida incluso que el sol; siempre despertando antes que el resto de la ciudad para iniciar su día a día. Aunque claro antes tenía un trabajo por el cual preocuparse y un zorro al cual despertar a la fuerza. Sobraba decir que el césped de los aparcamientos del ZPD no era nada confortable. De una manera algo extraña Judy seguía dormida sin siquiera percatarse de la mañana recién iniciada. No fue hasta que pequeñas briznas de maleza rozaron su nariz que un estornudo inoportuno la sacó de su profundo sueño.

-Esa sensación es horrible…- Se quejaba al tallar su nariz una y otra vez –Aunque muy familiar también- Imposible no recordar las tardes que solía quedarse dormida en los campos de las madrigueras cuando era tan sólo una niña. Buenos pero también melancólicos recuerdos. Mismos que ahora no tenían razón de ser. A penas estuvo al completo despierta, saltó al árbol en que había estado la noche anterior y haciendo un balance casi perfecto llegó hasta la ventana de la celda del zorro.

-Buenos días Nick… ¿Nick?- Mucha fue su sorpresa al no verlo ahí. Examinó con detenimiento el lugar; no había nadie más en las celdas, estaba completamente vacío -¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¡¿Nick estás aquí?!- Gritó. Y su eco fue quien le respondió –Bogo-

A toda prisa Judy corrió a la entrada más cercana del ZPD. ¿Qué fue lo que le habían hecho a su zorro esta vez? Por el bien de Bogo más vale que nada malo.

Mientras tanto en la recepción de la estación se encontraban dos figuras muy particulares. Uno de ellos era Robin, llegado a la ciudad hacía tan solo un día y no tardó mucho en ir en busca de su hijo. Por otro lado el alcalde Leodoro charlaba tranquilamente con el jefe Bogo y en medio de toda esa extraña escena Nick aguardaba pacientemente a lo que podría ser el fin de toda su pesadilla.

-¿Es esto oficial alcalde?- Preguntaba Bogo revisando un documento.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas Bogo, tu zorro se presentó y ahora depende de mí decidir el destino de esa liebre desquiciada- Explicó el león.

-¿Y qué hay del caso de Wilde?-

-¿Cuál caso? Todas las evidencias presentadas habían sido falsas ¿O no?- Sonrió suspicaz.

Nick pudo respirar tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras. De ninguna manera esperaba una resolución tan repentina, mucho menos que saliera de prisión sin más ni más.

-Debo admitir que no esperaba bueno… Que fuera tan pronto- Confesó Bogo.

-Ahora estamos a mano y espero que el rendimiento del ZPD no baje a pesar de que haya tantos novatos en la estación ¿Quedó claro?- Dijo con seriedad el alcalde.

-Sí señor…- Masculló Bogo entre dientes.

-Ahora debo irme. Debo volver antes de que empiece la asamblea de presas o tendré que hablar con todos ellos si no me encuentran- Musitó mientras salía de la estación.

-Bien Wilde, creo que eso es todo, y usted señor…-

-Wilde- Respondió Robin.

-¿Qué?-

-Él es mi tío- Explicó Nick –Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía-

-Uno podría jurar que son hermanos con ese parecido tan monstruoso- Comentó el búfalo –Pero no me importa, así que hagan lo que tengan que hacer y Wilde-

-¿Sí?- Respondieron los dos zorros al unísono.

-Am… Nick-

-¿Qué pasa jefe?-

-Espero tu respuesta… El mes que viene- Suspiró rindiéndose ante todo lo que había pasado con él. Era más que claro que no obtendría una respuesta una semana –Y cuando veas a Hopps dile lo mismo ¿Sí?-

Ahora solo asintió. Robin tomó el hombro de su hijo y lo animó a caminar fuera de la estación. Éste le sonreía con tranquilidad y para Nick resultaba especialmente extraño verlo ahí en esa situación, más aún cuando habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo en contacto con él.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Preguntó Nick.

-Yo soy quien debería preguntarte eso… Tu madre me explicó una parte pero verte en prisión, vaya, no creí que llegaría a tanto- Comentó algo decepcionado.

-Para limpiar mi nombre diré que me inculparon- Aseguró.

-Lo mismo dijo ella, pero quiero saber qué…-

-¿Nick?- Escucharon ambos. Se giraron para encontrarse con el origen de aquella voz.

-¿Judy?-

-E… ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó la confundida coneja.

-Eso parece- Respondió el zorro.

-¿Ella es?-

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó Nick a su tío.

-Tu madre habló de varias cosas sobre lo sucedido hace dos años…-Comentó reacio a mirar a Judy.

-Oh- Dijeron Nick y Judy al unísono.

-Nicky tu madre te está esperando ahora así que será mejor irnos- Dijo Robin empujando levemente al zorro.

-Zanahorias… Dile a Bogo que te explique todo… Te veré más tarde-

-Claro- Musitó la coneja mientras lo veía alejarse – (Suspiro) Y ahora qué te pasó Nick…-

.

.

.

No hubo muchas palabras entre los dos zorros en su camino a casa de Marian. De hecho ni siquiera intercambiaban miradas entre ellos. Únicamente caminaron lado a lado hasta tomar un taxi. Nick permaneció en el asiento trasero justo al lado de la ventana; recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo manteniendo la vista perdida en la ciudad que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Sentía el viento en su pelaje y de alguna manera lo hacía sentir a salvo. Era lógico pensar que el haber salido de prisión le reconfortaba especialmente en ese día.

-¡Nick!- Clamó su madre al verlo entrar por la puerta sano y salvo.

-Hola mamá- Respondió al recibir un abrazo de su madre.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron? Y ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- Interrogó Marian.

-Tranquila Mary, al menos déjalo llegar- Rió Robin mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

-Lo siento… Es que… Después de lo que pasó ayer bueno… No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto- Explicó con la cabeza baja.

-Entiendo, y lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así- Confesó el zorro.

-¿Cómo que lo lamentas? No fue tu culpa… Da igual, al menos estás aquí ahora- Sonrió aliviada.

-Sí, aquí estoy pero… ¿Por qué?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Marian.

-Robin fue por mí pero… Dudo mucho que supiera que me soltarían esta misma mañana-

-Sí sobre eso…- Habló el otro zorro.

-Verás Nicky. Hay algo que debemos contarte-

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Es sobre esa coneja… Judy así es como se llama ¿No es así?- Habló Robin.

-Sí… Si es por lo que pasó hace dos años… Mamá creí que me dejarías a mí manejar eso- Se defendió Nick.

-Así es, pero después de lo de ayer me quedó claro que ella no te traerá absolutamente nada bueno a la larga Nicky-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? En un principio fue ella quien me llevó a ser policía-

-¿Y cómo terminó esa etapa de tu vida eh?- Cuestionó su tío.

-Espera, espera ¿Para eso es que lo llamaste a él?- Cuestionó indignado –No puedo creerlo. ¿Tanto odias a Judy mamá?-

-No la odio… Pero no puedo aceptar lo que te hizo, mucho menos puedo aceptarla tan cerca de ti. Solamente te ocurren cosas malas cada vez que la tienes a tu lado ¿Qué hay de prometedor en un futuro así dime?-

Nick bajó la cabeza. Sería mentira decir que estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo control sobre algún aspecto de su vida, ahora todo no era más que un gran y magnifico juego de azar. En el que, hasta ahora, solo había obtenido muy malas jugadas. No es que él ignorase todo lo que Judy ocasionó, tampoco es que no le importara pero no había más opciones a las cuales aferrarse. Con Judy a su lado al menos garantizaba algo de felicidad.

Por la mente de Marian lo único que en esos momentos tomaba absoluto control de sus ideas era aquél olvidado y arraigado instinto materno. El mismo que le decía a gritos que debía proteger a su hijo de todo aquello que podría lastimarlo. Desde que Nick volvió no había visto en él más que a un niño perdido otra vez. No importaba que fuera un adulto, no importaba que hubiese sido policía, ahora únicamente lo veía perdido. No se le podía culpar. Era una madre angustiada y al igual que todas, quería lo mejor para su hijo aunque eso significara entrometerse en su vida otra vez.

-Puedes pensar de mí lo que quieras. Pero nada más busco lo mejor para ti ¿Entiendes?- Habló su mamá.

-Ambos lo buscamos- Agregó Robin.

-(Suspiro) Trato de entender esto ¿Saben? Y el que mi madre le tenga tanto rencor a Judy puede tener sentido pero tú tío… ¿Por qué?-

Los dos zorros mayores intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos. ¿Qué tanto bien le haría Nick escuchar la verdad? O más importante ¿Le haría algún bien? El cómo reaccionaría alguien al saber que toda su vida había sido una gran farsa era devastador en cualquier escenario. Más aún para alguien como Nick. Sin embargo ¿De qué serviría argumentar acerca de lo que está bien o está mal en su vida si sus padres le seguían mintiendo? Sería peor si en un futuro cercano o lejano él llegara a enterarse por otros medios. Con seguridad lo perderían para siempre y eso era algo a lo que Marian ya no quería temerle nunca más. Es así como iba a ser, tomarían el riesgo tanto ella como Robin; al fin y al cabo siempre había sido su familia. Marian sería la primera en hablar. Ella vivió mucho más tiempo con Nick y podría decirse que lo conocía mejor que nadie, si debía enterarse por alguien definitivamente debía ser ella.

-Nicky por favor siéntate- Pidió. Aunque el vulpino no atendió.

-Lo que vayas a decirme. Prefiero que sea de frente-

Marian inhaló profundamente a la par que Robin se acercó a ella. La tomó del hombro y con suma humildad le sonrió.

-Nicky… Yo… No hay forma sencilla de decir esto pero… Debes saberlo ahora. No quiero, no queremos lastimarte más- Comentó con la voz temblorosa.

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir es…-

-No… Debo ser yo quien se lo diga- Afirmó ella. Se dirigió hacia su hijo de esa manera generando un temor inexplicable en el vulpino. Nick tragó un bulto muy grueso y sin tener la menor idea de qué esperar permaneció callado.

Marian tomó sus manos suavemente, le sonrió y con temor a no poder hacerlo nunca más. Lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Mamá?-

-Nick…- Se separó de él -¿Recuerdas a tu padre?-

-Por supuesto que sí…- Respondió confundido.

-¿Y sabes en dónde está?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?...-

-Sólo respóndeme ¿Quieres?- Interrumpió a punto de irrumpir en llanto.

-Está sepultado en el cementerio de la ciudad ¿También quieres que mencione el lote de la lápida?- Inquirió algo molesto.

-No… Nicky tu padre no está sepultado- Corrigió desviando la mirada.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tu padre está… Está aquí-

.

.

.

.

El mundo entero sobre el que Nick había hecho y vivido su vida se había desmoronado en cuestión de segundos. Miles de ideas, miles de pensamientos. Todo en su mente era un conflicto enorme. ¿Debía odiarlos? ¿Debía ignorarlos? ¿Debería estar feliz de saber que aún tiene un padre que se preocupe por él? ¿O furioso porque todo, absolutamente todo en su vida fue una vil y elaborada mentira por la mujer que lo cuidó por años y un hombre que a penas y conocía bien? Y aun así. Después de lo que hicieron, ambos tuvieron el descaro de decidir sobre su vida ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Con qué cara podían siquiera pensar en hacer semejante cosa?

Por el resto del día no vio a nadie, no habló con nadie. Únicamente deambuló por toda la ciudad. Sería seguro decir que visitó todos y cada uno de los distritos de Zootopia. En todos ellos buscando algo. ¿Tal vez a sí mismo? No tenía idea. Simplemente buscaba perderse, eliminar de su mente todos los pensamientos restantes sobre lo que recién vivió.

La caliente arena de Sahara Square bajo sus patas. Las incesantes lluvias del distrito forestal y para finalizar tan amargo y melancólico recorrido, los fríos vientos de Tundratown erizándole la piel y congelando sus patas al caminar. La noche había llegado en todo el tiempo que le tomó poner en orden todas sus ideas. Solo el alumbrado público iluminaba su camino. Nadie le hacía compañía, se encontraba completamente sólo. Sus patas no dieron para más en todo el tiempo que pasó deambulando por ahí. Con un prolongado suspiro se dispuso a reposar en una banca en el centro del distrito. Una estatua de un lobo blanco ornamentaba la plaza. Estaba cubierto de nieve y un poco de hielo no dejando ver bien el rostro del animal.

Nick se llevó las manos a su sien. Frotó su cabeza con algo de molestia y con un gruñido terminó de liberar por completo el estrés que llenaba su cuerpo. Alzó la mirada nuevamente esta vez mirando al oscuro cielo nublado y como un faro entre un tormentoso mar escuchó una voz que lo reconfortó hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-Aquí estás-

-¿Judy?-

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó con gentileza.

-No muy bien. Pero creo que eso es obvio- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué tan mal te fue con tu madre?- Cuestionó un poco más seria.

-Mucho peor de lo que te fue a ti- Respondió cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

-¿Qué? Pero ella…-

-¡Toda mi vida fue una gran mentira!- Exclamó apretando ambos puños.

Judy no pudo evitar el susto de aquella repentina acción. Agregando los grandes colmillos que sin ningún reparo mostraba el zorro.

-U… ¿Una mentira?-

-Ella… Ellos me… Engañaron- Respondió bajando la cabeza.

-¿Ellos? ¿Te refieres a tu tío?

-No es… (Suspiro) En realidad era mi padre- Musitó.

-Tu… Hay Dios…-

-Estoy perdido Judy… Completamente perdido-

-¿Es por eso que no me llamaste ni escribiste en todo el día?- Preguntó angustiada.

-Sí… En verdad lo siento Judy pero yo… En verdad necesitaba respirar- Se disculpó el zorro.

No obtuvo más respuestas después de eso y la ilógica idea de que ahora Judy estaba molesta con él se apoderó de su mente casi de inmediato. Nick ya no estaba seguro de nada. No sabía en qué o en quién creer. Hasta que sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su coneja juntarse con el suyo.

-No… ¿No estás molesta?- Cuestionó con asombro.

-¿Molesta? Escucha Nick, no sé qué clase de cosas estén pasando por tu mente en este momento, pero jamás me molestaría que no me hayas llamado por algo así. No me imagino cómo debió ser para ti enterarte de algo así y siendo completamente honesta contigo, no quiero saberlo y dudo mucho que tú quieras hablar de eso conmigo- Explicó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Judy yo…

-Tampoco es necesario que digas nada- Le sonrió – Solo quiero calmarte, ayudarte un poco de ser posible pero difícilmente podría decirte algo que te ayude a superar lo que pasó… No sé nada de eso y no quiero saberlo jamás… ¿Qué dices?-

Nick la miró. Sintió un poco de humedad acumularse en sus ojos y rápidamente la eliminó al pasar su antebrazo por sus ojos al mismo tiempo que reía levemente para tratar de disimular, una máscara que hacía mucho tiempo ya no podía engañar a Judy. La coneja saltó de la banca hacia el suelo y tomó las manos del zorro.

-Hay que ir a casa Nick… Si después de todo aún sientes que tienes que desahogarte de alguna manera, con gusto escuchare todo lo que tengas para decir- Le sonrió con tanta calidez que de pronto el vulpino dejó de sentir el frío a su alrededor.

-Gracias Zanahorias-

.

.

.

.

Una caminata nocturna por la ciudad jamás había sido tan agradable, mucho menos tan romántica como lo había sido la que Nick y Judy tuvieron en esa noche. Sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente tomándose de las manos sin querer dejarse ir el uno al otro. Ocasionalmente intercambiando miradas, riendo en silencio o sonriéndose mutuamente. Era como si conversaran sin hablar, simple lenguaje corporal que los ayudaba a seguir adelante a los dos. Para Nick especialmente ese día había sido una montaña rusa desenfrenada que jugó y estrujó su corazón, pero ahora encontraba en la mirada de Judy aquello que anheló en cuanto regresó a Zootopia. Paz. Tranquilidad y nada de temor, se sentía seguro. No importaba nada de lo que su madre o su recién descubierto padre pudiesen decir de Judy, ella era lo que él más necesitaba dentro de su vida y sin ella… No podía imaginar nada en esa clase de futuro.

Cuando por fin llegaron al nuevo departamento de Judy en el centro de la ciudad una pequeña tormenta se desató justo al entrar. Menuda suerte con la que los dos habían contado pues aún conservaban algo de nieve en la ropa y el pelaje. Habría sido una total desgracia ser empapados en ese estado. El piso no rechinaba bajo sus pies, la puerta no se trabó al entrar y había una considerable cantidad de calor guardada en el interior del nuevo departamento de la coneja. Era cálido y acogedor a diferencia de donde solían vivir por separado. Más importante, ahora estaban juntos. Violet se había ido hacía dos días lo cual permitió a Judy iniciar la mudanza de las cosas de Nick. Aun restaba la maleta que dejó en casa de su madre pero bajo ninguna circunstancia volvería a ese lugar en ese momento. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

-¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo así tiene que llover?- Se preguntó Judy mirando por la ventana.

-Tal vez signifique que hacemos las cosas mal…- Habló Nick.

-O que las hacemos bien- Le sonrió ella –Es cierto que llovió cuando pasó lo de Jack. Pero también lo hizo cuando me perdonaste allá en Fangtown, también cuando empezamos a estar juntos. Di lo que quieras pero yo cuento más cosas buenas que malas- Aseguró la coneja.

-¿Y qué es esta rabo de algodón?- Preguntó -¿Es buena o mala?-

-Bueno, lo de tus padres debió ser horrible… Pero al menos estamos los dos aquí, juntos y ¿Estamos bien no?-

-Eso creo…- Respondió Nick mientras se desplazaba hasta la cama. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y le dedicó una sonrisa a Judy –Creo que sé cómo hacer que sea una noche agradable. Ven aquí- Extendió su brazo hacia ella.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- No tardó en acercarse a él. Nick la abrazó con delicadeza. Acarició sus mejillas y sus orejas también, eso último ocasionó un leve pero agradable escalofrío en el pequeño cuerpo de la coneja.

-Esto- Sin más reparos la besó. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar. Un beso profundo, tierno y cálido entre los dos, muy ansiado también pues en toda la semana pasada no hubo contacto entre ambos y con Violet al acecho definitivamente era algo imposible. Pero esa noche no, esa noche era solo de ellos y para ellos.

-Lo siento- Dijo el vulpino al romper el beso –Pero en verdad lo necesitaba- Confesó algo ruborizado.

-¿Y por eso me detuviste?- Preguntó riendo la coneja.

-Hehe, también me disculpo por eso-

-Ven aquí torpe zorro-

Retomaron el beso. Esta vez Judy subió a la cama junto con Nick. Acarició su cuello y sus esponjosas mejillas, tristemente debía estar de pie para poder alcanzar bien el rostro de su zorro mientras que él solo disfrutaba de la sensación. No tardó en responder también; Nick la tomó por la cintura y se encargó de acomodarla sobre él. El zorro se recostó en la cama y continuaron con su pequeño y acalorado momento. Similar a cuando Bogo los interrumpió hace una semana y en esta ocasión cualquier palabra era de sobra. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento Judy había empezado a desabotonar el chaleco del vulpino procediendo con su camisa hasta poder ver y sentir el pelaje de su pecho; era cálido, era suave, era motivo de sueños y anhelos para ella.

Nick la socorrió en ese detalle; en cuanto sintió el último botón liberado rápidamente se quitó ambas prendas quedando únicamente con el pantalón puesto, mismo que Judy ya había desabrochado también. Él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa ante la gran desesperación de Judy por seguir adelante. Para Nick era completamente distinto pues él se tomaba su tiempo. No quería llegar a la mejor parte tan deprisa, quería disfrutar todo el camino que debía recorrer. Acariciaba las orejas de la coneja, sus mejillas, disfrutaba probar sus labios una y otra vez. Llevó su mano bajo la blusa de Judy, acarició su vientre con delicadeza y luego pasó a su espalda desde abajo hacia arriba hasta toparse con el pequeño seguro que mantenía firme el sostén de la coneja. El rubor fue inevitable en ambos al sentir eso aunque rápidamente eliminaron la vergüenza al sonreírse de nueva cuenta, una clara señal de aprobación pero ahora Judy fue quien socorrió a Nick. Detuvo por un momento aquél agasajo y se irguió para quitarse la blusa y dejar ver el sostén de encaje negro que ocultaba su pecho. Arrojó la prenda lejos de la cama y continuó besando al semidesnudo zorro que estaba bajo ella.

-Judy…-

-¿Sí?-

-Te amo…-

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos violetas de la coneja. ¿Cómo tan simple palabra podía llenarla de tanta alegría? Porque era sincero, porque era un sentimiento verdadero.

-Yo también Nick-

Era un momento perfecto y sin igual. Todo terminó con Jack, los padres de Nick eran cantar para otro día. Ya nada debía molestar y sin embargo era demasiado pronto para decir que esta historia tuvo un final feliz.

De pronto, la puerta del departamento se abrió. Otra coneja con gafas de armazón rojo entró con paso raudo y sin detenerse a tocar.

-Judy no vas a creer lo que pasó, nuestros padres me…-

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación. Los tres mamíferos que se encontraban ahí quedaron congelados al instante y pareció ser que lo mismo había pasado con el resto del mundo fuera de aquellos muros. Mundo que ahora se desmoronaba para Judy.

Llena de vergüenza y de terror bajó del cuerpo de Nick. Saltó de la cama y rápidamente buscó y vistió su blusa nuevamente.

-Violet… E… Esto no es lo que parece… Yo… Nosotros…-

Su hermana ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Salió huyendo del departamento sin mirar atrás. Dejando a una devastada y asustada Judy Hopps arrodillada en el suelo. Con tranquilidad el zorro se aproximó por detrás, se arrodilló a su nivel y reposó su mano en el hombro de la coneja.

-¿Judy?-

-Estoy acabada-

* * *

 _ **Un capítulo un poco largo lo sé, pero espero que sirva para compensar un poco la tardanza hehe. Como habrán leído al inicio el fic ya está por terminar y bueno ya se había extendido demasiado de su proposito original hehe.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer y al igual que siempre saben que es un honor escribir par austedes.**_

 ** _Comenta? Por favor? Así sabré si les gustó, les encanto... Y si ya ansiaban ver el final de esta singular historia._**

 ** _Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Hasta otra._**

 ** _Paz._**


	11. Zootopia IV: ¿Familia o simple apellido?

**_Heya, me recuerdan? Posiblemente no, pero el sueño de los muertos ya estaba siendo algo aburrido, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no actualizar este fic? Hehe, sé que tomó su tiempo, pero bueno, me di un descanso de un mes para orientar bien las tramas de los fics en los que estoy trabajando ahora, sin más qué agregar, los dejo con esto._**

* * *

Como leves susurros, Nick escuchaba la voz de su madre a lo lejos, perdida en la distancia y a la vez tan cerca de él que parecía estar hablándole directamente al oído. Le repetía una y otra vez que regresara, se lo suplicaba, a veces se lo ordenaba, pero al final de cada oración la distorsionada voz de Marian terminaba quebrándose por completo. ¿Había sido demasiado duro con ella? Todo el mundo alrededor del cual forjó su vida terminó siendo una gran farsa, no era sencillo de asimilar, mucho menos de perdonar, pero ella era su madre, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Robin era su padre. Nick tenía ante él la posibilidad de ver una familia junta otra vez, una familia completa y no el vestigio de la misma que quedó tras la muerte de Henry, el zorro que lo crió mientras vivió.

Breves fragmentos de su reunión familiar se armaban en la oscuridad, poco a poco formaban una imagen clara y sólida de cómo todo ocurrió. Lo sentía real, lo sentía lucido, y por ende, lo sentía doloroso.

-No… No, no, no. Henry, Henry Wilde es mi padre- Decía Nick con la voz entrecortada.

-Henry te crió, y debió ser tu padre pero… No fue así- Explicó Robin. Marian aún no lograba recomponerse del shock que le representó decir la verdad a su hijo.

-¿Y qué, solo se pusieron de acuerdo ustedes tres para hacerlo una broma? ¡¿Es eso?!- Reclamó furioso.

-No era una broma Nick, jamás lo fue- Aseguró el zorro mayor.

-Entonces por qué… ¿Por qué mentirme durante toda mi vida?-

-Porque tenía miedo de que esto pasara- Respondió Marian, tenía la voz apagada y aún ni siquiera lograba alzar la mirada otra vez –Temía escucharte gritar, llorar. Temía que Henry se enemistara con Robin… Temía que toda nuestra familia simplemente… Se rompiera-

-¿Y esto fue mejor? ¿Fue mejor haberme engañado y de la nada solamente venir a restregarme todo en la cara? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?- Cuestionó el vulpino. Lleno de ira, de dolor, de tristeza. El amargo y abrumador pesar de tan bizarra mentira lo golpeó de lleno, difícilmente podría saber si reír, gritar, llorar o correr.

-No lo sé…- Respondió Marian. La humedad no tardó en invadir al completo sus ojos y por ende, empezar a llorar.

-Nicky… yo…- Trató de hablar Robin.

-No me llames así- Le cortó él – Sólo mi padre y mi madre lo hacen-

-Pero yo soy tu padre- Le dijo con suma humildad, aunque solo logrando hacer más grande el nudo que Nick ya tenía formado en la garganta.

-No, pero… Tú eras… Henry era… ¿Cómo fue que todo pasó eh?- Preguntó lleno de angustia.

Marian al fin logró vencer su temor, alzó la mirada nuevamente y por breves segundos intercambio miradas con Robin. Ambos sabían que en algún momento, de alguna u otra manera, Nick terminaría enterándose de toda la verdad; sin embargo, lo que ninguno espero jamás, es que fuera después de que quien era su hijo superase una reciente tragedia.

Marian tomó aire y en un prolongado suspiro busco resolverse para afrontar a su hijo.

-Conocí primero a Henry… Era un buen zorro, de los más caballerosos que podía haber. Era lindo conmigo, tierno y cariñoso… Y tenía un hermano- Robin se apartó levemente de los dos, pese a que no lo mostraba tanto como Marian, también estaba siéndole complicado tratar el tema ¿Cómo no lo sería? Le mintió a su hermano, a su propio hijo, era un desgraciado en toda norma y regla de la palabra. Marian aún continuaba con la historia de sus pasados –Al poco tiempo empezamos a salir-

-Si era tan buen animal… ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?- Cuestionó Nick con total indignación.

Marian le devolvió un mirar lleno de sorpresa. ¿La acusaba? ¿De verdad la estaba acusando a ella, a su propia madre?-

-Yo… Nicky yo no era un buen ejemplo de madre en ese entonces, ni de madre… Ni de animal en realidad- Bajó la mirada, siendo absorbida por la culpa –No podía entender qué era lo que un mamífero así podía ver en alguien como yo… Alcohol, drogas, era un caos total y Henry… Él llegó a poner en orden el caos tan grande que era mi vida… Pero los viejos hábitos jamás mueren creo yo…- Estrujó con fuerza su pantalón con las manos –Cuando conocí a Robin yo… Él no era igual que yo, pero tampoco era como tu padre, él era… Un zorro común y corriente- Los dos mayores no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario –Jamás me sentí completamente merecedora de Henry, pese a que él me amaba y no le importaba lo descarriada que yo estuviera, me sentía algo fuera de lugar a su lado...- Confesó apenada.

-¿Fuera de lugar? ¿Es una broma? Mamá, Henry fue el padre que debería darme éste sermón, no su hermano… Te sacó de todos tus problemas ¿Y es así como se lo pagaste? Y para ti no era más que estar fuera de lugar… Eso es increíble-

A Marian le devastó recibir tan atrevidas palabras de su hijo, pero bien sabía que se lo merecía, aunque no por ello eran menos duras; nuevamente se sintió superada por la situación, no encontrándole sentido a seguir hablando, su hijo ya no confiaba en ella ¿Qué sentido había en seguir?

-Tu madre no tuvo la culpa…-

-¿Vas a decir que todo fue por ti y no por ella?- Interrumpió el vulpino -¿Así es como quieres absolverla?-

-Él tiene razón Robin- Habló ella.

-¿Mary?- Le devolvió la mirada.

-Tú no me provocaste ni nada por el estilo- Aclaró –Y es cierto, fue injusto de mi parte decir que todo fue por estar fuera de lugar… Pero a esa edad parecía tener sentido para mí. Robin era normal, era tranquilo, calmado, con una actitud muy parecida a la tuya Nicky, pero era noble y jamás buscó apartarme de Henry. Fuimos pareja mucho tiempo, pero siempre me sentía más cómoda cuando Robin estaba cerca y un día… Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar…-

-No entres en detalles, por favor no lo hagas- Le reprochó Nick. Fácilmente podía percibirse algo de ira en su voz.

-A lo que quiero llegar Nicky es que… Cuando naciste, agradecí a todos los dioses existentes que fueras idéntico a Robin, toda la familia de Henry compartía algunas facciones muy claras, así que dio por sentado que eras de él, tanto Robin como su hermano tenían ojos verdes. Jamás puso en duda su parentesco contigo, pero Robin y yo sabíamos la verdad, nos aseguramos de que fuera cierto, tú eres su hijo, no de Henry…-

-Entonces, sólo nací yo y te largaste… Si en verdad eras mi padre, fue bueno saber lo mucho que te importé-

-Era lo mejor Nick…- Dijo lleno de pesar –Verte a ti crecer sin poder decirte la verdad… Siendo criado por alguien que no era yo… Le dije a Henry que él tenía su familia y que yo debía buscar la mía… De haberme quedado aquí… No sé lo que habría pasado-

-¿Y cuando él murió? No vas a venirme con que no lo sabías ¿O sí? ¿En dónde estuviste?- Le reclamó Nick. Robin no se dejó doblegar tan fácilmente, ya esperaba una acusación así.

-De haberme presentado en la puerta diciéndote que en realidad yo era tu padre… ¿Me habrías aceptado?- Le preguntó con seriedad. Nick quedó en blanco, en medio de toda su ira y despecho no estaba pensando racionalmente, prueba de ello era lo que recién Robin aclaró. Estaba reclamando por haber sido abandonado por él y sin embargo, sabía que razón no le faltaba a su verdadero padre. Nick jamás lo habría aceptado de llegar así, de aprovecharse del vacío que dejó Henry al morir.

-Ahora ya lo sabes…- Habló Marian –Es por eso que lo llamé ahora, porque en verdad necesitaba de él esta vez… Y para tu información, Robin no nos abandonó, desde que Henry murió, enviaba tu manutención constantemente, no habría sido fácil para mí darte una vida digna de no ser por su apoyo - Confesó apenada.

Nick pensó en todo lo que recién escuchó, analizó lo que su vida había sido en realidad, no dejó ningún hueco pues se encargó de armar hasta el último espacio vacío. Todo parecía tener sentido, todo era real entonces. Fue en ese momento que Nick decidió que había tenido suficiente.

-¿Nicky?- Dijo Marian al verlo dar media vuelta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Agregó Robin.

-Me largo de aquí- Respondió cortante.

El sonido de la puerta azotándose tras él fue lo que logró regresarlo al mundo real. Abrió los ojos y se vio a sí mismo recargado en el respaldo de un sofá, con la luz entrecortada de la mañana nublada golpeando suavemente sus ojos. Le tomó un tiempo reiniciar su mente para entender bien lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces que otra voz lo ayudó a acelerar el proceso.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó Judy, quien se encontraba acomodada sobre sus piernas. El brazo del zorro la rodeaba gentilmente, era claro que se había quedado dormido mientras trataba de serenarla la noche anterior. Ahora Nick volvía a recordar todo lo que ocurrió, incluida la cuestión familiar de Judy.

-¿Zanahorias? Te ves… Terrible- Le dijo al ver su rostro más de cerca.

-¿Qué?-

-No dormiste nada a noche ¿Cierto?- Preguntó apretando un poco más el abrazo, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la de la coneja.

-Estuve… Estoy preocupada, pero no sé por qué exactamente- Explicó Judy –Esperaba que Violet regresara a buscarme, o que de alguna manera toda mi familia se presentara en mitad de la noche, aun ahora tengo miedo de que alguna de esas dos cosas pase y yo… Tengo miedo Nick, pero no sé si debería tenerlo… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablé con mis padres… Ni siquiera sé si aún quieren volver a verme-

No hacía falta ser un genio o conocer a esa coneja tan bien como lo hacía Nick para entender lo mal que se encontraba en ese momento. Más allá de todo grado de tristeza que podría experimentar, la veía fuera de sí misma, presa completa del pánico, pero al mismo tiempo de la melancolía; junto a esta, estaba ese gran y profundo sentimiento de abandono que le producía el saber que su familia, aquella que la crio con amor y cariño, ahora la hacía a un lado por algo tan trivial como lo era estar con un zorro. En parte a Nick le costaba creer el odio tan grande que se le tenía a su especie por parte de la familia de Judy. ¿Era solo a su especie o a todos los depredadores en general? Carecía de importancia por el momento.

Nick tomó las manos de la coneja desde atrás. Judy lo miró con sorpresa, él le sonreía y pasó a depositar un pequeño beso en su nariz.

-Pelusa, no quiero ser el cretino que te diga que todo va a estar bien, de hecho dudo mucho poder decir algo para hacer parecer las cosas mejor de lo que en realidad son. Sin embargo, lo que puedo asegurarte es que, aquí me tienes a mí…- Le sonrió con gentileza, de manera casi increíble al menos para él, logró una respuesta similar en la coneja; el zorro había logrado su cometido con ese pequeño gesto.

-Bueno Zanahorias, ahora ven aquí- Dijo a la par que la cargaba en brazos del sofá.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?- Se quejó algo sorprendida.

-Llevarte a la cama coneja boba, y antes de que esa insinuación active esa cansada mente tuya, tienes que dormir un poco Judy.

-¿Por quién me tomas al creer que tendría pensamientos de ese tipo sobre ti?- Rió algo ruborizada.

-Si tú lo dices- A Nick no le tomó mucho llevarla hasta la otra habitación, y la ropa que llevaba puesta le parecía suficientemente cómoda como para dormir al menos un par de horas –No quiero enterarme que saliste de la cama ¿Entiendes?- Le dijo con algo de seriedad al dejarla sobre el colchón.

-Nick no me quieras convertir en una niña, no necesito…-

-Lo necesitas Judy… Sé bien por experiencia propia lo que implica dejar que las inseguridades te mantengan despierto toda la noche… Y no es nada bueno- Le explicó. El tono había pasado de seriedad a preocupación. Judy entendió de inmediato que había cosas con las que ya no podía jugar tratándose de Nick, debería de acostumbrarse a todo eso.

-(Suspiro) Tienes razón, intentaré dormir un poco- Le sonrió al zorro.

-En cuanto despiertes te daré algo para el desayuno ¿De acuerdo?-

-Gracias Nick-

-Duerme ya Zanahorias- El zorro cerró las persianas en la ventana de la habitación, eran suficientemente gruesas como para mantener una considerable cantidad de oscuridad dentro, aunque sin crear una completa penumbra.

Nick salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Judy observó la misma por un par de segundos, mantenía una pequeña sonrisa, aunque poco pasó antes de que la borrase por completo. Se dio media vuelta y se abrazó a sí misma bajo las cobijas, no pudiendo contener más el amargo pesar que le dejaba ese temor de perder a su familia para siempre. No buscaba molestar a Nick con nada más, así que solo lloró en silencio hasta que, en efecto, se quedó dormida.

Estaba siendo una mañana tranquila en la ciudad, más aun con el hecho de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nick no tenía que preocuparse por absolutamente nada, al igual que ya no se sentía en aquél agujero en el que estuvo durante poco más de un año. Se sentía bien, se sentía tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo pese a que tal vez debería estar abrumado por la brutal revelación de sus padres. Lo cierto era que, no quería arruinarse el día así mismo.

Salió del departamento, tenía toda la intención de esperar por Judy y prepararle algo para desayunar, por desgracia, su nevera estaba completamente vacía. Era de esperarse, al fin y al cabo se mudaron ayer, y al parecer en toda la semana que llevaban en la ciudad, Violet se había encargado de las comidas de ambas. Al zorro no lo mataría salir a comprar algo, además, le daba curiosidad por explorar todo lo que la ciudad tenía de nuevo en esos dos años que habían pasado. La lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado varios charcos esparcidos por la acera, y la brisa fría aún se hacía presente en el ambiente, nada que el pelaje anaranjado del zorro no pudiese enfrentar.

Era ridículo para él, el darse cuenta de que su cuerpo y parte de su mente aún se resistían a la idea de regresar a la ciudad. Ahora que ya no había nada de lo qué preocuparse, se había sentado la realidad en su ser, eso implicaba, desde luego, el viejo y candente odio que alguna vez sintió hacia toda Zootopia, la ciudad que lo rechazó un día y al siguiente lo convirtió en un mártir. La plebe es voluble, es lo que se suele decir.

Nick respiró algo fastidiado por tantos pensamientos negativos, decidió no seguir dando vueltas a lo que no tenía sentido. Alzó la mirada una vez más, algunos animales mantenían la mirada clavada en él, pero no por ser un zorro; esta vez la discriminación no tenía nada que ver, era por él, por ser Nicholas Wilde, el zorro que terminó con Jack Savage, los mamíferos empezaban a darse cuenta de ello. Al conocimiento de la mayoría, Nick debería seguir en prisión por la injusticia que se le aplicó, nunca apareció en los medios el hecho de que lo dejaran en libertad tan pronto, y por supuesto, aún había muchas cosas que la prensa desearía saber sobre él. A escondidas y otros no tan sutiles, varios animales del lugar empezaron a hacer llamadas, la mayoría de ellos trabajaban para distintas televisoras, deseaban una exclusiva con él, Nick no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le había librado el pasar esa noche en prisión, ahora tendría que afrontarlo.

.

.

.

.

Marian ya no lloraba por la distancia que su hijo fijó entre ellos, ahora estaba angustiada, de igual manera se ahogaba en un enorme mar de culpa ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? ¿Debió haberle dicho la verdad? ¿Valió la pena de alguna manera? Buscaba convencerse de que sí, que había hecho lo mejor, no para ella, sino para Nick; así debía ser, de lo contrario, ella sería el verdadero villano de la trágica historia de su hijo.

-¿Crees que fue lo correcto?- Preguntó ella, permanecía sentada a la mesa de la cocina con una taza caliente de café que a penas y había tocado. Robin la observó al instante, estaba arreglando un poco la cocina de Marian, trabajo que rápidamente dejó de lado para prestar atención a la susodicha.

-Si no se lo hubiéramos dicho nosotros y lo hubiera averiguado por alguien más… Lo habrías perdido para siempre ¿No crees?-

-¿No es lo que pasó?- Le reprochó algo molesta –Lo… Lo siento Robin, yo…-

-Descuida, te entiendo créeme… Yo también me pregunto lo mismo- Le dijo cabizbajo –Tal vez no debí venir aquí en primer lugar… Perdóname…-

-No, no, no, no, no, esto no fue tu culpa- Le corrigió. Marian se levantó de su silla y fue donde el zorro –Yo te pedí que vinieras, sentía que era lo mejor y aún lo creo así… Además… De verdad quería verte…- Le dijo tomándolo de las manos.

-Yo también quería verte, saber de ti, de Nicky pero… Jamás quise causar esto- Desvió la mirada apenado-

-No causaste nada, ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, a decir verdad, me alegra que haya pasado ahora. Estoy segura de que Nicky debe estar molesto con nosotros pero lo peor que puedes hacer es irte ¿Entiendes?-

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó sorprendido.

-Volverá Robin… No me preguntes cómo estoy tan segura, soy su madre, simplemente lo sé y posiblemente tú también lo sabes- Le sonrió con gentileza –No puedo decir cuándo ni cómo, pero cuando lo haga…- Un gran nudo empezó a formarse en la garganta de Marian –No quiero que lo primero que vea sea una familia destrozada otra vez- Soltó con lágrimas en los ojos.

La sorpresa en el mirar del zorro fue más que evidente. Ella lo estaba haciendo de verdad, le estaba implorando que se quedara, que fuera parte de la vida de su hijo, que fuera parte de su vida. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado Robin con algo así? Con poder ser parte de la familia que era suya por derecho. Incluso después de la muerte de Henry, él jamás se atrevió a faltar al respeto a la memoria de su hermano de esa manera, pero esta vez parecía ser diferente; ella lo necesitaba, Nicky también, era lo correcto quedarse ¿No? Era lo mejor para todos. De una manera u otra, tampoco podía evitar sentirse egoísta al acceder a las peticiones de Marina ¿Qué harían exactamente? ¿Casarse? ¿Decirle al mundo que en realidad él era el padre de Nicholas Wilde? La verdad era que… No sonaba tan mal como el esperaba.

-¿Podrías quedarte aquí?- Le suplicó la vulpina, aferrándose con toda su fuerza a la camisa del zorro.

-Yo…-

-Por favor…-

.

.

.

.

La pequeña aventura de Nick por las calles de Zootopia estaba por llegar a su punto culminante en el momento en que empujó la puerta de la cafetería que solía visitar hace dos años. La campana sonó y varias miradas curiosas dirigieron su atención hacia la entrada, algunos no le dieron tanta importancia, otros permanecieron observándolo por un rato más, asombrados y en parte no del todo convencidos que fuese quien parecía ser, se veía muy diferente pero el parecido era innegable. Entre todos los clientes del lugar, una en particular mantenía un gran interés en tan destacable personaje. Una jaguar de las nieves vistiendo una blusa color purpura oscuro y una alargada falda del mismo color, observaba al vulpino de arriba abajo, no cabía duda, él era Nicholas Wilde.

-Bienvenido a Deer coffee, ¿Qué desea hoy señor?...- El venado en el mostrador se petrificó por un par de segundos al ver a su nuevo cliente.

-Un café negro y un capuchino de zanahoria para llevar por favor- Respondió Nick, no le daba mucha importancia al cómo reaccionaban frente a él.

-Cla… Claro, enseguida señor-

Nick suspiró y se resignó a dejar pasar las extrañas conductas de todos los animales a su alrededor. No sería difícil, simplemente recibiría lo que pidió y regresaría al departamento con Judy.

La hembra que había estado observando al zorro desde que entró aún mantenía los ojos fijos en él, aunque no mucho tiempo duró aquél interés, no porque ya no le importase, sino por lo que estaba por ocurrir en el lugar. Con suma tranquilidad tomó su bolso y dejó el pago por su cuenta sobre la mesa para después salir como si nada por la puerta principal. No muchos segundos después, un gran grupo de mamíferos armados con cámaras y micrófonos irrumpieron en el establecimiento, por poco pareció que las puertas de cristal terminarían siendo destruidas por la repentina estampida.

-¡Nicholas Wilde!-

-¡Señor Wilde, aquí!-

-¡Oficial Wilde!-

-¡Señor un minuto por favor!-

Voces y voces clamaban por la atención de Nick, el zorro no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera se había percatado exactamente del momento en que todo el alboroto empezó, había estado demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo por eso mismo.

-¿Es cierto que el ZPD sigue siendo tan incompetente como hace dos años?- Preguntó una cebra.

-¿Dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo?- Agregó un castor.

-¿Ha hablado o sabe algo de la oficial Hopps?-

-¿Presentará quejas ante la comisaría por la oficial Judy?-

-¿Qué? Wow, claro que…- Trataba de decir el zorro.

-Entonces ¿Está de acuerdo con que el ZPD confiase más en un animal externo que en usted?-

-Jamás dije eso-

-¿Planea confrontar a la coneja señor Wilde?-

-¿Confrontarla, de qué hablan?- Cuestionó Nick.

-¿Es cierto que todo fue culpa de Judy Hopps?-

-¡Eso no es para nada cierto!- Se quejó Nick, aunque para nada sirvió su reclamo.

-¿Qué puede contarnos del caso de Jack Savage?-

-¿Cómo es que una sola liebre fue capaz de engañar a toda la estación?-

-¿Hay alguna complicidad entre la oficial Hopps y Jack Savage?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Clamó furioso el zorro.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de que ella volverá a trabajar en el ZPD? ¿A caso van a premiar su incompetencia?-

De un momento a otro pasaron de ser preguntas sobre todo el tema a sólo concentrarse en Judy y cómo, según ellos, había echado todo a perder. Al parecer la culpaban a ella por todas las muertes y por ende, por el gran infortunio por el que Nick había pasado, y si bien había algo de verdad en todo eso, él no sentía que el odio de toda la ciudad fuera de lo más justo. Judy había sido engañada por Jack, al igual que toda la estación, al igual que Nick incluso, querer hacerla cómplice de Savage ¡Vaya tontería! era más que claro que Zootopia quería la cabeza de la coneja.

Todas las estúpidas preguntas que le estaban haciendo al zorro poco a poco empezaron a colmarle la paciencia, sin embargo no era nada recomendable que estallase por ello, podría decir algo tonto y entonces todas las noticieras se colgarían de ahí para hacerle la vida aún más imposible a la coneja, Nick debía salir de ahí cuanto antes o de lo contrario no sabría decir cómo podría ese encuentro.

A como pudo, el zorro empezó a deslizarse entre todos los que lo estaban rodeando, una suerte que no muchos mamíferos pudieran entrar en el lugar, sin embargo había otros varios esperando afuera; más concretamente, era el resto de los equipos de la prensa. Nick debía actuar rápido, apenas encontró un espacio para escapar no dudó en hacerlo; al lograr salir de la cafetería, pudo distinguir por lo menos siete camionetas de distintos canales de noticias ¿Es que acaso no tienen nada más en qué perder el tiempo? No se detuvo a responderse a sí mismo, simplemente empezó a correr, una suerte que su pierna no le jugara en contra.

El vulpino no esperaba que lo siguieran, tenía la esperanza muy bien cimentada de que apenas se apartase de su rango de visión, lo dejarían en paz… Cuan equivocado estaba. Todos aquellos que estaban dentro el lugar fueron tras él, Nick no podía creer que estuviera pasando de verdad, era lo más estúpido del mundo, pero esa era su realidad y tenía que librarse de ella ya.

Al doblar en una esquina Nick obtuvo una ventaja de apenas algunos segundos, aunque fueron los suficientes para que alguien lo tomase bruscamente y lo obligase a entrar en el edificio detrás de él. La puerta se cerró apenas estuvo dentro.

-Pero qué…-

-Silencio- Le indicó una voz femenina, segundos después, el gran alboroto de mamíferos buscando al zorro se hizo presente en el exterior momentáneamente –Listo, ahora ya se fueron. Lamento la brusquedad- Se disculpó. Ahora que Nick la observaba con detenimiento, no solo era la jaguar de las nieves que vio en la cafetería, la había visto en otro sitio muchas veces.

-Fabienne Growley por cierto- Sonrió tendiéndole la mano al vulpino.

-Nicholas Wilde- Respondió correspondiendo el gesto, de paso apoyándose para levantarse del suelo– Aún te recuerdo, ¿También vas a asediarme con mil preguntas sobre lo que pasó?- Preguntó algo cínico.

-Pregunta justa, pero no, verás, en esto del periodismo suele haber algunos buitres como ellos- Rió la felina.

-¿Y tú qué eres exactamente?- Cuestionó el zorro. Era claro como el agua que Nick no estaba nada complacido con el "periodismo" y la manera en que ella apareció en el momento justo, no era algo exactamente normal.

-No una de ellos claramente- Respondió. Fabienne se sentó en lo que parecía ser la barra de un bar. Nick examinó con la vista el lugar, y en efecto, ese era el aspecto que tenía, solo que también parecía estar cerrado por el momento.

-¿Esperas que crea que ese heroico rescate fue por mero altruismo?- Nick arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Hehe, escucha. La puerta está abierta, puedes irte en cuanto quieras, aunque no negaré que, al igual que hasta el último reportero de la ciudad, me encantaría tener una exclusiva contigo; eres la estrella del momento Nicholas Wilde-

-No es nada que yo deseara, créeme- Se quejó.

Te propongo algo, aquí no hay cámaras, no tengo micrófonos ni nada para grabarte, sólo quiero hablar contigo por el momento, si no te gusta lo que escuchas, puedes irte; si es lo contrario, bueno, tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, ¿Qué dices?- Le sonrió.

Nick permanecía escéptico ante tanta amabilidad, sin embargo, de salir a la calle otra vez, todo lo que conseguiría sería otro maratón hasta encontrar otro escondite. Parecía ser lo más sensato aguardar a que las aguas se calmasen un poco, y qué mejor manera de matar el tiempo que charlando con alguien, siempre y cuando ese alguien no empezara a ser igual de molesto que los demás.

-Bien, supongo que hablar un poco no va a matarme- Suspiró. Se sentó frente a la felina y recargó su brazo sobre la barra -¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?-

-Judy Hopps- Respondió firmemente.

-Esta conversación debió terminar mucho antes de empezar- Respondió igual de firme que cuando ella preguntó.

-Wow, espera- Dijo Fabienne, tomándolo del brazo antes de salir del lugar –Permíteme explicarme mejor; quiero hablar sobre Judy Hopps, sobre la verdad, ¿Entiendes lo que digo?-

-La verdad es que no-

-Verás, la ciudad entera aún piensa que ella es, de alguna extraña manera, parte de todo el daño que Jack ocasionó, pero no de una manera indirecta, sino que la creen un cómplice; ahora que está de vuelta, si toda la ciudad cree eso, ¿Qué clase de desenlace piensas que pueda tener tanto odio hacia un solo mamífero?- Preguntó con seriedad. Nick relajó su mente por un momento y analizó todo lo que recién escuchó. No era noticia nueva que Judy no era exactamente amada por la ciudad, pero el querer ligarla a Savage, eso parecía ser demasiado, no era posible ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo sé que todo lo que me dices no es algún tipo de engaño?- Cuestionó escéptico.

-¿Por qué crees que todos esos dementes que te asediaron en la cafetería pasaron a preguntar únicamente sobre ella? Esperaban que dijeras algo comprometedor sobre ella, un pequeño error, una palabra de más y su imagen pública se habría vuelto mucho peor de lo que ya es.

-(Suspiro) Muy bien- Habló Nick –Digamos que te creo, que Judy sí corre ese peligro ¿Para qué traerme aquí y hablar sobre ella?-

-Porque quiero ayudarlos- Respondió con humildad.

-Eso tampoco me lo creo, ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así? También te arriesgarías al odio público ¿No?-

-El nuestro es el canal de noticias número uno en toda Zootopia, créelo o no mi credibilidad vale por mucho- Afirmó sin una pizca de duda.

-¿Y qué? ¿Solamente dirás todo lo que yo le diga en vivo?- Preguntó Nick, ya no tan inseguro de la oferta que se le estaba haciendo.

-De ser posible, quisiera poder entrevistarlos a los dos… En vivo…-

-Debí verlo venir- Musitó entre dientes el vulpino.

-Así la imagen de Judy puede tener una oportunidad de ser limpiada, todo el mundo siente empatía por ti, si tú hablas sobre ella, sobre lo que pasó, verán que nadie jamás esperó eso del ex agente Jack Savage-

-No entiendo bien, nos ofreces la mejor oportunidad del mundo ¿Pero por qué?- Sin importar cuanto lo pensara, esa respuesta no podía ser respondida tan sencillamente, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar.

-(Suspiro) Hace años, cuando se dio el incidente de los aulladores, uno de los afectados era mi hermano… De no ser por ustedes, habría pasado su vida entera, metido en una jaula… O peor…- La confianza con la que se había presentado todo el tiempo había desaparecido por completo, no era una broma, no era algún tipo de estrategia para hacerlo hablar. Si alguien sabía leer a las personas, ese era Nick –En su momento jamás pude agradecerles de la manera en que me hubiera gustado, había muchos otros más que les debían la salud de sus familiares, yo solo sería una más del montón. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de pagarles de verdad- Del bolsillo frontal de su blusa sacó una pequeña tarjeta –Piensa en lo que te dije, háblalo con la oficial Hopps y… Llámenme si deciden aceptar mi oferta-

Nick tomó la pequeña tarjeta, la observó por unos segundos, para luego dirigir su atención hacia Fabienne. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad, todo sería en vivo así que si de alguna manera les jugaban en contra, tanto él como Judy encontrarían la manera de salir de ese problema. Esa estaba siendo la única buena noticia para Judy desde que volvieron a Zootopia, no debía de ignorar una oportunidad así; sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Judy no estaba pasando por un buen momento, y soltar una bomba de la nada no lograría mejorar las cosas para ella.

-Prometo que lo hablaré con Judy… Pero no aseguro nada- Explicó el zorro.

-Descuida, la oferta no tiene fecha de caducidad. Fue un placer Nicholas Wilde- Respondió Fabienne. Se levantó del banco en que estaba y tendió la mano hacia el vulpino una vez más.

-Llámame Nick- Respondió tomando la mano de la felina.

.

.

.

.

Entre las sábanas de la cama, una y otra vez Judy se retorcía y no paraba de murmurar cosas sin sentido, eran simples balbuceos que tal vez tenían lógica para ella en lo que sea que estuviese soñando. De una u otra manera, no parecía ser agradable, prueba de ello fue el seco golpe de su cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo, había caído de la cama.

-Eso dolió…- Musitó al levantarse. Sobaba su cabeza y luego pasó a su brazo izquierdo -¿Nick?- Sus orejas se levantaron al instante, definitivamente había escuchado a alguien en la entrada del departamento. Rápidamente la coneja se levantó del suelo, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba, su celular empezó a sonar. Seguramente el zorro había olvidado las llaves, pensó ella, mucha fue su sorpresa, al igual que la abrumadora sensación de temor, al ver que quien la estaba llamando era su madre.

–Hay no…- Miles de pensamientos distintos atravesaron la mente de la coneja como balas a través de un muro ¿Qué haría, qué le dirían, ya estarían fuera del departamento aguardando para llevársela? Decir que tenía miedo sería muy poco, estaba aterrada, completa y absolutamente aterrada de lo que podría pasarle a ella y a Nick… Oh dios, Nick ¿Qué le harían a él? Violet y su boca floja le iban a traer problemas tarde o temprano y Judy caía en cuenta de que debió separarse de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, ahora era demasiado tarde, estaba acabada de verdad.

-Zanahorias ¿Estás despierta?- Escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Un gran alivió llenó su pequeño ser, suspiró aliviada y dirigió su atención de vuelta a la puerta.

–Sí, ya voy Nick- Respondió disimulando su angustia lo más que pudo.

Antes de abrirle al zorro, observó su celular por un par de segundos, definitivamente esa era una llamada que no quería tomar; deslizó su dedo por la pantalla hacia la izquierda y cortó la comunicación, solo esperaba no tener un segundo intento por parte de su madre. Judy abrió la puerta al fin, y la imagen que recibió fue muy grata; un sonriente y tranquilo Nicholas Wilde, sosteniendo dos charolas desechables, mismas que despedían un aroma muy agradable a la nariz de la coneja.

-Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo rabo de algodón- Bromeó Nick.

-Sí, para serte sincera me despertaste así que…-

-Descuida, entiendo la indirecta- Rió a la par que entraba en el departamento –Espero tengas hambre-

-No tienes idea de cuanta- Respondió con algo de desesperación.

-Y dime, ¿Dormiste bien?- Le sonrió gentil.

-Un poco, sí- Mintió desviando la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el zorro, sin embargo, no tenía sentido hacerla sentir peor hablando de eso -¿Qué tal tu paseo por la ciudad? ¿Algo nuevo para reportar?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Pues… No, todo normal- Sonrió Nick. Judy no dudó ni un segundo de la respuesta que le dio el vulpino, al parecer todavía lograba engañar a su coneja una que otra vez.

-Eso huele delicioso ¿Qué es?- Preguntó acercando la charola que más llamaba su atención.

-Esto pequeña coneja, es… No recuerdo el nombre, pero el conejo que me atendió aseguro que todos los de tu especie en la ciudad morían por esa comida- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Judy le sonrió algo simplona, luego abrió la charola y en efecto, la presentación de vegetales guisados con una mezcla perfecta entre zanahoria y césped preparado por poco y la hacía babear.

-¿Y bien?-

-Gracias hambre, tenía mucha Nick…- Balbuceó torpemente. El zorro no pudo evitar reír, lo que logró regresar a la coneja a la realidad y de paso, entender lo estúpido que sonó lo último que dijo.

-Tranquila Zanahorias, estamos solos los dos, ahora come, tengo un par de cosas de las que te tengo que hablar-

-Bien aunque… También tengo algo que quisiera decirte- Respondió la coneja.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?- Preguntó el zorro.

-No, solo estuve pensando un poco las cosas, es todo- Le sonrió. No estaba bien, esa coneja se había vuelto demasiado transparente con el pasar de los años, sin embargo, Nick no se lo iba a restregar en la cara de esa manera, ya habría un momento para charlar largo y tendido, pero definitivamente no era éste.

-De acuerdo, por ahora ponte a comer Zanahorias, a menos que quieras que también te alimente yo mismo- Rió él.

-Hehe, calla ya zorro-

Tuvieron un tiempo de bromas y charla mientras comían, algo tranquilo comparado con todas las emociones fuertes de días anteriores. Nick jugaba con la comida y de cuando en cuando hacía enojar a Judy, quien simplemente respondía fastidiando al zorro también. Nick estaba allanando el terreno para sacar los temas importantes del día, debía contarle sobre su pequeño encuentro con Fabienne, sin mencionar la cena con Mr. Big pendiente dentro de dos días, debido a ello, el vulpino quería tener a la coneja del mejor ánimo posible, y ahora parecía el momento apropiado.

-Judy-

-Nick-

Ambos rieron un poco –Lo siento, tú primero- Dijo Judy.

-Nah, qué clase de macho sería, las hembras van primero- Le respondió con un tono algo pomposo.

-Bueno, Nick, quería agradecerte por todo esto- Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Por la comida? Estoy seguro de que fue una gran hazaña salir a comprarla- Respondió burlón.

-Vamos, al menos tómame en serio esta vez- Le dijo con humildad.

-Lo siento Zanahorias, por favor continua-

-Como te decía, quiero agradecerte por todas y cada una de las cosas que has hecho por mí, de haber regresado a Zootopia sin ti, yo… No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde estaría ahora, con casi toda la ciudad en mi contra, seguramente habría escapado hace mucho-

-Ya veo…- Musitó Nick. Tocó uno de sus bolsillos para cerciorarse de que la tarjeta de Fabienne siguiera ahí.

-Y aunque ahora también tengo miedo de lo que mi familia vaya a hacer… Sé que te tengo a ti- Dijo mirándole a los ojos. Él le sonrió, alzo su mano y con suma delicadeza acarició la mejilla de la coneja, Judy tomó la mano del zorro con las suyas y continuó –No va a ser fácil para mí de aquí en adelante, eso lo sé muy bien, pero tenerte a mi lado, de alguna manera hace que la carga sea mucho más liviana, pero…- La sonrisa que Nick mantenía en el rostro, pronto se esfumó, podía notar que las expresiones de Judy ya no eran de alegría –Aun con todo eso… Solo me hace sentir que no debería estar aquí- Habló, su voz se estaba ahogando con el gran nudo que tenía ahora en la garganta –No debería estar contigo como si… Como si nada hubiese pasado…-

-Judy- Trató de hablar Nick.

-Sé lo que dirás- Interrumpió –Que eso ya pasó, que tengo que dejar de pensar en ello, pero no puedo Nick, por favor entiende que no es tan sencillo como quisiera-

-Escucha- Se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a la silla en que Judy se encontraba. La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos –No toda la ciudad te odia Judy, tenemos amigos por ahí, te aseguro que Bogo, Garraza, Lobato y Colmillar no sueltan toda la culpa sobre ti. En lo que a mí concierne, Judy, ya pasó, sin importar cuanto te atormente, cuanto te duela, debes dejarlo ir ¿Sí? ¿Por mí? ¿Por ambos? ¿Puedes?-

La coneja dejó escapar una pequeña risa ¿Cómo es que ese zorro podía ser tan seguro de sí mismo, tan seguro de que no todo era tan malo como claramente parecía ser? No se lo explicaba, pero era mejor así, le ayudaba a ver el lado brillante de las cosas.

-Muchas gracias Nick, pero afrontémoslo, si saliera a la calle ahora, es muy probable que terminara siendo asediada por todo el mundo…- Bajó la mirada.

-Bueno, de hecho creo que…- Estaba listo para mostrar la tarjeta que Fabienne le dio.

-Pero por ahora lo prefiero así- Agregó.

-¿Qué? ¿Pelusa, hablas en serio?- Cuestionó sorprendido.

-No estoy lista para afrontar a toda la ciudad Nick. Más allá de ti, al igual que todo el ZPD, le fallé a Zootopia… Aún no puedo pararme frente a todos esos mamíferos e implorar por su perdón-

-Oh… Entiendo…-

-¿Ibas a decirme algo?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Sí que…- Metió la mano en su bolsillo, se lo pensó mucho tiempo –Sé que no quieres salir en público, yo tampoco, pero esta es una cita a la que no podemos faltar- Explicó. Nick le dio a Judy la tarjeta que los osos de Mr. Big le entregaron hace una semana.

-¿Qué? Este lugar es muy caro Nick, ¿Cómo es que?...-

-Mr. Big, él nos quiere ahí a los dos pasado mañana, además, me pareció algo agradable que tuviéramos una cita en un lugar así ¿Qué te parece?- Le sonrió con calidez.

-Hehe, bueno, tampoco es que pueda negarme ¿No? Tú sí que sabes cómo convencer a una hembra- Rió Judy.

-Entonces es una cita, no lleguemos tarde-

-Sí… Me pregunto si FruFru aún me ve como antes- Habló Judy.

-Y yo me pregunto si Mr. Big aún me quiere bajo el hielo-

Intercambiaron risas un poco más, y terminaron de comer. No hubo mucho para resaltar por el resto del día. Pese a que lo estuvo esperando a toda hora, la familia de Judy jamás se presentó, tal vez simplemente decidieron cortar toda comunicación con ella, de ser así, sería el menor de dos males; la coneja no le habló a Nick nada al respecto, simplemente no quería llenarle de más cosas la cabeza.

En cuanto al zorro, dejando de lado el gran drama familiar que vivió el día anterior, ese había sido un día tranquilo, sin saberlo, ahora parecía que los papeles se invertían; en Fangtown, Nick era quien vivía día tras día lleno de temor, inseguridad y uno que otro trauma, ahora él estaba bien, tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo, en cambio, Judy no podía decir lo mismo, por desgracia para ella, solo el tiempo lograría terminar con esa sensación, al igual que en su momento lo hizo con Nick.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, justo por la tarde, Judy decidió que era hora de enfrentar su miedo a exponerse ante la sociedad, o al menos esa fue su intención a medias; la coneja había hecho un trabajo excepcional al esconder su rostro lo más que pudo, unas gafas grandes y uno de los sombreros de ala ancha que Nick hizo para ella, ese era un buen conjunto para la ocasión.

-¿No crees que te estás volviendo algo paranoica?- Preguntó Nick.

-A diferencia de ti, nadie estuvo esperando mi regreso por este año, de hecho estoy segura que habrá un par de animales por ahí que van a quererme muerta, así que mejor no arriesgarse- Rió algo nerviosa.

-Zanahorias, lo digo en serio, nadie va a comerte a mitad de la calle… Seguramente te llevaran a un callejón o algún otro lugar más privado - Le sonrió con malicia el vulpino.

-Muy gracioso Nick… Solo por eso te haré comer zanahorias para la cena- Reprochó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. El zorro se desplazó rápidamente a la salida y apoyó su mano en la misma, no permitiéndole a la pequeña coneja salir.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una insinuación indebida?- Cuestionó con una ceja arqueada.

Judy enrojeció todo su rostro al entender bien lo que había dicho. Se quedó sin palabras, simplemente forcejeó para apartar a Nick de su camino y salió huyendo del departamento.

-No tenía ni idea de que los conejos también podían cambiar su color- Rió para sí mismo. De pronto, escuchó su celular sonando en la mesa de la cocina, cerró la puerta frente a él y se dirigió al interior otra vez. Apenas sujetó el aparato para ver quien lo estaba llamando, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se borró por completo –Ay demonios…-

Al salir de casa, la paranoia que Judy profesaba no hacía nada más que empeorar; constantemente sujetaba los bordes de su sombrero en un esfuerzo de cubrir mejor su rostro. Tal como Nick le había dicho, era demasiado, demasiado incluso para ella, sobre todo para ella, pero de una manera u otra, Judy tenía maneras muy extrañas de afrontar sus problemas, al menos por fin había salido a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Las palabras que había dirigido al zorro la noche anterior habían sido ciertas, estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que él había hecho por ella, un simple "Gracias" no era suficiente, simple y sencillamente no lo era; por lo tanto, Judy decidió que debía hacer algo especial por el zorro, solo que no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser.

-Tal vez si le cocino algo… A quien engaño, jamás fui buena con eso, ¿Un pastel de moras? Eso podría funcionar, y los venden en su cafetería favorita- Tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza, suficientes como para preparar un mes entero de citas distintas, pero debía ser algo sutil.

-La cena con Mr. Big no sería un lugar apto para relajarse, mucho menos para Nick- " _Podría jurar que hace cuatro años me había hablado de un lugar al que deseaba ir conmigo… Nunca le puse mucha atención"_ Pensó con algo de culpa -¿Cuál era el nombre del lugar?- Se preguntó mientras sacaba su celular, no había nada que Zoogle no supiera –Tenía algo que ver con pescado y carne de aves, o algo así-

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad, el zorro no se quedó atrás, para nada planeaba estar encerrado en el nuevo departamento de Judy por todo el día, sin embargo, tampoco era de su agrado el tener que enfrentarse a Finnick otra vez. Ambos acordaron verse en Sabana Central, justo en el pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad. Sobra decir que la idea le pareció de lo mejor a Nick, de esa manera habría demasiados testigos por si Finn trataba de asesinarlo.

Pese a que el pequeño zorro no había explicado el por qué quería verlo, Wilde ya tenía muy claro de qué se trataría todo; el cómo Finnick había descubierto lo que pasó entre su madre y él le era totalmente ajeno, sin embargo, Nick sabía que, cuando su amigo se lo proponía, era capaz de encontrar los trapos sucios de todo el mundo, él incluido.

-(Suspiro) Solo espero que no decida arrollarme con la camioneta mientras estoy aquí- Dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo. Estaba sentado en una de las muchas bancas del lugar, su mirada era tranquila, veía a su alrededor; niños jugando, algunas parejas solamente caminando, uno que otro anciano alimentando a las aves que aterrizaban por el lugar y lo más placentero de todo, un sol cálido acariciando su pelaje, Nick jamás creyó que extrañaría algo así después de haber vivido dos años en Fangtown.

De pronto, una gruesa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos al aclarar la garganta frente a él. Nick bajó la mirada rápidamente pues sabía de quien se trataba; Finnick estaba frente a él, llevando consigo un largo bate de beisbol y una mirada nada feliz luciéndose en su rostro.

-¿Vas a matarme?- Preguntó Nick con un tono serio.

-Depende de lo que me vayas a contestar ahora- Respondió el pequeño zorro –Dime qué posible razón sería suficiente como para mandar al demonio todo lo que te dije y hacerle aún más daño a tu madre-

-Bueno, no creo tener mucho para defenderme… Pero cómo reaccionarías si te dijera que mi padre resulta estar vivo- Respondió el vulpino. Los ojos de Finnick se abrieron por completo y el bate cayó al suelo.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?-

-Toma asiento, es una larga historia-

.

.

.

.

No estaba siendo una tarde sencilla para nadie, en cuanto a Judy, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzó, no logró dar con el lugar que estaba buscando, bien podía haber cambiado de nombre o tal vez había sido clausurado, sea como fuere, había sido un esfuerzo inútil. Ahora la algo desanimada coneja vagaba por las calles de Zootopia, había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en lo que hará para Nick, que por olvidó por completo el temor que le estaba teniendo al resto del mundo, no por ello había dejado de usar su "disfraz" pero ya no estaba estresada por ello.

-A ver Judy, piensa en algo… Una caminata por Tundratown también debería ser buena idea… Eso creo, pero tanto Nick como yo hemos tenido ya suficiente frío por un rato- Se regañó a sí misma –Creo que jamás fui del tipo romántico- Y justo cuando todo parecía perdido…

-¡Buenas tardes señorita!- Le saludó un enérgico puma.

-Oh- Se sorprendió Judy, aunque rápidamente disimulando el pequeño susto que pasó –Hola- Respondió.

-¿Sabe del festival que habrá en Sahara Square?- Le preguntó sonriente.

-N… No, jamás he escuchado de él-

-Es normal, este será apenas el segundo año que se celebrará- Explicó –Música en vivo, ricos manjares para depredadores y presas, sin mencionar el espectáculo natural de media noche- Le entregó un folleto a Judy.

-¿Espectáculo natural? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-Esta es la única noche en todo el año en que todo Sahara Square apaga los alumbrados públicos y contaminación lumínica en general, desde los desiertos artificiales, el cielo estrellado se ve completamente despejado y como se supone debería ser siempre-

-Suena divertido- Comentó la coneja.

-Lo es, si tiene a algún conejo especial, no dude en llevarlo, ese momento de la noche es mágico para muchos mamíferos-

-De hecho, creo que sí tengo a alguien, muchas gracias por el dato-

-Que tenga buena tarde- Se retiró el felino.

Justo lo que Judy estaba buscando, vaya momento más oportuno de aparecer. Ese evento lo tenía todo, comida, música y un agradable y lindo momento que pasarían juntos al caer la noche –A Nick le va a encantar-

.

.

.

.

 _ **Unas horas más tarde**_

En uno de los bares más viejos de Tundratown, sentados a la barra, Nick y Finnick terminaban de beber sus últimos tragos, siendo exactos, para Nick ese había sido el primero y el último, mientras que para Finnick habían sido fácilmente diez contados; Wilde le explicó hasta el último detalle de su situación familiar, y aunque no lo pareciera, no era sencillo de digerir para el pequeño y gruñón zorro.

-¿Estás bien Finn?- Preguntaba Nick.

-Claro, solo deja que la cabeza deje de darme vueltas- Respondió dando otro sorbo a su vaso.

-Dejaría de dar vueltas si tú dejas eso- Le reprochó el pelirrojo. Apartó el vaso de las manos de Finnick y entonces lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué esperas que diga Wilde? Cuando te dije que debías cuidar a tu madre no creí que esto pasaría- Explicó con algo de culpa, técnicamente él había sido quien empujó a Nick a tan peculiar situación.

-¿Eso significa que ya no quieres matarme?- Cuestionó burlón.

-Me sorprende que estés tan relajado ¿Sabes?-

-Bueno, no fue sencillo ayer pero… Supongo que debía procesarlo lo más pronto posible, escapar de la ciudad otra vez no es una opción así que, creo que solo me queda reír de mi propia desgracia- Miró por breves segundos el vaso que le quitó a Finnick y decidió terminarlo por él.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?- Inquirió el pequeño.

-Aún no lo sé-

-Mira Nick, supongo que no fue de lo más agradable descubrir que toda tu vida fue una mentira pero… Al menos tienes una familia entera otra vez ¿No?-

-Curioso que lo digas, me plantee muchas veces lo mismo pero siento que, de alguna manera, le estoy faltando al respeto a la memoria de mi padre… De Henry- Explicó decaído.

-No te sientas mal por seguir reconociéndolo como tu padre, fue el quien te crió a fin de cuentas. No le estás faltando al respeto a nada Wilde, y estoy seguro de que tanto tu madre como tu verdadero padre ya han pagado con creces sus mentiras, al igual que esa coneja tuya seguramente pronto afrontará lo que cosechó-

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sabio que pareces cuando estás ebrio?- Le preguntó asombrado.

-Si lo hiciste no lo recuerdo, así como seguramente no recordaré que tuvimos esta conversación- Respondió Finnick, bajó de su banco y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes haber pagado claro está.

-Vete a casa Wilde, a tu verdadera casa, arregla todo con tus padres y llámame mañana para salir a conseguir algo de dinero- Le sonrió el pequeño.

-Hehe, nunca cambias ¿Eh? Quien sabe, tal vez te llame, no tengo trabajo por el momento- Respondió Nick.

-Hasta luego zorro-

" _Me sorprende la madurez con que tomó todo… Aunque claro, Finnick es así cuando está lleno de alcohol"_ Pensó con ironía. El estado en que se encontraba Finn no le quitaba razón a sus palabras, tal vez era hora de perdonar y olvidar, no había sido tan malo ¿O sí? Pregunta algo difícil, una que Nick se había hecho desde la noche anterior. Le gustase o no, debía tomar una decisión muy importante otra vez, ¿Viviría en paz con la idea de tener un padre otra vez o cortaría todo lazo con él? Respuesta algo obvia, aunque no fue tomada en ese momento.

-¿Hmm?- Reaccionó el vulpino, su celular estaba sonando desde su bolsillo -¿Zanahorias?- Habló al verla en la pantalla.

-Hola Nick, dime ¿Estás ocupado?-

-Ahora ya no, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Al fin te descubrieron?- Preguntó con un tono burlón.

-Hehe, claro que no. ¿Estás cerca de Sahara Square?- Preguntó Judy.

-Estoy en Tundratown, tengo algo de camino para cubrir ¿Por qué?-

-Espérame en la estación de metro que da a la frontera del distrito, te veré en una hora máximo- Explicó entusiasmada.

-¿A caso vas a sorprenderme de alguna manera Rabo de algodón?-

-Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa ¿Cierto?-

-Vale, entiendo, te veré allí entonces- La llamada terminó y una sonrisa permanecía en el rostro de Nick, al parecer Judy también estaba dándose a la tarea de respirar tranquila por un rato -¿Qué tienes para mí ahora Judy?-

.

.

La coneja no podía contener la emoción por lo que los dos harían en una hora, sería perfecto; comerían algo, escucharían música, seguramente bailarían y para terminar, ella esperaba que el cielo fuera tan espectacular como se lo hicieron parecer. Sin embargo, Judy no tenía intención de ir a tan grandiosa "Cita" vestida como actriz con resaca. La coneja corrió a casa, buscaría un atuendo apropiado para la ocasión y se atendría a que nadie decidiera echarle a perder la noche. Sacudió la cabeza levemente al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo en pensamientos negativos otra vez, solo debía centrarse en que serían ella y Nick, era todo lo que importaba.

-Estoy segura de que dejé el vestido negro que Nick me hizo en la maleta bajo mi cama- Decía para sí misma mientras estaba en el ascensor, apenas se abrió la puerta, dio un salto hacia afuera y siguió hasta su departamento.

Toda la alegría, toda la dicha que había experimentado se desvaneció en un santiamén al ver que la puerta de su hogar estaba abierta ¿Alguien había entrado? ¿Estaban robándole? Tal vez ya no fuera policía, pero para nada iba a permitir que se aprovechasen de esa manera de ella ni de Nick. Estiró un poco sus piernas y se preparó para entrar, quizá ya no tenía la misma destreza que antes, pero con seguridad podría poner a dormir a casi cualquier mamífero de la ciudad. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

-¡Si crees que te vas a…! ¿Mamá?- Decir que estaba horrorizada sería demasiado suave, sobre todo porque no era la única que estaba dentro; varios de sus hermanos llevaban y traían distintas maletas, mismas que Judy reconocía a la perfección, eran suyas después de todo -¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Bonnie al fin se percató de la presencia de su hija, caminó hasta ella con un semblante muy severo, muy serio, nada comparado a como Judy la recordaba.

-Ma…- Judy no pudo terminar de hablar, una bofetada se encargó de cerrarle la boca por completo. Lentamente llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y un par de pequeñas lágrimas perlaban en sus ojos ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-¡Esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos Judy!- Le replicó su madre –De todas las tonterías que hiciste, esta fue la peor. Una cosa fue que nos dejaras sin decir nada, que no supiéramos nada de ti, que no dijeras nada cuando regresaste a la ciudad, pero un zorro, ¿Salir con un zorro?- Estaba furiosa, no había pizca alguna de piedad en sus palabras.

-Co… ¿Cómo sabes de Nick?- Preguntó Judy, incrédula de tanta rigidez en su propia madre.

-Yo se lo dije- Habló otro conejo al entrar en la habitación principal, era Violet, quien si no.

-¿Vi? ¿Tú fuiste a decirles todo?- Cuestionó incrédula.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera Judy, que te permitiera seguir destruyendo el nombre de la familia Hopps así? ¿Dejar que te revolcaras con ese zorro? ¿A caso ya olvidaste que eres un conejo? Más importante, ¡Él es un zorro Judy! La especie más mentirosa y engañosa que existe en todo el mundo; te está mintiendo, no puedes creer en nada de lo que te dice-

-¡No es cierto!- Gritó Judy –Él no es así, jamás lo ha sido, es mi mejor amigo, es mi…-

-¡Abre los ojos Judy!- Exclamó Bonnie, a la par que la tomaba de los hombros y la sacudía bruscamente –Ya deja de vivir en el mundo de fantasía que frecuentabas tanto cuando eras una niña, ahora eres una adulta… Y una gran decepción para la familia Hopps…-

-¿Qué?- Musitó Judy, sin lugar a duda devastada por tan cruel comentario.

Los hermanos de Judy y Violet que estaban recogiendo las maletas se detuvieron por un momento, se miraban entre ellos, todos pensaban lo mismo ¿No había sido demasiado?

-Lleven las maletas abajo, Rodney vendrá con la camioneta dentro de poco- Dijo Violet, ella parecía estar de acuerdo con su madre. Los demás no protestaron, cargaron todo y bajaron al nivel de calle, mientras que Judy, su madre y su hermana se quedaron en el departamento un tiempo más.

-Policía, Judy, un conejo policía, la cosa más ridícula e incoherente del mundo, pero decidimos apoyarte, creímos que en algún momento te darías cuenta de que era una estupidez… Pero no fue así, entonces pasó aquel caso hace dos años, creímos que al fin te darías cuenta, que entenderías por qué los conejos no pueden ser policías… Judy has estado cometiendo un error tras otro, todos en las madrigueras no hacen más que hablar de ti…- Un nudo muy grande se formaba en la garganta de la coneja, sus ojos empezaban a ganar humedad, se quebraría en cualquier momento –Ahora vendrás a casa con nosotros, a ver si aún hay algo que se pueda salvar de tu orgullo familiar. No más excusas, no más peros, ya es suficiente Judy…-

Tanta crueldad, tanta frialdad en las palabras de su madre, y la inquisitiva mirada de Violet, hacían más que echar sal a la herida. Había sido todo, todo aquello a lo que tanto miedo le tuvo se había hecho realidad. Su madre lo dijo, se lo gritó en la cara, ella era una decepción, siempre lo fue, todos esos logros en los que creyó tener el respaldo de toda su familia, no fueron más que una gran mentira, era doloroso, muy doloroso, y amargo también. No pudo más, luchó contra ello, pero al final irrumpió en el llanto, trataba de detenerlo con sus manos, secaba sus ojos una y otra vez, pero era inútil. No hubo confort para Judy, no hubo palabras de aliento, nadie corrió a abrazarla, Bonnie la pasó de largo y luego miró a Violet.

-Tráela Vi, es hora de ir a casa- Dijo su madre con suma insensibilidad. Ella asintió y tomó a Judy de un brazo, obligándola así a caminar hasta el ascensor.

No hubo más palabras, en la calle sus hermanos esperaban a que llegase la camioneta. No pasó mucho tiempo, al llegar Rodney, su hermano, le fue imposible no notar lo devastada que se encontraba Judy, pero sería tonto preguntar; se limitó a ayudar a cargar las maletas en la parte atrás, todos sus hermanos subieron ahí mismo, mientras que él, Bonnie, Violet y Judy viajarían en la cabina; era lo suficientemente grande para que cuatro conejos entrasen a la perfección.

Judy al fin había dejado de llorar, aunque no por ello se sentía mejor; era basura, peor que basura según su madre y su hermana. Mantenía la mirada baja, no hacía sonido alguno, solo fantaseaba en cómo pudo haber sido todo, en cómo pudo haber sido su vida si desde un principio no hubiese salido con esa ridiculez de ser policía; estaba siendo demasiado dura consigo misma, ¿Cómo no serlo? ¿Cómo encontrar confianza propia después de que tu propia familia te despreciase de ese modo?

La camioneta se detuvo en una estación de servicio. Rodney apagó el motor y bajó del vehículo.

-Llenaré el tanque y seguiremos- Dijo con desgano. Violet asintió.

-Llamaré a tu padre, no la pierdas de vista- Dijo Bonnie con severidad bajando de la camioneta de igual manera. El resto de los Hopps abordo entraron a la estación a comprar algo para el viaje, solo quedaron Judy y Violet en el vehículo. Uno esperaría algunas palabras de aliento por parte de la hermana mayor, pero no era el caso.

-Espero que estés pensando en cómo harás para arreglar todo esto Judy- Le dijo con indiferencia. No hubo respuesta, seguía divagando, parecía que nada le haría despertar, hasta que su celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué?- Musitó Judy. Sacó el celular, era Nick. Ahora lo recordaba, lo había dejado plantado en aquel lugar, y ya había pasado por lo menos una hora de lo acordado. Estaba por contestar, pero entonces, Violet le arrebató el aparato de las manos.

-¡Violet no!- Exclamó tratando de recuperarlo, obteniendo otra bofetada como respuesta, esta vez, de su hermana.

-¡Judy basta! ¿A caso nada de lo que te dijo mamá te quedó claro? No puedes seguir con estas cosas; no vas a hablar con él, no vas a volver a verlo, olvídate de una vez por todas de ese zorro, por tu bien, y el de tu familia- Le dijo con una firmeza férrea.

Judy quedó atónita, en blanco, pero empezó a razonar ¿Era por su bien? Desde que su madre le gritó, parecía que todo giraba solamente alrededor de lo que le había hecho al apellido Hopps ¿Realmente la valoraban a ella o al como conocía el resto del mundo a su familia? Ahora caía en cuenta de todo lo que le habían querido decir.

-Violet…- Dijo con la voz apagada, la mayor solo le dirigió un mirar desaprobatorio como respuesta –Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por esto…-

-(Suspiro) No lo sé Judy… Llegaste demasiado lejos, en verdad que sí… No creo que alguna vez pueda verte de la misma manera que antes- Le dijo con algo de frialdad.

-No… no me refería a eso- Respondió Judy, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, ya no parecía estar lamentándose y su postura no era encorvada, era recta, era decidida –Me refería a esto- Muy poco tiempo tuvo Violet para razonar sobre lo que pasó, de un momento a otro, todo lo que veía eran luces, poco faltó para que perdiera el conocimiento.

Judy la había golpeado, no fue una cachetada, había sido un golpe a puño cerrado con la suficiente fuerza para romper sus lentes, y de paso, con seguridad su nariz también. Violet llevó ambas manos a su rostro, contenía el llanto y el dolor lo más que podía, mientras Judy salía rápidamente de la camioneta. Rodney seguía llenando el tanque y la observó por algunos segundos, Judy se planteaba la idea de tener que golpear a otro de sus hermanos, pero entonces pasó lo increíble; su hermano le sonrió levemente, dejó cargando el combustible y caminó con suma tranquilidad hacia la estación donde se encontraban sus hermanos y su madre, era una señal, le daría tiempo para escapar. Judy le agradeció en silencio y salió huyendo del lugar, debía correr a toda prisa si quería alcanzar a Nick.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado por lo menos dos horas y media, y Judy no aparecía por ningún lugar, el vulpino había revisado todas las calles aledañas una y otra vez, esperaba verla llegar, pero no había nada, no contestaba sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes, no había señal alguna de la coneja.

-¿En dónde estás Zanahorias?- Se preguntó algo angustiado ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si lo había dejado plantado? No, ella jamás le haría eso, no otra vez al menos, si no había llegado a tiempo, algo importante debió suceder –Bien, un último intento- Dijo Nick, tomó su celular y empezó a marcar, si no le contestaba de nueva cuenta, lo mejor sería regresar al departamento y ver si todo estaba bien.

-¡Nick!- Su oreja reaccionó orientándose a la calle -¡Nick!- Escuchó a la distancia, era ella, definitivamente era ella.

-¿Judy?- Musitó al dirigir su atención a la calle principal. La vio, definitivamente era su coneja la que corría a toda velocidad hacia él –Wow, ¿Judy estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado, cómo no estarlo si ella a penas y podía respirar bien, estaba agitada, muy agitada.

-Yo… Sí, todo está… Todo está bien…- Respondió con dificultad.

-¿Estás segura? Deberías sentarte…-

-¡No!- Exclamó, logrando asustar un poco al vulpino –Quiero decir… ya es muy tarde, hay que darnos prisa o nos perderemos todo- Le dijo con mucho nerviosismo.

-Judy, tengo tantas ganas de pasarla bien esta noche contigo como tú, pero no es normal que llegues tan tarde, y así de agitada ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-No lo entiendes Nick, tenemos que…- Sus enormes orejas captaron el sonido de la vieja camioneta acercándose hacia ellos, ya no había manera de escapar.

-¿Acaso no es tu camioneta Judy?- Preguntó Nick.

-Ay no…-

-¡Judith Laverne Hopps!- Una vez más, Bonnie se plantaba frente a su hija -¡Ven aquí en este instante!-

Nick no tenía palabras, y aunque así fuera, definitivamente prefería quedarse callado en ese momento.

-¡Judy!- Gritó otra vez su madre al no obtener una respuesta.

-No…- Musitó.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-No… No lo haré mamá… No voy a dejarlo, no otra vez- Respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Con toda la adrenalina y el enojo del momento, Bonnie no se había dado cuenta de que Nick estaba detrás de su hija.

-¡Tú, todo esto es culpa tuya!- Le reprochó a Nick.

-¿Mía?-

-No lo metas en esto- Habló Judy, ella no gritaba, de hecho había algo de duda en sus palabras, se estaba enfrentando a su propia madre.

-¿Qué, que no lo meta en esto? ¡Judy le rompiste la nariz a tu hermana solo por ese zorro!-

-¿Qué, Judy qué hiciste?- Habló Nick.

-¡Ya deja de llamarlo así!- Gritó Judy. La tensión era demasiada para soportarla sin más, estaba tan llena de coraje por lo que su familia estaba haciendo. Nuevamente lágrimas se formaron en los bordes de sus ojos.

–Su nombre es Nick- Dijo con la voz temblorosa –Él no tiene la culpa de nada, no me forzó a nada y jamás me ha mentido…- Empezó a llorar otra vez, pero no por ello se iba a detener –Él ha sido la razón por la cual he logrado salir adelante una y otra vez, aun cuando pareciera que llegué a mi limite… Ustedes solo me ven como una mala imagen para la familia… Pero Nick, él me ha dado su apoyo incondicional, aun cuando sé que no lo he merecido… A pesar de lo mucho que lo lastimé, a pesar de lo que le hice perder… Si él puede hacerlo ¿Por qué ustedes no? Son mi familia, y quiero poder contar con ustedes también… Por favor mamá, te lo suplico, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es… Te lo ruego-

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué posible resultado acontecería en esa fatídica noche? Sea para bien, sea para mal, eso marcaría el final para una de las facetas de la vida de Judy.

Bonnie se aceró lentamente hacia su hija, Judy hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural para contenerse y no quebrarse más de lo que ya estaba, trató de controlar su llanto y rectificó su postura.

-Este… Este es el fin Judy- Habló su madre.

-¿Qué?- Estaba en shock.

-No voy a gritar más, no voy a seguir sermoneándote…-

-Mamá no… Por favor no…-

-Es el zorro, o es tu familia- Ese fue su ultimátum.

-No lo hagas…- Suplicó Judy, su voz se apagó por completo, estaba devastada.

-O lo desconoces a él por completo… O el apellido Hopps ya no estará contigo nunca más-

-¡No puede hacerle eso!- Exclamó Nick –Ella es su hija, no puede simplemente tratarla como si jamás hubiese existido- Le reprochó.

-Esto es entre mi familia zorro, no te incumbe-

La sangre le hervía en rabia, muy poco le faltó para saltar sobre ella, pero había cosas más importantes por las cuales velar en ese momento.

-Judy- Se arrodilló frente a ella, la tomó de los hombros y secó sus lágrimas con suma delicadeza –No hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir… Hay cosas más importantes que yo… Por favor toma la decisión correcta- Le suplicó Nick.

Judy le sonrió, sintió su pelaje anaranjado una vez más y entonces, lo dejó; caminó al frente, observó a su madre, a sus hermanos en la camioneta, a Violet quien aún se lamentaba por el golpe que recibió; luego miró a Nick, le sonrió con calidez y humildad, tomó aire y entonces respondió.

-En verdad… Lo siento mucho…-

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, ya saben que me encanta hacer esto para ustedes, y ahora una cosa a tratar. Mucha gente me pide que este fic no termine, y si bien a mi me gustaría también hacerlo mucho más largo, el caso es este; no quiero que la trama se desvanezca como ocurrió con otros de mis trabajos, bien podría hacer esto una historia interminable, pero con qué fin? de seguir así, varios capítulos serían aburridos o repetitivos, y no quiero arruinarles la experiencia de leer este fic. A lo más que podría hacer es cambiar los cinco capítulos que quedan a máximo diez, y eso a reserva de que logre acomodar bien las piezas de la historia. No quiero que este fic sea una decepción para ustedes, espero lo entiendan.**_

 _ **Bueno, ojalá puedan comentar de igual manera, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... Y si aún había alguien aguardando por esta actualización hehe.**_

 _ **Es todo por mi parte, hasta la proxima.**_


	12. Juntos I: Lo que realmente importa

_**Heya! Me recuerdan? La pregunta está de más esta vez. Sí que pasó mucho tiempo desde la última actualización de este fic, me quiero disculpar, siendo completamente honesto, no me había dado cuenta de que pasó tanto esta vez, así que entenderé si ya no hay nadie leyendo esto hehe. Si aún hay gente que lo esperaba, primeramente, muchas gracias, y en segundo lugar, espero les guste el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Los dejo con esto.**_

* * *

El brillo del sol se reflejaba en las gotas de rocío de la madrugada sobre los verdes pastizales de las madrigueras. Desde esa hora tan temprana, muchos de los habitantes del lugar ya habían empezado con sus labores diarias, así como había varios negocios que abrían sus puertas a aquellos que les gustaba levantarse antes de que saliera el sol. No había nada extraordinario, ni fuera de lo normal. Nadie notaba algo distinto en el ambiente. Se trataba de una mañana común y corriente en Bunnyburrow.

No importa qué tan grande sea una tragedia, un cambio, una pérdida o un nuevo inicio para tu vida, el resto del mundo seguirá girando como si nada hubiese pasado. Judy sabía esto, lo había experimentado en esos dos años que Nick pasó fuera de Zootopia; mientras que ella se ahogaba en culpa, en incertidumbre y en la amarga sensación de fracaso y soledad, todo a su alrededor seguía su curso normal. La partida repentina del zorro no marcó diferencia alguna para el mundo, éste simplemente siguió y siguió. La coneja nunca olvidaría esos días, y al mismo tiempo, esperaba no tener que experimentar nada igual. Sin embargo, así como al mundo no le importaba lo que pasara en su vida, tampoco le importaban sus esperanzas, ni la manera en que estas terminaran.

La granja de la familia Hopps, conocida por casi, sino era que todos en el lugar. Muchos de los hermanos de Judy ya habían empezado a trabajar en el campo. No era un misterio para nadie lo que había pasado, todo lo que Judy "ocasionó". Algunos apoyaban enteramente la opinión de su madre hacia ella, que era una vergüenza para el apellido entero, pero varios otros no pensaban así de ella, de hecho, incluso estaban preocupados porque pensaran tan mal de su hermana; no era justo, no debía ser de esa manera, se supone que deben apoyarse todos como la familia que son, que solían ser.

El tan conocido rugir del motor de la camioneta de sus padres alertó las orejas de varios que se encontraban cerca de la entrada de la casa. Algunos la miraron por escasos segundos, otros ni siquiera le dieron mayor importancia. Dentro del vehículo, había únicamente dos conejos. Uno de pelaje marrón oscuro y ojos azules, acompañado por otra de pelaje gris y ojos color violeta.

-Lamento que todo haya terminado así Judy- Suspiró Rodney. Ella lo miró de reojo, estaba completamente apagada, completamente perdida. La decisión que tomó la noche anterior, frente a Nick, frente a su familia, fue definitiva, fue lo que ella consideró como lo mejor.

-Gracias… Son las palabras más dulces que he escuchado de mi familia desde hace mucho- Le sonrió, aunque para nada ocultando su verdadero estado de ánimo.

Judy bajó de la camioneta a la par que su hermano. Ambos se dirigieron a la caja de la misma, dentro, habían varias maletas, todas y cada una pertenecían a Judy, eran las mismas con las que había vuelto de Fangtown. Rodney se adelantó a tomar y bajar cuantas pudo, dejando a Judy el menor esfuerzo posible, difícilmente le gustaría hacer más grande la carga que ya tenía sobre los hombros la pequeña coneja. Se aproximaron hasta la entrada principal, fue entonces que Judy quedó paralizada, ¿de verdad estaba ocurriendo esto? No tenía el valor para entrar, para ver a todos a los ojos, no quería hacerlo, en verdad que no.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Si quieres puedo…

-No- Interrumpió Judy -. De una manera u otra, yo ocasioné esto, y yo debo ser quien lo afronte.

-Entiendo. Llevaré esto hasta tu habitación, y luego te llevaré las otras, ¿de acuerdo?- Le sonrió Rodney. La coneja no se explicaba cómo, ni mucho menos el porqué de la actitud tan amable de su hermano mayor, aunque le reconfortaba sentir ese afecto familiar, al menos de uno entre todos sus familiares.

Judy esperaba, mejor dicho, deseaba que todos estuviesen fuera de casa. Que estuvieran ocupándose de la granja, que salieran a comprar algo, lo que fuera, simple y llanamente no quería tratar con ninguno en ese momento. Se armó de valor, tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Ese no iba a ser su día, apenas entró, sintió la pesada mirada de todos y cada uno de los presentes, los cuales por cierto, no eran pocos.

-¿De verdad hizo eso con un zorro?

-Eso es lo que dice mamá.

-Golpeó a Violet sin razón, la pobre aún no se recupera.

-No debería estar aquí.

-No sé por qué mamá fue a buscarla.

Críticas, insultos, todas las posibles formas de desprecio expresado mediante la palabra, estaban cayendo sobre la coneja. Para ese momento, Judy maldecía a su sentido del oído, no había nada que se le escapara entre todo ese mar de odio. De no darse prisa, seguramente irrumpiría en el llanto en ese mismo lugar. Tomó con fuerza las maletas que llevaba y corrió hasta su habitación, sollozando y tratando de no derrumbarse. Era demasiado cruel, ¿por qué recibirla así? Se supone que son su familia, deberían apoyarla, no despreciarla así.

Rodney muy poco podía hacer por ella, difícilmente cambiaría la opinión de sus hermanos, aunque tampoco fingiría estar de acuerdo con la manera en que hablaban de ella. Ignoró todo, y se dispuso a alcanzar a Judy en la segunda planta del lugar. No tardó en dar con ella.

-Judy…- habló al verla parada frente a la puerta de su habitación -. ¿Estás…?

-Estoy bien, tranquilo, no es nada que no esperara ya- respondió con ironía -. Veo que al menos no tiraron mi puerta hehe…

-Sí, bueno, algunos trataron de hacerlo- confesó el conejo.

Judy suspiró -. Me lo imaginaba, creo que lo mejor será terminar con todo esto- dijo con desgano, a lo que su hermano simplemente asintió.

La coneja abrió la puerta, en cierta manera esperando ver un montón de destrozos; las paredes rasguñadas, sus posters rasgados, que hubiesen lanzado su cama por la ventana, incluso esperaba ver alguno que otro mensaje ofensivo en las paredes, pero no había nada. Su habitación parecía haber sido congelada en el tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí; no faltaba nada, no había nada de más y todo estaba en perfecto estado.

-Justamente así la recordaba- musitó repasando todo el lugar con la mirada.

-Sí, nadie venía para acá desde que te fuiste, mamá les prohibió tocar nada, esperando al día en que volvieras- explicó Rodney.

-Ya veo…- La melancolía era fácil de ver entre las palabras de Judy. Su madre les dijo a todos que no tocaran nada, que ella regresaría pronto y que para ello todo debía estar en su lugar, ella la amaba. Entonces, ¿por qué tratarla con tal desdén la noche anterior?

-Dejaré esto aquí, y traeré lo demás- El conejo bajó las maletas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación -. Y Judy... Sin importar lo que digan o piensen los demás, me da mucho gusto verte otra vez.

Ella sonrió. En cuanto se encontró sola, tomó la maleta más grande de las que habían subido y la posó sobre su cama. Desabrochó los seguros, y luego abrió la maleta. La miró por unos momentos, repasando en su mente hasta el último de los sucesos que la llevaron hasta ese punto, todas las decisiones que tomó, buenas o malas, hasta la noche anterior donde tuvo que elegir a su familia o a Nick. Estuvo completamente segura de su decisión. Mientras veía el interior de esa maleta vacía, aún sentía que hizo lo correcto tanto para ella, como para su familia, como para Nick, aunque no por ello el dolor era menos.

En su camino a las madrigueras, Judy tuvo el tiempo necesario para pensar qué empacaría primero, la perfecta disposición del espacio, etc. Ahora que se encontraba frente a frente con la situación real, la sensación era completamente abrumadora. Desde que abrió esa maleta, parecía que su voluntad la abandonó por completo; no podía hacer nada, no sabía qué hacer, o si quería hacerlo en realidad. Ella creció ahí, vivió ahí y se crió toda su juventud, pero la decisión había sido tomada y debía ser firme en lo que dijo.

-(Suspiro) Será mejor terminar con todo esto- dijo para sí misma, mientras que al fin tomó algunas de sus pertenencias que había sobre la mesa de noche. El orden con que regía su vida era claro, incluso en las peores situaciones de su vida. Cada una de sus cosas iban en orden, aprovechaba el espacio, además, mantener su mente ocupada en eso, le ayudaba a ignorar la gravedad de todo el asunto.

Primero empacaría las cosas pequeñas, los adornos, una que otra fotografía que le recordaran los buenos tiempos, antes de que todo se viniese abajo. En cuanto terminó con eso, pasó a buscar toda su ropa de entre los muebles, después se preocuparía por lo demás. En un orden que para ella parecía tener sentido, poco a poco, esa habitación empezó a quedar vacía. En cuanto Rodney subió con las maletas que faltaban, su hermana no perdió más tiempo y las llenó también. Una hora había pasado, solamente una hora le fue necesaria a Judy para empacar hasta la última cosa que se llevaría a la ciudad.

-Creo que es todo- musitó viendo su habitación. Carecía de color, de vida, era una ausencia completa, era su ausencia.

Judy había acomodado las maletas llenas en el pasillo fuera de su habitación, su hermano había estado ayudándola a bajar todo poco a poco; a ese punto, solo debía bajar una maleta más y se iría de la granja Hopps, sin tener idea de cuándo podría volver, o de si volvería en absoluto.

Miró con atención por algunos segundos más, no olvidaba nada. Los muebles grandes se quedarían, así como el colchón de su cama. Espejos fijos a la pared, cómodas, no podía llevarse nada de eso. Sin embargo, sobre el tocador en que solía arreglarse todas las mañanas antes de salir, logró ver una fotografía. Le pareció increíble haberla pasado por alto mientras empacaba todo. Fue por inercia que se acercó a ella, la tomó y la miró con atención. No había manera más cruel de torturarse a sí misma que esa; ella, su madre y su padre, junto con algunos de sus hermanos, Violet entre ellos. Esa fotografía fue tomada el día en que se mudó a Zootopia. Todos parecían apoyarla, estaban seguros de que triunfaría, pero ahora, resultaba que no había sido nada más que una gran mentira. Nunca la respaldaron en su sueño, nunca quisieron que se convirtiera en policía, nunca quisieron que se fuera de Bunnyburrow.

La humedad en sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta que de pronto se formaron no se hicieron esperar. De un momento a otro, Judy se encontró sentada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. No podía parar de pensar que jamás podría ver a su familia otra vez, que ellos no la querían ver nunca más. Ellos debían de estar ahí, se suponía que serían ese lugar al que volver cuando las cosas no tuvieran más remedio, debía ser su hogar.

-¿De verdad lo perdí todo?- Se preguntó con una pata tapando su boca –. Creí que me amaban… Creí… Creí que…- No podía seguir murmurando, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era horrible. Con fuerza, estrujó la fotografía en su pecho en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a las cosas buenas que pasó con su familia. Las palabras horribles que le dijo su madre, la manera en que Violet la trató, todos los insultos y críticas de sus hermanos y hermanas, esa no era la imagen que quería recordar. Ella quería aquella bella familia de conejos que tan unida solía ser en el pasado. Sí, eso era lo que quería recordar.

Rodney aguardaba por ella en la camioneta, Judy le dijo que no tardaría, y por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo. La idea de que tal vez sus hermanos decidieran desquitarse con ella golpeó su mente con fuerza, ¿debía ir a ver si estaba bien? Ya de por sí se había echado a Bonnie encima por ayudar a la coneja renegada a recoger sus cosas y llevarlas a la ciudad, pero eso no debía importarle, ella era su hermana y debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Judy- dijo aliviado al verla salir por la puerta principal -. Tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento, yo...- Se quedó en blanco.

La confusión de su hermano no duró mucho, sus orejas rápidamente captaron pasos detrás de él, y por mero reflejo se dio media vuelta. Ahí estaba Bonnie, recién regresaba de la clínica local junto con Violet, quien ahora tenía la nariz cubierta por gasas y un nuevo par de lentes. Ninguna de las dos le dirigió la mirada a Judy, de igual manera ésta pudo sentir su desprecio desde que las vio. Pasaron de largo junto a ella; no dijeron adiós, no la insultaron, no le reclamaron nada, simple y sencillamente parecían ignorar que alguna vez fue una Hopps.

-Podré…- Musitó Judy, logrando así, captar la atención de su madre -. ¿Podré volver algún día?- Le preguntó con temor. Rodney no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar tal pregunta. Para él, claro que podría volver cuando quisiera, pero para su madre. Bonnie no respondió, solamente siguió caminando hasta entrar en la casa. Judy cerró sus ojos, y pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los mismos. Se recompuso lo más que pudo, sollozó un par de veces y con su antebrazo limpió sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y subió a la camioneta.

¿Qué podía decir su hermano en un momento como ese? ¿Qué mensaje optimista podría transmitirle sin sonar como un inconsciente cretino? Lo mejor en ese momento era guardar silencio.

Judy vio su casa, a la par que la camioneta empezó a avanzar. Poco a poco, la perdió de vista en la distancia, hasta que ya no la pudo ver más.

-Adiós Bunnyburrow.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nick**_

 _¿Soy un mamífero egoísta? ¿De verdad le costé todo? Su familia, su hogar, su apellido… No, no pude ser solo yo ¿Cierto? Claro que la quiero conmigo, claro que quiero estar con ella y ser parte de su vida, pero esto… Esto no está bien, ella no se lo merece, ni siquiera con todo lo que me hizo a mí y a la ciudad al confiar en Jack… ¿Entonces por qué no hablé, por qué no me opuse a su decisión? Debió elegir a su familia, no a mí, no puedo imaginar por lo que debe estar pasando en este momento, pero en cuanto tomo su decisión, "lo elijo a él" es como si parte de mí_ _hubiera vuelto a la vida, una parte que yo creí había sanado hacía muchísimo tiempo, claramente no era el caso._

 _Temo por Judy, no sé si con todo lo que pasó en estos dos años tendrá la fortaleza emocional para superar esto. Nunca quise que perdiera a su familia, entonces ¿_ por _qué me siento tan aliviado de que me hubiese escogido a mí, por qué la culpa no puede ahogar esa retorcida alegría que siento al saber que no me abandonó esta vez?_ _Durante nuestros últimos meses en Fangtown, creí haberlo superado casi todo, estaba seguro de que el tema de la estación y de Savage eran los únicos asuntos pendientes con los que tenía que lidiar. Ahora sé que no es así._

 _Dijo que debía ir ella sola, pese a lo mucho que insistí en acompañarla, Judy no me quería cerca de su familia por ningún motivo. No sabría decir_ _si me lo dijo por miedo a que me hicieran algo, o si era su manera de insinuarme que no quería verme después de lo que pasó. Me aseguró que no estaba moleta conmigo, que yo no había tenido nada que ver en sus problemas familiares, pero no lo sé. No sé si esté molesta, no sé si simplemente esté deprimida… No sé si va a regresar… ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Si elige quedarse con su familia sería lo mejor para ella. Pero me prometió que regresaría… No, no, no, no, no, no. Nick, tú eres mejor que eso, no te preocupas únicamente por ti. Ella merece ser feliz al igual que todos. Si esa es mi manera de pensar, ¿por qué sigo sentado en la entrada del departamento del cual seguramente nos van a echar, por qué sigo esperando por ella?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El zorro movía impacientemente su pata hacia arriba y abajo mientras estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras del edificio de departamentos que Violet le había conseguido a Judy. Sobraba decir que el vulpino no había dormido en toda la noche, y sin embargo, no se veía cansado; no tenía ojeras, no bostezaba y sus ojos se mantenían firmes en la calle frente a él. Esperaba escuchar el sonido de la camioneta en que se fue Judy la noche pasada, esperaba verla pronto. Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que amaneció, y no había tenido noticias sobre ella; ni llamadas, ni mensajes. En una de sus patas sostenía su celular, lo revisaba constantemente, en definitiva, esperando ver algo que le dijera qué fue de la coneja. Claro que estaba nervioso, asustado incluso, más aun al pensar en lo que Judy debía afrontar por sí sola. Debió ir con ella, es lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras esperaba, hasta que algo logró sacarlo de todas sus incertidumbres.

Rodney y Judy al fin habían vuelto a la ciudad.

-Oye- Todo el viaje había sido silencio hasta ese momento, por lo que escuchar la voz de su hermano, fue una gran sorpresa para la coneja –Tal vez no todos te vean igual que antes pero, nunca vas a dejar de ser mi hermana, ¿está bien?- Le sonrió –Por favor, no dejes de llamarme, ni de escribirme, hazlo cuando quieras, quiero saber que estás bien, ¿sí? Lamento si no tengo mucho más para decir, pero en verdad no sé si solamente hablando logre hacer esto menos doloroso de lo que es- Apartó la mirada, esta vez reprochándose a sí mismo no poder hacer nada más por su hermana. Así pensaba, hasta que los brazos de Judy lo estrujaron fuertemente.

-Gracias… En verdad, gracias- Le dijo con la voz ahogada. Judy se habría quedado más tiempo así, de no ser por la luz roja del semáforo que ahora cambiaba a verde.

-Mira, alguien sigue esperando por ti.

-Nick- Sonrió al ver al zorro sentado en las escaleras.

Apenas se detuvo la camioneta, Judy bajó y el zorro se levantó a recibirla.

-Zanahorias… ¿Está todo…?- preguntar si las cosas estaban bien sería una estupidez -. ¿Vas a estar bien?-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo con gentileza -. Tengo que ir a hablar con el encargado para ver si nos echaran hoy mismo, ahora que Violet canceló el contrato, no tardaré- Abrazó levemente a Nick y entró en el edificio.

El zorro era astuto, y conocía a esa coneja lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo destrozada que estaba en ese momento. Una de las cualidades que Nick en verdad detestaba de Judy, era el hecho de que trataba de hacer como si nada pasara luego de una crisis, solamente para desmoronarse más tarde. Esta era una de esas ocasiones, apenas estuvieran solos, sería trabajo de Nick apartar toda la angustia de la pobre coneja lo más que le fuera posible.

-Eres Nick, ¿cierto?- Escuchó.

-¿Hmm? Sí, Nicholas Wilde- Extendió su pata hacia el conejo.

-Rodney Hopps- Respondió el saludo.

-Eres el primer conejo de su familia que me llama por mi nombre- Bromeó el vulpino en un intento de romper la tensión.

-Sí, escucha, yo no tengo nada en contra de ti, mucho menos en contra de Judy. Pero sí me preocupo por ella…

-Tienes mi palabra de que no pretendo hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

-Lo sé, si te eligió en lugar de a nuestra madre, es que debes ser especial- Rodney era tan diferente a los demás Hopps que Nick conoció esa noche. Su voz era tranquila, parecía ser abierto y no dejarse ir por los prejuicios hacia las demás especies -. A lo que quiero llegar es que, no sé qué tanto daño le hizo nuestra madre la noche anterior, y no quisiera enterarme de que ella misma se… - Era difícil si quiera pensarlo -. Por favor cuídala, ¿sí?

-Ella es tan importante para mí como yo lo soy para ella. No dejaré que nada le pase- Aseguró Nick, aunque fácilmente podía reconocer el temor en el rostro de aquél conejo; no le temía a él, en verdad tenía miedo por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a Judy a partir del momento en que subiera a la camioneta para irse de la ciudad.

La coneja regresó a la calle después de unos minutos más. No parecía más preocupada de lo que ya estaba, así que eso podría tomarse como una buena señal, al menos por el momento.

-Entonces, ¿nos van a echar?- preguntó el zorro.

-Parece que no, o al menos no por ahora- respondió rascándose la nuca -. Violet canceló el contrato, pero ya había pagado los primeros tres meses de alquiler, y no pidió la devolución del depósito así que, tenemos casa por mes y medio más- Sonrió. Una sonrisa algo vacía, su esfuerzo por ver algo bueno en todas las desgracias que vivió hacía tan solo unas horas, no era exactamente bueno -. Aunque será mejor no desempacar todo esto, tendremos que buscar otro departamento pronto, ni de chiste podríamos pagar esto Nick- Señaló con pesar, el nuevo lugar era en verdad fabuloso, pero también terminarían por perderlo, eso era más que obvio.

-Judy- habló el otro conejo –Es hora de que me vaya.

Ella no pudo disimular esa decepción que sintió al escuchar que su hermano se iría ya, en verdad esperaba poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con alguien de su familia; sólo Dios sabía cuándo podría hacerlo otra vez.

-No… ¿No te gustaría quedarte un rato más?- Nick la miró con sorpresa, aunque no desaprobaba la idea -. Podríamos preparar algo, no has almorzado, ¿cierto?

-Hermanita- Le sonrió mientras la tomaba de los hombros –. En verdad me encantaría, pero mamá está fuera de sí ahora mismo, y no quiero poner más problemas sobre tus hombros- Explicó cabizbajo. Judy sintió rápidamente un nudo en su garganta, estaba al borde del quiebre otra vez -. Pero te prometo que volveré otro día, ¿sí? No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente- Rió inocente, aunque no logrando levantar el ánimo de la ya deprimida coneja frente a él -. Cuídate mucho Judy- Un último abrazo, uno que ella hizo más fuerte y duradero. No quería dejarlo ir, no quería perderlo a él también, ¿cuándo volvería, cuándo podrían hablar?

-No te vayas- Suplicó con la voz ahogada.

-Te juro que volveré pronto- Respondió en el mismo estado que su hermana.

Al separarse, ambos limpiaron sus lágrimas y se alejaron. Judy se quedó con Nick, y Rodney entró a la camioneta nuevamente. Encendió el motor, y le hizo un último ademán a la coneja para luego partir. Judy lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo en una esquina.

Nick la sostenía con ambas patas sobre sus pequeños hombros. Desde que la tocó pudo sentirla temblar, estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no irrumpir en el llanto y la desesperación en la calle. Era hora, el zorro sabía muy bien que ella no debía seguir guardándose todo eso para sí misma.

-Hay que ir adentro Judy- musitó, la coneja simplemente asintió y entró junto con él. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente mientras caminaron hasta su departamento. Todo dentro estaba hecho un desastre por la depuración que hicieron la noche anterior los hermanos de Judy. Muy poco les importó lo que vieron, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que valiera la pena arreglar el lugar, pues se irían pronto de una u otra manera.

¿Cómo debía decirlo, cómo podría decirle que era la hora de dejar salir todo lo que había contenido desde la noche anterior? No es como si pudiera simplemente presionar un botón y hacer que Judy se pusiera a llorar sin control, pero era lo que quería lograr en ese momento; aunque claro, no buscaba hacerla sentir peor, y difícilmente la haría sentir mejor así como así, sin embargo, dejar ir todo sería una magnifica forma de empezar.

-Judy… Yo no…- Era un maestro de la palabra, la mentira, el engaño y la negociación. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ni siquiera podría articular bien sus palabras –. No tengo idea de cómo te sientes ahora…- La coneja estaba parada frente a una ventana, la luz la iluminaba de frente, dejando un borde brillante en la silueta de su figura -. Ni siquiera creo que sea justo de mi parte intentar entenderlo, pero…

-Eso es mentira- Interrumpió la coneja –Lo sabes bien Nick… Yo hice que lo supieras- dijo con la voz entrecortada, ahogada y melancólica.

-No me refería a…

-Lo sé, pero es la verdad… Sabes bien cómo es perderlo todo, absolutamente todo…- Judy ya estaba sollozando, constantemente limpiando sus mejillas y estrujándose el pecho con una pata –Así que por favor dime… Dime, ¿cómo lograste salir de algo así?… ¿Cómo encontraste la fuerza para seguir con tu vida, sabiendo que ninguno de los animales que conociste y amaste va a seguir contigo?… Por favor dime…

Ahora Nick estaba teniendo un vistazo más profundo del dolor por el que Judy estaba pasando, y no era agradable, aunque sí era muy conocido para él. Tragó un bulto muy grueso y habló -. No es fácil, no es agradable y mucho menos algo que quiera repetir algún día…- Explicó con la voz apagada -. Pero si de verdad quieres dar el primer paso, es el más duro, el más amargo y doloroso de todo ese horrible camino.

-¿Qué es?

-Déjalo ir.

Esas dos simples palabras desataron el gran torrente de emociones que Judy se estaba guardando para sí. De la nada, las lágrimas brotaron sin control, le costaba trabajo respirar y no podía parar de llorar a gritos. Se abrazó a sí misma, se arrodilló en el suelo y ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos completamente. Nick corrió hacia ella, nadie tenía que contarle cómo era estar en ese agujero tan oscuro. Aún recordaba bien la sensación de llorar de esa manera, cómo sientes que vas a ahogarte en tus propias lágrimas, cómo tu pecho parece estar siento oprimido por algo tan pesado que te dejará hecho pedazos; pero la soledad, aquella que él sintió en su momento, no iba a ser algo que Judy tendría que soportar, no mientras él estuviera al alcance.

Con fuerza, el vulpino la tomó con sus brazos. Por mera inercia, Judy se aferró ahora al pecho del zorro, no aplacando para nada aquél desgarrador llanto, pero sí encontrando algo de confort. No lo había perdido todo al fin y al cabo, la presencia tan cálida de Nick era buena para ella, era necesaria. Judy seguía gritando, era su manera de desahogarse. De cuando en cuando era trabajo de Nick calmarla levemente para que su respiración regresara a su estado normal. Entre todo ese sufrimiento, Judy logró hacerse una única y simple pregunta que ahora no veía posible; ¿cómo fue que Nick pasó por todo eso estando completamente sólo?

-Estoy aquí Zanahorias… Estoy aquí y no me iré.

.

.

La noción del tiempo fue algo que escapó a ambos por completo. El día había avanzado lo suficiente como para que empezara a escucharse todo el alboroto en la calle; autos, animales, voces, etc. Nick organizó un poco la cocina, al menos lo suficiente como para tener un lugar donde sentarse y hablar. Eso último era algo que Judy no había hecho por las últimas horas. Desde que se desahogó, no podía dejar de sentir un peculiar dolor en la garganta, todo a causa de los desgarradores gritos que había dejado salir. El zorro estaba al tanto de ello, por lo que ni lento ni perezoso, apenas tuvo oportunidad preparó una taza de té a la coneja, con la esperanza de que la miel ayudase con su dolencia, aunque claro, eso ayudaría a sanar únicamente el dolor físico.

-Aquí tienes, espero te sirva de algo- dijo con gentileza, mientras dejaba la taza frente a ella.

Judy solamente sonrió y asintió en señal de gratitud. Tal vez ya no estaba tan abrumada como antes, pero seguía dentro de un pozo sin fondo emocional, Nick debía actuar con cautela si no quería empeorar más la situación.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó al verla terminar el primer trago.

-Algo- Le respondió con la voz apagada -. Gracias Nick.

-Todo un placer.

Judy siguió bebiendo de la taza a pequeños sorbos, la miel estaba funcionando, aunque no era suficiente para romper la tensión. Judy no quería hablar de lo que pasó, y Nick no estaba seguro de qué decir. Por el momento, con la compañía mutua tendría que bastar.

-¿Qué seguirá ahora?- preguntó la coneja, después de varios sorbos a la taza, ya podía hablar sin problemas.

-No lo sé… Bueno, al menos no sé nada en tu caso Judy- Desvió la mirada -. Bogo nos devolverá nuestro trabajo, así que eso está cubierto, pero dudo mucho que eso te baste.

Judy bajó la mirada, una vez más pensando en lo que había pasado. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por todos esos sentimientos otra vez.

-Es… Es un buen inicio- dijo alzando la mirada, tratando de forzar una sonrisa, a la par que ahogaba un sollozo.

-Escucha, hay muchos consejos que yo no seguí para salir de cosas así, y lo primero que voy a decirte es que no puedes pasarte la vida encerrada aquí, o terminarás siendo una coneja gruñona igual que yo en Fangtown- Trató de bromear el vulpino.

Judy dejó escapar una pequeña risa, un atisbo de optimismo seguía dentro de ella, y eso era reconfortante para los dos.

-Entiendo lo que dices Nick… Pero no sé si quiero, o puedo salir en este momento.

-Tonterías, te divertirás, ven conmigo.

La tomó de la pata y la sacó del departamento. Si bien Judy no estaba en su mejor ánimo, no hizo mucho para tratar de detener al zorro. En ese momento, ese era uno de los pilares más fuertes sobre los que la coneja se sostenía; Nick entendía a la perfección por lo que ella estaba pasando en ese momento, debía confiar en él, aunque no por ello podía ignorar todo lo que pasó anteriormente.

-Nick espera- Le dijo la coneja al llegar a las escaleras.

-¿Prefieres el ascensor?- respondió el zorro.

-Esto es serio- Le replicó levemente.

-Vale, vale, lo siento. Judy, no puedes quedarte en el departamento toda la vida- Explicó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo sé, no tengo intención de quedarme encerrada… Simplemente no quiero salir ahora.

Nick suspiró, Judy de verdad estaba derrotada en ese momento, aunque no por ello debía dejarla así como así -. Escucha rabo de algodón- Se arrodilló frente a ella -. No puedo decir que me imagino cómo fue que tu familia… Ya sabes- Desvió la mirada, apenado de haberlo siquiera mencionado –. Lo que sí entiendo, es que no te hará nada de bien fingir que el resto del mundo a tu alrededor no existe.

-Ya lo sé, pero…- Trató de decir la coneja.

-Pero nada. Por esta vez tendrás que hacerme caso- dijo Nick. Una vez más, y con toda gentileza, tomó la pequeña pata de Judy. No es que de la nada cambiase de opinión, en definitiva no querría salir pronto, pero por el momento no tenía manera de contradecir al zorro, la coneja esperaba poder pensar en algo antes de llegar a la salida del lugar.

-Nick…

-Espero que tu lengua sea tan afilada como la de un zorro, porque nada de lo que me digas me hará dejarte aquí.

-Podría simplemente morder tu pata y salir corriendo de regreso al departamento- sugirió, con un leve atisbo de optimismo.

-Tiraría la puerta. Vamos Zanahorias, ya estamos en la salida.

-Nick, no…

-Hay que irnos, conozco un lugar maravilloso en Sahara…- El zorro se quedó a medias en lo que estaba diciendo. Al abrir la puerta principal, una limusina negra aguardaba al bajar las pequeñas escaleras de piedra que daban a la calle.

-Ese es…- musitó Judy. Sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto una de las ventanas traseras bajó, dejando ver una gran pata, forrada en pelaje blanco y sosteniendo una pequeña silla con una musaraña sentada en ella.

-Nicky, Judy, es un placer verlos. Con todo lo que pasó en las noticias, temía que hubieran olvidado nuestra cita de hoy- dijo con suma tranquilidad, algo que definitivamente era ausente en las expresiones tanto del zorro como de la coneja.

-¡Hola Judy!- clamó otra voz un tanto aguda, FruFru estaba con Mr. Big también.

-Creo que quedarte acaba de volverse imposible- musitó el zorro, a lo que Judy simplemente asintió, a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa junto con Nick.

.

.

.

.

La vida diaria de la familia Hopps había continuado como si nada después de que Judy se fue. Algunos seguían hablando de lo que pasó, otros ya ni siquiera se molestaban en recordarla, se repetían que estaban mejor sin ella. Y una muy pequeña minoría, no estaba nada feliz con lo que pasó, pero ese sentido de desdén no era hacia la coneja, sino hacia su madre, ¿en qué estaba pensando al tratarla así? ¿Dónde quedó esa "civilización" de la que los animales hacían gala? Rodney era claramente uno de ellos, y contaba con el apoyo de algunos de sus hermanos.

-¿De verdad no va a volver jamás?- preguntó incrédula una coneja de pelaje marrón. Su nombre era Lucy.

-Mamá se veía muy segura de no dejarla volver- respondió Rodney.

-Creí que éramos una familia, no una especie de culto que exilia a los que desobedecen- El más indignado de todos era Angus, el mayor de la camada en la que Judy había llegado al mundo. Su pelaje era un tono mucho más oscuro al de Judy, pero sin llegar a ser negro. Desde niños, había sido su trabajo cuidar de ella y los otros que vinieron juntos, y ahora, simplemente harían como si no hubiesen existido jamás.

-Hablarlo aquí entre nosotros no nos va a llevar a ningún lado- Aseguró Rodney -. Y tampoco servirá decirles nada a nuestros padres.

-¿Estás diciendo que simplemente vamos a seguirles la corriente a todos y pretender que es normal?- cuestionó su hermana, no muy contenta, eso era claro.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Clamó el conejo -. Pero no vamos a cambiar la manera de pensar de más de la mitad de la familia.

-No tenemos qué hacerlo- Interrumpió Angus –. No somos los únicos que no están felices con todo esto, y antes de que lo pregunten, no estoy proponiendo una rebelión de conejos en pleno Bunnyburrow, pero tal vez deberíamos seguir los pasos de Judy e…

-¿Irnos?- Lucy no tardó en comprender de qué iba todo. No es que estuviera de acuerdo con una medida tan drástica, pero lo cierto era que sonaba sensato.

-¿Hablas en serio Angus?- preguntó Rodney.

-¿Y qué más sugieren? Antes siempre sabíamos de Judy cuando llamaba, ahora está prohibido que siquiera vayamos a la ciudad. No quiero que un día llegue la notificación de que murió sin que nosotros nos diésemos cuenta…

Un escenario muy oscuro, pero no por ello improbable. ¿A eso se habían reducido las cosas? No era algo sencillo de aceptar, no era algo que quisieran aceptar en absoluto.

-¿Y cuál sería el plan?- habló la coneja –No podemos solamente llegar a la ciudad y esperar que todo sea color de rosa para nosotros.

-Ella tiene razón- agregó el conejo más joven –. No podemos ir a ciegas.

-Lo sé. Primero hablaré con los demás para ver quién estaría de acuerdo con nosotros, luego de eso… Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

-Por el momento será mejor regresar antes de que nos echen en falta- Sugirió Lucy.

-Y no hay que dejar que nadie más se entere de esto, no queremos empeorar la situación para Judy- comentó Rodney.

-O para nosotros- dijo Agnus.

.

.

.

.

Marian aún no terminaba de superar lo que pasó con Nick, si bien ahora estaba segura de que tomaron la decisión correcta al decirle la verdad sobre su padre, el no haber sabido nada de él desde entonces no estaba siendo exactamente agradable. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, recargada en la cerca frontal de su jardín. Parte de ella esperaba ver a su hijo llegar a lo lejos, ansiaba verlo otra vez y saber que ahora todo estaba bien. Incluso estaba dispuesta a soportar a Judy si con eso Nick volvía.

Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, mientras se mantenía cruzada de brazos, hasta que…

-¿Estás bien?- Escuchó a sus espaldas. Un ligero sobresalto la hizo salir de su pequeño trance. Al girar, Robin fue la imagen que recibió, esta vez vestido con ropa decente y sin rasgaduras, era un zorro completamente distinto a como se veía cuando llegó. Una camisa de color negro y un saco verde oscuro con un pequeño pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo del pecho sobresaliendo levemente, así como un pantalón azul oscuro en sus piernas.

-El verde te sienta bien- Le dijo Marian con calidez.

-Henry solía decir lo mismo- Sonrió algo sonrojado al notar a la hembra cerca de él, al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba las solapas del saco.

-Creo que no has usado este tipo de ropa en mucho tiempo- dijo dejando el saco de Robin y pasando a abrazarlo suavemente.

-El viejo pueblo en el bosque de Sherwood no es exactamente un lugar para vestir así- explicó rascándose la nuca.

-Espero que la ciudad no resulte tan abrumadora para ti ahora que regresaste, hehe, las cajas de metal con ruedas se llaman autos- bromeó al tomar la pata de Robin.

-Y de ahí Nick sacó su sentido del humor- respondió empezando a caminar.

-Tu familia nunca se ha caracterizado por ser muy graciosa, ¿o sí?

-Oye, soy muy gracioso- se quejó el zorro.

-Claro que sí. En fin, ¿aún quieres conocer la ciudad?- preguntó la vulpina.

-Sería agradable, sería una buena oportunidad para buscar un nuevo empleo, no creo que pueda seguir pagando con bellotas.

Marian no pudo contener la risa por la ocurrencia tan extraña que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Lo ves? Puedo ser gracioso.

-Bien, bien, no volveré a poner en duda tu honor. Ahora vámonos ya, antes de que se termine el sol.

Marian ya había pasado dos años lamentándose en absoluta soledad en su casa. Ignoraba al mundo exterior, evitaba salir sin que fuera necesario, incluso había empezado a trabajar en casa para no interactuar con nadie más. Sin embargo, después de todo eso, y ahora que Nick estaba en la ciudad de nuevo, gran parte del peso que tenía sobre los hombros se había disipado; no es que ignorase el hecho de que su hijo no quisiera verla en ese momento, pero de nada le serviría volver a encerrarse sin siquiera sentir el sol sobre su pelaje. Debía convivir con alguien, y quién mejor que Robin para ello. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de vivir en Zootopia, después de esos dos años, ya tampoco recordaba del todo bien cómo era el centro de la ciudad, sin mencionar los distintos distritos aledaños. Era hora de ponerse al día, tanto con Robin, como con la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Big era un líder criminal sumamente importante en Tundratown, si se quería tener un negocio grande, él era a quien debías acudir tanto para el permiso, como para el préstamo de dinero. Una estrategia comercial ingeniosa por parte de la musaraña, ya que, incluso después de que hubiesen pagado el préstamo completo, aún quedaban varios beneficios después de eso; en el lugar en que se encontraban esa tarde en particular, tenían siempre una mesa lista para el pequeño mamífero, su orden salía primero y tenía acceso a los licores y carnes más finas del restaurante. El lugar ya de por sí era exclusivo, ni con el sueldo de medio año Nick y Judy lograrían tener una comida completa, mucho menos pagar la reservación completa, tampoco es que les importase mucho entrar, sin embargo, allí estaban.

Todo lo que pasó después de Jack Savage, Fangtown, el regreso a la ciudad, todo se lo contaron a Mr. Big. Ni el vulpino ni la coneja se explicaban por qué tenía tanto interés en eso, podían entender que quisiera saber sobre Jack, al fin y al cabo pudo haber matado a alguno de sus clientes o empleados, pero sobre sus vidas, era demasiado incluso para alguien como él.

-Entonces, ¿eso es todo lo que pasó en esos dos años?- preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Así es- dijo Nick.

-Oh Judy, debió ser muy duro para ti, y pensar que en todo ese tiempo que estuviste sola en la ciudad nosotros estábamos fuera, debí haberte llamado- Se disculpaba FruFru.

-Un viaje de negocios a otra ciudad nos mantuvo lejos por un año, al regresar nos topamos con la madrina de mi nieta como uno de los animales más odiados de la ciudad, y a Nicky, desaparecido sin haber dejado rastro alguno, entenderán el porqué de invitarlos a este lugar apenas nos enteramos de su regreso; necesitábamos saber los detalles- explicó la musaraña.

-Entendemos que quisieran hablar, pero este lugar… Tal vez fuera demasiado- A Judy le parecía que había sido un tanto exagerado para una pequeña reunión, no era necesario ir a un lugar tan caro como ese -. No quiero sonar malagradecida, es solo que… Esto no va conmigo, pudimos simplemente haber tomado el té en algún lugar- Sonrió nerviosa, esperando no haber hecho enfadar al pequeño mamífero frente a ella. Nick por su parte, compartía en gran medida el pensar de la coneja, ni siquiera habían podido ponerse ropa más adecuada para la ocasión.

-Tonterías, en cuanto traigan sus comidas, verán lo especial que este lugar es- Aseguró Mr. Big. Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas por escasos segundos, para luego seguir adelante con la velada.

Momentos más tarde, una vez la comida estuvo servida, tanto el zorro como la coneja pudieron dar fe del ejemplar servicio que daban en ese lugar. Continuaron conversando entre ellos, ahora dando un poco más de detalle a la historia anteriormente contada, aunque dejando de lado ciertos aspectos que ninguno de los dos quería compartir con nadie más. No es que fuera peligroso para ellos que Mr. Big lo supiera, simplemente eran cosas de las que no se sentían orgullosos para nada; tal como las heridas auto inflingidas de Nick, su intento de suicidio, la manera en que Judy lo trató cuando lo creyó culpable de todo. Cosas que sin lugar a dudas estaban mejor, sepultadas bajo la ignorancia.

Al cabo de un rato, la comida había terminado, los platos habían sido recogidos y la cuenta estaba sobre la mesa. Uno de los osos de Mr. Big se apresuró a tomarla rápidamente, aunque Nick alcanzó a ver por muy escasos momentos cuánto había sido el total de lo que ordenaron a lo largo de la noche. Por poco se atragantaba con su propia saliva, quería creer que sus ojos le habían jugado una mala broma; era demasiado dinero.

-¿Estás bien Judy?- preguntó el vulpino al verla levantarse de su asiento.

-Sí, solamente tengo que ir al tocador- Sonrió la coneja.

-En ese caso iremos las dos juntas- habló FruFru, a la par que uno de los osos polares de alrededor la levantaba y caminaba junto a Judy hasta llegar al baño de hembras; la pequeña musaraña saltó a la pata de la coneja y las dos entraron. Ahora sólo quedaban Nick y Mr. Big en la mesa.

-Entonces Nicky…

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó confundido, y algo asustado.

-Es lo que quiero saber. Lo que me contaron, no es todo lo que está pasando, ¿cierto?- interrogó alzando una ceja.

-No sé de qué…

-No quieras intentar mentirme. Conozco los ojos de un animal miserable cuando los veo, y Judy los ha tenido desde que los recogimos- Interrumpió abruptamente. No le estaba dejando mucho margen de silencio al zorro -. ¿Qué es lo que no me están diciendo? Si es por el problema con la ciudad, conozco gente que calmará todo para ella.

-(Suspiro) Ojalá fuera tan simple- Musitó Nick. Desvió la mirada levemente, logrando delatarse más, tampoco es que estuviera esforzándose mucho en ocultarlo de la musaraña.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Son… Asuntos familiares.

-¿Alguien le hizo daño a su familia?- Cuestionó acelerado, y algo molesto también.

-¡No! No, no. Es… Es más bien lo que su propia familia le hizo a ella- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No logro entenderte Nicky, y tampoco creo que ellas vayan a estar en ese baño para siempre, será mejor que me digas de una vez qué está pasando entre ustedes.

-Bien, pero por favor no le diga a Judy que le hablé de esto, y también prométame que no hará nada en contra de su familia ¿Sí?- pidió con todo respeto, a lo que Mr. Big simplemente asintió. Nick contó a todo detalle lo que había pasado la noche anterior, al menos todo cuanto Judy le había explicado. No era un tema que debiera tomarse a la ligera. Si bien no podía decirse que el pequeño mamífero estaba sorprendido, sí que se veía indignado por tal muestra de desprecio de un familiar hacia otro

-¿De verdad ocurrió eso?- habló Mr. Big apenas el zorro terminó de contar lo sucedido.

-(Suspiro) Sí- Nick tenía la mirada baja, en cierta manera, sentía haber traicionado a Judy –. Nunca la había visto tan devastada desde que la conocí… No puedo evitar sentir que todo fue mi culpa; si no me hubiera ido, si no me hubiera quedado tanto tiempo en Fangtown, entonces su familia…

-No digas estupideces- Le recriminó el pequeño mamífero –. La única culpa de todo esto recae sobre la liebre que arruinó sus vidas. Si una familia no te apoya en momentos difícil, es porque no lo son.

-Trate de decirle eso a Judy, la abandonaron, por completo lo hicieron.

-Una vez conocí a un lobo blanco Nicky, pese a ser tan joven, tenía un entendimiento de la vida como ningún otro animal que haya conocido.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Judy?- preguntó confundido.

-El cómo lo conocí, nada, lo que me dijo, todo; "La familia no termina en sangre, pero tampoco inicia en ella". Aquellos que la despreciaron, no son su familia, en cambio tú, que no compartes ningún lazo de sangre, nosotros, aquellos que realmente se preocuparon por ustedes dos, ellos Nicky, ellos son a quienes debes de cuidar. Todos aquellos que aguardaron por ustedes, que esperaron a verlos nuevamente por la ciudad, esos mamíferos son a quienes deben llamar familia. Si algún día las cosas vuelven a ponerse difíciles para ustedes, mi puerta estará siempre abierta, aunque asegúrate de no traer ninguna alfombra contigo- Fue inevitable para los dos reír un poco en eso último.

-¿Está todo bien Nick?- dijo Judy una vez estuvo detrás del zorro.

-¿Hmm? Claro, sólo recordé algo divertido- respondió levantándose de sus silla.

-Escucha, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y… Creo que no me haría daño salir a dar una vuelta con un amigo, o amiga en este caso- explicó desviando la mirada algo apenada -. Sé que esperabas pasar el día conmigo pero…

-Descuida Judy, me alegra saber que decidiste seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Además, también hay algo que tengo qué hacer hoy mismo. Supongo que FruFru y tú estarán ocupadas toda la tarde.

-Algo así, la acompañaré a ir de compras, y de paso buscaré algún trabajo temporal de aquí hasta que regresemos al ZPD.

-No es necesario, aún tengo algo de dinero de Fangtown, ¿recuerdas?- Le recordó Nick.

-Ya lo sé pero, no creo que sea suficiente, incluso con lo del ZPD… A lo que quiero llegar Nick, me gustaría conservar el apartamento- explicó cabizbaja -. Es espacioso, agradable, y ninguno de los dos tendría que dormir en el piso. Sé que es muy caro pero…

-Oye, oye, te entiendo, si es lo que quieres, entonces encontraremos la manera de quedárnoslo, ¿de acuerdo?- Le sonrió el vulpino.

-Bien, creo que podemos dar por terminada la velada- La pequeña silla de Mr. Big fue levantada de la mesa -. Dejaré a mi hija en tus manos Judy, cuídala bien.

-Le prometo que lo haré- respondió optimista -. Nos vemos más tarde Nick.

-Hasta pronto Zanahorias.

.

.

.

.

Nick salió de aquél lugar sin rumbo fijo, sin ningún tipo de plan para matar el tiempo el resto del día. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Mr. Big le había dicho respeto a la familia; "aquellos que esperaron por ti y ansiaron verte nuevamente" para Judy tal vez no tenía mucha importancia, pero para él, una vez más regresaba al asunto de sus padres, de sus verdaderos padres. Tanto Marian como Robin habían querido verlo, este último no pudo hacerlo durante muchos años, y su madre esperó por él día y noche desde que se fue. La amarga experiencia de lo que pasó con Judy había servido para darle a entender lo afortunado que en realidad estaba siendo; ella los perdió a todos, él tenía una oportunidad de recuperarlos a los dos. No es como si tener un padre nuevamente fuera a cambiar de manera significativa su forma de vida, mucho menos después de todas las experiencias vividas, pero… Sentía que era algo que en verdad le hacía falta. Ver por lo que pasó la coneja que tanto amaba le hizo cuestionarse, ¿y si algo parecido le hubiese pasado a él, y si su madre lo hubiera odiado por haberla abandonado por esos dos años? A Robin no le habría costado nada de trabajo simplemente fingir que él no existía, negar que fuera su padre. ¿Habría soportado aquél proceso? No, definitivamente no.

De la nada, un pequeño nudo se le había formado en la garganta. Por alguna razón trataba de ponerse en los zapatos de Judy, trataba de imaginar a Marian gritándole las mismas cosas que Bonnie le gritó a su hija, hasta aquél desalmado ultimátum en plena calle. Marian pudo haberle hecho elegir entre su familia o la coneja, pero no lo hizo. El amor que Marian profesaba a su hijo fue una de las cosas que le permitió seguir adelante cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando todo era oscuro, cuando estaba asustado.

Con las patas en los bolsillos y la mirada baja, el zorro empezó a caminar más aprisa, de un momento a otro se llenó la mente de pensamientos negativos respecto a lo que quedaba de su familia; se fue de casa sin más, como si todo no importase ya. Dejó a su madre otra vez, ¿qué tal si ya no lo quería ver, qué tal si esta vez de verdad se hubiese enfurecido? No, debía verla otra vez, quería saber que todo estaba bien, quería disculparse y decirle cuanto la quería una vez más, y de pronto…

-¡Nick!- Se detuvo en seco. Alzó la mirada, y allí estaba ella. Su madre lo veía fijamente, y junto a ella, Robin, ambos preocupados, y a la vez aliviados de encontrar a su hijo.

-¿Estás bien? Te vez… Algo perdido- comentó Robin, aun sin estar muy seguro de la manera en que debía acercarse a Nick, o si debía intentarlo. Marian había asegurado que su hijo lo entendería tarde o temprano, pero Robin no contaba con ese mismo optimismo, mucho menos después de la manera en que todo ocurrió cuando se enteró de la verdad. En pocas palabras, el zorro mayor tenía miedo.

Nick no respondió. Se quedó ahí, mirándolos a los dos con suma atención. No había enojo en su mirar, ni desprecio, ni rabia, solamente, algo de confusión; no era algo sencillo de explicar, al menos no para él en ese momento.

Con inseguridad, los padres del zorro decidieron acercarse a él lentamente, no sin antes haber intercambiado miradas por algunos segundos. Marian estaba segura, eso sobraba decirlo, pero Robin de alguna manera esperaba que Nick lo golpease a penas lo tuviera a tiro. Tragó un bulto algo grueso, y decidió ignorar sus instintos, si algo malo debía de pasar, mejor que fuera ahora.

-Nicky- Empezó Marian -. Espero que hayas logrado entender que no hicimos nada de esto para herirte… Los dos queríamos…

Fue cortada de pronto. Los tan familiares brazos de su hijo la rodeaban y sujetaban fuertemente. Había sido inesperado, pero no por ello rechazado. Ella correspondió el gesto, (y) no pudo evitar sonreír, su hijo estaba de vuelta por completo, al fin estaba en casa.

Robin los veía, un poco apartado de ellos. Le daba cierta calidez el ver que las cosas salieran bien para Marian, aunque era una sensación agridulce; le habría gustado saber que Nick también se alegraba de verlo a él. Irónicamente, antes de poder seguir sintiéndose "despreciado" una mano lo jaló del pecho de su camisa. Monumental fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había sido Nick; ahora abrazaba a los dos con fuerza, dejando que su rostro se ocultase en medio de los dos. Él no lo mostraría, jamás lo haría de manera voluntaria, pero estaba sufriendo, estaba asustado, aterrado de que algo como lo que le pasó a Judy pudiese caer sobre él. No lo quería, y estaba en él todo para evitarlo. Robin lo amaba, Marian lo amaba, él fue el desagradecido que se fue de casa sin decir más. Eran sus padres, y estaban allí para él.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Marian, ya algo asustada por tanto silencio.

-Sí- musitó. No dijo más, no podría hacerlo sin quebrarse allí mismo, aunque no fue necesario de todas formas; tanto para su madre como para su padre, esa simple respuesta fue suficiente para entender que no estaba todo en orden.

-¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?- sugirió Robin. Nick se separó de aquél abrazo, le sonrió a ambos y simplemente asintió. La pequeña familia de tres zorros empezó a caminar nuevamente, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Sus padres no podían negar que sentían curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de parecer, lo que le hizo revalorar su situación actual.

.

.

-Es por eso que no pude seguir enojado con ninguno de ustedes- dijo al terminar de beber de la taza de café que tenía en las patas. Ahora estaba en casa, sentado a la mesa de la cocina con sus padres, habiendo terminado recién de contar lo que pasó con Judy. Parecía ser que ese iba a ser el tema de conversación del día. El impacto que tuvo en el zorro fue demasiado grande -. La idea de desconocer a aquellos que te vieron crecer, no es algo que pudiera soportar. Perdón por cómo reaccioné, y por lo que les dije también… Me dejé llevar demasiado.

Robin y Marian estaban claramente sopesando lo ocurrido con la coneja. Estaban molestos con ella. Aunque el zorro mayor no se había encargado de demostrarlo tanto como su pareja; a Robin no le parecía exactamente justo llegar a opinar y juzgar la vida y decisiones de Nick, era su hijo, pero no había estado para él en mucho tiempo. Eso no implicaba que Judy le agradase. Le profesaban recelo, claro que sí, pero nunca le desearían a ningún animal lo que le pasó a Judy. La madre de Nick no soportaba la idea de que quien "arruinó" la vida de su hijo fuera perdonada por él, que fuera recompensada después de todo lo que ocasionó. Ahora, entendía bien que todo tenía su precio a pagar, y Judy no fue la excepción.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso?- cuestionaba la vulpina.

-Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, es curioso, siempre vi a los conejos como la especie más unida sobre la faz de la tierra- respondió Nick -. No ha sido fácil para ella tampoco, desde que regresamos a la ciudad, todo ha ido cuesta abajo para Judy. Sé que no les agrada, y no los culpo por ello, pero al menos, traten de ser un poco más condescendientes, ¿sí? No les digo que perdonen e ignoren todo lo que hizo, solamente que no la hagan sentir peor.

-(Suspiro) Tal vez sí fui muy dura con ella después de todo- Recapacitó Marian, no es que la hubiese perdonado, pero ciertamente nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que pasaba en la vida de esa coneja -. Pero tampoco puedo tratarla como parte de la familia Nicky.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Simplemente no le hagas sentir que estar a mi lado es un crimen.

-Yo…

-Mary- habló Robin -. No voy a fingir que soy un experto en el tema, ni siquiera estoy seguro del todo de lo que implica ser padre, pero si no puedes confiar en ella, entonces confía en Nick, es nuestro hijo a fin de cuentas- Sonrió tomándola de los hombros.

-Hehe, sólo llevas un par de días aquí y ya quieres chantajear emocionalmente a mi madre, definitivamente somos parientes- bromeó Nick.

-Definitivamente lo son- Agregó Marian -. Llevarle la contra a un Wilde es difícil, hacerlo contra dos es una tarea imposible.

-Entonces, ¿todo estará bien por ahora?- preguntó inocente el vulpino más joven.

-Por ahora al menos. Luego veremos qué pasa con los dos- respondió Robin.

-Gracias, papá- Papá, esa palabra retumbó en los oídos del zorro mayor.

-¿Me llamaste…?

-Sí, no lo hagas raro, ¿quieres?- interrumpió Nick.

-Hehe, bien, no lo haré… Pero te lo agradezco mucho.

-¿Qué harás ahora Nicky?- preguntó su madre.

-Por ahora, solamente regresaré a mi departamento- dijo revisando la hora en su celular, sin duda alguna Judy ya debería haber regresado, y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que esa coneja estuviera sola por más tiempo del necesario -. Esta vez no desapareceré por la puerta, prometo que los vendré a ver tanto como me sea posible- aseguró mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Esperamos que así sea- dijo su madre -. Cuídate mucho Nicky, sabes que esta puerta siempre va a estar abierta para ti.

-Y la mía lo estará siempre para los dos- Un último abrazo a ambos antes de retirarse fue su manera de despedirse. Tener una familia completa era un cambio muy significativo en su vida, más aún después de años de haber vivido sólo con su madre, no fue una mala vida, pero tener un padre, definitivamente lo hacía sentir más completo.

.

.

No le tomó mucho volver al departamento. Con todo lo que habían hecho fuera de casa, al día le faltaba poco para llegar a su fin. El atardecer le daba un tono anaranjado a las paredes y ventanas del edificio. Ahora el zorro caía en cuenta de que no había dormido nada desde la noche anterior, y vaya que le haría falta ahora, había sido un día extenuante; sólo debía asegurarse de que cierta coneja estuviera dispuesta a descansar también, le haría mucha falta si quería llegar a recuperarse del trauma emocional de la noche anterior. Pensamientos muy negativos para lo que podría catalogarse como una tarde positiva, al menos para él. En lugar de atormentarse con lo que le ocurrió a Judy, mejor usaría las buenas experiencias que vivió para tratar de contagiar su buen ánimo.

El vulpino llegó a la puerta, esta ya se encontraba abierta, no le tomó mucho deducir que Judy ya estaba adentro. Nick se preparó para lo peor, para verla un vez más hundida en aquél amargo llanto de la mañana, pero en lugar de eso, se topó con ella en la cocina; sentada a la mesa y sollozando levemente.

-¿Judy?- habló a penas la vio -. ¿Estás bien? Creí que te habías tranquilizado, yo…

-No estaba llorando por eso Nick- interrumpió a la par que lo veía nuevamente.

-¿No?

Ella le sonrió, alzó su celular y le mostró una fotografía que recibió hace poco tiempo. De ninguna manera el zorro podría saber quiénes eran, aunque Judy se encargó de aclarárselo -. Ellos son Lucy, Angus y Rodney, a él ya lo conocías- explicó. La fotografía era ese algo brillante en medio de toda la oscuridad que se cernió sobre ella. Los tres le sonreían a la cámara, y un gran cartel sostenido entre los tres citaba; "te veremos pronto hermanita" Nick no pudo evitar sonreír. Judy bajó su celular y vio la foto por unos segundos más -. Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Ver esto, fue suficiente para hacerme sentir un poco mejor… Mi madre tal vez me odie- Su humor mermó en esa oración -. Pero al menos sé que aún hay quienes me quieren ver, es tonto, ¿no?

-Claro que no Pelusa- respondió acercando otra de las sillas junto a la coneja, y sentándose junto a ella -. Todos necesitamos algo a lo que aferrarnos en las situaciones difíciles, me alegra ver que aún hay miembros en tu familia que te quieran ver otra vez, en lo personal, no podría pasar un día entero sin ver tu hermoso rosto al menos una vez- dijo algo ruborizado, a la par que acariciaba gentilmente una de las mejillas de Judy.

-Gracias Nick- Sujetó la pata del zorro y lo miró directamente a los ojos -. Gracias por todo.

 _ **Judy**_

 _No puedo decir que fue un mes sencillo para mí. Hubo muchas cosas que nunca dejaron de pasarme por la cabeza, todo relacionado a mi familia. De alguna estúpida manera esperaba que tarde o temprano me dejaran volver, no quería creer al completo todo lo que mi madre dijo de mí, pero con el pasar de los días, fui entendiendo que era verdad. No me llamaron, no me mandaron mensajes, no se comunicaron conmigo de ninguna manera posible. Solía estar tan acostumbrada a las incesantes llamadas de mis padres, que ahora el silencio que producía su ausencia era abrumador. Fue deprimente en muchas ocasiones, fue duro, y muy complicado de superar. Sin embargo, tenía a Nick conmigo; durante todo nuestro tiempo en Fangtown, yo había sido su soporte, pero ahora todo era al revés. No me explicaba cómo es que ese zorro que había sufrido tanto, ahora volvía a verse tan seguro de sí mismo, era como si Jack Savage nunca hubiese pasado._

 _Tanto Nick como yo tomamos otros empleos, queríamos conservar el departamento que Violet nos consiguió, la última cosa que hizo por mí. No era exactamente sencillo juntar todo ese dinero, acorde a mis cuentas, incluso con el trabajo en el ZPD, sin un sueldo mejor, tendríamos que conservar nuestros otros empleos. Nick insistió en que podría vender ropa y ser policía al mismo tiempo, pero yo no iba a dejarlo sostener la vida de los dos por sí sólo. Encontraríamos una manera de salir adelante, igual que lo habíamos hecho hasta ahora._

 _En menos tiempo del esperado, nuestro regreso al ZPD estaba en puerta. Temía que al llegar el momento, Nick tuviese una recaída, que las viejas memorias sentimientos encontrados afloraran nuevamente, pero no fue así. Se veía tan animado como solía ser, tan bromista y a veces exasperante como lo recordaba. Ese apuesto, astuto y en muchas ocasiones, molesto zorro había regresado, no todo estaba perdido ni para él, ni para mí._

 _._

 _._

Parados frente a las puertas cristalinas del ZPD, un zorro y una coneja, ambos con el uniforme puesto, pero carente de la placa que reflejaba su autoridad. Sonrisas en ambos rostros y una determinación que llevaba tiempo extinta, habían regresado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Nick?- Inquirió Judy.

-Claro que lo estoy, la pregunta va para ti, ¿crees que te devuelvan tu trabajo después de tanto tiempo?- Bufó el zorro, dibujando su sonrisa respectiva en su rostro.

-Eso espero, si no, siempre puedes abrir una sastrería aquí en la ciudad-

-Di lo que quieras Zanahorias, pero esa sastrería nos alimentó durante un año. Además, esa idea no te gustó mucho hace un mes, sea como sea, creo que ahora la extraño un poco-

-Bueno, aquí vamos- El primer paso dado por Judy no fue el mejor, terminó tropezando y cayendo al suelo, ella no era tan torpe de coordinación como para permitir eso, no le tomó mucho tiempo entender que Nick la hizo tropezar. El zorro la pasó de largo, burlándose de su pequeña broma –. Es un mal comienzo. Jamás lo olvides, zorro astuto-

-Y torpe coneja-

Judy se levantó, limpió el poco polvo que quedó en su ropa y entró junto con Nick. Todo parecía en orden, todo se veía como antes, a excepción de los nuevos rostros y especies en la estación. Al menos su recepcionista seguía siendo el mismo, con unos cuantos kilos menos.

Garraza los esperaba, sus dos placas estaban justo sobre el escritorio. Judy se apresuró a tomar la suya y colocarla sobre su chaleco, Nick le sujetó por un momento, mirándola fijamente. Recordó todo por lo que pasó para conseguirla, así como para perderla. Dejó escapar una pequeña burla, sonrió y la puso sobre su pecho también, no dejaría que el pasado le siguiera atormentando nunca más, ya era tiempo de superar todo eso. Era como empezar de nuevo.

-Veo que al fin decidieron aparecer- La gruesa voz de Bogo era inconfundible, aún a pesar de tanto tiempo.

-Buenos días jefe- respondió Judy.

-¿Qué hay Bogo?- El búfalo recordaba que el zorro se había vuelto más respetuoso la primera vez que lo vio de regreso en la ciudad, ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido más que un lapsus muy efímero. El viejo Nicholas Wilde que tanto lo hacía enojar estaba de vuelta, y eso, por más raro e imposible que pudiera llegar a parecer, era algo que en verdad echaba de menos, aunque claro, jamás se los dejaría saber.

-¿Y qué esperan, un beso en la mejilla? ¡Vayan a la sala de reuniones! Tienen trabajo que hacer- Se retiró del lugar.

-Sí, el mismo jefe de antes, ahora sí estamos en casa, ¿no Zanahorias?- dijo Nick mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala de reunión, aún recordaba el camino.

-Sí, ahora estamos en casa- Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Al ver la pantalla, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Un mensaje de Rodney; "espero nos hayas echado de menos hermanita, mañana estaremos en la ciudad" –Definitivamente estoy en casa.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer.**_

 _ **Han sido capítulos llenos de tragedia, drama, y todas esas luchas por las que nuestra pareja policial ha tenido que pasar, ya era hora de darles algo de felicidad, no creen? Y vaya que recuerdo que me lo pidieron varias veces.**_

 _ **Alguien comenta? No? Por favor, les daré galletas (mentira)**_

 _ **Ojalá puedan comentar, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó, o si ya no había nadie aguardando por esto.**_

 _ **Ahora, pasando a un punto muy importante para el fic y para aquellos que me siguen desde su inicio hasta este preciso momento. Damas y caballeros, ha sido todo un placer hacer esta historia para ustedes, y es por eso que ahora anuncio oficialmente, que este fue el primero de los últimos 5 capítulos de Noches lluviosas. Después de mucho pensarlo, es hora de que esta singular historia llegue a su final, todo lo bueno debe terminar algún día, espero que este fic haya sido suficientemente bueno para ustedes.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que es todo por mi parte. No olviden comentar, y nos vemos en el siguiente fic a actualizar, en su defecto "Cuando invierno y primavera se juntan"**_

 _ **Buenas noches y paz.**_


End file.
